The unknown story of Cedric Diggory
by xCedric Diggory
Summary: What would have happened if Cedric Diggory never died during the triwizard tournament? And how did his first years on Hogwarts looked like? Here you can read it. For Cho's side of the story, visit / ChoChang
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

It was the 27th of August, start of a new year at Hogwarts. At least, for Cedric Diggory it was. The sun just had risen when he arrived on platform 9 3/4 together with his dad, Amos Diggory. His father was a man of time. Or more, a man of being way to early. It wasn't crowded yet, only a few nervouse looking first years. Cedric watched them smiling. It seemed so long ago he was like them and still it was only a year. His father stood besides him, watching his handsome and talented son with a proud look in his eyes.  
'You remember, you're the best seeker they have. Make sure you'll get your place in the winning team.'  
He avoided the name Hufflepuff, still hoping his son would miracoulously switch over to Griffindor or Slytherin. The fourth house, friendly to all. Amos Diggory did not care about being friendly, only about reaching his goal.  
'Yes dad, I promise.' Cedric sounded quite uninterested, but it was all defence against the high standards of his father.  
'But how important Quidditch will be for you, don't forget to study and get great marks. Even if it doesn't interest you, do it at least to...'  
'Keep the name of our family high. I know, I know.' The boy sighed, looking to his dad from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, more people came to the Platform, and he waved to a group of giggling girls that passed. Only because he was bored to death here.  
His father remained quiet for a while as he studied his son like this. Several people came to greet the boy and asked him how his summer had been. He gave them all a mumbling answer, though his smile turned cheerful as soon as he could return the question. He asked his friends if they did anything nice, where they had been and they all answered cocky, showing off but secretly pleased he asked. They made him laugh, and his father stood besides him. Cedric wished he would just go, his dad always made him a little uncomfortable.  
Another group of girls passed, though these were not giggling. Shy and almost invisible they moved over the platform, dragging their suitcases behind them. New students, they did not wear one of the colours of the Hogwarts houses yet, wich ment they still had to be sorted.  
At the end of the row, a fragile looking Chinese girl caught Cedric's eye. She hopped along with a large suitcase wich seemed to be a little worn off already. Nevertheless she smiled a cheerful smile when she passed him, clearly looking forward to her first year. He followed her movements, looking at her bright smile and a sparkle appeared in his greenish friendly eyes. He just had to curl his mouthcorners. Cedric Diggory smiles a real smile this time. He watched the remarkable young girl till she dissapeared in the crowd, reminding himself of finding out who she was.  
'Cedric!' He felt two hands on his shoulder, shocked and then he laughed.  
'David!' he called out quite loudly. 'I told you, you couldn't do that ever again!'  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' his best friend pulled a pretty serious face before he bursted out in laughter again.  
'Stop it!' groaned Cedric, giving David a gentle push in the direction of his suitcase. 'It's just a miracle, three minutes here and annoying already!'  
'And you still need to bare it the whole year! And the year after, and after, and after... isn't it brilliant?' David grinned, and he almost seemed to be proud. 'But I did not hopped into your direction to annoy you.'  
Cedric rolled his eyes and sighed once again. After that, though, he plated his teeth into his lip right away, starting to chew it.  
'I saw you smile.' continued his friend, still grinning. 'A real Diggory-smile. Where did it came from so suddenly?'  
'Is it a crime to smile?'  
'Depends on what caused it.' said David cheerful and he chuckled by seeing Cedrics annoyed look.  
'Nothing, I just smiled.'  
'Off course...why do I so... not believe that.' The other boy raised an eyebrow and sighed dramatical. 'The impossible talented, serious, populair and handsome Cedric Diggory who just smiles? Because of nothing? No way.'  
'David..' Cedrics voice grew warning, signing to his dad, who stood talking with Lucius Malfoy. 'Later, please?'  
His friend muttered, but mumbled understanding after, though he grinned. Cedric watched him with raised eyebrows, shaking his head then.  
'Was it a girl?' whispered David teasing.  
Cedric hitted him on the head with one of his heavy spellbooks, groaning.  
'Oh, just shut it...'

'So, my son. Ready for another year?' Amos Diggory was done talking with Malfoy and gave both Cedric as his friend a content look, as he always did when something pleased him.  
'David Rankin, if I'm not mistaken? The son of Charlotte?'  
And that sentence led into Cedric, rolling his eyes once again while his father shook Davids hand, brabbeling about all the work he did together with Charlotte Rankin on the ministry. He couldn't have been more glad when the whistle of the train finally sounded. They had to get in.  
'Come on.' He said and he started to pull David along to the Hogwarts Express. But before he mentioned to get away his father pulled him already into a tight hug.  
'Bye son.' Amos Diggory mumbled. 'Take good care of yourself.'  
A little ashamed, but also pretty touched by this sudden change in his fathers behaviour, Cedric tried to free himself from the embrace. He assured his dad it would be a great year, and that they could expect him home for Christmas. Then he let go, dissapeared into the crowd together with David. He left his father a little uncomfortable.  
'Man, being hugged by your dad...in public.' groaned David.  
'I know, I know... just forget it.'  
David had to laugh, but this time Cedric was really annoyed and he walked a little faster, ahead of his friend. His new suitcase he dragged behind him, the cage with his owl Mercurius in one hand.  
'Ah, come on...Ced...'  
'Cedric.' he reacted.  
'Come on, Cedric.'  
'Just leave me alone for a moment, alright?' sighed the hufflepuff boy and he dragged his stuff into an empty compartment. He was grumbling gentle to himself. Slowly he sank down on one of the chairs, sighing softly and almost tired. The compartment remained empty for a moment, and he appriciated that. The feeling of being alone, the silence. But soon he was not alone anymore. David had the great annoying threath to ignore all of Cedrics orders and fell down in the chair next to his friend, wich made a cracking sound.  
'You've eaten to much.' Cedric joked humorless, knowing he could not offend his friend with such a thing, David being two heads taller than he was himself. And besides, he looked so thin you could break him in two pieces easily.  
'Yes, 20 barbecues in one summer and you get such a thing.' David answered dead serious.  
That's when they both knew it was alright again. They had known eachother for such a longtime that both understood exactly what to say to get over a short fight.  
'Ced! David!'  
'Cedric.' Said Cedric almost at instant. He always prefered his whole name above that silly short one. Ced reminded him way to much of sad. He looked up from his fingers he had been playing with, so did David.  
'Fred and George, already coming to make Hogwarts way less safe!'  
'You're absolutely right.' said Fred proud. Or at least, there was an F on his sweater, obviously made by Molly. But you could never be sure with those twins. Cedric had known them for ages already. They lived near to him, at the other side of the hill. This summer again, they spent loads of time together playing Quidditch. The twins were excellent players, though great jokers as well. Their biggest hobby was scaring their younger brother Ronald, who was slightly clumsy and terrified by spiders.  
'Affraid for the sorting hat already?'  
'Nope.' the two boys said at exactly the same time, plumbing down on the two leftover chairs.  
'We'll be in Griffyndor, be sure of that.' said George.  
'Wich means, Diggory,' followed his brother. 'that you have to miss our brilliant Quidditch skills in your Hufflepuff team.'  
Cedric huffed, grinning.  
'I'm good enough to win every match on my own.'  
David bursted out in such a laughter Cedric became red, looking ashamed to his friend.  
'Well, I am pretty good!' he sounded defensive.  
'You're not even in the team yet, silly boy!' called David out while ruffling through his friends hair.  
'Stop that!' Cedric pushed his hands away teasing and groaned, boyish and searching for popularity as he still was there days. In the first year he already gained friends and status, being handsome and everyone had to admit he was a very talented young wizard.  
The train started moving already, and Cedric stood up, throwing open the window and sticking his head outside. He inhaled the fresh air and on some way it made him feel free. He looked to the new students, waving at their parents. After his gaze drifted to the left, he suddenly saw her again. The little Chinese girl, with her long strings of black, satinlike hair. Cedric felt like he had found what he head been searching for, even though that search was not on purpose.  
From so close he saw her beauty. She looked more mature than the other girls and she was not waving. Cedric watched the parents on the platform for a moment. No one looked like was whistling a song, the parents slowly dissapeared out of sight and so did the waving students dissapear, returning to their seats. But she remained right there at the window, and so did Cedric. She, the beauty, did not know he was there, kept on whisteling, clearly enjoying the air stroking her face and he felt like he could watch this for , it took his friend David to long and a loud voice sounded.  
'Cedric!'  
His unknown beauty shocked, stared to the right and found Cedric's shocked face, before he pulled back swiftly, hitting his head hard to the half open window. David laughed out loud, petting his back and telling him he should not dream so often.

'Talking about dreaming...' Cedric grumbled. 'It'll take a while till we arrive, I can dream away for a moment.'  
He felt tired, as he sat down on the old cracking chair again, yawning teasing as David pushed him, never really planning on sleeping but closing his eyes. Though, once they were closed, he had a hard time to open them again and when he mentioned to, David was reading a book. The twins were practicing with their wands, they made appear flashes and thunder, that lightened the compartment.  
'Hey sleepyhead!' shouted one of them. 'Can you do this?' He twirled his wand through the air, and a spiral of light coloured the walls of the compartment bright green for just a second. Cedric had to close his eyes for the painful light. Though the spell dissapeared just as swiftly as it came, Cedric gasped and looked almost mad.  
'Are you totally insane?' he called. 'Those teachers will freaking think you use the curse of death here!'  
'But we didn't!' chuckled George.  
'That's the great thing!' Fred continued. Cedric had to sigh and shook his head. David stood up, petting the shoulder of his friend for a moment, as a sign he should leave it.  
'It's your turn!' George spoke again and fell back on his chair. 'Show us a spell!'  
'Well, I'm not sure if...'  
'Come on, you're not scared, are you?' chuckled David and Cedric lifted his shoulders.  
'Please?' begged Fred. 'Wich harm could it do?'  
'Not much I guess.' mumbled Cedric. He sighed once more and pulled his wand, twirling it between his fingers for a second. The next moment his lips moved slowly, mumbling a spell and he made a bright coloured string of light appear. It curled like a snake, making forms and words into the air. His mouth was a little open, fully concentrating on keeping the spell's energy under control.  
George laughed.  
'Cool!' the red haired boy sticked out his hand to the spell, Cedric's eyes became wide as he saw it.  
'Don't touch!' but he already was to late, an unpleasant, piercing sound filled the air when the string turned to his creator, twirling around him and dissapeared with a loud bang and loads of black smoke.  
For a moment, the boys only heared Cedric's ragged breathing. David quickly started to blow away the smoke with his wand while searching for his defeated friend, who tried to crawl up, hearing the sounds.  
'Awesome!' shouted Fred while David found Cedric and pulled him up. He was looking confused, and disorientated, staring in front of him.  
'Totally brilliant!' echoed George.  
'Are you alright?' David clearly didn't know how to sound. Half laughing, half worried he pushed Cedric on a chair, examining his friend. His hair stood in all different directions and his face was black of smoke and covered with painful burning wounds.  
'I-I'm fine, I think..' he mumbled weakly and he stared through the compartment. David shook his head.  
'Well I don't think so. We need to get a professor here.'  
In the aisle of the train, curious students and shocked teachers gathered.  
'Mister Rankin, would you like to be so kind, to tell me excactly what caused the current status of mister Diggory here?' Minerva McGonagall entered the compartment, looking strict though also a little worried.  
'Fred touched his spell! And then it attacked him!' George shouted almost proud, before David even got the chance to explain. Fred looked stunned to his brother for a moment, and he started to shout back.  
'I didn't touched it! He did!' In the blink of an eye the two brothers were rolling over the ground, fighting and screaming. Professor McGonagall watched them for a moment, before coughing.  
'Stop it! You're going to school, not to a zoo! And besides, mister and mister Weasley, your brother is searching for both of you.'  
'Percy?' they groaned. 'Oh no, please give us detention!'  
'Come on, hurry!'  
The twin shot out of the door swiftly, not discussing it any further.  
Now the smoke had cleared Cedric could see some of the curious new students that heard the bang. He shocked as he saw his unknown beauty was with them. As one of her hands layed on the glass of the compartment, she stared at the messed up looking boy, that she caught watching her earlier this trainride. She looked doubting, if she should laugh or be worried, and Cedric actually felt sorry for her, for she looked a little hopeless and somehow caring. He gave her a weak grin, and waved for a moment, as a sign he was okay.  
'Diggory.' groaned McGonagall as she examined his face. 'I can't fix this right now, you need to visit madame Pomfrey as soon as we arrived.'  
She sighed and wanted to turn around, but before that she looked warning.  
'Besides, the next time you wish to be a show off, make flowers appear or so.'  
With those word, the professor left the compartment, chasing the still watching students away, as well his unknown beauty and Cedric did not dare to go after her.  
'Yes Cedric, make flowers appear or so.' repeated David teasing. 'For the fragile cute Chinese girl, perhaps?'  
'I don't get a thing of what you're saying.' Cedric mumbled.  
'I saw you looking!'  
'Did my spell damaged your brain to or so? Come on!' the burned boy groaned and shook his head.  
'You look totally hidious, dude.' Grinned his friend and he petted Cedrics back.  
'How long till we arrive?' groaned this one and he stared out of the window, running his fingers through his hair.  
'Not that long, half an hour.'  
Cedric nodded softly. The wide and green landscape outside slowly coloured purple now the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful sight. It captured him, and he just had to look at it till the train lowered speed. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Beauty

Chapter 2: The unknown beauty

When he jumped out of the train, Cedric got immidiatly surrounded by a bunch of friends. They gathered around him, cheering and calling and he mentioned to laugh.

'Cedric! What happened to your face! Merlin's beard!' grinned John, a short, dark-haired Ravenclaw boy. He had such a soft voice it was easy to ignore him, but Cedric never did, walked to his friend and gave him a high-five.

'Just a little accident with the Weasley-twin, nothing to worry about. I only need to visit Madame Pomfrey for a moment.' Cedric chuckled.

'Well hurry!' said David while pushing his shoulder softly. 'Or you'll miss the ceremony!'

Cedric thought of his unknown beauty, running his fingers through his hair as he smiles. He just had to know her name and he was sure they would call her forward at the sorting ceremony. Somehow he felt a little shaky and nervous. What if she would come in Hufflepuff?

'I'd better run!' he said and winked. 'See you later, guys!'

His brittish accent came up now he talked this fast and he waved, running to the carriages. He jumped in the first one, that just took off. Two older boys were already in it and groaned. Though as they seemed to mention who he was, they started to chuckle.

'If it isn't Cedric Diggory!' Oliver Wood shouted, and petter the smokey boy's shoulder. He was the keeper of Gryffindors Quidditch team as well as he was the captain. Oliver lived near to Cedric and the Weasley's as well and sometimes he joined their matches at the sunny side of the hill.

'Hey Oliver!' Cedric called back. 'How has your summer been? I almost didn't see you!'

'Great, I visited my family in Ireland.' Oliver laughed. 'But how was yours, layed in the sun to long?'

It took the Hufflepuff boy a while before he realized Oliver was talking about the burning wounds on his face and when he understood, he laughed and pushed him.

'Shut up.' he grinned weakly. 'Just a little accident with my wand.'

'Yeah, yeah.. Showing off for the girls again?'

'I wasn't showing off!' Cedric groaned. 'Fred asked me, and George screwed my spell.'

'You better visit the hospital wing though, it doesn't look appealing.' the other boy chuckled. Cedric looked up, seeing it was Robby Davids, captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditchteam.

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

'The carriage is slow. I can't go faster than the carriage.'

'Like it's so bad to miss the sorting ceremony.'

'Well maybe it is!' chuckled Cedric softly. 'For some purposes...'

'And for which it may be, Diggory?' asked Robby curious as he petted his shoulder. But before he could ask along or force Cedric to answer they reached the castle and the burned boy jumped out. He waved for a moment, teasing.

'You'll hear everything, once!'

Laughing he disappeared through the gates, and entered the castle running. He had no time to loose, he could still make it, finding his way to the hospital wing quickly.

'Miss Pomfrey!' he called. The wing was empty except for a friendly looking woman, making the beds.

'Ah, mister Diggory?' she smiled. 'Minerva already told me I could expect you. Playing with your wand isn't smart. You're bright enough to know that.'

'I wasn't playing!' he protested while sitting down on one of the beds, Madame Pomfrey coming closer to examine his face.

'Showing off isn't smart either.' she laughed. 'Those are pretty nasty burning wounds, you used quite a strong spell!'

'Just...something my dad thought me.' Cedric told her as she started to rub over his face with a towel, saturated by an unappealing looking green liquid.

'It may sting a little.' Madame Pomfrey said.

'It looks tasty.' Cedric rolled his eyes, indeed his face starting to sting and he pressed his lips together softly.

'I would not try to drink it, if I was you.'

Cedric saw his mirror image in the window next to the bed, and the burning wounds started to fade, his face cleaned from smoke and he ruffled through his hair. Soon there wasn't more left than a few light scars. Red spots where the burning had been the worst.

'It might take a while till they are gone, but at least they will remember you not to be a show-off once again.'

He shook his head, thanked madame Pomfrey before disappearing swiftly into the hall again, which was empty.

Everyone already gathered in the great hall and he could hear Dumbledore talk. Nevertheless Cedric pushed open the big doors, running right across the hall, catching everyone's attention. A few professors looked a little disturbed but smiled as they saw it was him.

'And now, I would like to invite our new students in, to face our sorting head. I am sure we will all be pleased to take new members into our houses.'

Minerva McGonagall came inside, followed by a bunch of scared looking boys and girls. They gathered in the middle of the hall and looked around, never saw someone like this before and the professor rolled out a list of names.

'Appledale, Linsey.' she called out and the first girl, with long blonde hair, stepped forward, taking place on the seat and putted the sorting head on her hair.

'Gryffindor!' soon got called and a few names with A's and B's and after, Minerva McGonagall reached the C's.

'Chang, Cho Julia.' got called and David pushed him.

'That's our girl.'

'How do you mean, our girl?' groaned Cedric and he watched the fragile looking beauty, not unknown anymore now, when she walked almost proudly but still a little insecure.

'It's a little of a weird name though..' mumbled David. 'Cho...'

'I love it.' Cedric almost immediately said.

'Oh, I so didn't expect that answer.' David rolled his eyes. 'She totally enchanted you already, didn't she?'

Cedric didn't answer as he looked at her, squeezing his hands into fists almost, waiting for the sorting hat to call her house. It seemed to take ages.

'Ravenclaw!' it finally shouted and Cedric sighed. The Ravenclaw table clapped their hands and welcomed their new girl, and he could only watch her for now. As he chewed his lip he tried at least to find her eyes in the crowd. It took him a while, but then his greenish eyes met hers. He didn't had the courage to keep looking, and his gaze got down again. David petted his back.

'Come on, another house, that doesn't mean unreachable.'

'Well almost.'

He felt Davids hand against the back of his head, as a sign he shouldn't act like this and he knew he should not. Though it was hard, like something pulled him towards her and he saw another girl walking to het, hugging the beauty. She clearly knew each other already, and the other girl watched him for a moment. He did not answered her gaze.

It took a week till every lesson had started, and also the selections for the Quidditch teams were coming soon. Cedric practiced a lot, hung out on the field with his friend and every time he could he watched Cho Chang, that he secretly still called his unknown beauty. He might knew her name, but he did not knew her and that was exactly the thing he longed for. But he did not dare to go to her, smiling always when he saw her but while she traveled with friends every time he never got to speak the girl on her own. It made him sad, even and sometimes he avoided his friends even.

It was the third week of the first semester when the Hufflepuff boys from Cedrics class got to help some first years. It wasn't his best day and actually he was pretty annoyed, sent to first grades Slytherin at the first place. Though Snape did not want him but David there so he dragged himself up the stairs, to the Charms class of professor Flitwick. He had no clue it were the Ravenclaw first year girls, that took part in that class today so when he stumbled in, and mumbled a vague good morning, it was the giggling that woke him up.

'So, if mister Diggory would be so nice to wake up for a moment, and goes to stand with his classmates in the corner, I will explain your task.' Flitwick brabbeld.

Not one of the girls really seemed to pay attention to their teacher, they were all busy giggling at Cedric and the other Hufflepuff boys that leaned on several tables in the corner of the classroom.

'Today we're going to teach you the Depulso curse. Anyone knows what it does?'

Some girls giggled but they remained silent to their teacher, only one caramel colored hand rose, the gentle looking fingers pointing into the air.

'Yes, miss Chang?'

'It pushes something away, professor Flitwick.'

'Very good, 5 points for Ravenclaw.'

Cedric could only watch her as she said that and one of his friends pushed him gentle, mumbling his mouth popped open and chuckled after. He couldn't care and pushed his friend back, trying to look as cool as he could, leaning against the table. Professor Flitwick arranged the girls in a row. Some giggled once again without stopping and whispered to their friends. Next to Cho, there was another girl, pushing her gently and mumbling things in her ear. She didn't seem to listen, trying to keep her gaze on the ground.

'Well, boys. If you arrange across the room, our fine ladies can practice.'

'Wait a minute, they're going to practice on us?' Peter Taylor chuckled. Cedric never liked him for he had even more arrogance, though he was way less popular.

'You saw that absolutely right, Mr. Taylor. And now, form a row with the other boys.'

Groaning, Peter came to stand across the girl that giggled to Cho. Cedric stood a little doubting, facing the Chinese girl sometimes and then he dared to step in front of her. She looked up and he quickly turned away his green eyes. He felt something he didn't feel quite a lot these days. He felt shy.

'Well girls, take your wand.' Flitwick continued, smiling excited. 'You make one loop with your wand and then you say: '_depulso_'. Lets practice for a moment.'

The girls made loops with their wand and mumbled sometimes but without really pronouncing the spell, not daring to till the professor said they could. The tiny man passed the row of Ravenclaw students and smiled content.

'Now, I want you to get in order. Your spells won't be so powerful, so you don't have to be scared you will hurt someone.' He said. 'Who wants to go first?'

A silence remained. The girls looked insecure to each other and then to the professor. Cho seemed to look at Cedric for a moment and he dared to smile. Her hand slowly rose again.

'You want to try first, miss Chang?'

She nodded, without saying a word, and Cedric prepared. Not on a large blow, knowing a spell would never be on full strength the first time. The Chinese girl took a deep breath while making a loop with her wand, totally focused but at the moment she needed to speak, her eyes paniced.

Cedric wanted to ask what was wrong but before he could, she opened her mouth, calling something not really appealing to him.

'Accio!'

First years always learned accio before depulso, and she messed them up in her panic. Cedric felt how he got pulled towards her, trying to stop but it happened so fast he couldn't. With a soft scream of her and a surprised sound of him they fell down on the ground together. The class burst out in laughter.

'Oh, oh!' squealed Cho unhappy and she made a loop once again in her shock. 'Depulso!'

This time he got blown backwards so fast Cedric got dizzy of it. The spell became in the panic so powerful it blew him to the other side of the classroom, where he crushed into the wall and slowly sank down on the ground.

The whole class held his breath now, staring at him and Cho, who looked absolutely terrified and he saw so. Cedric wanted to hush her, but he couldn't say a thing for a moment. The next second one of the girls started screaming in horror, pointing at the wall.

He blinked, sitting up disorientated and looked over his shoulder, a red trace of blood sliding down the wall till where he sank down.

'Oops…' he mumbled and tried to jump up gracefully, pressing his hand against the back of his head. 'That will be alright, don't you worry!'

He wanted to sound cheerful but it sounded drunk and he swayed on his feet, shaking and trembling of the shock.

'I'm so sorry!' called Cho Chang out then, coming a little closer, her thin fingers in front of her mouth. 'I never…I…'

He smiled at her hushing, or mentioned to do that after a while and turned to professor Flitwick.

'I guess I will see Madame Pomfrey for a moment.' He had to hold on to the wall, not to collapse though he still tried to look cool. The tiny professor nodded.

'Miss Chang, go with Mr. Diggory to the hospital wing and make sure he doesn't faint halfway.'

She grew pale but nodded and Cedric walked out the door, the girl following him as if she was his shadow.


	3. Chapter 3: Hufflepuff's New Seeker

Chapter 3: Hufflepuff's New Seeker

Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang almost strolled through the hallway. He wasn't in a hurry for he did not expect to be in the hospital wing for a long time. Besides that, he planned a last practice session for Quidditch already, according to the fact the selections were this evening.

The little pale Chinese girl kept a little distance, around two steps away from him. Shy she peeked up sometimes but her gaze never stayed on the Hufflepuff boy very long. He felt the blood dripping in his neck, almost chuckled.

'Does it hurt a lot?' her soft voice asked, and he turned around, shaking his head.

'It was just an accident, it isn't your fault.'

'I did not ask that.'

'It doesn't hurt.'

She rolled her eyes, daring to come a little closer and then he suddenly dared to lay a hand on her shoulder, only for a moment.

'Cho,' he said. 'do not worry.'

She seemed surprised he knew her name and he smiled softly. His hand lingered there on her shoulder for a moment, before sliding it down.

As they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey stood on the doorstep already, sighing. She clearly got notice of his little 'accident' already.

'Mr. Diggory, you are back very soon. Should I start to worry already?'

He made an uninterested sound and grinned, running his hands through his hair and moaned softly when his fingers touched the wound.

'Very smart.' The nurse huffed a little and she made a handgasture to the bed. 'Settle yourself, I will check your wound.'

He jumped on the bed, trying to avoid every grimace of pain because his soft moan clearly shocked Cho, and she stood there beside the bed a little shaky.

'Don't worry.' He repeated and chuckles softly, giving her a nice smile to calm her down. Madame Pomfrey studied the two students and could not help to smile as well.

'What happened anyway?' she asked. 'You were showing off again, right?'

'I was not!' Cedric gasped dramatically and buried his face in his hands. Cho had to laugh, which sounded tinkling and gentle and she laid her hand over her mouth quickly. Her gaze got down ashamed but Cedric peeked to her through his fingers, smiling a little cocky.

'Why do I not believe that?' Madame Pomfrey sighed and she pushed his hands a little down. The nurse brought her hands to his head and Cedric wiggled his feet a little, playing with his fingers.

'It was my fault, Madame.' Cho suddenly said. It was half whispering, half gasping and clearly shy but she did say it.

'It was an accident.' Cedric muttered stubborn. 'Don't you worry, Cho Chang. I already said so now, didn't I?'

She nodded and gave him a careful smile.

'Besides I will be out in no time.' He winked. But till his surprise Madame Pomfrey shook her head disapproving and sighed.

'I'm sorry boy, this is a deep cut. It almost cracked your skull.'

Cho grew impossibly pale with those words and held on to the bed for support. He saw it and tried to hush her, as her hands squeezed softly into the pillows.

'Well but my skull isn't cracked, is it?'

She doubted it.

'I'm so sorry!' Cho muttered and her gaze got down again.

'It's not your fault.' Cedric answered warning. His eyes got to the nurse. 'I will be gone before the clock strikes seven I hope?'

She laughed humorless and pushed him down on the bed.

'You're not going to get out till at least tomorrow evening, Mr. Diggory.'

'What!' he stared at her in total horror his hands twirling themselves in the blankets before he jumped up. 'You can't do that! The Quidditch selections are this evening!'

'I'm sorry, but I can not let you go. Worry more about your health than about that place in the team, next year there's another chance.'

'But my dad…' Cedric mumbled softly.

'Your dad would rather have you healthy as well, not?'

He did not answer that question, chewing his lip furious and Madame Pomfrey pushed him back on the bed.

'I think he would.'

Cedric sighed and looked at her, running his fingers through his hair again. His eyes were stubborn but he mumbled something looking like 'okay' and turned his head away.

'I will make you a potion to heal the wound.' The nurse said. 'Try not to move too much and just lay down for a moment.'

He laid down without struggle, Cho standing next to him. His eyes followed Madame Pomfrey though and as soon as she disappeared in her office he jumped up, grabbing his stuff together. His unknown beauty watched him with big eyes.

'W-What are you going to do?' she muttered.

'I am not going to miss the selection, that's a sure thing.' Cedric grumbled and moved himself half running to the door, sneaking out. Cho followed him nervous and pulled his sleeve then.

'I don't think this is a good idea, Cedric.'

He shocked a little, she said his name and he smiles, couldn't help to smile his dreamy smile and tapped her hand.

'I will be fine, I just need to do this.' He started walking again.

'For who?'

'For no one.'

'For your dad?'

He froze, dropping his bag on the stone floor and turned around, looking at her a little desperate.

'You know nothing about my dad. I will do this for myself.'

'I saw you looking at Madame Pomfrey when she mentioned your dad, I…' Her voice grew shy again and she looked down. 'I'm sorry…'

He felt a little guilty and touched her shoulder again.

'Hey, Cho… You're just…worried, you should not be ashamed for that.'

'It's not my business.' She mumbled. 'But will you be… careful I mean I almost cracked your skull, as the nurse said…'

'I'm always careful.' Cedric chuckled. 'It will be all okay, I will just fly the best I can, catch the snitch and come in that team…'

'And then?' she wondered.

'And then I'll go back to Madame Pomfrey, where McGonagall will give me some lifelong detention or so…'

She had to laugh again, he eyes a little sparkling with that.

'Go back to your class, I will get you in trouble, I have to run.' He chuckled and smiled at her, winking for a moment.

'I…I will.' She mumbled. 'Can I come, tonight to the selections?'

'Off course!' he said with a wide smile, then a calling voice sounded through the hallway.

'DIGGORY!'

'Oops!' he muttered and smiles at Cho, before quickly tapping her hair and running as fast as he could, disappearing into the hallway.

That evening Cedric Diggory did appear on the selections for Hufflefuff Quidditch team. Till he stepped on his broom he pressed his yellow black scarf against the back of his head all the time. Once in a while he looked around nervously, if none of the professors came to get him away. He had to do this. For himself ánd for his dad. The captain of the team stepped forward and called his name. He knew the boy, Marc Faredell, and shook his hand. A gentle push against his shoulder was the response.

'So Diggory, you're going to try?'

'Try? I'm gonna be, you know that.' Cedric hiffed and he threw his scarf on the ground, grabbing his broom.

'Gosh dude, what did you do with your head?'

'Nothing.' He simply answered and grinned, shooting up into the air and making a loop. He shocked a little, feeling dizzy and stars appeared in front of his eyes. Cedric blinked, shook his head and grinned.

'You're okay up there?' Marc shouted.

'Always, release the freaking snitch!' Cedric grinned. Not more than two seconds later a little golden ball zoomed around his ears before disappearing into thin air.

'You wanna play, boy?' Cedric huffed. 'Then you'll get your game.'

He wiggled his eyebrows for a second, making a loop into the air once again, ignoring how he got dizzy and sprinted after the snitch.

He chased it in no time, as an excellent played has to. His hand was already stretched out when he still was almost half a field away, but Cedric's real home was there in the air. He knew where the little golden ball was, even when he had his eyes closed and he chased it, teasing Marc by not getting it at the moments he almost could. All this time he showed how brilliant he actually was, and it felt good. He sprinted low over the tribunes, suddenly catching a glimpse of a little girl with a blue grey scarf.

'Cho!' he shouted and grinned at her. She waved, cheering to him. It gave him, somehow, an extra burst of energy. He speeded up, after the little golden ball and his fingers just closed around it, the public cheering.

'Brilliant catch, Diggory!' Marc shouted and he smiled full of triumph. Cedric grinned and held up the snitch, making another loop. That last one was just a little too much. It got black in front of his eyes, little flashes of light making him impossibly dizzy and the next moment he passed out. Everyone watching could see how Cedric Diggory's broom zoomed down, how the boy fell off, onto the tribune, cracking through the wood with the force he smashed into it. It grew silent, the cheering faded. A couple of seconds later the almost looking lifeless body of hufflepuff's new seeker crashed onto the field.

Madame Pomfrey just came running, together with professor McGonagall. They were followed by a little Chinese girl who shot inside the castle as soon as she saw Cedric fall. Cho Chang had tears in her eyes, saw pale and followed her teachers to the crashed boy.

'Miss Chang, it might be better if you go inside.'

'No, no let me be here.' She struggled, for the first time stubborn to a teacher and she kneeled down next to Madame Pomfrey, daring to touch his cheek softly. The professor did not send her away. Cedric made a soft noise which was supposed to be a greet. It sounded sad and a little painful. She squealed unhappy, pulling her hand back and looking to the ground. Professor McGonagall sent Marc to get Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey not sure if the boy needed to be shipped to the hospital.

'Cedric? Can you hear me?' Cho mumbled when everyone was busy talking. She got no answer, but that did not stop her from taking as hand, out of a feeling of guilt, together with something else. She did not know what, but it was clearly there.

'Miss Edgecombe, would you like to take miss Chang to the hospital wing for a moment? I will be right there.' Madame Pomfrey told another first year Ravenclaw girl, Cho's friend. She nodded and took Cho's arm. Cedric still laying on the ground, his nose started to bleed. The little Chinese girl pulled herself loose of her friend, sitting next to the boy again and pressed softly under his nose with her handkerchief, wiping away the blood.

'Cho, come on, they will do that.'

'But I want to do it!' she called out and tried to struggle away but this time her friend showed no mercy and dragged her up. They walked inside the castle, Cho strolling a bit slow behind her friend looking over her shoulder as much as possible. Her face was pale, her handkerchief clenched tight into her hand.


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Week

Chapter 4: A Long Week

When Cedric Diggory got brought into the hospital wing he was pale, covered with dried up blood and did not look like the secure showing off boy anymore. One hand was still clenched into his fist, no one took the little golden snitch away from him. And maybe that was better, for that has been the whole purpose of this crash. He felt weird, trying to open his eyes but he could not. He only heard panicking voices and some soft screams, surrounded by loads of people when they lifted him on the bed.

'If everyone that doesn't have any bad injuries would like to go away!' Madame Pomfrey sighed. Some girls protested, but even during this moment they still giggled. They annoyed him, badly, even though he could only hear them and not even see.

After a while it grew silent, only a soft sobbing could be heard and for Cedric Diggory that soft sobbing became the most horrid sound of the world. He knew it was her, tried to roll over to comfort her. But he could not move or speak or see. He only could feel, his chest cramping every time he heard her sob.

Something soft touched his face, a towel. The warm water washed the blood away and slowly his pale face got more visible, but he did not look that bad now the red spots where wiped away. He managed to produce a soft moan, just to let them know he was still there. Cedric wondered if anybody heard. He felt strange, his head light and he felt dizzy. Moving he couldn't. Sometimes hands touched him, wondered examining over his arms and legs to check if everything still worked. He was uncomfortable, not able to say anything of it, to wipe the feeling away with a cocky grin and a wink.

After a while he just tried to imagine, those hands touching his arms, face and chest where hers. Cho's. It made him feel less insecure then before and the tensed look on his face even disappeared, as Madame Pomfrey saw. The nurse was just busy cleaning the wounds on his chest and looked at Cho, who still sat on another bed. The little girl was clearly still stunned and shocked.

'Miss Chang, could you help me out for a moment?'

She looked up with teary eyes and Cedric could hear her steps as she came to his bed. Her voice sounded soft in the dreamy substance that his mind became. He moved his fingers only a little when he felt how she leaned onto the bed.

'What do I have to do?'

'Can you help me to clean these wounds? The sooner I can wake him up, the better.'

He heard a hidden gasp and a muttered 'okay' but now she would really touch him it made him nervous. A strange feeling shot through his chest as she carefully touched it with her hand and pressed a towel against it.

'Why does he still sleep? He will awake, won't he?'

The conversation started to fade, Cedric could hear only parts of Madame Pomfrey's answer about pain, and the importance of cleaning and healing the deep wounds.

A minute later a dream appeared, he was truly sleeping. It was a feverish sleep though with loads of dreams and sometimes he moved restless. Every single moment Cho's hands removed themselves from his body, even when it was only for a moment, he cringed. The dreams he dreamed where scary and sometimes he curled, groaned. But Cho Chang was already happy he moved again, instead of laying on the bed so lifeless.

'Miss Chang?' The voice of Madame Pomfrey sounded in his head but he pushed it away, his hands craving into the blankets. His dreams where full of colors when Cho talked, and they got dark and restless when there was this silence.

'I think I cleaned everything, miss…' he heard her mumble and he relaxed again, his head dropping to the left in the pillows.

'Good… We'll just tuck him in and give him this potion, then he'll wake in the morning, feeling all alright again.'

It became quite a restless night. Madame Pomfrey got called away around 12 O'Clock. Apparently, the Weasley twins gave another first year some candy and now the boy kept throwing up. Cho was just on her way back to the commonroom as the nurse called her back.

'Miss Chang? I am really sorry but I'm afraid I have to ask you to stay for a moment. I do not dare to leave him alone yet.'

'Him?' she asked and she looked to Cedric a little asking.

'Yes, would you mind to stay for a moment?'

'No, no… off course not.' The little Chinese girl made her way back and he mumbled something in his dreams. Though he knew she was there he could not say anything and moved restless. He imagined how she sat next to his bed, watching him and maybe feeling guilty, or sad, or maybe she would not care at all. The dreams messed up his thoughts and feelings. It became a long, restless night and when Madame Pomfrey came back she saw how the little Chinese girl laid with her head on his blankets, breathing at ease and sleeping. She smiled a little, used her wand to carry Cho to a bed and tucked her in, knowing it had been a long, exhausting day.

When he woke up his head felt heavy, and he could hardly open his eyes. Flashes of what happened returned into his memory but not everything. It was a blurry substance and he shook his head a little trying to make things more clear.

'Ah, Mr. Diggory, you're awake.' Madame Pomfrey said, and he groaned a little.

'Awake, awake…'

'Already making jokes.' The nurse laughed humorless and she walked to his bed, lifting his head a little and examined the little scar left. 'You haven't been very responsible.'

'I know.' He moaned softly and he hid his face in the pillows, the pain in his head annoying him badly as well the bright light in the hospital wing.

'Maybe you should comfort Miss Chang a little when she woke up,' the woman added. 'she was quite shocked.'

'Cho?' he asked. 'She's still here?'

Madame Pomfrey made a gesture to the bed next to him, her black hair falling over the edge and her hand laying against her face. He watched her for a moment, feeling strangely light while doing that.

'I need to make you something, so it's sure the wounds will keep closed. Don't you dare to run away again.' She looked warning and Cedric nodded innocently.

'I'll be right here.'

When the nurse left he sighed and stared at the ceiling, peeking to Cho sometimes. She must have been really shocked she still was here and he tried to think of something to cheer her up. For now he watched her, how she laid there so beautiful, breathing slowly and relaxed, as if she was in good dreams.

When she moved he shocked a little, feeling caught but she wasn't really awake yet. For a slight moment he did not know what to do. What is she really woke up and saw him staring at her again? He quickly pulled the blankets over him again, laying there perfectly silent not moving an inch when he heard how she sat up.

'Madame Pomfrey?' she still sounded a little sleepdrunk. 'Oh…I fell asleep. I'm so sorry!'

He could hear how she gathered her stuff and she made thinking noises sometimes, mumbling softly to herself. Then it became silent like something distracted her and very softly he could hear how she came closer.

'Cedric?' she asked. He did not answer, not even peeked hen he felt how her hair touched his cheek when she hovered over him.

'Are you awake?'

She sounded worried but he did not dare yet to open his eyes, only when he heard her breathing speeds up he laid a hand around her wrist, which laid on the blankets. She squealed shocked and jumped backwards a little, while he opened one eye.

'Sorry.' He muttered. 'I didn't want to scare you.'

'Scare me?' she said. ' You acted like you were dead!'

Slowly he sat up, running his fingers through his hair and looking at her gathered stuff. She dropped her bag on the ground and sighed a little.

'Will you stay?' Cedric asked suddenly while he looked at her. She seemed to think and he threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

'I will if you stay in bed.' She said and she pushed him a little, in his eyes looking slightly stubborn on the moment.

'You're suddenly not that shy anymore.' He teased but her gaze got down immidiatly again and he crawled back in bed to please her.

'I'm sorry…' she mumbled. Cedric wished he knew what she was thinking, she did not look to happy. He searched for something to cheer her up, as he tried to find her eyes.

'Madame Pomfrey will feed me such a gross drink again.'

She looked at him disbelieving, but he saw a smile play around her lips, while she sat on the chair next to the bed and watched him.

'She's gonna feed you?'

'Well I'm not going to drink it out of free will.' He huffed.

'Not?'

'Sure not, want to bet? She'll feed it to me.'

Cho Chang seemed not to know if she had to laugh or look disapproving but then Madame Pomfrey came in again.

'Yes, yes… I know.' Cedric sighed when Cho wiggled her eyebrows meaningful. The nurse appeared with an unappealing looking drink.

He tried to struggle up, drinking the potion while laying probably wasn't his strongest point, he could imagine. Cho had to giggle as she saw him struggle with the blankets.

'I'm so going to get you back for this.' Cedric groaned teasing to the girl, suddenly more at ease in her presence than with anyone else.

She squealed a little unhappy and he immediately regretted it, laying a hand on her shoulder. Though that move caused him losing his balance and he smacked back into the pillows, pulling an annoyed face.

The Chinese girl laughed again and so did he. Hers was hard to resist and he always just had to join her, answer her tinkling grin with his slightly cocky one. Though he looked never unfriendly.

'Mr. Diggory, would you be so nice to cooperate?' Madame Pomfrey sighed. After the little escape before the selections she did not let him go out of her sight. Besides that, he was not allowed to join the first match against Ravenclaw.

Cedric sat up again, rolling his eyes and opening his mouth.

'Well I am ready.'

'You're not a baby, Mister.' The nurse said, annoyed and she pressed the cup with liquid in his hand. 'You feed yourself.'

She stood up and turned around and when she turned her back at Cedric he pulled such a face that Cho could not help it to roll over the ground from laughing. Madame Pomfrey looked over her shoulder suspicious, but the only thing there was an innocent smiling boy and a little girl that almost choked in her laugh. The nurse groaned and disappeared out of sight.

'Well…' gasped Cho still a little from the burst of laughter. 'now you need to drink the stupid potion! And I won the bet!'

'Alright, alright.' Cedric said and he took a deep breath. The liquid smelled really terrible and he placed the cup on his lips hesitating. Then he drank it all at once.

'Cedric!' a boy's voice called out just on the moment he started to cough. Gasping and coughing he tried to greet David, who crossed the hospital wing on his way to Cedric's bed.

'D-Da-David.' He managed to say, still coughing and trying to swallow the leftover of the potion. He pulled a face once again, and Cho laid her hand softly on his. David looked at it, a little displeased and then his gaze got back to his friend.

'So, I heard you won't play Saturday?'

'Nope…' Cedric mumbled when he could breathe normally again. 'I'm in total detention here, I'm a prisoner.'

'Well you are a prisoner with nice company.' David reacted. 'What about you, Cho? You will come to see the match, right? I do play.'

Cho looked at David, in Cedric's eyes insecure.

'I don't know yet, I mean…'

'Would you like to go?' Cedric asked suddenly.

'I love Quidditch.' She mumbled. 'But there will be enough matches still…'

He chewed his lip, felt how David was watching him and however he saw what his friend was trying, he nodded softly.

'You should go. It's the first match of the season.'

David looked a little unbelieving, but then he smiled and turned back to Cho, who looked at the ground.

'So… you will come?'

'Alright.' She muttered. 'I will come, to watch.'

Cedric smiled softly, David plumbing down on a chair next to the bed, Cho sitting at his feet on the bed itself.

'Do I miss anything spectacular?' Cedric asked and he looked at David. His friend, though, was staring at Cho and a burning came up in his chest. So suddenly he never expected it and he quickly looked away.

'Cedric? Are you alright?' Cho asked a little worried. He heard her Scottish accent and smiled softly, nodding.

'I'm fine, it's the drink, gives me a headache.'

'Maybe you should sleep?' David said.

'David I'm fine.' Cedric rolled his eyes annoyed and laid back in the pillows looking a little grumpy as he watched Cho and David talk. His friend knew what she actually meant to him. He never expected such a thing. David was very subtile but Cedric knew his friend well enough to see what he was trying.

Then he watched only Cho, examining her arms and legs and her body and the features of her face. She was so tiny, fragile and still so strong. Why couldn't she just hold him, hug him? Even if it was only as a friend.

'Shall I come to pick you up?' David asked. Cedric shocked and Cho must have felt because she laid a hand on the blankets, on his feet. He looked ashamed another way, and she coughed a little awkward.

'I will come myself. I still need to do a lot of things, sorry David.' She smiled.

'Oh, well…' David mumbled a little disappointed. 'Let me know when you change your mind, I can always step by after all.'

'I will.' Cho nodded friendly.

David stood up, smiling to both Cedric and Cho.

'I need to make my way out again, astronomy starts in a few minutes.'

Cedric nodded, David petted his shoulder and touched Cho's hand lightly. Cedric could not help to close his eyes, feeling so jealous suddenly. It was nothing for him but still it was clearly there. Cho saw it, smiled at him comforting.

'I don't have to go.' She said. 'It's not fun either for you to stay here all alone, right?'

'Oh, I will survive that,' Cedric mumbled and he smiled. 'don't you worry about me.'

'You always say I should not worry about you.'

'Well because I think that.'

'Don't you think it's a nice feeling, that people care about you?'

'Care about me?' He raised his eyebrows for a second, but then he smiled and nodded. 'That's a nice feeling.'

'Well then let me be worried.' She smiled a little shy and he sat up a little, opening his mouth to ask something. He didn't. Not yet.

'What did you want to say?' Cho asked curiously.

'Nothing,' he smiled. 'I'm okay.'

They both chuckled, and he sat up even a little bit more, coming a little closer to her. He studied her black hair falling half over her face and wiped it behind her ear gently.

'You shouldn't hide your face with your hair.' He smiled.

'I don't!' she said shy and tried to smile. 'I don't hide behind my hair!'

He chuckled, petted her shoulder teasing. She pushed him back and he groaned as if he was in pain. Cho shocked but as soon she saw he was messing with her she grabbed the pillow, throwing it in his face and they both had to laugh.

'You tease!'

'It's all I do.' Cedric grinned.

They had a nice afternoon together, Cho making homework and Cedric reading when they weren't talking. She was always close to his bed though, like she refused to get away from him more than three steps.

Till that evening, when David appeared anyway. Cedric was sleeping, finally. Though he tried to stay awake till she left, in the end he obeyed her command to lay down and he fell asleep at instant.

'Where's my girl?' David asked and Cho smiled a little almost uncomfortable, sitting on the end of the bed and she jumped up after she looked at Cedric for a second.

'I thought you would just wait for me to show up.' She mumbled.

'Well I could not take the risk of Cedric convincing you to stay with him.' David grinned, though still there was this displeased edge around his mouth.

'Well I don't know, I actually wanted to stay till he woke up and then…'

'Cho, you're inside of this hospital wing for three days already, give yourself some fresh air. He said you should go right?'

Cho nodded and played a little with her hair, hiding her face behind it now again, after all. Her feet tapped softly on the stone floor.

'Well lets…lets go then.' She smiled and nodded at David. 'Will you wait outside for a second? Then I will grab some stuff together.'

'Off course, Miss Chang.' David winked and he left. Cho sighed a little and turned to Cedric, making sure he was really sleeping and everyone else was gone. Then she pressed a tiny little kiss on his forehead, something he even barely would have felt when he was awake. Though she smiled content at the relaxed smile around his lips and nodded for a moment, wondering what on earth she was doing.

Then she disappeared outside, joining David to the Quidditch field.


	5. Chapter 5: One Hug

Chapter 5: One Hug

When Cedric woke up, the sun has started to go down already. Twilight set in and he looked at the red stripes that the sun made on the walls of the hospital wing. An empty hospital wing. It took him a while to realize that the Quidditch match must had been started, and Cho left to watch it. However he told her she should it stinged a little in his chest anyway and groaning softly he sat up. Carefully he stood up, putting his feet on the cold stone floor and walked very carefully to the window. He still swayed a little on his feet. As he reached the other end of the room he climbed onto one of the beds, making it possible to look outside. The colored glass gave him a view onto the lake, as well the Quidditchfield. Though it was way too far to see what was happening.

He groaned softly. He should be on that field! It was his place that he earned when he passed the selections and now he couldn't even play!

He was already planning to sneak out, at least to be able to see something of the match and he searched for his clothes. He only wore his boxer and a worn-off shirt so they had to be here somewhere.

Cedric searched everywhere, even under the bed and he crawled on hands and knees, sighing softly when he heard a disapproving cough.

'Mr. Diggory, would you like to explain what you're planning.'

Madame Pomfrey had wrapped her arms over each other and stood there, watching him with a warning look in his eyes.

'I was just searching my clothes.' He grinned. 'Is that a crime already?'

'No, but what you will do after you found them, could be.' The nurse sighed and shook her head. 'So you won't get them, and you won't need them because you need to rest.'

'I don't want to.' He simply reacted.

'You're still going to.' Madame Pomfrey said and this time he knew he should not mess with her to badly, because she seemed to mean it.

'Alright, alright…don't become mad.' Cedric sighed and he strolled back to his bed. 'No need to be furious or so.'

His voice sounded dryly and the nurse sighed, very annoyed while she felt his forehead and smiled a little.

'No fever. Good.'

'Well I feel perfectly fine, so maybe I can…' Cedric started hopeful.

'You're not going to leave this hospital wing till Thursday mister, so don't get any weird ideas into your head.'

Cedric sighed and layed back into the pillows, staring to the ceiling.

'You think you can handle it alone here?' Madame Pomfrey asked. 'They always need loads of help after a Quidditch game and I found out it's even easier to do all things there.'

'Sure I can handle it.' Cedric grinned.

'If you run away I will let them take your broom.' Was the threatening answer and Cedric grew a little pale.

'I'll be right here.' He mumbled as Madame Pomfrey left with a warning look. She would take it away when she found out he had been gone if only for one minute.

He grumbled something and let himself fall down on the bed, staring to the ceiling which was just as boring as the whole hospital wing. He laid there for almost an hour, till he heard the first sound. A soft, familiar sobbing and the door that opened slowly.

'Cho?' he said asking and he sat up immediately.

'Y-Yes?' it sounded just as asking as she came in, hiding her face a little behind her scarf, and he stood up not minding he was only in his underwear at all.

'What happened? Why are you crying.'

'I…I just…I hitted my head, and…' She peeped, seeming to be unhappy and he lifted her chin a little in an attempt to calm her down.

'Cho, easy…'

'It…it hurts.' She muttered and he saw how she became red through her tears.

'Oh…' Cedric said and he swiftly helped her to the bed, gently. He putted her on it careful and laid his hand on the scarf she was hiding the wound with. 'Let me see for a moment?'

He carefully pushed her hand with the scarf down and saw her face covered with blood, bit his lip and studied it a little.

'Wait here for a moment…'

'Where's Madame Pomfrey?' she asked, but it didn't sound like she wanted the nurse to be here.

'She's on the field.' Cedric mumbled, grabbing a towel and managed to find his wand, wetting the towel with a spell he learned.

'Can I clean it?' he asked. Though he knew he would anyway but he found it more polite to ask it anyway. Luckily she nodded, mumbling something while he pressed the towel against her cheek. First he wiped away the blood, then he pressed it against the wound.

'Are you okay?' he sounded a little insecure, never did this before or even touched a girl like this.

She sobbed softly and nodded but it wasn't really convincing. Cedric carefully pressed a little more on the wound but the sobbing turned into crying.

'Hey…' he whispered softly. 'Hey Cho…'

A little insecure, but meaning it truly, he tried to hush her, wrapping one arm around her first, followed by his other. And actually, without his own notice he was hugging her. He heard her gasp a little and quickly let go.

'I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have done that.' He muttered softly. 'I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just..'

He mumbled a little along and kept cleaning her face till it stopped bleeding and looked clean, his face close to that of the fragile beauty when the door cracked open.

'Well that weren't so much wounded today,' Madame Pomfrey sighed when she came in. 'only… oh…'

When she noticed how Cedric shot up from his place, cleaning Cho's face she smiled a little and looked at them.

'Oh, I see Mr. Diggory took excellent care of you already, I am not needed here.' The nurse smiled meaningful and disappeared into her office, leaving the two teenagers there alone.

'I-I'm sorry.' Cho stuttered and she wiped the tears out of her eyes. 'It just…it hurted and…I act so childish…'

Cedric smiled, cleaning the towel and stroked with it over her face, to calm her a little and she slowly relaxed.

'It's okay, don't worry hey…'

Before he knew he hugged her again, softly, longer this time. He tried to hush her, making soft calming sounds and let her go when she did not sob any longer, only looked really tired.

'Come on, lay down for a moment.'

She struggled, not long but he pushed her gently into the pillows, tucking her in for he knew she tucked him in as well. For some reason that memory suddenly lingered through his head as he sat next to her, laying a hand on her face calming. It did not took long before her breathing calmed down, Cho Chang fell asleep laying half in Cedric's arms, and he felt perfectly fine with it.

'You know…' he muttered softly. 'Maybe you talked to me when I was asleep to, I…I can't remember. I wish I knew…'

He smiled softly and laid his head next to hers on the pillow, taking a deep breath and looked to her face.

'When you…asked, if it wasn't a nice feeling…when someone cared about you…' Cedric chewed his lip, sighing slightly and played with his fingers nervous. 'I wanted to ask…if you cared about me.'

He closed his eyes.

'But I did not have…the courage so I hope, I hope I will have that, once…'

As it became later, he thought the girl should go to her own bed. She slept here a night already and she seemed so tired he almost couldn't bare it. So he sat up a little, putting one hand under her neck and one under her knees, lifting her softly against his strong chest. He looked a little insecure, noticed he was still in his underwear but actually he cared more about her than that fact. He carefully sneaked to the door and got outside, onto the hall.

He carefully strolled with Cho's tiny body through the hallway. He had to think about the location of the commonroom, but when he arrived there he had another problem.

'Password.' He muttered. 'Password, password, password…'

He could not do very much more than knocking the door and when no one answered, suddenly the ghost of a young woman appeared.

'Ehm…miss?' Cedric muttered softly. 'Could you…tell me what the password is?'

'The password?' the grey lady sounded sad. 'Why would I give the password of our noble house, to a boy in his underwear?'

He sighed, holding Cho close against him.

'Because..because I come to bring her, to bed.'

'I won't give a password.'

Cedric groaned annoyed, nodding a little.

'Could you go inside then, and warn one of her friends?'

The grey lady nodded without a further word and disappeared through the wall once again, inside he heard a mumbling voice.

'Weird ghost.' He huffed a little and the next moment the door swayed open. Another first year girl, Cho's friend, opened the door.

'Cho?' she asked shocked. 'Is she okay, what are you doing here?'

'Hush, hush!' Cedric whispered. 'You may wake her… she fell asleep in the hospital wing I thought I bring her back to the commonroom…'

The girl nodded understanding and looked at him.

'I…don't think I get her inside… will you lift her upstairs?'

'Off course.' He smiled tenderly almost, to the girl in his arms. He stepped in, followed by Cho's friend, hearing some giggling when the girls in the commonroom noticed him being only in his underwear.

He carried her to her bed, which her friend showed him. He softly layed her down on the bed and covered her with blankets.

'So…' he muttered softly and he looked at her friend. 'I…I will go again, now. Let her sleep for a while, she was very tired.'

'Off course.'

He disappeared then, into the hallway once again, in his underwear and he had to chucle, strolling around through the castle seeing the funny side of it now. He hummed a soft song, wondered about you.

'Cho Chang, you're a remarkable person…' he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

'And I think… I really… really…love you.' Cedric smiled, so dreamy he did not notice he walked straight into a very familiar person, bumped into him.

'Oh, sorry…' he muttered gently. But he got no answer.

David stood in front of him, and David looked furious.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend and Rival

Chapter 6: A Friend and Rival

David Rankin watched his friend with his teeth clenched together. His hand lingered on the pocket of his jeans, ready to grab his wand. Cedric tried to hush him, holding his hands up in the air.

'David, what are you doing?' he asked and his look turned warning.

'What did you do!' He called out. 'Where did you went with her! Did you…do you have her already, did you kissed her, do you date her?'

David sounded kind of desperate, staring at Cedric, angry.

'None of that, David. She fell asleep.'

'You're in your freaking underwear!'

'Madame Pomfrey took my clothes away, David. Don't act so silly!'

'Yes, and I have to believe that again?' David huffed. 'Because I am not so sure if you tell the truth, Cedric. You can always get anything and anyone you want!'

'Hush.' Cedric muttered but he couldn't help it to feel guilty, for somewhere it must be true, that he got the things he wished for.

'I'm not going to hush!' David pulled his wand, pointing it at his friend and looked absolutely furious. Cedric didn't even recognize him anymore.

'David, now don't do stupid…'

'Expelliarmus!' David called, Cedric's want blown out of his hand before he could stop it. He didn't even want to stop it. But his friend did not leave him much of a choice.

He sprinted to his wand, avoiding David's other spells and managed to grab it. He lifted it but his friend fired a curse already and he had to block it, getting blown away by the force of the spell.

'David! You need to calm down, you have no idea what you are doing!'

'I know perfectly well what I am doing!' David shouted. 'I finally, finally stand up for something, I had first, and you took away! That's what I'm doing.'

'Cho?' Cedric asked and David lowered his wand. 'You're talking about Cho?'

'Off course I am talking about Cho! What else could you take away from me. I had her first, you don't even have the right to like her, if you are really my friend!'

'I think I have every right to like her! And she should choose for herself.'

David made a desperate sound, lifting his hands up in the air.

'Choose for herself? Such a hard choice, isn't it?'

Cedric looked down, did not answer and crawled up, then lifted his head so he watched into Davids eyes.

'You want to fight about her? I will protect her.'

He held up his wand, threatening and his eyes looking warning. It wasn't something for him to fight, surely not with David. But this case was something entirely different than just a fight. He could not allow David to take her away.

'A duel. Right.' David clenched his teeth together, pointing his wand at Cedric as well and they both did not notice that a little shadow hopped into the hallway.

'Expelliarmus!' David shouted again, but Cedric blocked it easily and mumbled something, ropes shooting out of the point of his wand. They wrapped themselves around his friend, who screamed for a moment and struggled.

'Diffendo!' sounded muffled after that and the ropes were cut through, but with the spell David had cut into his arm as well.

'David, watch out.' Cedric muttered and he wanted to come closer, the wound on his friends arm deep and bleeding. But David was so furious, he pointed his wand at Cedric even though he had dropped his.

'Petrificus Totalus!' sounded and at the same time Cedric could hear something else. His name, followed by a gently push which caused him losing his balance. Disorientated he looked around, just in time to see how David's body-binding spell crashed into Cho, who froze at instant.

He jumped up, running towards her immediately when she fell on the ground and kneeled next to her, laying a hand on her cheek.

'You froze her! You idiot!'

David clearly didn't know what to say and muttered something but Cedric looked furious, though not willing to let his friend pay for this all.

'I…I didn't… will you tell her I didn't…'

'Go away! Now, before they catch you!' Cedric hissed. He layed one hand under the head of the girl, mumbling to her softly.

'You can still hear me, right? I'm sorry… but why did you jumped in front of me?' Why did you do that?'

He smiled a little, David walking backwards and disappeared into the dark then. In the meanwhile he stroke some hair out of Cho's face, looked thinking.

'Silly girl…' he muttered but smiles, almost loving, not sure if she could see him or not. In any case Cedric lifted her stiff body, shivering a little when feeling she was cold. He had nothing to warm her with. No jacket, no blankets or anything else. So he just pressed her softly against his body, taking her back to the hospital wing. There a second problem appeared. Madame Pomfrey would kill him.

He looked at Cho. Cedric wasn't able to undo the curse. He needed Madame Pomfrey for that job. But she would take away his broom or at least so she said and he doubted if she was joking.

Though it did not take him long to run to her office, knocking the door softly which the nurse opened.

'Mr. Diggory? What are you doing out of bed?'

'Cho, she got hit by a Petrificus Totalus curse.'

'Here?' Madame Pomfrey asked disbelieving, but her look turned warning. 'I would have heard that.'

'No…' Cedric sighed. 'In the hallway. It was an accident, really. I just wanted to bring her back to her commonroom, because she fell asleep here.'

'But how on earth the curse?' Madame Pomfrey asked while she followed Cedric to his bed, taking her wand already.

'Long story.' Cedric muttered softly. 'It was an accident.'

The nurse sighed a little and tapped Cho's hand carefully with her wand, mumbling soft words and slowly there got some color back on the little girl's face. She blinked a few times, Cedric looked at her worried.

'Cho?' he muttered.

'I… I am sorry.' She said at instant, which caused Cedric to smile softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Why would you apologize?'

'I got you in trouble, not? Because you were in the hallway…' She looked at the nurse asking, but Madame Pomfrey smiled a little.

'I think I will ignore this time.' She said. 'But only this time Mr. Diggory!'

He chuckled and nodded slowly.

'And if you don't mind, I go back to my office, trying to get some sleep. Will you take further care of Miss Chang here?'

Cedric nodded and the nurse disappeared. Cho still laid on the bed, looking a little stunned in his eyes.

'Are you okay?' he asked after a while. Cho's face looked pale in the candlelight, that came from the candle next to her bed.

'Yes, yes… I think I am fine.'

'You think?' he said, looking worried.

'I'm confused.' She explained.

He chuckled a little, running his fingers through his hair and looked down at the ground, yawning softly.

'Are you tired?' she asked and then he felt how two of her fingers carefully took some of his hairs, rolling it between them.

'No, not really.' He smiles and he looked up at her, which caused her letting go of his hair quickly, muttering an apology.

'Don't… apologize you can do that.' He nodded and he ran his fingers through her hair one, to show. Too late he thought of the fact maybe she wouldn't like that herself, and he dropped his hand on the pillows.

'Ced…' she mumbled.

'Cedr-' he started but his nickname sounded different from her mouth, looking up into her eyes and he smiled.

'Oh, I'm sorry… that was a little impolite…'

'No, no! You can call me like that, if you want to!'

He did not know why he was so happy with it, or why she could and his friends couldn't. But it just sounded so much better when she said it.

'So… I can call you Ced?'

'Off course you can. You can, others can't.' he quickly added.

'Why can't others?' Cho Chang asked curious, she tried to catch his gaze and it made him smile and feeling light in his head. He muttered softly to himself. What on earth was he doing? Was he truly falling in love?

'Because others…' he started but he lifted his shoulders after. 'Just because others can't and you can.'

Cho smiled, though there was this asking look in her eyes and he looked at her, smiling softly and nodding to encourage her to ask her question.

'About David..'

'Yes?'

'David, and you… you two were fighting.'

'I didn't want to.' Was the only thing Cedric said and Cho smiled a little to him. He got warm inside by the seeing of that beautiful gentle smile and he took her hand in his, squeezing it softly.

'Did you hear everything he said?' he asked then, and Cho nodded.

'I was there already, before he pulled his wand. I came to thank you, for bringing me back to the commonroom.'

Cedric smiled a little sad, running his fingers through his hair.

'I can understand why he's mad at me.' He chewed his lip while playing with her fingers a little and then he looked into her eyes.

'I don't.' she mumbled. 'He has no competition, right?'

She seemed to think he did not even like her, and he wondered what he did wrong even though he never said it to her when she was awake.

'Doesn't he?' Cedric only smiled a little mysterious, before squeezing her hand one more time and blowing out the candle.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

Chapter 7: Unexpected

The hospital wing was dark, Cedric laid with his head on the blankets and heard Cho breathe slowly. He was a little tensed, excited about her questions and the sudden darkness and he held his breath. Suddenly he heard her turn to him, rolling on her belly, her hair falling against his face.

'Is there competition?'

He remained silent for a moment and felt how she moved restless and searched for him in the total blackness of this night.

'Ced? Is there?'

She sounded like she just needed to know, and he smiled softly, moving himself so he could watch her.

'Yes.' He only muttered and he took a deep breath, coming closer. He could barely see something but it was not difficult for him to find her soft lips. Cedric Diggory kissed Cho Chang, moved his lips softly over hers and first she froze. Then he felt her mouthcorners curl, and a hand sled through his hair. He knew it was alright, deepening the kiss. He just could not let her go, holding his breath the moment he tapped her skin with his tongue and made it more passionate. She just felt so safe, she needed to be here.

When he finally broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Hers were sparkling and he smiles. Then she crawled a little backwards. First Cedric shocked and he bit his lip. Did he go too far after all?

But when he saw how she pulled away the blankets, to make space for him, he smiled and crawled next to her. It was completely innocent, he pulled her softly against his chest and closed his eyes. Her lips were close to his ear as she muttered a few words gently.

'You need to sleep, you must be tired…'

'Don't worry about me.' He yawned softly.

'I care about you.' She whispered. 'Let me worry.'

Her hand ran through his hair again, a little shy but he felt how his kiss made her more at ease in his presence. He placed a little kiss on her forehead.

'You sleep first.' He mumbled. 'I will follow.'

So she did. She looked like she felt safe in his arms and he really hoped that was true. Cedric waited till Cho fell asleep and by that time he could hardly keep his eyes open. Slowly they closed and his dreams took him to another world, with the same company as he shared the small bed with. Cho was in his dreams and even there she was all he needed.

When he woke up the next morning it felt strangely empty. The little Chinese girl wasn't next to him anymore and he wondered, if he dreamt everything that happened last night. Disorientated he gazed around, staring into the distance without really seeing anything till Madame Pomfrey came in.

'Ah, Mr. Diggory, you finally woke up.'

He coughed a little and searched for a clock. When he found one he shot up swiftly in shock, seeing the hour.

'4 O'clock!' He muttered. 'In the afternoon?'

'You had quite a though night, I think.' The nurse said and she lifted her shoulders. 'In any case after today I will let you go again. I think you're perfectly healthy.'

'And…' he started.

'Miss Chang? You mean?' the lady smiled and she laid his clothes on the end of his bed, 'She has been here the whole morning but got called to her classes about two hours ago.'

'But…she was here?'

'She was here, and she had this weird dreamy gaze in her eyes…' Madame Pomfrey chuckled. 'I wonder where that came from.'

Cedric sighed and shook his head laughing, jumping up and grabbing his clothes, planning to search for her.

'Not so fast, Mr. Diggory, not so fast!'

She had to examine him first and he sighed, annoyed and just wanting to go away. He needed to see Cho, he needed to ask her if she was mad about yesterday and if she meant what she told him. And he needed to… kiss her again.

He must have looked dreamy because Madame Pomfrey snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

'Mr. Diggory? Hello?'

'Uh? What? Yes?'

'I'm done, you can go.'

He jumped up again, jumping and running around grabbing all his stuff and his face was cheerful when he ran into the hallway, dragging his bag along.

But soon he heard something, a scream, a soft, almost scared voice that sounded so familiar to him already.

'Leave me alone!'

Cho came running around the corner, not seeing him and he turned around confused, calling her name. But she did not stop and ran along. He wanted to follow her but at that moment David appeared around the corner as well. Cedric immediately knew he had something to do with him and stopped his friend, even though he was two heads higher than him.

'What did you do!'

'Nothing of your business.' Muttered David and he tried to pass but Cedric was stronger and held the boy.

'Tell it, now. What did you do to her.'

A smile, almost full of triumph, appeared on Davids face.

'I kissed her.'

'You did what?' He asked shocked, grabbing his friends arm tight. 'You just kissed her, without any warning?'

'Yes I did.' David hissed. 'And that's a lot braver than you are.'

Suddenly Cedric had to laugh, pushing his friend away and holding his hands into the air desperately.

'A lot braver then me? I kissed her, last night, and she does like it with me!'

'What!' David asked furious, coming closer to Cedric and gave him a push, threatening. 'You're lying. You would never do such thing.'

'Well maybe I'm in love!'

'Cedric Diggory? In love? Don't make me laugh!' Cedric yelled. 'You don't even dare to fall in love with someone! What if you hurt someone, like your father does? Well let me tell you one thing Diggory, you're exactly as your father is! Selfish, always getting what you want against any price!'

There was a fight again, even before David really stopped talking. Even though both boys dropped their wands, they rolled over the ground hitting into each other. David slammed into Cedric quite nasty, being taller but Cedric was so furious he was on the winning hand when a voice sounded, screaming both their names.

'Stop it! Stop it!'

They both froze as they heard that and Cedric let go of David, rolling next to his friend on the ground with a bleeding nose, looking stubborn.

Cho stood in front of them, squealing clearly unhappy.

'You can't fight about me!' she called out. 'You just can't. It isn't your choice, not of one of you!'

Cedric looked ashamed and David looked to the ground, avoiding to gaze to eachother.

'It's only mine… don't you two think that's fair?'

'Yes, and why Oh why, do I not doubt about who she will choose.' David mumbled unhappy.

'Well, David…' she said. Cedric watched her and almost could see how difficult it must be for her to turn his friend down like this.

'You're my friend but…' Cho swallowed. 'just my friend.'

David stood up, not looking at one of them.

'I see.' He said. 'You choose Cedric. I told you, you would. I knew it already. I don't even know why I tried.'

'But trying is a good thing…' she said and she looked away from David. Cedric wondered why she did it, but it was clearly hard for her. Then the girl cleaned down next to him, taking her handkerchief again.

'Your nose is bleeding.' She only said and she pressed it softly against it. He dared to look into her eyes for a moment, wondering what she was thinking.

'You can choose him but you will end up alone, Cho! His father never learnt him how to care about others.' David suddenly said.

A silence fell, Cedric did not know what to do right now. He couldn't be mad anymore, he just wasn't. And then the fact somewhere, how terrible it was, David was right…

'David, stop it…' Cho said.

Cedric looked up stunned.

'And another thing.'

'Stop it!'

'SHUT UP!' David yelled and he stared at her, Cedric could see how he regretted his words but Cho let go of him, walking towards his friend and before someone could stop her she smacked him right in the face.

'You shut up yourself!

'But, Cho…I…'

'You don't want to be with me at all!' she shouted. 'You only want to beat Cedric with something, isn't it!'

Cedric stared at her a little disorientated, not knowing such a little fragile girl could have such a temper. She clearly wasn't always shy but it gave him a warm feeling now she stood up for him like that. David turned around and disappeared, ashamed and embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8: Moments In Time

Chapter 8: A moment in time

It was a Thursday, two weeks later. Cedric returned from his Quidditch training when he found Cho sitting on the stairs, a letter in her hands. She was crying softly.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her while pressing his lips in her arm. The fragile being tried to stop sobbing, curling against him.

'Cho, what's wrong?' he asked worried.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' He saw how she tried to look brave but wondered at the same time why she was trying. The tears streamed down over her cheeks.

'Yeah, you know I'm not going to believe that,' Cedric said rolling his eyes, and he squeezed her hand softly. After that his eyes got focused on the letter in her hand.

'Bad news?' He muttered asking and Cho nodded.

'You can tell me,' he said gentle and pressed a soft kiss on her lips which seemed to calm her down at instant. She took a deep breath.

'My parents are getting a divorce.' she said then and the tears came again. 'I don't understand!' she cried out.

He was silent for a moment, but then he caught her gaze and laid his nose slowly against her cheek.

'Oh, honey I'm so sorry!' Cedric said, wrapping his arms even tighter around her, and rocked her comforting. She let him, sobbing softly against his chest.

'They always were so happy, I thought. Of course they both worked a lot and I haven't been home much, but a divorce!' she sobbed.

Cedric hummed to her softly, hurt was clearly visible on his face. Off course it was terrible news her parents were getting a divorce but to see how much it hurted her, almost ripped his chest apart. He wouldn't allow anything to hurt her, he protected her as much as he could but the knowledge he could not keep her from everything, made him feel so useless on the moment. Even though he knew he was not because Cho clearly seemed to be calmer in his presence. She was perfect. He stroked softly over her face and kissed her lips once again. She gazed dreamy in front of her and he kept rocking her gently.

_Two weeks earlier._

'Cho Chang you are such a big cheat!' Cedric yelled laughing, his feet taping the grass when he followed her.

'I'm noooot!' Cho shrieked in defense while she laughing tried to escape him. She just totally had soaked him with her spell. She knew she had cheated! They agreed on the lake, the lake! No spells!

Wrestling with your girlfriend clearly wasn't such a good idea. Cedric told her she would never be able to take him down. Cho gladly took that challenge and the first one who would throw the other one in the lake would have won. Cho probably knew already she was so going to lose that, that she took her wand and soaked him right away instead of even trying to push him in the lake. Besides, she liked him soaked way too much.

He grinned, his bare chest almost sparkling from the waterdrops laying on it. They were breaking the rules badly, both half-naked though he wore his pants, and Cho his blouse.

'I will get you little monster!' he yelled.

She hid herself behind a tree and he grinned full of triumph.

'Now I will have you!' Cedric said, trying to decide which way of the tree to run to get her and Cho giggled. They moved around the tree a few times, Cho looked stunning in the blouse she borrowed from him. Even though it was way too big and hung upon her knees and was sticking at her skin because of the little swim she made. Sometimes he looked at her, how he could see her caramel colored skin through the thin blouse. Her legs were bare and also these he studied. She was just so beautiful he couldn't resist. He knew, she knew he was watching but she did not say a thing. He would ask her, once when they were dried up again, if she minded it.

'I won't surrender!' she yelled and tried to escape again, but this time he was faster and closed his strong arms around her and Cho laughed, kicking for her freedom. She hitted him a little nasty and he peeped but it turned into a laugh quick enough.

'Nooo!' She yelled.

Cedric laughed quasi devilish and bit her neck soft. His lips touched her warm skin as well and he trembled.

'You will pay for this!' he muttered.

'Not the water!' Cho laughed.

'Not the water,' mumbled Cedric, even though they were playing a game he refused to throw her in the water when she said she did not want to.

'Than I will have to come up with an even more crueler punishment!' he threatened in the end and forced her to the ground. Cho laughed.

'Which is? Just admit it, you lost from a girl, there is no way of restoring your honor!' she chuckled.

Cedric huffed, cocky and charming as only he could.

'That wasn't winning! That was cheating!' he called out and pressed her hands above her in the grass. He heard her giggle and could not resist to watch her, barely believing she was with him as she laid there under him and let him touch her. She was the most beautiful creature he ever met. Dreaming away he sighed softly, till she coughed teasing.

'Euhm, Ced? Revenge?' she reminded him.

'Oh right, REVENGE!' he called out loudly, a little red. After, he lifted up her blouse a bit and blew hard against her belly. She kicked again but he knew to avoid her now.

'NOOO STOP THAT!' she laughed.

'Never!' He laughed, crawled his lips over her belly for a second, before coming up and pressing them on her lips tight.

She murmered content, and he combed his fingers through her hair for a moment, grinning afterwards.

'Yout punishment, my eternal kisses!' He made his voice sound creepy and grinned like it was the most terrible punishment on earth.

'That's not a bad thing!' she said.

'Not?' He wiggled his eyebrows. 'Oh you watch me girl!'

He kissed her again, pressing his tongue against her lips and grinned after, while his fingers tickled her waist.

'Alright, alright I surrender!'

'Ah no! Don't surrender! Let me keep punished you!' Cedric shouted and he brushed with his lips over her neck. He heard Cho hum softly, and saw how she closed her eyes when he came up.

'Hmm, well you are really soaked though.' she grinned. He stared at her and rolled his eyes, still thinking she was so teribly adorable when she said that.

'Har- har…' he muttered and he sled his tongue over her nose, showing no mercy while licking her face teasing.

'Ah Ced! Gross!' Cho wiped over her nose. Cedric chuckled, giving her his special smile and he twirled his fingers around her hand.

'Sorry, I could just eat you,' he muttered.

'Well get yourself another snack,' He heard Cho say. But actually he focused more on her hands, which were sliding over his bare chest and he tensed his muscles the slightest, knowing she liked to watch.

Then he brought his lips to her neck again, brushing them over the caramel colored skin gently and loving. It wasn't teasing anymore, though tender and Cedric laid his hand on her shoulders, massaging them softly and pressed his lips on her collarbone, crawling lower and lower very slowly. He heard her gasp and lingered on her collarbone for a moment, before going the slightest lower once again. Though when he felt her blouse he stopped, not wanting to do such thing without asking. His lips just touched the first button of her blouse when he crawled up and kissed her mouth.

He felt Cho's hands ruffling through his hear, breaking the kiss slowly and he smiled at her, widely but almost a little apologizing as well.

'You are the most extraordinary creature Cho Chang,' He rolled next to her, instead of on top of her. She appeared above him, her satinlike hair falling on his bare chest. Cho gave him her sweetest smile and he got so warm he thought it must have been able to see on his cheeks, glowing. Though then her look turned teasing and she petted his chest gently.

'And you're the most soaked creature I've ever met!' was her answer, and she jumped up, ran away before he could grab her.

'But not for long, when I catch you, you go straight into the lake!' he yelled and ran after her laughing, so warm from the inside and never felt so loved before.

_One week after that_

'You're stupid.'

'No, you're stupid.'

'No you are,'

'You are stupid!'

'Well you are…stupider'

Cedric huffed and grinned directly after that.

'Is that even a word?' he chuckled.

'I don't know,' Cho seemed to be distracted and he saw how she twirled her fingers in her hair for a moment. 'But that isn't the point! I said you were stupid first, so you can't just say it back!'

'Cho, let me explain it again,' Cedric took a deep breath and sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically and he really, really tried to hold his laugh. 'A library is to read books and not to call one another stupid.'

'But I don't wanna be in the library!' Cho's voice sounded whiney and she almost, almost convinced him because she was just so beautiful and he smiled dreamy, though pulled a strict face quickly when she seemed to notice. 'I wanna go outside! Lets swim?'

She pleaded with big puppy eyes, and he bit his lip but then he shook his head. Cedric had decided he wasn't good for her school results, so now he forced her to make homework with him an hour every day. He didn't liked it either but he would never forgive himself when he caused her bad results.

'After homework we will go outside,' he promised and he ran his fingers through her hair.

'And that's why I think you are stupid.' She answered and he sighed, looked down and then up into her eyes.

'No you're stupid,' He huffed a little cocky.

'No you argh….Ooh, you're good mister.' He saw how she frowned, groaned and he softly pressed his lips on her ear.

'Make your homework,' He whispered softly.

'No!' Cho closed the book and wrapped her arms over eachother, as a sign she really would not go along with the homework and he groaned, sighing.

'What to do with you?'

'You could kiss me?' Cho grinned. It changed something in his eyes and he smiled. Then he softly pressed his lips on hers for a moment.

'Will you now make your homework?' he asked once breaking the kiss.

'No.' She muttered and the next moment he felt how her book hitted his head and he huffed cocky when she stood up.

'And I still think you're stupider.' she said and Cedric had to laugh so hard they got both thrown out.

_And a few days after that_

'CHO? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL OFF? GET OUT!' He just walked outside to surprise his little Chinese girlfriend, who only expected him in a quarter. And now he found her and she was really, really high into a tree. To high.

Cho looked down from the tree where she was climbing in, her hair fell half over her face and she smiled a little nervous.

'But my cat is in it!' she yelled back. Cedric was still looking up breathing a little fast and grew slightly pale. She was so high! All kind of doom scenario's shot through his mind and he saw her falling already and muttered something extremely worried.

He was already thinking of how to get her down properly, using wingardium leviosa or some other spell to get her back into his arms. Though he could not really think clear.

'Cho, Cho….' Cedric gasped softly and tried to calm down his breathing.. 'Please, come out. We can find a professor, who knows some spell to get your cat out, but please, come out…'

He was begging and saw she doubted but then she seemed to hear something, looking away from him again and he moaned.

'I'm almost there Cedric, I will be down in a flash,'

She indeed was down in a flash, Cedric yelling something when he heard a loud crack. The branch she had been standing on fell down and he could not do anything but watch her. Cho crushed down next to him and he gasped loudly hovering over her. He must have been really pale and she seemed disorientated while he fell on his knees laying a hand on her cheek.

'Cho! Cho! Can you hear me? Baby?' he laid his other hand under her head.

'SOMEBODY HELP!' he shouted, some people looked up disturbed but when they saw the girl laying some curious students already gathered.

'Go away!' he hissed to them.

Cho looked at him and giggled. 'You're pretty,'

Cedric didn't know if he should smile at her or cry from being so worried and he stared over his shoulder. Luckily professors came running in a minute and Madame Pomfrey got brought at the scene right away.

'She will be alright? She will be ok right?' He panicked, chewing his lip and gasping softly, his heart feeling like it got pulled out. He could not bear her hurt.

'Oh Mr. Diggory, just a broken arm and little bump on the head that's all.' The nurse told him as if he was overreacting and if there was something he could not handle, if was when they told him he overreacted about her safity.

'A BROKEN ARM?' Cedric yelled. She could be dying, she could get so hurt!

Cho grinned, and he looked at her disbelieving.

'Oh Ceddy, you are being so melodramatic!' she muttered to him.

He stared at her and shook his head, almost shocked, mumbling something to defend himself.

'Did you hear that?' he asked Madame Pomfrey.

'She just hit her head Mr. Diggory, will be gone in no time!' The nurse lifted her wand and pointed on Cho's arms who made a satisfying crack and Cho squealed a little in pain when her broken arm healed again. He got dizzy himself and stroked his fingertips over her forehead carefully, like he could break her.

'Well that's fixed, Mr. Diggory are you ok?' Madame Pomfrey asked.

He did not say anything but he nodded and he could not manage to close his mouth. What if something got terribly wrong. He was just so impossibly scared to lose her and not one seemed to understand.

'I think it's wise to lay down for a moment miss Chang, perhaps…'

'I will take her to her commonroom!' He immediately said.

Madame Pomfrey blinked, and she frowned a little. He looked back at her stubborn.. 'Well alright than.'

The nurse stood up, and he saw how Cho wanted to stand up as well. Cedric was next to her in no time, holding her down and shook his head muttering a soft no. She was not going to walk herself. He lifted her in his arms and pressed her softly against his chest. It felt good to feel how she snuggled against him and he pressed his lips on her forehead, hoping she didn't was to scared.

'And then she calls me stupider…' he mumbled and Cho burst into laughter, which made him smile. Carefully he pressed another kiss on her forehead.

_Present_

'Cho?' Cedric stroked some hair out of her face and tried to catch her gaze. She was so sad he could hardly bare it and he caressed her face.

'Hmm?' Cho looked up half, her tears slowly had been drying. He kissed the dried trace of the salt tears and laid his nose on her cheek.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	9. Chapter 9: Special Moments

Chapter 9: Special Moments

Cho had slightly calmed down from the smack she got by her parents divorce. Now it was almost Christmas Holiday and she would go home. Cedric was worried about her, scared it would be a big emotional blow for her to be there. Though he would go to his own parents he did not feel much for the fact to leave her all alone. Two days before their departure he took her to the lake. Oh, how it hurted him to see her so tensed again and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled thankful and he felt her head on his shoulder. No words got spoken during their walk but that did not make it awkward at all. It was just that pleasant silence when they did not need to talk, when they already agreed on the subject one of them would bring up.

As they reached the lake Cedric fell down, pulling her on his lap and he felt how she made herself small in his arms. She felt safe.

'I'm worried about you.' He just said.

'I know that.' Was her simple answer and he felt how she kissed his lips, full of love. Then she muttered softly, against them. 'Don't be.'

'Don't tell me not to be. You told me such thing yourself. You should worry about the people you care about.'

'But still.' She whispered and he laid his finger on her lips.

'For once I do not care, what your opinion about this matter is. I'm worried. Dot.' He muttered and she smiled.

'You're sweet.'

'You're more.' He responded and gave her no time to discuss that fact because he kissed her, walking his fingers loving over her spine. She laid her hands in his neck and she caressed the line of his hair by softly crawling between it.

'I don't dare to.' She said, honest.

'I'll come with you.' He muttered against her lips, taking her hand and laid it on his chest, on his heart. 'I'll come if you want me to.'

'Would you do that?' she asked. 'Would you come if I asked.'

'Even if you didn't ask I do not think I could have bared to see you walk away from me, to such a sad destination.'

'I would have come back.'

'Don't hurt yourself more than necessary.'

'I can't hurt myself when you're there.'

'So I will come.'

He received a kiss for that, but the sparkle in her eyes was enough for him, to make him feel he did something alright.

Two days later

The whistle of the Hogwarts express sounded and Cho stood waiting for him impatient as he saw. Cedric ran towards her with his suitcase.

'Where have you been!' she called out, sounding quite worried while clenching her hands into his hair for a moment. 'I thought you wouldn't come!'

'Off course I would baby..now don't think like that about me.' He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead and dragged his suitcase after him into the train, pulling her along.

'But where have you been?' muttered Cho as they searched for an empty compartment. She walked behind him and he seemed to be in a hurry, nervous and looking a little hurt.

'Nowhere, just packing some stuff.' He mumbled and he opened the door of a compartment as he let her in first, like a real gentleman. Her gaze caught his and he held his breath.

As she was in and he lifted his suitcase into the holder he fell down on a chair, looking a little insecure. Cho, who seemed to notice something was wrong even though he tried to hide, carefully sat next to him.

'What is it, Cedric?' she asked, and she laid her hand on his. Her soft skin made him shiver, and it was only now he realized how badly he was hurt by his father's letter.

He sent his owl with the message he would not come home this Christmas. Off course he should have been there but Cho was more important than anything else. He thought his father would understand but nothing was less true. The letter he got back had been rude, full of disappointment ánd lies. Even though Cedric wasn't able to see through them. His father was still his father, no matter what he said and did. And such disappointment did hurt after all.

'Nothing.' He mumbled though and he buried his face in her hair inhaling the fresh scent of lily's. She always smelled like those wonderful lily's. It calmed him.

'You don't have to come with me.' She whispered. 'You know that, right? I understand, if you want to see your mom, and dad…'

'I do not want to see my dad.' Cedric replied but he knew he pointed his problem just there, Cho perfectly able to see through his hopeless attempt to hide it.

She laid down on his chest, crawling he fingers against the bare skin of his neck, where his t-shirt stopped.

'I saw you reading a letter.' She said. 'Was he mad?'

'Not mad.' He mumbled and he craved a little against her neck with his nose. Her skin was so softly and he brushed his lips over it. Like he tried to comfort her, clearly uncomfortable with the fact it was the other way around.

'Just mean?'

'Disappointed.' He whispered.

'Oh Cedric…'

'I know, I should not listen.' He huffed, trying to sound cocky for he knew Cho secretly liked him being cocky but it all just did not work out the way he wanted.

'Well but you shoulder listen to me.' She said and she crawled on his lap, one leg at both sides of him. She forced him to look at her by taking his face between her hands. 'Tell me what was in it.'

'Don't make me tell that, just don't?' he suddenly begged. Cho looked at him, her eyes a little shocked and she did something he never expected. She laid her hands on the back of his head, pressing him softly against her, his cheek against her shoulder. Cedric could feel how her heart was beating and took a deep breath.

'He was just disappointed.'

'He should not be, I will tell him once.' She muttered. Cho seemed to be upset by seeing how this got to him and he was ashamed of showing it.

She must have seen because she held his hands and laid her lips on his ear, muttering she did not care and that he should not hold back. But he was not such a person to talk about his feelings so he stroked his fingers over her face. Like he wiped away some imaginary tears on Cho's cheek. It was so like him, just to imagine he was the one comforting. This was not his role. Nor being fragile neither showing his emotions. Surely not to Cho for she had such a hard time already and he smiled.

'I'm alright. He would have been disappointed anyway, if I were home or not.' Softly, Cedric pressed his lips on hers and mumbled a little.

'And besides, if the world hated me and you loved me I would not care one single thing.'

A few hours later

As Cho and Cedric both arrived at Platform ¾, no one was there to wait for them. Not Cho's parents, not someone to pick them up. Cho sighed a little desperate and seemed to be ashamed.

'I hope they did not forget…'

'Off course they didn't honey…' he calmed her down. 'Come on, we'll see if they are outside the station.'

She hooked her arm through is and held on. It hurt his chest as he saw her like this. She looked around like a little lost kid. Carefully Cedric pulled his eternal love closer and kissed her ear.

'You remember, when I hit my head when David called me?'

'Yes…' she giggled softly and squeezed his arm. 'You were watching me!'

He nodded and grinned softly, covering her face with soft kisses and watched how she came to walk even a little closer.

'I know.' He nodded. 'And I'm glad I did because if I didn't, you wouldn't even know my name by now, I think.'

'Wouldn't you have come for me?' she asked a little insecure.

'I would have been loving you with all my heart, all the time.' He assured her. 'But I think David would have beaten me. He's… better in these things.'

'You have me.'

Cho smiled at him and he glowed, pressing his lips on hers and couldn't leave it to swing her around for a second, holding her shirt and noticing the well known shirt.

'Hey, that's mine!' He grinned and buried his face in her neck, holding her closely.

'I just…like your scent.' She blushed. 'Do you mind.'

'Well…' he pulled a thinking face but grinned then, loving. 'Off course not, baby.'

She smiled happy and that made him feel so good he opened his lips a little against the skin of her neck and rubbed his hands over her belly. He could hear how a slight moan escaped from her mouth and quickly pulled back.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered. 'That got a little too far.'

Cho squeezed his arm a little, almost seeming to ask for it again but before he could ask someone called her name loudly.

'Cho!' a woman's voice sounded and a little, but beautiful woman came walking down Platform ¾. Cho squealed softly and pulled him along, hugging her mom, who seemed to have hurried.

'Mom! You're late!' she muttered while clinging on to Cedric. Cho's mother studied him, held her hand out to him after that, which he shook.

'Cedric Diggory, not? The son of Amos?'

He coughed for a moment and felt how Cho's fingers crawled though his neck, disappearing in his hair and he nodded.

'Yes, Mrs. Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'From my side to.' The woman nodded and looked at her daughter again. 'You've grown sweety.'

Cho smiled a little awkward when hearing that nickname.

'Are we going by car?' she asked her mother than.

'Yes Cho, but hurry because I have a lot of things to do. Tell Cedric goodbye, and we will go quickly.'

'Mum!' she muttered. 'I wrote you Cedric would come!'

Cho blushed madly and Cedric hushed her, laying his hand on her waist and squeezing it gently to calm her down.

'Really?' Cho's mother mumbled. 'Well I did not read the whole letter. You should start with such things, honey. Not end with them, I never read ends.'

Cho seemed on the edge of crying and Cedric couldn't do more than kissing her cheek and muttering it would be alright. Her mother already turned around, almost running to the parking place and the two teenagers followed. Madly in love they were but even that Cho's mother did not see.


	10. Chapter 10: A First Night

Chapter 10: A First Night

It was pretty cold in the car. Cedric saw how Cho shivered sometimes and he tried to hold her as close as possible to warm her. Though, he was careful. He had no idea if Cho's mother knew of him being her daughter's boyfriend, or if Cho wanted her mother to know. So he just held her as a friend. Sometimes he squeezed her waist softly though, as a sign it was all okay. He studied her lips, wanted to kiss her. He had suddenly so many things to say but did not dare to break the fragile silence in the car. Cho seemed not at ease while driving to her parent's house and cuddled close against him. Cedric smiled softly while taking one of her hands in his and he pressed a little kiss on it, he just couldn't resist.

Her mother didn't notice how her daughter laid one leg over his knee and crawled a little on his lap. He dared to kiss her softly, making no sound. It was exciting, they both seemed to feel that they could get caught but it gave Cedric quite a rush, how he kissed Cho while her mother focused on the road. Deepening the kiss, he rubbed his hands slowly over her back and Cho smiled daring, pressing one knee between his legs for only a single moment.

Then she fell back on her place and they both chuckled. Cho's mother stared over her shoulder at the two teenagers, and smiled a little unknowing, like she suspected something but wasn't quite sure what.

As they arrived at the house it seemed to be empty. Cho muttered softly and held Cedrics hand while walking to the front door.

'Where's dad?' she dared to ask.

'Working.' A short answer sounded from her mother and the little girl gazed down. Cedric watched the woman a little angry. Why did she upset her daughter like this?

That evening Cedric dragged his suitcase upstairs to Cho's bedroom. She was already there and looked around through her old chamber. He put down his stuff and approached the girl, who seemed to have quite a hard time and he took her hands, standing behind her and kissing her neck.

'Are you alright?' he whispered.

She was silent for a moment, leaned the back of her head against his shoulder and he placed this little tender kiss on her lips. She smiled.

'I'm okay.'

He turned around so she faced him and sat down on the bed, holding her hands and pulled her down on his lap.

'Shall I just stay here tonight?' he muttered.

'Where else would you go?' she asked almost panicking and he felt how her grip tightened. Softly Cedric placed a kiss on her forehead to calm her down.

'I don't know, I thought maybe your mother wouldn't agree on us sleeping in one room. But I won't go baby.'

'Like she cares.' Cho huffed and she looked at her bed. 'Will you just… sleep here, in this bed? We never did that before, only when we kissed for the first time.'

He smiled softly, a little teasing.

'Well, then we did sleep in one bed, not?'

'Yes…' she whined. 'But I mean that was the hospital wing, and we were just together and you didn't even lay under the blankets with me but on top of them. And I needed to go before you woke up.'

Cedric chuckled, stroking her hair and shook his head grinning. Silly, silly girl. Like he wouldn't love to sleep next to her. For both it was somehow exciting, even though probably nothing would happen.

'Off course I'll sleep here.' He muttered. 'I will search my PJ's for a moment.'

'Can't you just…' Cho started but she quickly gazed away and petted her fingers on the bed, nervously.

'What?' Cedric smiled friendly, even though he knew what she wanted to ask.

'Well, just… without your… shirt?' she giggled.

Cedric lifted his eyebrows teasing but then he daring opened his blouse and took it off, wearing no tie today and he grinned at her.

'Like this?'

She blushed madly and he had to chuckle, walking towards her and holding her closely. She nodded a little against his bare chin.

'Yes… like that.'

She hopped through the room and ended up at his suitcase, digging in it and pulled a clean shirt out. Her innocent smile betrayed her.

'Can I…?'

Cedric rolled his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows.

'You can, Miss Chang.'

She giggled once again while she stepped out of her jeans. He never watched her changing and looked a little insecure to the door, wondering if he should go.

'Cho?'

She looked up, her hands lingering at the third button of her blouse and she smiled. He opened his mouth to ask if he had to leave her for a moment. She didn't seem bothered by his presence though.

'What is it, Ceddy?' she muttered sweet and he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Do you want to… change your clothes… in private, or can I stay? I don't know what you prefer…'

She smiled a little shy, walked towards him and he felt how her lips pressed softly on his chest.

'You can stay.'

He nodded softly, his lips brushing over her forehead for a moment before she broke away from him and continued with unbuttoning her blouse.

He didn't know where to look, what to do so in the end he just laid down on the bed and watched her, how her beautiful body got exposed when she dropped her blouse on the ground and he swallowed a little.

'You're alright Cedric?' she asked when she saw him looking almost gasping for breath and he nodded a little, laid back in the pillows and sighed gently. She sat down on the bed as well, only in her underwear and she pressed her hand softly on his chest.

'I never thought you would actually be shy about this stuff.' She muttered softly while she laid her cheek on his bare skin as well. His heartbeat fastened and he took a deep breath, smiling a little boyish.

'I'm not shy.' He said while stroking through her hair, moving a little so he was able to feel more of her bare skin.

'Then why do you look like you can faint any moment?' she just asked.

'You stunned me.' He replied gently, running his fingers carefully over her spine and felt how she moved herself, laying her foot on his leg and he trembled. She did the same.

'Quite…exciting, isn't it?' she muttered while he enjoyed the trail of kisses she placed on his jawline.

'Quite…' he muttered and he pulled her up gently, so his lips were able to touch his and suddenly she crawled on top of him, her bare skin touching his. Little electric shocks moved through his body from any point she touched him.

Cedric kissed Cho, deeply and passionate his tongue stroking over her lips once in a while. She was the one who opened them first and he took her hands, exploring carefully. They laid there on the bed for a while, before he dared to touch her a little more. She was just so beautiful and appealing and he trembled. His fingers ran up and down her spine, touching the lock of her bra but he stopped there, smiling softly and breaking the kiss. He felt how she twitched when he touched the lock. It wasn't the time to continue.

'It's okay…' he softly said and he pulled her down on his chest. She laid there a little heavy breathing and he was quite sure she could feel him. But she didn't seem to be bothered by it and kissed his shoulder.

'I love you…' she muttered and she stroked through his hair comforting.

'I love you to, Cho Chang.' Cedric replied and kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets over them both. 'You want to put on the shirt?'

'No…'she yawned softly. 'It's perfect like this.'


	11. Chapter 11: Wrong Things

Chapter 11: Wrong things

'Mom!' Cho yelled desperate.

'And you won't ever get to see her again, you have been such a bad example already for years!' The Chinese woman yelled to a man who should be Cho's father.

'You have no right to deny me my daughter you little…'

'Dad!' Cho called out. Cedric's chest was stinging. She tried to hush the fight, the big fight. Such a tiny girl, and they fought about her. He just couldn't handle it, trembling in anger and he did something which wasn't like him. Totally not like him.

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?'

Cho turned around slowly, he saw in her eyes that she almost forgot he was there and somehow that hurt him even more. He realized to late she never saw him angry. He wasn't a lot. Only very rare, when they hurt people he cared about.

But he wasn't yelling to her, he was yelling to her parents.

'Don't you think Cho has a say in who she wants to see and who not? You are fighting constant over her but you don't even see her or know anything about her or even let her finish when she talks or take the time to actually see how unhappy both of you make her!' he yelled in anger.

He saw he should shut up but he wasn't able to, he just called along, it hurt him so incredibly much, that they did not see how they killed their beautiful daughter from the inside.

He expected the father to shout at him, hit him maybe but they did not and they both turned to Cho, with a disappointed look he knew too well from his own father.

'Is that really true? Didn't we always took care of you? Gave you everything your heart desired and now we have to hear this? from a complete stranger?' her father asked.

Cedric noticed how that made Cho angry, those words.

'If you would have paid attention, you would know Cedric isn't a stranger but my boyfriend.' Cho said harsh. Her father gazed at her and then looked at his almost ex-wife.

'Well maybe I don't even need to see her in that case.' he said and walked out the door, Cho standing there frozen as if she just got hit. Cedric cringed when also her mother walked out of the door and he wrapped his arms carefully around her. He only made it worse! He started to hate himself, the pain stinging his chest.

'I'm sorry,' Cedric mumbled.

'Maybe you should go home!' Cho replied half crying. He tensed and trembled, chewing his lip while watching her.

'Cho…' Cedric started.

'No really maybe you should go home!' she pushed him gently away. He stood there, looking to the ground as if he just got beaten up and at one hand he tried to get closer, at the other hand her pushing him away hurt him so. Though he did understand, she needed someone to yell to, to enforce the example the parents constantly gave her. And he could yell at him because he had been a total jerk but he only tried to help her!

'Cho I only wanted to help…I didn't mean to…you were so sad…honey, please…'

'Oh I know…' Cho gasped. 'I'm sorry, Cedric…'

The little girl sobbed and he blinked a little clinging on to her, holding her in his arms as if he never would let go. But what if she wanted him to, what if she meant the words he should go home and didn't want him anymore?

'For crying out loud Cho, can you just….stop it?' Cedric was angry, or not really angry but hurt. The last few days of the holiday had been a disaster. They fought about everything, and not even because they wanted to. He tried to stop it, hush it, going away when she told him to but even those things got wrong. In his eyes it was all his fault in the first place. He wouldn't like himself either. Cho pushed him away and she pulled him back, but he was ashamed of himself. He told himself, he deserved it and he should not whine. But she just pushed it so far!

'Cho…' Cedric said again as if he tried to ease his temper and breathing. 'You just have to stop it.'

Most of the time it calmed her, now it didn't and he cringed.

'Well you just should have told me where you went!' she yelled back.

'You told me to get out yourself, so what do you expect me to do? Leave a note for when you anger ebbed away telling you where I went in my fury? You have been impossible the last days Cho! What do you want from me?' He only tried to make her see, that he didn't got anywhere wrong. He only ran into the forest near, hiding under the trees and bushes for almost two hours and his face got dirty and his clothes black. She had no right to be angry like this!

'Well in both ways you shouldn't have stayed away so long! I was worried alright? And I only sent you away cause you were in obvious need of some fresh air, because you were being unreasonable!' Cho said angry. Cedric looked as if he was about to strangle something. Why did she blamed him? She told him to go away!

'I wasn't unreasonable! You told me to get out! So I got out! And I came back! I could have gone home too! I'm not some doggy you can throw out and call back whenever you want Cho Chang!'

'Don't you Cho Chang me, Diggory! Well why don't you go home in that case? Then I won't have to worry anymore either!'

'Fine! Why don't you just send me my stuff?' Cedric said and stormed out of the same front door he just came in. It was enough. She didn't wanted him here and he wanted to tell her, that he wished to stay. But his cockiness did not allow him and he stepped outside in the snow, slamming the door. Now he was angry. Really angry. Though when he was outside he kept standing before the front door, sinking down on the ground. The snow kept hanging into his hair.

It took a couple of seconds, or minutes, before he could not bear it anymore, crawling up and ringing the bell trembling. She opened the door slowly, still standing in front of it. He wrapped his arms around her, then held her face with his hands and he kissed her. Cho and Cedric both stumbled backwards until she hit the wall and he pressed her against it. She lifted one of her legs and he moaned, almost painful, as the snow melted and dripped over his face. He pressed a little against her, his lips moving over hers. Tears streamed down over her face and once Cedric broke the kiss and watched her, his face darkened and prompt started crying too. What did he do to her? What did he do to this brilliant, perfect, beautiful and gorgeous girl? What did he do to Cho Chang? Why did he always hurt the thing he loved more than anything, anything else in the whole world! There they stood, crying opposite of each other.

'I won't become as them! We won't become my parents! Don't let me!' Cho wept.

Cedric sobbed, wrapping his arms around her and they both sunk into the ground like that. He felt so weak. Why couldn't he help her? Why couldn't he caress her face and tell her it would be all okay?

'I won't honey…Sorry…I'm sorry…'

'No, I'm sorry…'

'I love you…'

'I love you too,'

The two teenagers left the support from the wall for what it was and both laid down flatly on the floor in each other's arms while crying loudly over one another's pain.

_Christmas eve_

Cho Chuckled. It was her nice chuckle, a happy one.  
'Who would ever thought we would celebrate our first Christmas together at such a young age? Don't you feel a little mature now too?' she asked Cedric. Her parents left to work and actually he did not mind a thing. Being alone like this with her, sitting under the Christmas tree and with the lightened candles. It was just beautiful.

'Very mature. Almost as if you were my wife.' He grinned, kissing her forehead

Cho tensed at that comment. He took a deep breath, knowing that might had been such a comment she would grow angry about. He meant it sweet, but it seemed to give her unpleasant memories. She smiled, kissing him softly and Cedric just had to kiss her back victorious once she didn't burst out in one of her silly drama's and it was a good sign that this would be indeed a wonderful night.  
'Love you.' he whispered and stroked over her shoulders. And he did love her, oh how did he love her.  
'Mhh…' Cho mumbled loving against his lips.  
'You want your first present, love?' Cedric asked.  
'Alright?' Cho gasped softly.  
Cedric wondered a moment with his hand over her leg, to tease her and then took a package from under the tree and gave to her. In the meanwhile his hand still laid there, on her upperleg. Cho smiled, opening it. She seemed to be curious. He loved her so, seeing her like this with the happy smile on her face. He loved her so much, he could not leave her, never. She took off the wrapping and when she took out a little music box her face got something sad but happy at the same time.  
'How did you know?' she asked hoarse.  
'Marietta told me, what you liked the most. She said you had a collection of these?' He stroked her hair and a warm feeling spread inside of him. She liked it. Though then her look turned thinking and a little scared and he frowned, wondering if it was wrong after all.  
'I thought, you liked it?' he asked less secure now.  
'Oh, I do!' Cho smiled quickly. 'I do it's beautiful!' And she meant that, he could see it. But he smiled at her still worried and then suddenly realized, what could be the problem.  
'I asked Marietta per owl, you know.' he said then, knowing her better then she could think but she seemed almost to react uninterested. Even though there got a slight look of relieve into her eyes.  
'Oh…'Cho said if she didn't think about such thing at all. But he knew she did and somehow it hurt him and made him insecure.  
'You shouldn't think that away about me…' Cedric said softly.  
'I never said I did!' Cho started angry.  
He cringed, and they stared at each other for a moment.  
'I love it.' Cho said then. 'Thank you.'  
Cedric carefully smiled again, kissing her lips. She seemed to smile at ease and he brushed his lips over her cheek.  
'Now yours?' she grinned.  
'Hmm which one to open first, the one of your mother of yours?' He asked teasing, knowing her answer.  
'Mine!' Cho stuck out her tongue. Cedric grabbed it between his thumb and finger. He didn't know what he was doing but it felt good, somehow. She muttered something, and he smiled looking and then started to licking her tongue while holding it. Cho made a surprised peeping sound once Cedric got all caught up in his little game. He slowly released her tongue but Cho didn't pull it back inside of her mouth. Thankful he got on, both their tongue twirling around each other outside their mouth. Cedric pressed his beloved Cho softly on the couch, crawling a little on top of her.  
'Will you be my present?' he whispered longing and passionate in her ear.  
Cho smiled gentle not sure if he was meaning it, but Cedric realized what he just said and gazed down ashamed. He released her. Smiling as a real gentleman he was trying to hide the little bump in his pants.  
'Alright, sorry, moment of weakness. My present?' he muttered swiftly to get it on another subject.  
Cho, who seemed a little bit dreamy, handed over a package some bigger than what he gave her. Cedric opened it, taking out a book with the title: Quidditch through the ages and he smiled widely.  
'Cho, little angel of mine!' he smiled pleased and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you.'  
'You're welcome,' she smiled gently and he was so happy to have her.  
They grinned at each other, unwrapping the other present, laughing at the hideous sweater her father bought her in an attempt to buy her something without her mother's fashion advise. They got so giddy they ended up singing 'Jingle Bells' and it was sowing outside. After having made some funny pictures Cho chuckled and looked at Cedric. He stared back suspicious.  
'I dare you to go outside in your bare chest and roll through the snow,' she said.  
Cedric laughed. Silly girl, it was freezing!  
'What will I get when I do it?' he asked. Nevertheless.  
'Than we will do….Magic cards.' Cho said with a little mystery in her voice.  
Though Cedric frowned by hearing that boring game.  
'Well my shirt is staying on,' he replied.  
'I wasn't done yet!' Cho interrupted him. 'You didn't hear which version yet,'  
'So which version?'Cedric asked, getting curious and played with her hair.  
'The strip version,' Cho wiggled her eyebrows.  
'You want to play strip cards with me?'Cedric tried to ask. A million fantasies rushed through his head even though he knew it was wrong.  
'Yes. If you run out in your bare chest and bare feet rolling through the snow.' She clearly thought he would never do that thing, but he was not such pussy and before she could say something he took off his shirt already.  
'Oh no Cedric!' she said.  
Cedric laughed.  
'Oh are we butting out?' he asked.

'Well…' Cho mumbled insecure.

Cedric grinned and pulled her on his lap. Poor Cho, looking so tiny and fragile and insecure when she sat like this.

'Don't you worry my little fragile Cho, I would never keep you to that promise,'

Cho pressed herself against his bare chest. He shivered a little.

'What will I get when I do it?' she asked.

Cedric blinked and looked thinking. What could he give her?

'If you do that, you will get… Hot chocolate?'

Cho shook her head.

'You have to give me something better to see me stripping in the snow,' she grinned.

Cedric smiled, excited. He knew exactly what she liked.

'I will get you a cat.' he said.

Cho raised up a bit.

'A kitty?' she asked.

'Than I will give you a kitty, a sweet baby kitten.' Cedric said.

'Promised?' Cho asked standing up.

'Err…Yes?' Cedric said while he watched how Cho took off her shirt and shoes. This he did not expect and he would have given her this cat anyway. If she got outside or not.

'But honey isn't it a bit….cold.' Cedric added when Cho ran into the snow.

Freezing it was. He saw how she cramped and he stood in the doorway, again a million things rushing through his head but now it were no pleasant things at all and he started to walk towards her worried. She jumped up already, shaking.

'Is it good like this?' she asked when she looked up, but Cedric was already coming to get her. Why was he so stupid! Doing such thing to your girlfriend! She could have become sick or hurt! Cedric dragged her inside where Cho stood with Goosebumps over her entire body and chattering teeth.

'Oh Cho! You crazy woman!' Cedric made known while he pulled her shirt over head and rubbed over her arms. 'You wouldn't have to do that, I would have gave you a kitten if you just asked for it,'

Cho tried to smile but almost bit her lip while shivering, the shirt not heating enough and when she sneezed Cedric got pale. What if he made her really sick and what if she would die or such thing?

'Oh….You need warm milk and a hot water bottle and a bath!' He said swiftly.

'I-I I'm f-fine!' Cho tried to say.

'Your lips are blue! Oh gosh your lips are blue!' Cedric said and lifted her off the ground carrying her upstairs to the bathroom. He felt how Cho leaned content against his warm body. He put her on her feet and put on the bath. Next thing he did was staring around a bit uncomfortable. He did not want to leave her alone, but she had to undress. He didn't want to come over like some impatient guy who cared only about seeing such things. Cho's eyes sparkled a bit, while the bath was filling itself and she was still shivered in cold. Somehow she seemed to made a decision and he looked asking, but laid his hand on the doorknob doubting ready to leave, but Cho stumbled towards him in protest and closed the door with her hand. She locked it determined with trembling hands. Cedric breathed a little unsteady and smiled relieved for a moment but the next thing he was all tense again, the bath wouldn't let itself wait any longer while it streamed fuller and fuller. Cho shivered and stared at Cedric. He saw how she suddenly doubted. Not about the fact if she wanted him here, but such a typical girl doubting look. She was scared he wouldn't find her beautiful.

'Cho…' He whispered softly.

Her look changed. He muttered it loving, and respectful and a little timid because he didn't want to scare her away, but he did want to see her. Only because he loved her, because he loved her so. Not because it was the only thing he cared about.

She took of her shirt which was wet with snow and then her pants and once again she stood before him in her underwear as he had seen her before. He wondered how on earth she could breath this calm when he was half choking. And he looked at her, struggling with his man being and being respectful towards her. He did not want to make her insecure. She unlocked her bra, reveling her breasts and he gasped.

'Cho,' he said her name again, peeping and apologetic and he hid behind the sink a little. He felt sorry, clearly showing through his pants how turned on he was. Now Cho's breathing got unsteady as well. He wanted to tell her she did not have to do it, she shouldn't feel forced, but she didn't seem to feel like that.. Her hands took place on her slip and Cedric looked at the ceiling for a moment as if it would become too much for him but then also the last piece of underwear got stripped off. Cho stood there, a little helpless and still shivering in cold. He tried to get himself back together. He had to put her in the bath. She seemed so little and cold and so… perfectly beautiful and he walked to her, unsteady on his legs. Then he watched her again, carefully measuring how he should lift her in order not to make her uncomfortable. Nnce he lifted her carefully though, he carried her to the tub.

'Cedric keep your eyes open,' Cho whispered softly as he closed them while walking. He shocked a little, never realized she actually wanted him to see her. So he opened his eyes slowly.

'Hmm…oh yes sorry sweetheart,' he said tender. He carefully put her down in the warm water after checking it not being too hot. Cho closed her eyes clearly enjoying and he dared to look at her now.

'You're so beautiful…' Cedric mumbled as he stroked his wet hand through his hair which was all jumpy and messy now. Cho smiled thankful at him. They both tensed less now and Cedric moved with his hands through the water. Watching her body parts.

'May I wash you?' he asked hoarse than, a little ashamed.

Cho smiled slowly, handing him the soap. 'You may,'

Cedric soaped in his hands and trembling laid them on her shoulders, but once he touched her his nervousness wasn't gone completely but he did relax and started soaping her body, her back, massaging her neck. And Cho lifted her knee a bit above the water in enjoyment and leaned back with her head on the edge of the bath and seemed to enjoy He was happy she couldn't see his pants because he was really turned on. It made him feel ashamed, somehow. Then his hands slid down and he touched one of her breasts. He could not resist. She was just so perfect! She flinched a little when he did that and he took a deep, trembling breath.

'Sorry,' Cedric whispered hoarse. 'Sorry…I just couldn't…'

Cho smiled a little while opening her eyes and took his hands carefully placing them on her breast again. He held his breath when his fingers touched her soft bare skin. He never even touched them through her shirt. What if he did something wrong?

'It's alright,' she said and Cedric softly started massaging both of them then, not really knowing what he was doing. But a content feeling spread through his body.

Yes, it was alright.


	12. Chapter 12: Separated

Chapter 12: Separation

Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were still in the bathroom of the empty house. He touched her softly, not wanting to harm her in any way and she allowed him to explore her body. So he did, gently wandered his hands everywhere she let him. His eyes didn't lose contact with hers though, so he could stop when she disliked it. But she did not stop him and in the end he dared to touch her innerleg, but only for a second. Then he felt how the water cooled down already, and he smiles softly.

'Let's get you out.' He muttered softly.

Cho hummed, almost a little disappointed but he slowly lifted her out of the bath, holding her close against his bare chest and put her gently at her feet. Then he took a towel and started to dry her. With the towel he dared to do a little more than with his bare hands. Even though it was all just as loving and tender. He pressed the towel against her lips softly, against her chin and neck. Then he rubbed it softly over her breasts and belly to dry the little Chinese girl there as well.

In the end he carefully wrapped her in two warm, big towels. Then he took her downstairs, where he switched the electric light off. The Christmas tree was still all lightened up and it was the most wonderful sight. He gently pressed his lips on Cho's forehead, seeing it was late and he took her upstairs to her bedroom.

'We're not going to sleep yet, right?' she asked whiney, though he saw her yawn and he grinned, stroking her red cheek.

'You are tired… but we'll just lay down, till you fall asleep.'

'I won't.' she muttered stubborn but he saw already it wouldn't take long. When he opened the door of Cho's bedroom he did not switch on the light, but used his wand to lighten some candles. She, still wrapped in towels, smiled a little while she hang against him. She was so beautiful and Cedric couldn't resist to kiss her again.

Slowly he wrapped the towels off her again and searched for a clean shirt of him and pulled it over her head gently, then he took off his pants and jumped onto the bed in his boxer, stretching out his arms to her. She seemed to be glad he did that and crawled between them. Cedric laid down with his love like this and closed his eyes enjoying. This felt so good, so close and so safe he wasn't sure he would feel like this ever again. He would allow nobody to hurt her anymore.

She cuddled closely against him and he yawned to, tired of the new experiences and Cho chuckled a little, tracing his lips.

'How does that feel with boys?' she asked softly. 'Seeing their girlfriend naked?'

He was actually glad she asked so honest and he sighed thinking, frowning a little and he took her hand.

'Exiting…sort of... and, yes… it's a little… scary even.'

'Scary?'

'Well at least I… was so scared to make you uncomfortable.'

She had to laugh softly, loving, and she pressed his lips against his jaw.

'Are we getting shy Mr. Diggory?' she asked and he tickled her waist softly and huffed a little cocky.

'I'm never shy!'

'Oh yes you are! You almost fainted when I took off my slip!'

They both laughed, curling a little against eachother and Cedric simply couldn't imagine such thing would ever stop.  
'I didn't almost faint.' He muttered than. 'I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'

'Oh show off you are!'

'I'm not a show ooooooff!' he called out desperately. 'Why does everyone always call me a show off!"

'Because you are.' Cho giggled. 'A really good one though, it suits you.'

Cedric groaned.

'Will you show off a little for me?' his girlfriend asked.

He huffed a little.

'Showing off on command? Never!'

He turned away from her teasing and she crawled over him, hanging over his back.

'Please? Pretty please? Just a little?' she grinned. 'Tell me how good you are!'

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

'Please!'

'Alright, alright, I'll tell you…mhh..'

Cho muttered content.

'Well I am…extraordinary I think…because… I just am, I'm irresistible and I know that and I have this little cocky thing..which I can afford..'

'Go on..' Cho mumbled.

'And I have this…beautiful girlfriend everyone is jealous on. All the girls look up to her because they just don't want to accept she and I fit perfectly together.'

The little girl giggled and kissed his chest, then she yawned.

'Mhh.. you're handsome like that.'

'I know.' Cedric teased and he could hear her squeal. Then she pressed her lips softly on hers while stroking her other hand through his hair.

'Now I can sleep.' She mumbled.

'Now you should sleep.' Cedric reacted and he kissed her back, made sure it was comfortable on his chest for her and watched his love. She was so beautiful like this. When he felt how her breathing eased up, and he know she was sleeping he felt so happy to have her with him.

'I love you…' he muttered, and he could almost hear her reply in his mind.

'_I love you to…'_

Cho sat next to him, not touching, just next to him and she was pale. The police officer in front of her just told her, how her dad died in a car accident.

He was pale to, trying to wrap his arm around her but she pushed him away. He knew he could try once again and so he did. Actually he expected her to lean against him but she pushed, once again. He turned a little away from her, giving her some space.

'He's really…dead?' she muttered hoarse and her mother, who looked a little doubting, hugged her daughter. This, Cho did allow.

'I'm sorry, Miss.'

She started to cry softly in her mother's arms and Cedric never felt so unwanted and unnecessary before. But he did not leave, knowing Cho might need him later on. He stood up, thanking the police agent for Cho and her mother hugged eachother and he did not want to disturb them. Then he turned back to his sobbing girlfriend, sitting next to her and pushing his knee a little against hers. She pushed back and let go of her mum, wrapping her arms around his neck crying loudly.

'I'm sorry!' she almost shouted and he hushed her quickly.

'Why would you be sorry, hey… shh…'

She kept laying against him like that while her mother arranged some things with the police officers. Cedric's chest hurt from her pain, to see her like this. It was almost torturing and he felt so sorry for her, rocking her a little.

She was silent in the car to the funeral and instead of next to Cedric, on the backseat, she sat in the frontseat. He didn't show her, how much that hurt him. She needed her space clearly. The past few days had been horrible. They all prepared for the funeral and Cho grew more distant, would not allow him in her bed anymore and he was confused. Somehow he was badly confused. They had been so happy. It almost made him angry even though he knew he could not blame anyone for it. Cho needed time, he understood that she needed time. He wanted to give her everything she needed but it just made him feel so worthless, when she acted so distant around him. He had pressed a kiss on her lips this morning but she turned her head away.

He wondered, secretly if she loved him still, or if something broke it. His heart was still hers but she was so distant and cold to him. Off course it wasn't more than logic, after her father's dead, but still he had a very hard time with it.

They arrived at the place they would bury Cho's dad and he stepped out, opening the frontdoor for her. She stepped out, giving him something like a thankful smile and after all took his hand, which she squeezed like she was scared.

He squeezed it back, muttering some comforting words and she took a deep breath while they walked onto the graveyard. He wore his suit, she wore a black dress, which looked so beautiful but her face was so sad.

They did not talk, Cedric knew she didn't wish to talk and he knew he could not comfort her with words so he didn't. He just tried to be as close as she allowed him to be. As they stopped with the other people that came, he felt like such a stranger. A total stranger indeed, as her father told him.

Most people got inside, only the close family, and Cedric, were still there. Cho held a rose in her hand and looked at the still open grave. Her little face was so hurt and she started to cry softly. Cedric, who held her hand all the time, now wrapped an arm around her and he felt how she leaned against him, throwing the rose into the grave with one single, graceful move.

Some sniffing broke the silence. Cho's mother stood there, some tears rolling over her cheeks and the young couple looked up, both confused. Cedric saw it confused Cho even more than him, that her mother cried about her father's dad. Weren't they in such a fight? Weren't they sworn enemies after all which happened, fighting and screaming to eachother?

Why did her mother cry?

It was already getting dark when most people got home and so would Cedric. He would return home for the last days, giving Cho some time to relax. She stood there, shaking hands with some people that left. Her mother was next to her and he approached them both.

'Miss Chang? Cho?' he mumbled softly and bowed his head. 'I think the time has come I return home for a moment. So you both can relax a little.'

Her mother smiled and shook his hand trembling. He smiled encouraging back, pressing her hand softly and gentle. Then he turned to Cho.

'Honey?' he tried, and he touched her cheek but she gave no answer. How much he longer for just her gaze, or her touch, or a word. But she remained movingless and silent on her place and he understood, nodding slightly.

'I'll see you soon.' He said and he pressed a soft but loving kiss on her cheek and lips after that. 'Don't do anything silly.'

He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, before he realized he had to let go off her, and so he did. He walked outside, looking over his shoulder.

He never caught Cho's gaze.

A few days later, he came running onto platform ¾. His hair was messy and he looked tired as he dragged with his suitcase. His tie wasn't the way it should be and the whole picture was just… very attractive after all. He noticed it when he passed a row of girls but he only searched for her.

Cho Chang stood at the other end of the station and seemed to be waiting. He had to smile a little and took a deep breath running towards her.

'Cho!' he called, throwing his suitcase on the ground and taking both her hands, so check if she was alright. 'Honey…'

'Cedric…' she muttered softly, though not as distant anymore and she smiled at him. She looked very tired though.

'How are you?' he asked gently, kissing her forehead. She let him, squeezing his hands.'

'I'm okay, don't worry.' She said and she hugged him shortly, then she looked straight into his eyes and he saw that cold look was still there, which made him realize something.

Cho could not be in a relationship right now, she couldn't... he would not be able to make her happy and she would only make him sad. He could not ask this from her even though he wanted to have it so badly.

'This is not the moment…' he softly said and he let go of her. She stared at him like a ghost, he didn't even know if she heard it but he smiled a little sad.

It hurt him that she didn't even seem to care about what he had to say.

'Cho, perhaps it's better, for us, not to be together...for awhile...till you have things at order again,'

Cho looked at him. For the first time in days. Her brown eyes sad, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his words, he almost hoped it was. So she would show some sign she would care that he was breaking up with her.

'I will just give you the space you need, you don't need to ask for it anymore,' he mumbled softly. 'It'll be alright again, I will just give you the time you need.'

She nodded, she only nodded and though Cedric's chest cramped from this pain he felt inside he stroked her cheek. Then he turned around, lifting his suitcase again and dragging it to the train.

Though when he was halfway, he felt how a little hand clenched itself into his sleeve, clinging on. After, it moved to his free hand and Cho Chang took it, squeezing it softly and they both smiled. Swiftly they disappeared into the train.


	13. Chapter 13: A Special Bond

Chapter 13: A Special bond

'Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory? Yeah I'm not sure what those too have going on, I do know they were a couple in their earlier years.'

'Cho and Cedric? Haha, yes we call them the Crazy C's, or triple C.'

'Chang and Diggory? Well I guess if you would ask anyone around here who they would be jealous off they would give you their names as answer.'

These were the answers you would get if someone around asked about Cho and Cedric. Their names never fell apart. They were a two years further now. Cho in her third year, Cedric in his fourth. They both had grown, both had become even more beautiful and handsome and they both were loved and popular. And both still not to be separated, despite their break up from two years ago. They weren't a couple, though people had a hard time believing that cause they were always together. Being best friends ever since a relation went out of the window because of the death of Cho's father. Even after all this time they never talked about starting a relationship again. They were older now, less naive and both probably afraid of losing the great thing they had going on now. And Cedric, mostly was scared, he would hurt her or himself when he gave in.

'No, you are doing it wrong!' Cho laughed. 'Let's try again!'

Again Cho tried to throw a candy into Cedric's mouth and again he missed and she groaned. He smiled apologetic.

'You are so hopeless! It's so simple!' She threw one in the air and caught it with her mouth. Cedric grinned. How appealing she was like this and he poked her waist laughing.

'Well let me try throw one in yours than, bet you can do it than either!'

'Of course I can!' Cho said and gave him the candy. He would show her something! Cedric threw and Cho missed and he started laughing.

'Hah! You see?' he chuckled.

'You did that on purpose! You just threw wrong!' Cho said.

Cedric grabbed her, pushed her against the ground and started to tickle her and Cho started laughing. She would pay for that, he was way too cocky for such accusing!

'NO! ALRIGHT! STOP!'

Cedric laughed and laid down next to her kissing her ear. Cho rolled her eyes. Then she seemed to dream away a little. He laid his arm under her head, rocking her a little for he knew that was what made her feel safe most. Her look was a little frightened and he wondered what she was thinking about.

'What do you think about Harry Potter being the heir of Zalazar Slytherin?' Cedric asked. He tried to set her mind off to something else. Cho grinned a bit. Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts a year ago. The whole school was upside down, the boy who lived would come to join them. He almost right away caused trouble. Like Cedric expected. Even though he was still the most popular one somehow the boy made him always jealous. He hoped Cho wouldn't trust him because he had seen the young boy looking at her already. His chest burned and he ran his fingers through his hair trying to hide it, taking a deep breath.

'I don't think it's true…' Cho answered. 'I think there are a lot of things we don't know and we can't judge because of it. I mean it's just a boy.'

'Mhh, he is a sissletongue though.' Cedric replied, hoping he could change her mind.

'Yeah so? Not all sissletongue's have to be family of Slytherin, it's rubbish…I mean he is raised by muggles, who would have taught him to do such thing,' Cho defended Harry.

Cedric wasn't pleased at all with that fact and tried to hide again, but he failed. So he just started chewing his lip instead.

'I think it could be possible,' he said. 'There is a lot of mystery going on around that boy, maybe he isn't such a good guy at all,'

'Sure, Ced, sure.' Cho said sarcastic and he poked her waist protesting. She couldn't defend that guy! It was… it was another guy, it was not him! She smacked his head softly on which he pulled her satinlike strings and she kicked him and he bit her neck till she screamed he had to stop. He laughed and Cho giggled soft.

'Come, it's time for class, little monster,' he said and pulled her up. Cho jumped on his back and Cedric had to drag her back to the castle, which he gladly did. The other students watched them and he felt how Cho's fingers disappeared into his hair where they seemed to be most of the time. She liked his hair the most, he guessed.

Once inside he put her down and kissed her forehead. Professors and children always lifted their heads for a moment when they came in.

This was their only class together and they both enjoyed it more than everything else. Mostly the Hufflepuf's would teach the younger Ravenclaw. He was always annoying during classes, trying to tease and love Cho as much as possible. Once inside he put her down and kissed her forehead. They walked into the classroom and the teacher sighed heavily, hoping they would behave this time. Cedric greeted him cheerful and knew already there wouldn't be such thing like behave for today. A teacher making such a noise at the beginning of a lesson? No good start! They both took place at their fast seats. Cedric played silently with Cho's hair as the class started, a boring theory lesson, instead of practicing. He knew she never minded him really during the class. It was the only change to touch her without her reaction, without having to make it teasing to pretend. He enjoyed how his fingers stroked through her hair and he could her some girls sigh jealous. Cho chewed her lip as she heard that. He could see. When he stroked through her hair his eyes lingered on her hands, which were soft and so beautiful. HE started playing with her fingers, letting her hair for what it was. He was studying them as if they were the most interesting things to behold, Cho leaned with her cheek on her other hand, her elbow placed on the table while she stared at the teacher bored. Clearly without getting any information.

'You have such beautiful fingers,' Cedric whispered then and he grinned. Cho looked aside and gave him a teasing smile. He started to kiss each one of them softly and he heard some girls giggle, followed by a cough of the teacher.  
'Mr. Diggory, perhaps you could do such thing in your own time?'

'We I currently don't have anything better to do at the moment anyway,' he said and his lips wondered over Cho's hand unembarrassed. The class chuckled amused and Cho hit him softly. He moaned slightly when he hand petted his cheek.

'He will behave professor, I'm sorry,' she said looking at Cedric strict, who just grinned. Cedric behaved for the coming five minutes before he started to touch her again. He just couldn't resist and he knew she didn't mind. This time he attacked her hips and Cho groaned smacking him with a book.

'Hey!' Cedric protested.

'Stop it!' Cho replied.

'I wasn't doing anything!' he pretended.

'You were!' Cho hit him again.

'Ouch! Stop that, I already quitted didn't I?'

'Ah so you were doing something!' Cho said victorious.

'No?' Cedric tried.

Cho smacked him again, everyone staring at them, laughing too the teacher looking a bit hopeless. He didn't care about the teacher, Cho kept smacking him and he climbed half on top of her.

'Alright enough give me that book!' Cedric said.

'No!' Cho smacked him again.

'Ouch! Give me that!' Cedric tried to grab her book, Cho holding it up in the air leaning backwards falling onto the ground, Cedric on top of her while they wrestled for the book. Cedric won and they both laughed and than just seemed to notice they were in a full classroom being stared at.

'Why don't you two consider detention?' the teacher sighed. Cedric lifted his shoulders and crawled up with his best friend.

Cho and Cedric walked downstairs for dinner. Detention didn't seem to be such a hard thing after all. Some people looked at them while they strolled to the big hall.

She jumped on his back again. It was time to go to the great hall, for dinner.

'I will see you after dinner,' he said softly, kissing her forehead.

'Sure thing,' Cho answered, while they walked into the big hall.

'Don't choke in something, alright?' he said and Cho laughed. Even though he really meant it he made it always sound like a joke. As Cho walked away he caught the little, annoying Harry Potter staring at her and she saw it to. The boy gazed down and he huffed, displeased though when Cho looked he pulled a normal face again. He wasn't sure if she had seen. They both sat down at her tables and he became restless right away, not around her not so secure of himself. She was like a drug, she was always with him.

'Cedric!' people called him and petted his shoulders, asking about quidditch but his eyes were focused on David who walked into the hall. He saw how some girls were touching Cho's beautiful hair and even that made him jealous.

Then he saw how David pressed his lips on Cho's cheek and his chest burned. He hovered over the table, looking away and when David arrived at the table he had a hard time not to hit his friend. Instead of that he pushed, able to make it look like a friendly teasing push. But actually there was way more anger behind it.

Cho didn't look at him and he decided to tease her, grabbing his wand and David looked curious at him.

'What are you gonna do?'

'Just, teasing.' He grinned and David pushed him slightly while Cedric pointed his wand at Cho's plate and in once, made her food invicible.

'Where is my food?' Cho yelled out and Cedric couldn't hold his laugh. So couldn't his best friend and they both burst out in laughter, Cho looked up disturbed. Then Cedric saw Cho poking in her plate, feeling the food was still there but Cedric just made it invisible.

He grinned content and got back with his eyes to his own food, taking his pumpkin juice to take a sip. He didn't realize Cho would get him back that fast and when the pumpkinjuice started to bubble suddenly he almost choked in it and spit it out.

He stared at her. Cho grinned, eating her invisible food, which was more tricky than she obviously had thought and he grinned all the time.

Cho waited in the hall once she had finished dinner when he entered the hall as well he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he softly pressed his lips in her neck, just because he was allowed and he trembled a bit, feeling Cho shiver the slightest and knew she never would admit she did. So wouldn't he. This was their special friendship that nothing could spoil. They were best friends and that was enough.


	14. Chapter 14: The Basilisk

Chapter 14: The basilisk

Cedric Diggory brought Cho to her commonroom. It was pretty late already and he carried her on his back. She yawned against his shoulder.

'Ceddy?' she muttered. 'Tuck me in?'

Her giggle after was teasing and Cedric looked at his watch. It was 9.30. He really had to make his round through the castle with the other classoldest. Though why couldn't they miss him for just 5 minutes? Cho was his best friend after all.

'Alright.' He chuckled. 'I will, baby of mine.'

Once arrived at the commonroom Cedric putted Cho on her feet, mumbling the password he always knew even though he was in Hufflepuff. As soon as they came in they were approached by Marietta, Cho's best friend. Despite for him, off course, but that was another sort of friendship. The girl smiled meaningful at them both and Cedric grew a little tired from those looks. She knew he and Cho were just friends.

'Hi Cho, Cedric!' she giggled.

They both greeted back, Cho wiggling her eyebrows to him and poked his cheek softly. Marietta brabbled something about the Quidditch match and some boy she'd seen. Cho hung over Cedric's shoulder while he carried her upstairs, discussing the boy with her friend. He flinched a little, sometimes, but made sure Cho didn't notice and once in the sleepingroom he put her on the bed.

Marietta left with a wink, telling Cho she would come back later when Cedric sat down on the edge of the bed. Cho wiggled a bit with her knees wrapped up and smiled than.

'Can I have your shirt?' she pouted.

He groaned.

'Then I have to do my round with a bare chest!'

'But I'm sure nobody cares!' she muttered and she crawled on his lap teasing while poking his nose.

'Well…'

'Please!'

'Alright! Alright!' Cedric sighed dramatically and he wrapped his arms over eachother. 'But you can take it off yourself, miss Chang!'

She grinned, like they didn't do this game many times before. It was not as much the undressing than being so giddy on those moments. They were best friend, they weren't ashamed of doing silly things.

So he felt her hand pulling his tie, choking him a little on purpose as punishment for his teasing and he grinned when she pulled his shirt over his head and he sat there in his bare chest.

'So.' She said, satisfied and he saw how she opened her jeans, throwing it over his head when she took it off and it was followed by her shirt and bra, which all made he couldn't see her like she was now. The clothes blinded him and he heard how she hummed content, probably pulling his shirt over her head.

'Ahum, best friend with bra on his head here?' he muttered.

'Yeah, and?' she asked. 'Can't you take it off that gorgeous head of you yourself, pretty boy you are?'

'I don't touch bra's.' he huffed.

'You do touch slips?' she asked.

'I don't touch underwear.' His groaning reply was.

'Who makes sure you wear a boxer everyday than?' Cho simply asked.

'CHO!'

They both burst out in laughter and he felt warm from the inside. Cho took the clothes from his head and nuzzled content down between the pillows on her bed.

'Come lay for a moment?' she pouted.

'Cho I need to do my round.'

'Come here!' she groaned and pulled him backwards. He fell down on the bed and she nuzzled on his chest.

'And you think it strange people watch us.' He huffed.

'No I think it strange you seem not to change your own underwear.' She giggled. 'Makes me wonder who does.'

'Makes me wonder why you actually think about that!'

'Just because…' she squealed.

'Because what?' he grinned asking.

'Just because it's you, now I'm jealous!'

He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her hair, pushing you gently off him then. She groaned and tried to grab him.

'Stay here!' she called out. 'Or are you going to visit the one who changes your boxers or so!'

It was all teasing but he noticed this thin edge of jealousy at it and Cedric sat down on the edge of the bed again. He pulled her on his lap and she groaned content.

'There's no other girl.' He muttered. And with those words he lifted her, tucked her in under the blankets. With his wand he made the light die and he brushed his lips over her cheek, squeezing her hand.

'See you tomorrow, Cho Chang.' He softly said and he heard her yawn. Though protesting she muttered something like come back Ceddy.

He had to smile.

As he made his round – without shirt like he told Cho – nothing strange actually happened. At least, nothing more strange then normally. Some weird sounds, squealing portraits. But that could be because of the ghosts as well. Some of the female characters on the portraits followed him as he walked in his bare chest but he just chuckled when their men got them back. It was a quiet evening, more quiet than most of the time.

Then he heard something fall and he turned around. As he stopped and turned around he saw a shadow disappearing into another corridor. Quickly he walked after it, but there was nothing but a window and he stared outside. It was raining.

Did he imagine the thing he just saw? He wanted to turn around already but then a little fluttering paper bird caught his eye. It land at his shoulder, and he made it hop onto his hand where it stretched out into the note it actually was.

He noticed her handwriting already, he knew that so well. Cho sent him a note and he wondered what she would write. Swiftly he flattened it with his other hand, his eyes sliding over her beautiful letters.

_Ceddy!_

_Won't you just come back, after you did your round? I mean it could be embarrassing, when you need to tell your friends your shirt got stolen by a girl? Oh, and I discovered your cigarettes, in your pocket. I sneaked them out when I crawled on your lap. Maybe you're very addicted, than you will come back for them._

_It's bad for you though! You shouldn't smoke!_

_Though it's the most appealing sight… for other girls than._

_*Sticks tongue out to letter.*_

_Well…won't you just come back, otherwise, because I want it? I feel lonely here! Please be here after your round? Or I will smoke up all your cigarettes!_

_Your Cho._

_Ps: I do love you, after all._

As he finished reading he smiled softly, tender. He was alone here anyway, no one would see it if he showed his feelings and he pressed his lips softly on the paper. Then he carefully folded it, clenching it safe into his hand, which he pressed against his chest. Then he looked into the window one more time.

He saw himself reflected.

He saw something else reflected, something enormous and he looked straight into the reflection of two big yellow eyes.

The next moment, Cedric Diggory turned into stone, his hand with the paper still clenched against his chest.


	15. Chapter 15: Rage

Chapter 15: Rage

Cedric did not know how many time passed when he turned into stone. He could think, but it was not easy and he did not hear or see. He didn't even know if Cho was there, or if she was okay and that bothered him, badly. Somewhere he realized her note was still clenched against his chest and that made him feel safe. But what if she wasn't? What if something happened to her just now?

It took a weekend, for Madame Pomfrey, to prepare the antidote and when he finally felt something touching his stone lips he thought he would be normal at once. He couldn't have been more wrong. Even though his abilities to hear and see returned, he still couldn't move or speak. Not even mumble or groan!

And he did not see Cho, which was probably the worst thing. Where was she? Was she alright? He had expect her, right here next to his bed but the spot was empty.

It took almost five minutes till a loud calling voice sounded, and he could see from his eyecorners how the Chinese little girl came in, staring at him in panic.

'Why isn't he awake yet?' Cho Chang called out.

'Don't worry miss Chang, he got the potion, but it take awhile before it will spread through his entire body, don't worry he will be awake at the end of the day.'

Cho sat down next to him, taking his stone hand and started crying once Madame Pomfrey had left. He tried to move at least his eyes towards her so she could know he was awake. It didn't work out, he could only stare at the ceiling and when he looked from the corners of his eyes he could see her hair.

'He…touched me….Cedric…' she wept. 'And I only dare to tell you, cause I know you can't hear me, but it wasn't lie in the car….just his hand on my leg…He was gone for the day…and I was in bath and then suddenly he was there. Touching my…breasts.' Cho stuttered embarrassed.

Cedric tensed. He could hear her and his chest started to burn. Somebody touched her, hurt her, made her cry. She was his… his best friend, he loved her. He even loved her how could this happen!

'And then he dragged me out and he….put me against the ground and…'Cho cried harder. 'And started kissing me and touching my body and between my legs and than her took off his pants and pressed himself against me but then mom got home and he said if I would tell he would kill her and you and then he left me and I…just don't know what to do!' Cho cried out loudly and sunk on his bare stone chest. Cedric didn't moved, or comforted her and Cho sunk in. He just couldn't, and it felt so terrible. He wanted to wrap his arms around her! He wanted to kill that guy, how dared he to touch her!

'Miss Chang? Are you ok? Cedric will be fine I told you!' Madame Pomfrey said. Cedric found it pretty dumb to assume she would cry like this because he was changed in stone.

'I know,' Cho sobbed.

'Than why are you…?'

'May I ask you something?' Cedric tensed. What would she ask?

'I know it's unusual but they say when you save your memories, in one of those things that Dumbledore has, it eases your mind?'

Madame Pomfrey nodded. He could just see that

'I know this isn't protocol, but could I please… do that, will you help me with that?' Cho got on and he shocked. His mind did, at least. His body didn't cooperate still.

'Well ,Miss Chang that isn't really…'

'Please!' Cho begged crying again. 'Please?'

Cedric felt like he was dying from inside. Her voice, she begged the nurse. Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly, probably realizing this wasn't something to refuse and she took a bowl. Putting her wand against Cho's temple. He could all follow it, holding his breath and trying to move desperately.

'Focus on the bad memory dear, so I can pull it out,'

She closed her eyes. He tried to scream, his chest hurting as he saw how the nurse pulled her wand back, Cho's memories looking like her thin satinlike hair. She seemed to relax a little and he tried to move his hand again, only to take hers. It didn't work and she opened her eyes.

'Thank you,' Cho sighed relieved. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

'Make sure no one sees that?' Cho asked. Again the nurse nodded and Cho stood up, clearly feeling better. When she walked out the hospital wing she didn't see how Madame Pomfrey got called away for an emergency that contained Harry Potter and his friends and how the bowl with her memory stayed behind next to Cedric's bed. What she didn't saw as well, was how he moved his fingers, craving into the blankets and begging her to stay.

She did not. She turned around and got away and his anger grew and grew. When he was able to move both his arms and neck again, he grabbed to the bowl. He knew she did not want him to see, but he had to. He had to know what he looked like, what he did and then he would get his revenge. For her. He never had been angry like this. It was not like him. And still he was. His cheeks were colored red from hold fury and his breathing ragged when he touched the blue liquid. Though when he came closer his movements weren't so angry anymore. His touch was respectful, realizing he held the memories from the person he loved the most.

The next moment he stood in Cho's livingroom. It still looked the same as when Cho heard the news about her father. He tensed a little, only realizing now what he was going to see.

Cho appeared. She got upstairs, to the bathroom, filling the tub and undressed, getting in. He watched her, she closed her eyes. He thought about Christmas eve again, how she allowed him to touch her. It was then he thought she really trusted him, that their love would never go. And it was now he realized that was true. They still loved eachother, only they showed it on a different way. He smiled, almost forgetting what would happen and his hand lingered above her cheek, gliding to her collarbone even though he could not touched her. Then a shadow hovered over him, and two hand crossed his body. He was nothing more than a shadow here.  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' she yelled, but he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her firmly. Cho tried to struggle, trying to bite his lips, trying to hit him, to kick him but he grabbed her tightly with her shoulders, dragging her out of the bathtub and forcing her on the ground. Cedric saw it all happen, trying to hit into him even though he knew it had no purpose.

'CHO!' he screamed. 'CHO!'

He was in a memory. No one could hear him. Why did no one came? Why did no one stop that horrible perve and why couldn't he? Why did he turned into stone? He should have gone home with her!

'NO!' Cho yelled, smacking her attackers face when she had the change. He grabbed both of her thin wrist easily with one of his hands pressing them above her head. While her soapy naked body was laying under him and he watched how he opened his pant with the other.

'Now don't be like that, you were asking for it, you knew I would come home and left the bathroom door open, you just wanted me to catch you like this so don't play all innocent with me,'

Cedric squeezed his hands into fist, his chest all flaming up and his breathing ragged even more and he fell back onto the ground, instead of hitting into Cho's stephdad he stroked her cheeks. Even though he could not touch her and he hovered over her, trying to protect her from something that already happened. The man's hands got right though him. He postponed the opening from his pants for a brief moment by feeling her breasts with his hand. He treated her like a thing! Again he kissed her and Cho started crying softly. Tony didn't pay attention to it widening her legs, feeling between them just as rough.

'Stop, stop,' Cho cried. And Cedric hovered over her, trying to ease her desperately. He would kill that man, he would kill him. He was outrageous. Nothing could hush him, he knew himself.

Tony groaned in pleasure as he felt the daughter of his girlfriend everywhere and didn't cared about her begging. He brought his lips to her breasts and started pulling his pants down. Cho tried to kick him again, but he smacked her face.

'Don't struggle and I won't hurt you!' he yelled.

Cho cried loudly as the men started pressing between her legs but before anything could happen they both could hear the sound of a door opening downstairs. Cedric shot up, having a hard time to breathe as he recognized the voice of Cho's mother.

'Tony? Cho?' Are you too home?'

Tony stiffened and pulled up his pants, throwing Cedric's love, Cedric's best friend, a towel.

'If you tell her, I will kill her and make you watch and then go after your boyfriend,' he hissed in her ear. He stood off walking out of the bathroom after making sure everything was straight again, closing the door while greeting her mother as nothing was going on and leaving Cho flatly on the bathroom floor, laying on her belly. Crying as never before. Cedric couldn't do anything, he couldn't and it made him feel so useless, such a terrible friend and he laid down next to her on the ground, curling against her.  
'Shh…' he muttered. 'Shh…'

She kept crying and the memory faded. It started to fade and Cedric screamed again. He would kill the man. He would kill the one that hurt Cho so badly.

'Cedric?' a far away voice sounded and in his vision it still was this horrible man, so he grabbed towards him, screaming in anger.

'Cedric! It's me!'

As Cedric Diggory opened his eyes he realized he was on the ground of the hospital wing, twirled in the blankets and currently half trying to strangle his best friend.

'David!' he called out. 'David, I need to go to Cho!'

His friend tried to push him back on the bed, clearly worried and looked around to search for Madame Pomfrey.

'Shall I get her?'

'NO I AM GOING TO HER! CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN?'

David looked a little shocked as Cedric jumped up, shooting into his t-shirt and rushing into the hallway.

'But Cedric then what happen-…' David asked but in pure rage Cedric grabbed his friends shoulder, smacking him against the wall.

'You want to know what happened? Her stephdad almost raped her, that happened David! That's what happened!'

His friend had never seen him like this. Every single muscle he had was tensed as he pulled his friend along to the commonroom of Ravenclaw.

David could hardly understand it. Cho? And the man that took her from the station? Was that her stephdad?

'Cho!' he called out in front of the commonroom door, hitting the portrait and half screaming the password and it slammed open. He stood in the dooropening, Cho sat on the couch and she was already going to smile when she noticed the look on his face. She almost got angry but he couldn't calm himself down, not now. He was so incredibly mad. They could not do this, they just couldn't!

'I heard everything….I saw everything,' he gasped then.

Cho stared at the both of them and then she fainted. He ran to her right away and hid his face into her neck as he pulled her up, chewing his lip.

What did he do to her?


	16. Chapter 16: Out of Passion

Chapter 16: Out of Passion

Cho laid down on the couch. Her eyes followed Cedric who was walking through the room, a constant frown between his eyebrows. He knew she was watching an his breathing was ragged. David leaned nervous against the wall and actually they were all waiting for the exact same thing: Cedric to freak out.

It took a while. He actually did not allow himself to do this in front of Cho, made her watch him like that. He never had been so angry in his whole life, never felt so hurt before. How could someone do this? How could they! And, now they were all waiting for it anyway he allowed himself to explode, getting all fury out at once. Cedric screamed in his fury and kicked against the table. The next thing he did was throwing everything through the commonroom which he was able to lift. Cho cringed with every bam, David stood silently against the wall. He saw them both, cared about them both but wasn't able to stop. He kept on throwing, from books to tables. In the end he shattered a vase against the wall and he made a sound that sounded so full of agony that even David shivered Cedric dropped on his knees and hid his face in his hand and started crying unashamed. Then he heard Cho sobbing, just a little bit but he cringed. How could he be so selfish? How could he cry here while she was hurt! He crawled towards her, took her face gentle between his hands and pressed his nose upon hers while his tears dripped on her cheeks.

'I was not there,' he cried. 'Oh God forgive me, I wasn't there to protect you!'

Cho tried to hush him, laying her hand on the back of his head, pressing him against her. He shivered.

'Shh,' she mumbled. Cedric sobbed quietly and grabbed himself together than. This was not his role, he shouldn't allow himself to show such weakness! So he pulled her against him, closely, taking over the role of comforter.

'My girl…' he sobbed softly. 'My poor little thing, what does this world do to you?' Cedric made fists of his hand and again Cho tried to calm him down, by snuggling against him. He felt how she stroked over his chest with her fingers, but he knew as well she had never seen him like this. He was out of himself of anger and pain. He could not let this go on. Cho would tell nobody else and the guy wouldn't stop. He was sure of that. Blinded by being so outrageous, he stood up.

'David,' he said. 'Make sure we catch the first train to London,'

Cho stared at him but David understood. His best friend nodded and walked out of the room. Cedric sighed softly.

'What are you going to do? Where are you going?' Cho asked.

'Shh, my little princess,' Cedric hushed her. 'You should not worry, you sleep, in my arms, I will be right here.'

He wrapped his arms around her and hummed her favorite song. Cho seemed to struggle against the sleep but it did not take long before her body became more heavy, and het breathing got slow. She was asleep.

When he hushed her for a while, studying her face and even dared to brush his lips over hers for just this single moment, he carried her up. Cho didn't woke up, only crawled more into his arms. He smiled softly, sadly and laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in, knowing she liked that and a content smile appeared on his face. He loved that smile so much.

Carefully he brought his face closer to hers again, kissing her lips. Not passionate as he had done in other times, but just very loving. Though he did not know, if she would appreciate and he broke the kiss again, wiping some tears of his cheek.

'Stupid world…' he muttered. 'Stupid life, that you dare to do such thing to the greatest girl that ever existed…'

Then he stood up, dimming the light and he walked down the stairs. David returned to the commonroom and was waiting on one of the couches.

'And?' Cedric asked.

'All arranged.' David mumbled and he looked at his friend with a slightly worried look in his eyes.

'What are you planning, Cedric?' he said then sighing.

'Killing him.' Was the simple answer. David shocked for a moment. They sat down at the fireplace and Cedric grabbed to his bag. He visited his own commonroom before going to Cho's. Now he took out a quite heavy package, which had belonged to his granddad.

'What is it?' David asked.

'It's a gun, a muggle thing,' Cedric answered, and he loaded it. With trembling hands he held it. His grandfather taught him to shoot. It could be a strong weapon when you lost your wand. Or when you did not want to be found.

'It's the perfect plan,' he added. 'Using this nobody will ever expect a wizard is behind it, we are totally out of the picture that way.'

His voice was dark, full of anger and hate. David nodded, a shimmer of excitement in his eyes.

'We really are going to do this?' he asked. Cedric looked at him, firm and secure as only he could. He looked cocky, not as himself. But he needed to do this.

'Yes.' was his answer.

'But I don't understand?' Cho said the next morning, while Cedric hushed her by kissing her forehead. 'Why do you have to leave so suddenly?'

'I just have to take care of a little thing together with David, we will be back before dinner,' Cedric tried to calm his best friend down while he rocked her softly in his arms.

'What thing? Are you having secrets for me?' Cho asked.

Cedric bit his lip and shook his head. It was a wrong try, she knew he was lying and he saw it on her face.

'Cedric!' she yelled out.

'Shh…' Cedric said again. 'You have to trust me on this alright?'

'Trust you?'

'Yes,'

He know she would. This was something she would not agree on, but still he had to do it. It just had to be over.

'Fine,' she sighed.

'Good girl,' he said, kissing her hair once again. 'I will be back in no time,'

He turned around and took a deep breath. How it hurt him to leave her behind like this but he had to do this.

'Are you still sure?' David asked as he ran after Cedric. The boy rushed to the train, he needed to get away right now.

'All sure.'

David seemed to doubt and it annoyed him. He grew angry once again while he jumped into the train and fell down on a chair. His bag was heavy from the gun he carried and he took a deep breath.

'I know you need to do this, Cedric.' His friend said. 'Don't worry.'

'You'll come, right?'

He was going to kill, out of passion, for her. He needed to do this. This was no choice it wasn't even a real crime! It was justice. Cedric was blinded by his anger and his breathing trembled.

'I will come.' David said and Cedric muttered softly.

'You know I dislike it, you care about her almost as much as me.' He sighed. 'But… thank you, because she needs you to.'

'Don't…worry, Cedric.' David mumbled. 'No one will ever care more about her than you do, I've learned to accept that.'

As they arrived on platform ¾ Cedric and David looked around for a moment. How to continue? They could go by cab but Cedric did not think about money to take and he stared a little insecure to David.

'It's too far to walk?' his friend asked and Cedric nodded.

'Way too far.'

That was when a group of giggling girls passed and even though Cedric hated it, he pushed David.

'Whistle for a moment.' He hissed and luckily his friend understood already, whistling to the passing girls who looked up, smiling sweet.

'Hey guys!' one of them said. 'What brings you to this sober place?'

'No money for a cab?' David tried and because David was, though not as charming as Cedric, but still charming, he could get a lift pretty soon.

Cedric left the talking and flirting to David, refusing any body contact between himself and another girl as if it would hurt. They brought the two boys near Cho's house and when they got out David whistled again.

'Don't forget to call!' the girls shouted while they started the car again and drove away. Davids smile faded and Cedric looked at the house he knew so well. He pressed his lips together. It had to happen now.

When they reached the front door Cedric saw a shadow moving behind the curtains. It was a man, calling someone and he huffed content. Tony was home, and he was alone. A rush of excitement got through his body as he looked around for a way to enter. The bedroom window, maybe? He gazed up. It was open.

'David!' he hissed. 'Help me up!'

Both boys climbed up, entering the house in total silence like they were trained thieves.

He walked downstairs without hesitatin, carrying the gun as if he did it for years and he seemed to be secure. Nothing was less true, his legs were shaking.

'You.' He hissed as he saw Tony in the hallway. The perve couldn't go any way to run. The door was closed, there was no way out.

He loaded the gun.

'Let's do this.' he told his friend. David nodded and at that moment Cedric stepped away from the wall standing in the door way and pointing the gun at Tony in the living room.

'NO!' He suddenly heard and somebody jumped on his back. It was that familiar voice that he wanted to please. Still, due to the shock he pulled the trigger and a loud bang sounded. Then he felt Cho's satinlike hair on his face and he shouted in surprisement.

Everything went so fast from that point. Cedric stared at Cho, wondering how she came here. Why couldn't he finish this? He looked at tony and saw he didn't hit him badly. The bullet had only scamped his shoulder, Cho made Cedric miss. Once Tony stared at them for a brief moment and then ran to his wand and even he could see this wasn't going to be pretty.

'GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT!' Cedric yelled towards David and grabbed his own wand, for the gun had dropped on the ground. Cedric tried to grab it, but Tony kicked it away, having a mean smirk on his face.

'Expelliarmus!' Cedric yelled.

'Protego!' Tony yelled before Cedric's spell could have any effect.

Cho squealed afraid, holding on to David, who protected her from the scene. From his eyecorners Cedric could see she wasn't cooperating, seeming to check if he was alright. He wished she wouldn't, it was she who had to be safe! The spells were flying through the room and it was only a matter of time before the first person would get hit.

'No!' Cho suddenly yelled and ran towards Cedric. He missed the conversation between her and his friend but he heard David call.

'CHO NO!' David yelled.

'NO CHO!' Cedric said at his turn.

Cedric had to see how his love go grabbed by Tony and she peeped frightened as he pulled her rough against him, pointing his wand in her neck.

'Drop your wand boy!' he said. 'And you too!'He yelled to David. 'Empty your pockets.'

Cedric and David both laid down their wands on the ground. Cho gasped in pain, but Tony once again showed no mercy. Cedric trembled in anger and fear. Not for himself, but for her. He would hurt her! Again! He needed to die. He deserved it!  
'Let go off her,' his voice was a low dangerous whisper.

'You know what I'm gonna do with you two?' Tony asked. He pointed with his wand towards Cedric and David. 'First I'm going to paralyze you, than I will take pretty Cho here in front of your eyes and I will do it so painfully so that you will hear every scream she made and you will know with every shriek it's all your fault and once I'm finished, I will kill her and you know than what?' Tony smirked evil.

'Than I'm going to call the cops, telling them how I saw what you did to the poor girl and how I wasn't being able to do anything! And then you two will rot your miserable lives into Azkaban where the Dementors will allow you to only remember one memory… how it was your fault that Cho Chang died.'

Cedric breathed heavy and so did David. He was sure everyone could see his horrid face but he could not care. Those images. That pain, he would cause her. Tony could not do that to her. He was so angry he tightened his muscles once again.

Tony lifted his wand but Cedric wouldn't let him fire his spell cause he over bridged the short distance between them and started hitting in to Tony, Cho fell on the ground hitting her head hard. Cedric called out her name and tried to smack the man against the wall. Tony was stronger and hit Cedric hard in the face, forcing him on the ground, grabbing his wand again pointing it on Cedric's face. 'AVADA KE…' before Tony could finish the spell a loud bang sounded again. Cedric shocked, his face got filthy by spatting blood and there he was. David stood with the gun in his hands, pointing it on Tony, whose shirt got red with his own blood that spread from the place in his heart where the bullet had hit him. Cedric breathed loudly and David's chest moved unsteady and Cho just stared and this time everything seemed to go in slow-motion. The deep silence got broken by a peeping sound of Tony and then he dropped onto the floor.

Dead. Cedric stared at Cho. His mouth corners were shaking. Before going to her he checked if Tony was really dead and then both him and David came towards her and she got overloaded with kisses and hugs and touches. He needed to touch her. He had to, he had to know she really was there. Cedric even allowed his best friend to brush his lips over Cho's skin this time. She had to decide for herself now, if she wanted that or not. Then he hugged David.

'Thank you,' he cried out. 'You saved her, you saved her,'

They were both crying and looked at Cho

'You think she is in shock?' David asked.

'Probably,' Cedric said, while silent tears streamed over his face from the whole traumatic experience. He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her

'Cho honey?' Cedric asked. 'Can you hear me baby?'

Again the both hands of the boys went over her face and hair worried. Than Cho blinked at stared at them.

'You two are so…weird.' she said.

They stared back at her and then they both started laughing relieved through their tears and they kissed her and hugged her. Oh they were so loving her.


	17. Chapter 17: Out Of The Picture

Chapter 17: Out of the Picture

'What now?' David asked, Cedric still didn't let go of Cho and stood there with both his arms wrapped around the girl. He was trembling all over.

'Run away?' he muttered. 'Leave the gun here and run away, clean it with our wants first though. We don't want to leave any fingerprints.'

'Can't we press it in his own hand.' David asked it. 'Then we are totally out of the picture, they will assume he killed himself.'

Cedric nodded for a moment, to show he agreed but he did not say anything further. He had to take Cho away from this horrible place right now. He thought he would feel some sort of triumph but there was nothing, only a little relieve. Tony couldn't harm Cho anymore, and that was where it's all about.

'Shh…' Cedric hushed Cho. Why was David still here? Why were they still here? He needed to be alone with her, just some quality time. Cho seemed to think the same way about it, because she pulled his sleeve.

'Can't we go?' she muffled her voice against his chest.

'We will.' He answered comforting, seeing David cleaning the gun. 'David, do you mind if we go back to Platform ¾ already?'

David looked up, his gaze got to Cho and he could see how much she needed to get out. Then he nodded.

'You take the Hogwarts Express, I will arrange this stuff and find myself another way to go back to school.'

'Hagrid is still next to the station!' Cho tipped him.

David smiled boyish and Cedric wrapped his arm around Cho's waist, leading her outside and he saw how nice the weather was. Was the station really too far to walk?

Yes it was, he knew that. Even though he gladly walked the whole distance with her, he knew she was tired. Her eyes fluttered sometimes and he lifted her on her back.

'There you go princess, I will see if we can get a taxi.'

She nodded against his shoulder and he felt a trail of kisses in his neck which made him shiver. She was his best friend, they were friends. He needed to remind himself of that all the time as he felt her lips. Couldn't they touch his, only for a moment? A single kiss on his lips which were hurt from the biting and stress of the past day?

He felt her fingers crawl through his hair, and wondered why she liked that. It almost seemed to calm her.

He pushed all those feelings away. He wouldn't spoil it, not now. Besides, she would never be happy as his wife. Everywhere he came with her there seemed to be trouble. First her parent's divorce, her father's dead and now this. He was actually astonished that she didn't become mad at him. In fact he was a murderer, not David. His friend wouldn't even be here if Cedric didn't dragged him along. He knew that David doubted. Why did he take him in the first place? Because he had been scared, to do it on his own. Cedric knew quite well himself, that he was extremely jealous on David sometimes. Even without a real reason. But his best friend never seemed to fail and though he always looked up to Cedric, again this time it was him, who saved Cho.

If he had done it, he wondered, would she love him again, like she used to do in her first year? Was there a way to impress her, to get her back without forcing her?

'Sleepyhead!' Cho called out when a taxi drove along. It was almost out of sight already when Cedric noticed.

'Oops…' he muttered and he stared a little lost after the yellow car. 'Missed that one. Maybe we can get the next.'

He sat down on the bench of a bus stop, pulling her on his lap and she smiled at him, playing with his hair.

'Where were your thoughts?' she asked.

'Nowhere.' He mumbled and leaned a little backwards. 'Just with everything that happened lately.'

'It have been weird days for you.' Cho smiled and laid her hand on his chest. He grinned softly, stroking her hair.

'Me, weird days?' he said. 'Oh stop it Cho, it's nothing when I compare it to what happened to you.'

He tried to say it without blaming himself but that did not quite work out the way he wished it to. He ran his fingers through his hair and chewed his lip.

'Now don't do that!' she huffed and petted his nose so he would let go of his lip. 'They are all broke again already. I thought it was almost over!'

'Periods.' He only muttered and he closed his eyes while he felt Cho moving over his lap restless. Maybe she wanted to go off and he almost cringed with the thought. Despite of that he released her from his strong arms, so she had at least the chance.

'Don't you want to hold me?' she said softly than, a little sad. 'Ceddy, what's wrong? Did I say something?'

His eyes opened in a flash and it took him less than a second to wrap his arms around Cho again, hugging her closely.

'You moved so restless, I thought… you might not want to… sit here.' He mumbled softly, while he rocked her in his arms.

'Off course I want to!' she said. 'Oh silly!'

'Aren't you mad?' he dared to ask, closing his eyes again.

'No I am not, you saved me!' she yelled, petting his cheek, loving though. 'And please keep that gorgeous eyes of yours open, Ced. It's not that you are scared, now?'

He sighed.

'No I am not scared, but I did not safe you either.'

'No Tony dropped dead himself, off course.' She rolled her eyes.

'David saved you!'

'It was your plan!'

'That's exactly the bad thing. I made it up, so in fact I am the murderer and David only shot out of defense.'

'But honey…' Cho said and it made him shiver how she pronounced that. Such a loving way she called him like that. 'you tried to save me.'

He nodded slowly. He tried to, yes. And she couldn't talk him out of it right now. He just needed to be mad on himself for a moment. She knew that and she stopped convincing him, while she laid down on his chest.

'As long as you know you're my hero.' She whispered and she squeezed his arm for a moment.

He couldn't resist to smile, touched her waist for a second.

'Still best friends?' he asked softly.

'Forever, Ceddy.' She muttered and he felt how she pressed a kiss on his cheek. It was alright, he knew it was and he calmed down.

It took almost a week before the article about Tony's dead appeared in the Daily Prophet. Cedric's owl Mercurius came to bring it in the great hall during breakfast. Cho had probably seen him pulling a face because he felt her hands on his shoulders only a minute later. The header was quite clear. Cedric and David were out of the picture.

"WORKER MINISTRY COMMITS SUICIDE WITH MUGGLE WEAPON."

Cedric held his breath, not reading the article and he put the paper away, hearing how other people that received it discussed the subject.

'Why using such a thing?'

'Honor?'

'Yes, killed by a muggle, very graceful.'

Cedric saw David growing pale and petted his back.

'Let's go.' He said and he took both Cho and his friend to the gardens, where David could take a deep breath and Cho snuggled against Cedric.

'Are you okay?' She asked David, peeking over Cedric's arm and David nodded a little though he was still pale.

'At least we're out of the picture.' He mumbled.

'David…' Cedric said, looking at his friend and trying to catch his gaze. 'You did not kill anyone, you saved Cho.'

'Actually he saved you…' Cho muttered but he shook his head.

'You saved Cho, David. That's a very good thing. He would have hurt her badly, he deserved nothing else. And…'

'And what?' David asked, friendly and he seemed to be a little hushed by Cedric's words. Carefully he gazed at Cho in his best friend's arms.

'And I'm sorry I didn't do it.'

'Oh Cedric…' Cho whispered and he felt her hand on his cheek but shook his head, to make clear he didn't need to be comforted. Then he smiled, brushing his lips over her hair while he rocked her softly.

'It was my duty.' He talked on. 'I should have shot the guy, not you. But still I'm very thankful, and I admire you for your courage, David. Even though I might seem to think I am better than you sometimes, I am not.'

Cedric held his breath. This was, what he wanted to say. Normally he never said it like this and he looked up insecure. David smiled at him and Cho petted his cheek teasing.

'That was brave, pretty boy.' She muttered.

They all had to laugh, Cedric burying his face in her neck and David petted his shoulders roughly.

'I think we're a good team.' He grinned.

'I think so to.'

David and Cedric shared a high five above Cho's head who duck in. She giggled and he high voice sounded so nice in Cedric ears he took he cheeks between his hands and pressed a short kiss on her lips. Nothing passionate, just that short kiss. As a friend. He told himself, even though it shocked him. As a friend.

Cho didn't seem to mind and took some distance when David pushed Cedric teasing, and the next moment they rolled over the ground, struggling. Though they both cheered and laughed. This was no fighting, it was boys stuff and Cedric could hear Cho laugh. It made him cheerful, while he smacked David on the ground, clearly stronger. But he held back, today it wasn't about winning.


	18. Chapter 18: Disappointment

Chapter 18: Disappointment

It was that evening, that Cedric Diggory laid Cho Chang in bed again. He tucked her in, because she asked. Then he stood up, to go on his round. Cho peeped a little unsatisfied.

'Won't you stay?'

'Why?' he smiled, and he stroked her hair. 'You know I'm not allowed to.'

'You never care.' She huffed. 'And besides, when you did your round before, you did not return that evening.'

Cedric looked away. Cho seemed to see she hurt him because she shot up and he felt her tiny arms around him.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'That wasn't fair.'

'I wanted to come back.' He mumbled. 'I was on my way already, I promise. But then the monster came and the next thing I know…'

'Shh…' she muttered.

'I'm sorry.' Was his reply.

'It seems so long ago, they whispered then at the same time. Cho looked into his eyes and he enjoyed how her beautiful brown ones seemed to smile.

'I have your note.' He said softly.

'You saved it?'

Cedric nodded and took the little paper from the pocket of his jeans. It took it's original form as little bird and Cho smiled.

'What did you do with the cigarettes?' he asked curiously. I may assume that you did not smoked them all up. You would never do that.'

'Only one.' She blushed.

'Bad girl!' he petted her nose softly and pushed her down in the pillows. 'You shouldn't start smoking, it's really bad for you.'

'Lay down.' She said. 'Now. Someone else can do you round.'

And so he did. Cedric laid down next to Cho and she smiled content. He almost wanted to kiss her but reminded himself just in time of the fact he should not do that.

'Why do you want to have me close?' he asked her while playing with her hair. His fingers twirled through the beautiful strings.

'Because you're you. And you smell nice. You smell like Cedric Diggory, mixed with some cigarettes and that's a very appealing scent.'

'You smell like lily's.' he smiled.

'Do you like that?' she muttered suddenly insecure. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent deeply.

'I love it.'

'They are my favorite flowers.' She said then.

'I know.' He kissed her cheek tenderly and then he took his wand, carefully took one of her hairs.

'May I?' He asked. Cho nodded, she seemed to trust him blindly. Cedric didn't pull it out but cut the very thin black line with a soft tap of his wand. Then he took the hair between his fingers.

'Why did you do that?' Cho asked him and she looked curious. 'You're not going to cut all my hair, are you?'

'Off course not.' He chuckled. 'I love it way too much. Just watch me, see if I am able to impress you.'

He softly tapped his wand on the thin black line and it curled between his fingers. Softly he muttered a spell his father thought him. The next moment, Cho Chang's satin hair didn't laid in his hand any longer. Instead of it, a beautiful red lily hung between two of his fingers. He held it carefully, afraid to break it even though he couldn't. His father told him, that if he really would met someone special, he should use this spell. It would turn little things into an everlasting flower.

'Oh Cedric…' she mumbled and he measured her face if she liked it. Cho looked stunned and he bit his lip.

'It won't die.' He could only say.

'It's beautiful.' She said and as thanks he got a single kiss on his lips. He tensed a little but smiled afterwards, closing his eyes. Then he laid himself down next to her and she seemed to be surprised.

'Won't you do your round?' Cho asked, holding the lily against her chest.

'Not if you allow me to stay.' He yawned softly.

He felt how he fingers ran through his hair as an answer and smiled softly while he sank down in her pillows. He was so tired. It had been a long time since he really slept nice and the last few days he just gave up and spend the night in the commonroom, on the couch, thinking about what he had done.

'Cho?' he muttered softly then. She came to lay on his chest and looked at him. It felt so safe and secure how she was so close.

'Yes?'

'Never mind.' He gazed away and his eyes kept closed. Then he felt how she crawled up on his chest, tapping his cheek.

'Come on, tell me.'

'No, I… I forgot what I wanted to say.'

'Cedric?' she asked teasingly warning.

'Alright, alright. I only thought, well…' The words I love you had been so close to his lips, but he had been able to take them back at the last moment. 'I only thought, you're my best friend.'

He nodded for a moment, and she did the same. As he looked into her eyes he just knew she understood his message. He face came closer, a few strings of black hair fell over his face and he could inhale her scent, her breathing warm against his lips and her nose on his.

'Cedric…' she said softly, but then she turned her face away. He let his breath, that he held, go and smiled a little while pulling her softly against him. She sobbed a little.

'Shh…'

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that Cedric!'

'I forgot…' he mumbled, to help her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Why did he try to seduce her, if it would only hurt her? Wasn't that impossibly selfish?

After a while he heard her breathing slow down and he body relaxed, though her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

'Cho?' he asked softly but he got no reaction. The little Chinese girl was sleeping.

'You know…' he mumbled after a while. I used to call you my unknown beauty when I did not knew you yet. Even though I knew your name…'

He yawned, burying his face in her hair.

'Just to show you… what I think…'

It took him only a minute to fall asleep with her on his chest, Cedric's arms protecting around her as if nothing in the whole world could harm her.

When they woke up the next morning, it was from the yelling voice of a professor.

'DIGGORY, OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!'

'Oops…' he muttered and rolled his eyes a little sleepdrunk, while he carefully lifted Cho of his chest. 'I'm coming, I'm coming…'

'Ceddy?' Cho muttered sleepy, grabbing to his arm.

'Yes I will be right back Cho, just sleep along…' he smiled and stroked her hair. She seemed to calm down, curling back into the pillows.

'Yes professor?' he mumbled as he swayed on his feet down, into the commonroom. 'What's the problem?'

'The problem is, that this isn't your commonroom, Cedric!' Professor Flitwick called out. 'This is Ravenclaw and when I checked last time, you were a part of Hufflepuff.'

'Were I?' Ced grinned sheepishly. 'Well but Ravenclaw was in need for a good seeker, so I thought…'

'CEDDY!' he heard Cho's voice and he had to laugh.

'Kidding honey, you're excellent!'

A low grumbling sounded and Cho walked down the stairs in his shirt wearing a jeans under it, where she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

'This is unbelievable, you two know perfectly it's against the rules to be in the commonroom of another house. And besides, boy and girl…'

'We perfectly understand, professor.' Cedric muttered. 'It won't happen again.'

Flitwick grumbled.

'At least, you won't find out the next time.' Cedric added whispering and looked meaningful to Cho while squeezing her waist a little.

'Well, then. I will forget it for this time but if I ever catch you again…'

'I know, I know.'

'And now dress, lessons are starting.' The professor told them before he walked away groaning and grumbling, probably wondering if they would even start to act normal.

Cedric laughed softly while he pressed a kiss on Cho's hair and took her back upstairs, though some other girls woke up and giggled when he passed.

'Hey Cho, Hi Cedric.'

He greeted back, pulling Cho with him onto the bed and closing his eyes. She closed the curtains which only caused more giggling and ran her fingers through his hair.

'They find you attractive.' He muttered teasing, as only best friends may do.

'I am attractive.' He winked and they had to laugh after though still there was this terrible feeling somewhere in his chest. What he did, what he made David do gave him bad dreams and made him even throw up. Though this had been a good night together with Cho, he became scared for his bed in the hufflepuff commonroom.

'Ceddy?' Cho asked while she waved her hand in front of his eyes. 'Where are your thoughts on the moment?'

The boy blinked and smiled afterwards.

'Everywhere, but nothing special.' He said, and he felt how her lips pressed themselves on his cheek.

'Where's Cho Chang!' a woman's voice sounded through the hallway. Cedric strolled to the great hall for he had reached the limit of detention once again and heard it. Carefully he peeked down the stairs, where he saw Cho's mother screaming to professor McGonagall.

'She has to be here! And that terrible boyfriend of hers as well!'

'Miss, I assure you they had nothing…'

'I will decide that for myself, Tony would never…'

Cedric's stomach turned almost around. She was blaming Cho for this? That could not happen! Quickly he ran down the stairs, almost trembling over his own feet and McGonagall saw him coming, looking disapproving.

'Mr. Diggory.'

'I'm sorry professor.'

'You!' the woman hissed. 'You made her do it, didn't you? My poor Tony! Like he would even kill himself! With a gun! How stupid do you think I am.'

'And then you blame your own daughter?' Cedric asked disbelieving.

'She hated him, she never even gave him a chance!'

'Listen to me, Ma'am.' Cedric said, becoming slowly angry. 'I don't know how many you really know about your boyfriend, but I can be sure Cho did not do anything to him! Why blame her!'

'I know she did it!'

'She didn't!'

McGonagall looked at him.

'Cedric, it might be better to have this conversation in my office. If you get miss Chang from class and come there afterwards…'

'She doesn't need to be here.'

The professor looked at him warning but he looked stubborn, sure he would never let Cho take part in this, for it would hurt her way to much. This was something she did not deserve and should not see.

'Mr. Diggory, please.'

'She can talk with me, but not to her own daughter when she talks like this.'

A silence fell and he saw the two woman look at him, wondering why they were suddenly so silent. Then he felt two arms wrapping around his waist, how Cho stood on her toes to be able to lay her cheek on his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19: Going Home

Chapter 19: Going home

Cho Chang cried softly, holding a cold pack of ice against her eye, while she laid in Cedric arms. He held her close against his chest which moved quickly. Madame Pomfrey had to come, couldn't they see his little beauty was in pain! He thought back at the conversation between them and Cho's mother. He started trembling in anger once again with only thinking of that, Cho noticing and making soft hushing noises during her sobbing.

'Tony would never kill himself with a muggle weapon! I know you had something to do with it! You never liked him!' her mother had yelled.

Cho had cringed against him while her arms were still around his waist. He still could remember how she whispered.

'Mom…he almost raped me.'

Her mother had turned red to her neck and smacked her hard in the face, before he could even jump in between. 'YOU LITTLE LYING…'

He had almost attacked her. What was she thinking! What. Had. She. Been. Thinking. Smacking Cho! Just because she couldn't pick the right boyfriend! Professor McGonagall had stopped him or he would have hurt her mother as he wanted to hurt Tony. They had to stop this! He felt like screaming, that they should hurt him instead of her.

'I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!' her mother had screamed, till Cedrics anger trying to hit her daughter again but this time he was faster, the smack catching on his tensed chest.

Now Madame Pomfrey was taking care of her blue eye and Cedric was trembling.

'They shouldn't hurt you...'he kept mumbling. He was stroking her face, trying to calm her and ease her pain. She tried to smile at him but only started to cry harder. He shocked and wrapped his arms around her hushing.

'N-now…I don't have a place to live!' Cho cried out.

'Don't give me that,' Cedric said strict. 'Of course you have, you are going to live with me, you hear me? You will stay with me.'

'Your parents…' Cho started to say, but Cedric interrupted her again, sighing softly and his cheeks still a little red from anger.

'No don't give me my parents, you are coming to lie with me, dot.' he kissed her forehead and guilt was written on his face. What he did to her…

He saw how she rolled her eyes but smiled thankful afterwards.

Weeks later

'Happy summer holiday!' Cedric yelled, grabbing his little beauty by her shoulders and pressing a firm kiss on her hair. Cho tried to smile. He saw it. Besides she was worrying about meeting his parents and all. He could imagine though it would be so weird for her, not to go home, to her mother. Still he hoped she would have a good time, his parents approved her staying, glad to have a girl in the house. He reassuring.

'Don't worry, they are thrilled you are coming! Even my dad, which I didn't expect but he never had a daughter you see, so he is very pleased to have a girl in his home,'

It was true, his dad had been quite thrilled.

Cho smiled, a bit more at ease.

'Thank you,' she said thankful. Cedric took her arm as he dragged her along into the train, finding them an empty compartment where she crawled against his chest.

'Love me.' Cho said.

Cedric grinned, but deep inside his heart started to beat seven times faster than it was supposed to do.

'I do.' he answered.

'A lot?' Cho asked.

'The most.' he replied. It was more true than anything else.

He brushed his lips over her skin, lately he needed to do that, to feel she was still there. To be sure she would be there always, that he could touch her. He had seen the world was so easily able to hurt her and was determined to not let that happen ever again. Even though he knew, she would say he couldn't.

She was thinking and talking a lot about Harry Potter lately, and it made Cedric more jealous than anytime, even more than on David.

'It's just a boy Cho,' he kept repeating. 'Nothing special.'

But Cho did clearly think there was something special. And that bothered him, badly. Even now she was on his chest she stared out of the window and though he knew what she was troubled about he still opened his mouth.

'Where are you thinking at?' Cedric asked.

'Harry Potter,' Cho answered truthfully.

Cedric pulled a face. 'Oh come on,' he said. 'You like him or so?'

He hoped she could not see the hurt glance in his eyes, trying to make it look like nothing important but afraid of the answer.

'I don't even know him,' Cho said in defense. 'I was just thinking of the chamber of secrets thing and all and how a boy of thirteen, fourteen gets to save the day, I wonder what's so special about him,'

'It's just a boy Cho,' Cedric grumbled. 'Nothing special,'

Cho smiled softly at him

'Silly.'

'Yeah right…' Cedric huffed but kissed her head again.

It was silent for a moment.

'You're mine.' He said then, and it sounded more possessive than he meant it to sound but it came from his heart.

'I guess I am in some way, 'Cho said raising her eyebrows. 'What are you saying?'

Cedric shrugged. 'Just mine.'

'Just yours.' Cho chuckled shaking her head. He curled his mouthcorners a little for her as he pulled her on his lap, moving his hands over her waist.

'Well you are!' Cedric said while he started tickling her.

'Stohop!' Cho laughed.

After awhile Cho felt asleep and Cedric woke her when they were almost there. He had been thinking a lot and was actually glad he could wake her, to set his mind off.

'Cho, dear. We are there.'

Cho opened her eyes.

'I wanna sleep,' she mumbled. He couldn't resist as she said that so truthfully while she hung against his chest a little.

'Fine,' he grinned and he lifted her up

'David!' he yelled. 'Will you be so kind our take our suitcases?'

David huffed. 'Why don't you give me the girl?'

Cedric tensed for a moment, giving her to David? While she was sleeping? He didn't feel like that and trembled a little.

So he laid her carefully in David's arms while he grumbled and dragged the three suitcases out of the train.

When Cedric caught up with David and Cho he made an unpleased noise. David put her on the ground! While she wanted to sleep!

'She is tired!' he yelled out, grabbing Cho, afraid she would be too tired to stand. She leaned against him.

'You are spoiling her to much,' David said.

Cedric made loving noises as he stroked her nose, hushing her softly and ignored how David rolled his eyes.

'Within awhile she won't be able to do anything herself anymore,' David warned.

'That doesn't matter,' Cedric spoke soft and caring. 'Cause I will always be there,'

His lips went over her face again.

Cho yawned. 'Your parents,'

She opened her eyes, and he saw her looking around for them

'Over there,' Cedric said, pointing at two friendly looking people. His parents. His mother squealed a little when she saw them

'Here we go,' Cho said. Cedric smiled encouraging and they said goodbye to David and went meeting his parents. He saw she was nervous, but luckily his mum was able to take most of the doubts away.

'We are so glad to have you honey!' Cedric's mom greeted Cho. Cho received the hug surprised and smiled.

'Thank your Mrs. Diggory,'

'Oh dear you have been through such an awful lot of trouble, it will be easier now,' his mother said and Cedric smiled at ease. Cho seemed surprised but muttered softly again. He was glowing a little, seeing her clearly happy face.

'Thank you,'

'Cho,' Cedric's father shook her hand formal. 'Good to have you,'

Cho nodded and smiled. Cedric kissed her cheek and greeted his parents as well, receiving another hug from his mother. After that they appearated to Cedric's home with help of his parents. It was beautiful there as always.

'It's so pretty,' Cho suddenly said.

'Thank you dear,' Cedric's mother said happy and he ran his fingers through Cho's black hair, smiling loving. Though then his look turned a little anxious and Cho looked at him wondering.

He was waiting for him, waiting for his brother. He gazed at his watch for a moment. 23 seconds, 24…

Than the door of the house went open and a boy came out some years older than Cedric, but with the same reddish hair, but with the blue eyes of his mother instead the green ones of his father. They were shooting around disorientated and weren't really looking at the face in front of him, because he was afraid to make eye contact. Cedric's breathing grew tensed as his brother noticed Cho, seeming to be frightened by this new face and opened his mouth.

'Cho this is Charlie…

my brother.'


	20. Chapter 20: Charlie

Chapter 20: Charlie

'You have a brother?' Cho gasped. She looked at him as if she was deciding if she should be angry or not and he knew she should be as he cringed slightly, taking a deep breath. His parents were used to this silence, this was one of his secrets. He tugged her arm a little, pulling her more onto the grass

'Don't yell,' Cedric told her than, almost whispering. 'He can't handle loud voices.'

He saw his beauty look at Charlie who still didn't make eye contact, but stared without blinking at the grass. His older brother looked like him, he knew that. But even though it was clear Charlie was older, maybe even more handsome, it was just as much clear he wasn't alright. And oh no, he wasn't alright at all.

'I need to introduce you to him, else he might scare when he sees you around not knowing who you are,' Cedric said. Cho looked at him displeased and he felt so unhappy, knowing this was something she would be a little angry about. And even though it was just a little, it always hurt so much. He prepared himself already, taking her to his brother slowly than.

'Charlie,' he said, gentle but firm. He pushed Cho a little forwards though made sure he was close enough to jump between her and the curious gazing boy.

'This is Cho, she will be living here with us for awhile,'

He talked like he always did to Charlie. Clearly, so he would at least try to understand the meaning of his words.

Charlie's eyes shot around and focused on her face, which made Cedric feel unpleasant as he hid her a little behind him.

'Cho,' Charlie mumbled. 'Cedric talks a lot about Cho.' he added.

Cedric saw the look in Cho's eyes, which alarmed him. Compassion.

'Hi Charlie,' she said and smiled weakly.

'Hello Cho,' he whispered and looked at her again, but the moment she made eye contact he flinched and put his gaze towards the sky.

'Charlie will go back inside now,' Charlie said and so he did.

Cho blinked and looked at Cedric, waiting for explanation but he didn't give her any. He saw her waiting but he could not.

'Come on,' he said instead. 'I will bring you to your room,'

He was displeased, yes. Not by Cho but by the fact he had a brother who wasn't just normal, but one that freaked out about nothing. One that was dangerous. Once up in her new room Cho turned to him. She looked at him a little angered.

'A brother? After all those years you couldn't have bothered telling me you had a brother!' she said angry.

He looked strict, not to betray any emotion and decided something very important.

'You listen to me,' he said, taking her shoulders. 'You may not get attached to him,'

Cho blinked from this sudden change in the conversation, but he was determined to let her know she could not give him that look of compassion anymore.

'Where are you talking about?' Cho said stubborn.

'I know you Cho Chang, you have a weak for people as him, I know that, don't you think I know that? I already saw it, you pity him, you feel compassion, but you may not feel that understood?'

Cho gasped. Cedric's chest stung as pressed his lips together.

'It's a human being Cedric, not a monster!'

'He is not well!' Cedric said frustrated. Charlie was not well, Charlie was dangerous and she should listen to him!

'So what?' Cho yelled.

'You don't understand, he is autistic and schizophrenic, he can be dangerous!'

'I don't get why you are suddenly so angry!' Cedric shocked. Angry? Did he became angry on Cho? Did she think so? He never would! Quickly he grabbed her and clenched her against his chest.

'I'm sorry, ' He mumbled. 'I'm just worried. And I'm sorry I never told you. I was ashamed for him,'

'Don't be. He seems nice enough.'

Cedric muttered something under his breath and inhaled deeply than. She could not say these things, it would end up wrong.

'So you like you new room?' he asked to go on about something more innocent.

The room was decorated girly. Cedric smiled, seeing how much they did to make Cho feel comfortable and he was so thankful about that.

'Wauw,' she said. 'Your mom really knocked herself out,'

Cedric smiled. 'She is very pleased of having a girl in the house, surrounded with so many men.'

Cho smiled.

'So we are brother and sister now?' she joked.

He couldn't help his smile to tremble. Brother and sister? Was that how she felt about them? He chewed his lip a little.

'Yes I guess so,'

'Or not, I can be your cousin too?' Cho said studying his face. She saw it and he gazed away for a moment ashamed.

'Baby sister is fine,' Cedric said kissing her hair.

'Or just best friends?' Cho said hugging him and his smile returned as he closed his eyes, loving he so much.

'Even better,' he said and kissed her nose.

'Cedric, Cho! Are you in for some lunch?' his mom called from downstairs.

Cedric looked at Cho and she nodded smiling, approving she was hungry.

'Coming!' Cedric yelled back and the two teenagers stumbled down the stairs, while Cedric teased Cho by pinching her waist as she was in front of him and they both walked into the kitchen chuckling. How he loved that silly girl.

'I love the room and your house,' Cho said to Mrs. Diggory.

'Well thank you dear,' she smiled. 'Please take a seat, I made you some sandwiches.'

Cho gazed at Charlie who was playing in the garden. He played the game he always did, standing till his middle in the water and smacking his mirrorimage away, and how it would return again. Cedric taught him that. Once, when they were little Charlie smacked the mirror in their parent's bedroom. Cedric had been able to fix it, but taught his brother afterwards he could smack his image in the water away without making someone sad or breaking someone. It seemed to calm him.

He studied his brother for a while, together with Cho and touched her arm than.

'Thanks mom,' Cedric said and stand up.

Charlie came in, dripping.

'Charlie! You are making a mess of the carpet, dry yourself first!' Mrs. Diggory said.

'Towel is not there,' Charlie seemed to be taken off guard by this. 'It's not there, it's not there!'

His voice got harder and Cedric tensed.

'Oh dear, I forgot…' she mumbled half in panic

'You forgot?' Cedric gasped as he saw Cho watching Charlie. The boy trembled, totally in panic by this sudden change.

'It's not there!' he kept repeating.

Mrs. Diggory swiftly pressed a towel in his hands.

'Here you go, Charlie.'

Charlie calmed down and hold on to the towel. Then he carefully looked up and looked at Cho from under his wet hair. Cedric sighed, relieved Charlie did not freak out.

'Cho is pretty,' he said then. 'She looks like Selene. Don't you think Cedric? Don't you think she looks like Selene? Only different, but she looks like Selene. Selene is pretty too,'

Cedric breathed unease. Off course was Cho pretty but his brother noticing that made him feel very uncomfortable.

'Yes, Charlie.' he only said.

'Pretty Cho,' Charlie mumbled again and went outside to dry himself, muttering as: 'Shouldn't go inside when you are wet, making mom unhappy,'

Cho shook her head and Cedric sighed.

'Can't we go for a swim?' she asked.

'Maybe later,' Cedric said and pulled her along.

'Who is Selene?' Cho asked. He saw how she looked a little jealous suddenly and hushed her with soft voice.

'A family friend.' Cedric answered and stroked her hair a bit as they went up the stairs.

'Charlie seems to be pretty fond of her,'

'She is the only one who…understands Charlie.' Cedric explained.

'Why isn't he on Hogwarts?'

Cedric looked at her, shocking a little.

'He isn't a wizard,'

'Oh goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't know.' Cho said.

'It's alright. Dad is having the hardest time with it, I guess it's one of the reasons why he is so determined to make me succeed in life,'

'Oh you will succeed Diggory,'

Cedric grinned and got all warm again, and he got that look in his eyes of a secret desire he was scared to share.

'What?' Cho grinned sheepishly.

Cedric crawled towards her, he could feel how Cho followed his movements and shoved a bit on the bed. He took her head between his hands, after hovered over her for a slight second. He was locking their gaze together and then he carefully laid he down on the bed while crawling on top of her.

He needed to kiss her, he just needed to.

He stroked his nose gently over hers and she saw how he closed his he closed his eyes, his hands still on her cheeks. Cho closed her eyes too, enjoying his touch. He could see that and the chemistry between them was undeniable. He crawled his lips over her forehead, careful not to touch her lips, they could still hide behind best friends. They still could as long as he did not touch her lips…

'Oh Cho…' Cedric whispered.

Cho's eyes were still closed and his hands glided over her body and then he breathed softly against her lovely lips, though no touching yet. Before he could a voice yelled: 'Cedric! Selene is here!'

Cho opened her eyes, Cedric was looking at the door and then looked at her again. He wanted to scream it could not right now, he needed to finish this! He was so close, so full of desire. He was trembling and so was she. He saw her eyes wondering down to his pants, blushing a little. He need to kiss her, he needed to decide…

'Cedric!' his mother yelled again.

He sighed and got off of her. She kept laying on the bed and he wanted to walk away but he couldn't. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, dragging her off the bed. He could not handle this. He needed to have her, feel her, kiss her! He smacked her against the wall and knew it would not hurt her. He pressed his lips on hers, kissing her roughly like it was the last time he ever could. And maybe that was, maybe she would never want to see him again. But she opened her lips, giving him entrance with his tongue and he kissed her deeply, roughly even more. Then he dragged her along, so roughly that they threw over one of the little tables in his room and stuff flew through the chamber as Cedric pushed her onto the ground and Cho gasped. He looked at her for a moment, to see if she was alright and the moment she smiled cheeky his lips were on hers again, sucking the breath out of her and his hands went under her shirt, as if he was about to rip it off. He needed to touch her, as he did once before. She was his, he needed her, she was so sweet! His breathing was ragged and he pressed himself between her legs and got turned on, hard and gasped. Cedric's tongue slid over her lips and then he kissed her neck as they both gasped for air.

'CEDRIC!' the voice of his mother sounded inpatient down the stairs. Cedric broke his lips from her skin and stared at her gasping, wondering how his hair looked right now and Cho tried to catch her breath and he saw how she looked happy. Cedric smiled sheepishly.

'Cho Chang,' he whispered while he tried to ease his breathing. 'You're driving me crazy,'

He helped her up, she trembled a little and he fixed her clothes and hair, and after that she did the same with him. He heard her soft giggle. She liked it.

'Oh,' Cedric gasped again and pressed another quick kiss in her neck and opened the door than and went downstairs.

In the hall way a beautiful black haired girl stood waiting for Cedric, Selene. He white teeth shimmered in the sunlight as she smiled at Cedric, her hair in a ponytail and indeed she looked a little like Cho, only not Chinese and way less beautiful. She missed that spark… the spark Cho had..

She hugged him and he didn't really liked that.

'Hi Cedric, how are you?' Selene asked.

'Fine, Selene,' he smiled. 'May I introduce you to Cho,'

Cedric held his hand out to her, Cho smiled insecure and took it and went standing next to him. He pressed her close against him.

Selene smiled. 'Nice to meet you Cho, we sure heard a lot about you,'

Cho grinned. Cedric hoped Cho wouldn't think anything of it. Selene felt like his sister, nothing more.

'So where is Charlie?'

'Oh I'm sure he is around!' Cedric said cheerful. He was shining and Selene looked at him wondering, while he squeezed Cho's waist.

'Come Cho, let's go for a swim!' Cedric suddenly smiled and dragged her outside. He did not need to take care of Charlie anymore…

'You are cheerful,' she pointed out.

'Oh but my dear Cho, I have every reason to be!' he grabbed her again swinging her around and started covering her face with kisses.

Cho giggled soft and she stood in front of the little lake.

'Cedric! I don't know what happened in your room but it's one big mess! Come clean it up!' His mother called him and he got quite red.

'Oops,' Cedric snickered. 'I will be right back,' and he kissed her forehead, running back the few yards to the house. He would clean quickly and then go swim with her.

He ran to his room, making his way out again soon enough but his mother stopped him, sending him back for it wasn't clean at all. He ran to the door once again.

'Cho! It will take a moment longer, but I will be there in a flash!' he promised and blew her a kiss and went back inside.

He spent almost 20 minutes with cleaning and fixing everything, then a piercing scream sounded through the house. He shot up. Cho? Was she alright? The screaming was Selene.

'CEDRIC!'

'No don't call Cedric, don't call Cedric,' He could hear Charlie say.

He ran upstairs, seeing her body and he trembled, falling down on his knees, one scream coming over his lips.

'CHARLIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'


	21. Chapter 21: A Loss Of Memory

21. A loss of memories

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU… YOU COMPLETE IDIOT, GO AWAY!' Cedric knew he would upset Charlie with this, but he spent no time worrying about that and fell down on his knees. Carefully he laid his hands on her face.

'Cho? Cho!' he got no response, grew more pale than ever before and then placed his hands on her chest, feeling weird for a split moment, only touching her bra but then he pushed, in order to get the water out of her lungs. When she did not respond to that he pressed his lips on her, giving her new breath and after less than a minute, though it seemed hours, she made a choking sound.

He pulled back swiftly, looking into her eyes which she opened widely while she gasped for breath and he pulled her up a little. She coughed water over his shirt and jeans but he didn't care, stroking her wet hair. He stared at Charlie, then at Selene.

'Take him away from here. Now, or there will happen things, you really don't want to happen.'

Selene tried to say something.

'Cedric you know he didn't mean to…'

'STOP TRYING TO DEFEND HIM! HE ALMOST KILLED HER SELENE, MAY I BE TRULY MAD AT HIM, FOR ONCE!'

He couldn't hold back a soft sob and Cho trembled against him, not able to say anything on the moment he guessed. Selene walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

'Don't touch me.'

'Cedric…' she said and she touched his hair.

'Don't, only Cho may do that, alright!'

Cho squealed softly but he did not know if it was because of pain or what he said and he hushed her softly, looking into his eyes. He tensed when she looked back. Scared. Not still trembling of what happened, but scared of him.

'Cho…'

'Let go of me…' she muttered. 'Let me go.'

He released her slowly, actually not able to and she crawled a little away, Selene swiftly took Charlie out of the room.

He watched Cho, his heart broke. She could not leave him, not because of his stupid crazy brother, not because of this!

'Cho…' he tried again.

'Leave me…' she said then and he know she was confused, but he could not bear it. He just couldn't.

'Please…' he said, touching her leg but she pulled it away.

'No!'

'Dad!' he suddenly called out then. He needed to fix this. She would leave him, she would go, because of this. He could not touch her anymore!

His father came upstairs, had seen Selene leave with Charlie and looked at his youngest son now, who was trying to hold his soft sobs.

'Cedric?'

'Charlie tried to drown her.' He hissed, his teeth clenched together to hold the fury rushing through his body. 'He tried to drown her!'

'Is she alright?' his father said and kneeled down next to the girl but she cringed. Cedric shot in between.

'Don't touch her, she doesn't want that!'

His father pulled his hands back, looked at Cedric asking.

'What…'

'Erase her memory, now!' he totally paniced, trying to hold her again but she shrieked and sobbed, not seeming herself out of shock.

'What?' his father said. 'But Cedric…'

'Erase her memory!'

'No!' Cho shrieked in horror. 'Don't, Cedric don't!'

But she still did not come closer and the young boy knew she would go, he was so sure she would leave him and he could not bear that.

'Hold her then.'

She struggled, kicked him and it hurt him so impossibly much to hold her like this while she screamed his name, being so scared and begging but now he could not go back. His father pulled his wand and Cedric held his breath, pressing Cho closely against him.

'No, Cedric!' she sobbed softly. 'Stop it, stop it!'

'Ready?' his father asked.

'Ready.' He muttered his teeth clenched together.

'Amnesia complete.'

'NO!'

The next moment Cho stopped struggling and she hung down in his arms, staring in front of her. She shocked still a little, her mouth slightly open.

'Cho?' Cedric whispered. 'Are you…'

'W-what happened?' she said. 'Why am I all wet? Why is your dad here, why… where are my clothes?'

Cedric quickly got out of his shirt, pulling it over her head. Softly he rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her a little. She got cold and his chest was aching like never before. This terrible pain. This terrible, killing pain of what he did to her…

'You… you tripped, into the water.' He mumbled then. 'You wanted to go for a swim, I was cleaning my room… and you tripped, I was not there.'

'Cedric…' she mumbled and she freed herself from his arms. 'I… I need to get some air for a moment, and I will dress.'

She nodded, walking out of the room and Cedric stayed behind, taking a deep breath and never felt so devastated before.

'You may never tell her this. Charlie could be arrested for it.'

'I know.'

'He would destroy our family's name.'

'I know.'

'So, never tell her.'

'Dad please!' he suddenly burst out. 'My brother… almost killed my girlfriend, who probably doesn't even know anymore we…we kissed and the only thing, you think about, is our family's name!'

Low sobs came out of his throat as he spoke like that and then he left his dead in Charlie's room, going after Cho.

He knocked her door softly and she muttered something like come in. So he did. She stood in front of the mirror examining her head.

'No bumps to see.' Cedric tried to cheer her up, coming carefully closer, not sure if she wanted him to but as he came in her reach, he felt her arms wrap themselves around his strong chest.

'I don't remember anything from yesterday since… since lunch…'

'Shh…' he said and he pressed his lips on her hair while closing his eyes. She did not remember their kiss. And he could not again, he couldn't. Why did his father erased that part as well? That kiss, it was… it had been their moment…

'Are you alright?'

Cedric made his sob sound like a soft laugh and he stroked her cheek.

'I am all fine, you're the one that tripped. Are you hurt?'

'No it…it's okay, only my throat a little…'

'Well you inhaled some water.'

She cuddled against his chest, wrapping his arms around him even closer and he felt her lips on his still bare skin. At least she dared to touch him.

He know this would be a heavy burden on his shoulders, but he carried so much already. This was just something supposed to make him stronger…

Besides the happening with Charlie it had been a pretty lovely summerholiday. Cho stayed with him almost all the time and when they returned on the platform they twirled around eachother as two little satellites. Some people smiled, seeing them like that and Cedric heard his mother mutter something like 'isn't is sweet' and he groaned. Even though he could not stop it. If Cho moved, he moved and as he saw her dragging her suitcase to the train he swiftly took it over from her.

'Leave that to me, Miss Chang.' He winked and he pulled his own and her suitcase to the train, David catching up with Cho who was a little ahead of him. He could hear them talk and grumbled a little.

'David, hey! Best friend wanting attention here!'

David turned around laughing.

'Oh and why are you so much craving for attention, Mr. Diggory?'

'Well I find it really no style that you don't even say hi to me!'

'Hi.' Said David dryly before turning to Cho again, teasing his friend who dropped the suitcases and gave the other boy a push in his back, which made him tremble and smack onto the platform.

'You're not so steady on your feet, Mr. Rankin.' Cedric joked while helping his friend up once again and Cho shook her head disapproving.

'Guys.' She muttered.

'Your guys.' David grinned cheerful and Cedric huffed.

'What?'

'She has only one guy, and he's standing here.' Cedric muttered.

'Oh Cedric, can't you handle a little competition?'

Competition. The word suddenly hit into him, like it did when Cho had been in first grade. She told him David had no competition. She did not think he liked her back then and then, then he kissed her to show her he did and he only wished he could again, suddenly. How badly he wished to kiss her again.

But he knew freaking well he could not, he would only spoil everything once again.


	22. Chapter 22: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 22: Back to Hogwarts

Cedric Diggory stared in front of him while the train calmly moved forwards. Cho laid on his chest, and he held her hand. He had become a struggling and confused boy these past months though it felt really good t return to Hogwarts. His fifth year already, Cho's fourth. David sat on the other side of the compartment, reading the Daily Prophet.

'Did you hear the news already, about that prisoner?'

Cedric muttered an uninterested 'yes'. There were so many escaped prisoners, he heard a lot about the trouble they caused the ministry at home.

Suddenly the train stopped. Cedric shot up, immediately at guard, one arm protecting around Cho as she looked at him asking. The sky was dark and a soft, almost scattering sound made clear ice crawled upon the windows. It grew cold in the compartment, a weird fog hanging around the train. Cedric stroked the hair of his little fragile love and looked at David. He didn't seem to know either. Still he came over to Cedric's side of the compartment, looking at the door. Cho stretched her hand out to the window, touching it with a look of not understanding. The two boys, at the same time, saw it. It came with a feeling of miserable unhappiness that made Cedric shiver and crawl back in his chair, wrapping his arms more protective around Cho and David did as well. He did not think of telling his friend to let go for a minute. They needed to protect her.

A dementor appeared in front of the door of their compartment.

'No, no…' Cedric suddenly started to mumble. 'Go away,'

He hovered over Cho, protecting her, but he knew he couldn't protect her from bad memories. Besides, he could not even protect himself. Soon he heard the firing of a gun, felt Tony's blood spat on his face. He saw how Cho pushed his arm away after she heard that her father died. He saw how she laid on the ground, how he had thought she was dead.

Suddenly the Dementor was gone as soon as it had appeared. The air cleared, also outside and the windows became normal again. When the fear faded Cedric could feel another emotion taking over. He heard Cho saying something, but his cheeks colored red slowly.

'You can let go of me now.' She said dryly.

Cedric trembled. It was his angry tremble. 'Why-can't-they-just leave you alone!' he hissed.

'Guys I'm fine,' she said but her hands were shaking.

'No you are not,' Cedric mumbled.

'I am,' Cho said stubborn.

Cedric looked at her. And when the train started moving again, soon the rumor spread about Potter that fainted. Crybaby. Cedric could not feel compassion for that boy, though knowing it wasn't more than jealousy. Cedric and David snickered though, hearing the news, and Cho looked angry at them.

'You don't know what horrid memory that thing brought back!' Cho defended him.

Cedric looked displeased. There she got again. Why did she always protect the Potter-guy? A little doubting he put on his cocky face.

'I think he was just scared,'

'Cedric!' Cho called out.

'Alright, alright, you are right,' he hushed her. She should not worry about that now, for she was still trembling. 'Come you need to lay down,'

' I don't need to lay down, I'm fine!'

Nevertheless Cedric forced to lay down on the little couch, pulling her head on his lap softly to see if she would like that and she seemed to do so, for she calmed a little and stopped struggling. His fingers went through her hair caressing.

'Cho,' he mumbled every time.

Cho got more at ease, though he was sure she wouldn't admit when he asked her. Still his face turned triumphantic, seeing her relax a little.

David shook his head. 'You spoil her to much,' he repeated again, as once he did when Cedric had been determined to lift her on the platform.

'I do not…' Cedric said tenderly.

His friend raised his eyebrows. Cedric looked at him annoyed and thought he should shut up. Cho was his.

'Well even if I do! I couldn't care less…She deserves it,' He walked his fingers over her cheek softly, drawing a few letters knowing she would not feel he was actually writing 'my love' all the time, and because he needed something to distract himself from David.

His friend made a sound. 'I'm sorry, I just needed to swallow back some vomit,'

Cho burst out into laughter, Cedric rolled his eyes and tried to hit his friend without throwing her off his lap.

Cho pouted a little when she had to move away from his lap as the train stopped. Though she pouted it made Cedric glow, that feeling she liked it to be close. She felt so close as she took his arm while walking to the carriages, and he felt how she rubbed his cheek softly against his shoulder. Cho, oh Cho… if he could only tell her what he was feeling..

While the carriage brought them to Hogwarts David started a fight about which Quidditch team was the best. First it was funny, all kind of arguments but after a while Cho seemed to get annoyed by their boyish fuzz and Cho shut them both up by telling them her favorite. Off course! Cedric switched over to her team, immiditaly. He should have thought of that but instead of David bragging along about his own favorite group he followed Cedric's lead, who groaned annoyed as he saw Cho chuckle.

When saying goodbye for dinner Cedric noticed Cho found it hard to break away from him. He did not show it that much, but he had this weird empty feeling in his chest everytime she wasn't there, and even though he rather had David gone sometimes, no more competition, they were quite good friends all together.

'We will see you after,' Cedric said smiling.

'Yes, alright,' Cho reacted.

David looked into Cedric's eyes, grinning, and they bowed kissing Cho's cheek at exactly the same time. The girl giggled and waved at them while walking back to the ravenclaw table. Cedric gave David a push.

'You steal my idea!'

'No you steal mine!'

Cedric groaned, dragging him along to their table.

'Cho!' Cedric yelled.

She smiled and walked towards him after dinner. He smiled widely back, David talking at the other side of the great hall and that relieved Cedric. As soon as she reached him he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

'Quidditch will be soon!' he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

'I'm so going to beat you,' Cho chuckled.

She should win. He smiled loving at her. He would gladly been beaten by her though he knew she would be angry when he let her win. As her face was so close he suddenly remembered the night at their house, when they kissed. The night she forgot. Cho must have seen on his face something disappointed him.

'What?' she asked.

'You're gorgeous,' he commented, because it was simply true.

She giggled.

'What do you want from me?' Cho asked suspicious.

'Oh that's quite obvious,' David said while he came walking, his dessert still in his hand.

'He wants you to loooove him, he wants you to huuug him, he wants you to kiiiiss him!' as he took a bite from his ice-cream. Cedric cringed for it was all true, and quickly attacked his friend to shut him up, knowing such thing would spoil it.

'Dude!' David said. 'Not so defensive!'

They both laughed, and so did Cho, though Cedric only fake.

'You guys are so…'

'In love with you!' they commented joking at the same time and this time Cedric turned to Cho, instead of David and attacked her while brushing his lips over her cheek.


	23. Chapter 23: Shower

Chapter 23: A shower

'COME ON CEDRIC!' Cho yelled from the Tribune. 'MORE TO THE FRONT DAVID!'

Cedric could hear Cho scream from where she stood while he twirled through the air on his broom. Off course he was showing off, as he always did, making loops while focusing on the little golden snitch at the same time. Sometimes he peeked at his beloved little girl between the other ravenclaw students on the people. He saw how Luna Lovegood talked at her and chuckled a little.

David scored a point and he flew over his friend's head to pet his shoulder. He looked at Potter for a moment, who was searching for the snitch though at the same time he peeked at Cho sometimes. The foolish boy! Though that caused Cedric sseing the snitch, which twirled around one of the towers, earlier than his rival and he speeded off, soon followed by Harry, with a faster broom but less secure about his goal.

They shot into the clouds, where it suddenly got freezing cold. He saw the snitch, speeding towards it, grabbed it and wanted to turn around at Harry to cheer at him a little teasing, but he saw the Gryffindor boy stare.

'Are you okay?' he screamed into the wind so Harry couldn't have possible have heard it, then he saw till his horror how the boy fainted, crashing down through the clouds and as he followed him he knew he could never catch Potter in time. Luckily Dumbledore eased his fall he could see and when Cedric landed his team immediately attacked him, He looked a little insecure to the group around Harry but knew he couldn't do anything for the boy right now. So he escaped his team and when he saw Cho he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

'I heard you cheering!' Cedric said pleased.

Cho smiled. 'You won!' she congratulated him.

'Well not really, it wasn't a fair match. I will offer to play it over, but at least you see me almost win,' it was enough if she saw that and a match that he did only win cause Potter fainted halfway he couldn't call something to be pride on either.

'You're such a gentleman,' Cho pointed out smiling.

'Let's get out of here,' Cedric said. Everyone pulled his arms, touched him to congratulate him. He needed Cho, alone.

'You're still in your Quidditch gear!' Cho laughed.

Cedric smiled. 'I don't care,' he tugged her along to the lake, their spot.

'Take some of those things off,' Cho said pointing at his gear. 'I can't even normally hold you, you are fat this way!'

Cedric laughed taking off some of his protection. It felt better, less heavy and indeed they could touch more like this. He took a deep breath, his muscled chest moving and he saw Cho watch him, knowing she stared at his body.

Cedric looked at her and he smiled self-conscious. 'What?' he asked friendly.

'You're pretty,' Cho giggled softly.

Cedric looked at her smiling widely, Cho blinked. He shoved towards her.

'Cho, I…'

He almost said it, again! He was so stupid! Why would he spoil it? How could he even think of it he knew she would never… he couldn't do that to her, telling her he had been all these years…sort of… in love. He couldn't tell her!

'You know, you have seen me naked,' Cho suddenly said.

Cedric looked at her for a moment and then he blushed heavily. It made Cho chuckle again, which only made his case worse and he rubbed over his cheeks to get the red color away.

'We were young…And in love,' Cedric said.

It sounded different then he wanted to and if he could have, had been allowed to say it, he would have added he still was. That he would be forever.

'I never saw you naked,' Cho added.

Cedric smiled again. 'You'd like to see me naked than?' he snickered. It was a question without needing to be answered but Cho seeming really to think about it. Cedric watched her face. Then opened his mouth. She did, she really did!

'You would?' he blinked, seeing it on her face.

'O-of course not…' Cho defended herself poorly.

Cedric smiled, in triumph once again. He knew his smile must be proud and cocky but at the other hand he knew Cho liked that.

'She want to see me naked,' he said in victory.

Cho rolled her eyes. 'I'm your friend,' she reminded him.

'Oh I know that!' Cedric said and he hugged her. 'But still it makes me feel handsome,'

'You are handsome!' Cho called out.

'For what it's worth, I really liked you naked,' Cedric blew in her ear. It was no lie, he really did and he still could perfectly remember.

Cho chuckled. 'Moran,' she said and hit his head softly. 'Bleh, you smell like sweat she said, Quidditch sweat.'

Cedric laughed. 'I'm so sorry my lady, how unthinking of me!' he pulled her up and they walked back to the Quidditch changing rooms. Cedric kissed her forehead. Indeed his clothes were dirty and sweaty from the winning match.

'I will take a shower and be right back,'

'I will be waiting,' Cho grinned.

He smiled at her before disappearing into the changing room. Once there he undressed thinking about the conversation he just had with Cho. As he let the water stream down his face he hummed a song softly, knowing it was her favorite and by the time he was washing his hair his voice sounded loud as he even moved a little with it, not ashamed for no one would come here anyway. Why would they? He didn't locked the door either, everyone was already back to the castle.

Suddenly he heard the door open though, stopped singing and his cheeks flushed red though then he saw Cho, who stood into the doorway and he relaxed.

'Err..' she stuttered and her cheeks colored red.

He couldn't help to burst into laughter, as he stood there naked but he did not mind her at all to come.

'Oh Cho you should see your face!' he laughed.

He saw how she had planned on doing that herself, stun him but he wasn't that easily stunned and somehow he expected her. As he noticed her eyes gliding over his muscles and for a moment even below his waist he grew silent. He felt weird, insecure which he almost never was as Cho watched him like that, and he wondered what she thought.

Would she think he was handsome, naked? Or strong? Or was she disappointed, expecting a little more of it? He suddenly didn't know and the look on her face could mean anything to him on this moment.

'Won't you come here?' he asked than, tenderly.

His little beauty stared at him and he wondered if she would mind, if she would mind coming to him but when she froze he came to her. She clearly didn't know what to say or think, not looking into his eyes but studying his chest as he stood close to her. Cedric put his wet hand on her cheek, than he removed her scarf and her robe. Cho started to breathe faster as his hands moved to her shoulders. He took of her vest and he was carefully measuring her, if he could do this. He wanted to shower with her, just… just because it felts safe and good and as he notices, she wouldn't mind. She even tried to show it more, how she wanted him to see she was willing to do this. He took of her tie, carefully opened her blouse and smiled softly. He wasn't trembling at all, the look on her face told him she liked it, she even enjoyed it. The look in her eyes was loving and for some reason he just could not tremble. She did take a deep breath and shivered a little when he unlocked her bra, dropping it on the ground and he looked at his little girl, looking at him insecure as he hovered over her.

'Cho,' Cedric whispered. 'You are my best friend and I love you and I respect you, as a person and as a woman, please don't think I will take advantage of this,

Cho looked up at him and smiled than and carefully wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, her body pressing against his wet chest and he inhaled deeply and then laid his hands on her bare back. This felt so good. Then his hands stroke her hair, before they lingered on her back and once again his fingers wrote the words 'my love'. This time he hoped she would notice, but he guessed not. Than his hands wondered down and he slid down her skirt and her underwear at the same time, till they stood naked in front of each other. They both breathed faster than normal and his heart felt like it could explode, his chest moving faster and faster.

'Let's shower,' Cedric said smiling and took her hand, pulling her under the warm water. He could hear her soft gasps when she got warmed by it, and he smiled softly at her. Could he go further? Would she mind? He needed her, he loved her. How could he make that clear? It had been an inner struggle for four years already…

'You know we never kissed as best friends.' he pointed out.

Cho chuckled.

'Don't you think you are pushing your luck?'

Cedric grinned, though somewhat shyly. 'Well I'm just saying, maybe it will be different kissing as best friends,'

'You want to kiss me?' Cho snickered.

'Do I have permission to?' Cedric asked on his turn. He wished.

Cho looked at him, her mouth corners curling. It felt good, that silly smile on her face, knowing she did something which actually wasn't allowed but he hoped it felt as good as he felt.

'You have, but only now and it's a best friends kiss, no crappy crap attached,'

Cedric chuckled. 'No crappy crap, promised.'

He took her wet face between his hands, stroking some hair out of her face and he started with kissing the drops of water off her face. The little diamonds sparkled on her cheek and his tongue carefully stroke over her them. Then he found her lips and Cho gasped softly and Cedric pulled her against his naked body. He could feel how Cho placed her hands on his shoulders as she closed her eyes kissing him. His tongue tabbed her lips for a moment but he didn't ask for entrance, he could not do that. But he loved her so much he could not resist to taste her soft skin even if it was just for a second. It was a very decent we-are-best-friends-who-are-naked-under-the-shower kiss. As Cho broke the kiss, he sighed deep, content as never before.

'Hmm,' he said.

'Not good?' Cho asked.

'Wonderful,' he said and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Off course wonderful. She was wonderful, she always had been.

He had the urge to touch her hair, and knew the shower was the perfect place, to take care of her at the same time and he took the shampoo. Cho watched his movements but then she closed her eyes as he started washing her hair. He made sure no soap reached her face and as he was done he soaped her shoulders. He had to think about this moment when they really were together, when he got lower than her shoulders. He wouldn't go along now, he wouldn't though he wished her body was all his to touch…

'I love you, Cho Chang.' he whispered passionate.

'I love you too,' Cho answered softly with closed eyes. Then she opened them.

'As best friends of course!' They added rapidity at the same.

And they would look at each other, knowing it was time to dress.


	24. Chapter 24: Jealousy

Chapter 24: Jealousy

Cedric was still thrilled 3 days after their little game in the shower and way more tensed, still thinking about it all the time. Oh how it confused him! He wondered all the time if she loved him, if she loved him more then only just friend because, no matter if he tried to hide, how he tried to hide… he knew from himself he did. And he was ashamed for it, knowing he could not do this to her, spoiling their friendship for such thing as the feeling in his chest, that this one kiss hadn't been enough.

'Ceddy! Where are your thoughts!' Cho smacked his head. 'My game is starting, in a moment, and you don't even say good luck!'

'Goodluck?' he muttered teasing and she pulled his exploded hair.

It was the third match of the year, between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harry Potter was Gryffindor's seeker. Cedric grumbled something when he got reminded of that.

'Cedric Diggory now don't be a jerk!' Cho said strict as she took his face between her hands with which she forced him to look into her gorgeous caramel eyes. 'I need you, I am nervous!'

He knew, she knew, this was exactly the way to get him caring and still he could not resist, and he turned towards her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

'Well no need to be, it's a second year boy.'

'He's good!'

'He's just a boy, nothing special.'

'But…'

'Cho you're the best seeker Ravenclaw ever had, besides you're the only girl and I am sure no one can win from you.'

She huffed but pressed a kiss on his cheek as she got called to the field. Cedric pulled her into a tight hug.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered. 'But I'm sure you'll be the best.'

'Cheer for me.' Cho teased.

'Oh I can run over the field if you want to?'

He avoided the word naked, the thing in the shower had caused some effect on his body and he was way too scared it would happen again if he only thought of it.

But Cho understood, wiggled her eyebrows and tugged his shirt for a moment.

'You better make sure no one else can have such privileges. Rawr.'

She giggled, petted his cheek.

'Go to your seat. I'm sure David's there.'

'I'm sure David's there.' He repeated with a high voice and rolled his eyes. Cho did the same but kissed his cheek before she disappeared into the dressing room.

He ran up, searching for his friend who would probably have the best seats already. And if he didn't Cedric always got them. The good thing about being loved was getting a lot in return.

'Go Cho!' David called when she appeared on the field and that was a yell loads of people took over, till the whole Ravenclaw side, and the other Ravenclaw fans cheered it. Cedric saw how she got red and blew her a kiss grinning.

As the whistle sounded, and the game started he saw how Cho and Harry shot off into the air and the jealousy started. He didn't expected it, so pulled an almost hurt face as he leaned onto the wooden edge of the tribune.

David stopped cheering for a moment.

'Cedric, are you alright?'

The boy pushed himself up, trying to smile but the sting in his lungs only just had faded so he nodded somewhat vague.

'Just a sting.'

Cho had seen how he bended over with that hurt expression on his face and hung silently into the air for a moment. Then, though she seemed to find the golden ball and in her eyes came doubt.

'GO CHO!' Cedric called to encourage her and make clear he was all alright, she should not lose the match because of his stupidity.

He focused on Cho, but he couldn't help to wonder with his eyes to that Potter boy sometimes, and he couldn't deny that he saw Harry look at her. He gritted his teeth together in some sort of painful squeal, his hands squeezing into the wood of the tribune and David looked worried but Cedric kept calling Cho's name and so did his friend.

The snitch appeared again. Cedric's eyes were trained on it, he spotted it right away and so did Cho. Harry saw some later but his broom got faster than Cho's comet and he almost passed her. Though Cedric could clearly see him holding back then. What was that stupid moron doing! He was… Who did he think he was! He let her win!

And off course Cedric wished Cho to win, but not because Harry let her. Not because some stupid, young and silly boy though he could conquer her with it! He gritted his teeth together once again, his chest stinging as he saw how Cho did not notice Harry pulled up his broom and stretched her arm out to the snitch. Ravenclaw cheered loudly, calling and screaming her name and the look in Cho's eyes became so happy Cedric couldn't resist to smile.

'POTTER, THIS ISN'T THE MOMENT TO BE A GENTLEMAN!' Wood shouted than and Cho looked up, the snitch escaping and Harry's face flushing red.

'THAT'S MY GIRL!' David called out and Cedric smacked him as a sign this wasn't the moment to say that.

'CEDRIC'S GIRL!' David corrected himself and the people that surrounded them burst out in laughter.

The match continued, and they both saw the snitch again, Cedric saw how Cho speeded towards it but Harry's broom was simply faster and this time he did not hold back, grabbing the snitch. Gryffindor cheered loudly and Cedric grumbled and made his way downstairs to pick up Cho for he knew he should. He wanted to call her name, but he froze when he saw her coming off the field, together with that silly Gryffindor boy.

They were talking, laughing. Cho even laid her hand on his shoulder for a moment and Cedric recognized that look in Potter's eyes. The look of hope. The look he only had when she laid against his chest and did not watch his face because he knew his hope, and her desperate tries to give him everything he want, would screw their friendship. But he… Harry Potter was flirting with Cho, obviously and Cedric could do nothing than watch, standing there with his mouth slightly opened staring at them. Cho wasn't different than else, only friendly as she also was to first years who lost their way in the school. But Cedric knew Harry Potter saw something totally different in all this!

He never had been so jealous before. Never.

It wasn't even like him to be jealous! He meant why would he. He was good looking, friendly, popular… everyone would choose him above Harry Potter, or wouldn't they?

Would they?

He doubted, he started to doubt if the school started to love Harry Potter more than him, if 'the boy who lived' would get the most popular one now. Not that he couldn't bear that. But if Harry Potter could get his status, what would Cho do? Would she… love him, could she?

He knew it was ridiculous, what he was assuming and the horror spread over his face while he was not able to erase that view, of Cho Chang kissing Harry Potter and he started to chew his lip.

Cho and Harry laughed together and he felt like going away, walking away but on that moment a girl in Gryffindor's quidditch outfit came running towards them.

'Harry come here I need to kiss you!' Katie Bell shouted as she yelled in total happiness.

Harry excused himself, becoming almost as red as his shirt as he walked after Oliver, leaving Cho smiling behind till she saw Cedric. Her face turned a little worried. He was sure he must looked sick.

'Ceddy?' she squealed. 'Are you alright? I saw you during the game, you looked so hurt, I wondered…'

He laid a finger on her lips. No talking about it, he would not talk about his feelings, it was not like him.

'I'm fine.'

'You're sure, maybe we need to ask Madame Pomfrey…'

'Cho, I am fine.'

He sounded more edgy than he meant to and looked at her ashamed, muttering an apology and she softly pulled his sleeve, taking him along to the lake once again.

'Take something off.' He joked for she was completely in quidditch gear as well, just as he had been before they showered together. And indeed she took of her protection, but nothing more and she pressed herself against him.

'You played really good.' He mumbled softly then while kissing her hair. 'I didn't even say that yet.'

'He almost let me win.'

'He didn't let you.' Cedric mumbled.

'I know he didn't.'

'You would have beaten him though, if he didn't had that broom of his.'

'You were there already, not?' she suddenly asked then and he frowned a little, like he didn't know where she talked about.

'Where?'

'Downstairs, at the field, when I talked to him.'

'Yes, but I mean, I… I'm not going to disturb your talk and you can talk to him off course, you could…' Cedric muttered but it sounded quite sad and Cho's tiny arms wrapped themselves around him.

'Take off your shirt.' She said then suddenly.

'What?' he chuckled softly, but he did, his chest glimmering in the last sunlight, which colored everything red. She carefully pressed her lips against his skin and he calmed down a little under her touch.

'You were jealous, Diggory.' She said. 'Are you jealous?'

'No.' he said.

'Don't lie to me.' She mumbled.

'Yes I am.' He could not lie if she asked him to tell the truth.

'Don't be.' Cho whispered as she lingered her lips over his chest for a moment before pulling back, stroking his strong muscles. 'Don't be.'

He didn't know what she thought, or felt but he had to smile, touched and lifted his shoulders for a moment. Then he suddenly grabbed her, clenching her against his chest.

'Cho.' He muttered and that was everything he had to say.


	25. Chapter 25: A Drawing

Chapter 25: Drawing

Cedric Diggory ended the last week of school up in the hospital wing. Again. The new spell he and David had tried wasn't really successful, and they finished with their wands in their nose and awfully a lot of laughter. He grumbled. He was Cedric Diggory, not? He was supposed to do every spell alright and now this happened! He looked at David.

'Your fault.' He said.

His friend looked back at him and shrugged.

'No way.'

'Oh yes it is, I'm a good wizard so it has to be your fault.'

'You want another duel?' David grumbled.

'That's gonna be one without wants then.'

It was silent for a moment, then they burst out in laughter, Cedric finally seeing the sillyness of the whole situation. They ordered Cho not to visit them cause this lack of talent in spells was quite emberassing. As David and Cedric did more emberassing things, some could work out pretty well like the serenade they brought to Cho together. On valentine's day, they could not decide which one of them could have Cho, so they decided to share her, after awfully a lot of fights and struggling.

She had been sitting outside on a bench, reading when the two boys came walking they were snickering and a little nervous. Cho had looked suspicious at them and they came to stand in front of her.

'What?' Cho had asked as they stood there grinning at her, silently but so amused. If she only knew, if she only knew… Cedric and David would look at each other meaningful and the next second they had dropped on their knees and started singing to her. Cho had blushed insanely. People who walked by laughing or making noises like : Aww. Some girls looking jealous but Cedric had seen Cho shine, she seemed to feel lucky. They really had made work of it, Diggory and Rankin did not do half things and if they did, they both did another half so it would be a total in the end. Once they were done they had been looking at her victorious and Cho had giggled flattered. He could still remember that giggle.

'Thank you both so much!' she had squealed and kissed both their cheeks. Cedric had got all warm inside from that truly mean kiss.

'We are not done yet!' David had said enthusiastic.

'Not even close!' Cedric had added grinning and they pulled of her bench, pushed into Hogwarts.

'What are we going to do?' she had asked.

'Everyone here should now that you are our Valentine, so we need to mark you!' Cedric had chuckled. They should know! Especially Harry Potter. With David he could share, only a little because he was his friend, and he knew Cho liked David as a friend as well.

'As long you are not going to paint me! Or burn me!' she had said panicky.

They boys had laughed a pushed her on a chair in their Hufflepuf commonroom. Paint her? Burn her? What did she think of them, they loved her!

'A chocolate, miss?' David had offered while Cedric grabbed the stuff they prepared. Cho tried to peek all the time and he chuckled when coming back, grinning joking.

'With or without love potion?'

David had laughed. 'We aren't that cruel,'

'What do you have there?' Cho had asked when Cedric returned at her chair. He had all sort of stuff in his hand. Stuff to mark her, even though she was a ravenclaw, this would be her one day as hufflepuff-girl.

'Just some stuff to mark you,' he had said innocent. He and David both started to touch her hair. Putting it up by putting ribbons in it from the colors of Hufflepuf, Cedric enjoyed how his hands stroked through her hair even though he did a pretty poor job. Dealing with ribbons wasn't his strongest point and it wasn't David's either so to see. But it did not even misstood her! She groaned a little though when they came with more.

'What now?' she had questioned, probably thinking about more marking stuff but Cedric had smiled. Enough marking, these were her presents. He bought her quite a lot, music boxes and chocolate and he enjoyed the smile on her face, unwrapping both Cedric's and David's presents. They ended up with the last, which she probably would love if he knew her a little.

'You guys!' she had said, almost getting emotional, Cedric saw. He already wanted to hush her, but knew he shouldn't. Though, he wasn't able to resist to press a kiss on her face.

'Thank you,' she had said hoarse.

'We have one more thing,' David grinned. They had put out the package towards her at the same time. When Cho unwrapped it a beautiful little dress came out, matching the colors of her ribbons. Cedric saw her eyes lighten up when she looked at it, and how he enjoyed that.

'You like it?' they had asked.

She had burst into tears than. 'Thank you guys!' she had sobbed.

Both Cedric and David wrapped their arms around her.

'We love you!' they had said perfectly at the same time.

Cho had worn the dress whenever she had been able to, so many times that Cedric had warned her, that it would be a part of her skin after a while.

'Sleepyhead!' David called out. 'It's the third time Madame Pomfrey asks you if you want to hurry up with getting away from here!'

'Uh?'

'Bugger off, you're done.' His friend said dryly.

'Oh!' Cedric grinned and he stood up, running his fingers through his hair as he waved to David teasing, who still wasn't done and he walked upstairs, this a nice moment to be with his beloved Cho without his friend bothering him.

He could hear her chuckle when knocking the door.

'Having fun on your own?' he teased.

'Yes!' and Cho burst into laughter, she seemed to like it, to have him there again and he sank down on the edge of her bed.

'What's so funny?' he asked and crawled next to her.

'You did a serenade!' Cho laughed.

He stared at her for a moment, was she drunk or so? But he knew she wasn't, just giddy and he had to laugh as well

'Yeah I guess I sort of did, are you laughing at me?'

'Noooo!' Cho squealed giddy.

Cedric snickered and walked with his fingers over her belly. He held his sketchbook under one arm, actually had been searching for inspiration but now Cho noticed it.

'Drawings!' she smiled pleased and took it from him. He wanted to protest, knowing the last drawing way to well and a little scared she would see it, wouldn't like it. But taking it away from her… he could never do that. As she opened it the first drawing was their spot at the lake, that one worked out. Cho smiled. The next drawing was her. In her school uniform, looking over her shoulder smiling.

'Nice Ceddy,' she commented. He could only smile weakly and played with his fingers nervously. Cho looked wondering at him for a moment but then skipped to the next drawing, which was also her. Only now in her orange dress. The next she was too, and the next, and the next and the next and the next. Cedric moved unease. He knew it, she was everything. Every drawing except for the lake and than the last… The last drawing she was also. Drawn from straight in front of her, her hair fluttering a bit as a breeze was going through it. The drawing stopped at just under her collarbone. She searched for the lines who would point out her shirt but there weren't any. He skipped them, liking to think about how he could finish the drawing. Cho was bare shouldered. She looked up at Cedric and he blushed.

'I…I'm…'

She gave him back the sketchbook and smiled sweetly. That made it only worse. How could he have been so stupid?

'They are really good,' she said. 'You have talent,'

Cedric gazed at her.

'You are just a big part of my life that's why…'

'I know, don't explain,' Cho said.

Cedric nodded and Cho grinned pushing him softly.

'Seriously I'm flattered!'

Cedric laughed softly, trying to kiss her head, but Cho escaped him by kiss his cheek first. He chuckled, secretly pleased she wished to beat him with kissing.

'Little monster!' he said.

'I'm going to take a shower for a moment,' Cho said grinning and stood up. Cedric rose a little as well, almost following.

'You want me to join?' Cedric joked wiggling his eyebrows.

'Shut up,' Cho laughed. 'You stay here, you better be here when I return!'

'Of course Cho,' Cedric smiled and his eyes followed her until she was in the bathroom. He rather had come with her but he knew he was pushing his luck.

As Cho came back, earlier than expected, he looked up at her for a brief moment and then gasped softly.

'Cho,' he groaned.

'What?' Cho said as she walked to her closet to find some clothes.

'Best friend or not I'm still a boy!'

Cho laughed. 'Don't be such a baby,' she said as she looked into the wardrobe.

'Won't you pose for me?' He never thought she would hear, for he whispered it in a sudden desire, wondering why he asked in the first place.

'Where?' she asked at instant.

So easy… she allowed him to draw her so easy, and he pointed to the little sofa for a second, his eyes wondering.

'Lay down?' Cedric asked.

She did, and he opened his sketchbook. Would she find it too much to… no he could not ask that of her, she already only had a towel and…

When he looked up after finding his page he gasped softly as she laid there like that. Naked, her body pale and light in the sunshine through the window. He swallowed, this was what he meant. He started to draw right away. It was hard to focus, her beautiful body distracting.

'Can you put your hand a little more against your cheek…Yes there, keep it there,' he said, very professional.

Cho smiled a little. Cedric drew and looked and drew and blushed. He could not help it to blush, she just was so beautiful…

'You are blushing,' Cho chuckled.

'Am not…' Cedric mumbled weakly as his pencil sketched over the paper. He knew he lied but it was such a bad attempt to hide he couldn't really call it lying.

'You are Picasso, you are blushing!'

Cedric smiled as his eyes went upon her. Did she know?

'I don't think you have a clue how beautiful you are,'

'Am I giving you a hard time?' Cho asked, while still holding perfectly still. She seemed to care about it and he chewed his lip.

'A little,' Cedric mumbled. 'But drawing helps, makes me focus on lines, instead of…' his eyes wondered up to her body again but then he shook his head and drew further. She was so gorgeous… did she know how she was everything he longed for? How perfect she was?

Cedric would meet her eyes for a moment. More at ease then before, less red but still some nervous. Once he was done he looked at her insecure.

'You want to see it?' he asked.

'Yes,' Cho muttered.

Cedric stood up swiftly and walked towards her showing her the drawing, which was truly beautiful. It worked out, so perfectly. It was her…

'It's beautiful,' she said. Cedric smiled a little proud and took the towel from the ground and covered her body with it. She could become cold… he softly stroked her face.

'How about a best friends kiss?' he asked.

Cho laughed and smacked him softly.

'You really are pushing you luck!' she said snickering while shaking her head.

Cedric smiled along, though a little disappointed. When would he finally realize, letting himself realize this became too much? That he wanted her…


	26. Chapter 26: Charlie

Chapter 26 Charlie

His parents did not come to pick Cedric and Cho up. He asked them not to, thinking it would be more enjoyable to find the way home theirselve. He looked at her face, she was thinking and he could guess about what. She didn't talk for her mother for a year now. He knew it hurt her but she would not tell him whatever he tried. Now they were laughing though, about something pretty stupid he did, but a loving gesture it was.

'I can't believe you cursed that boy in the train,' Cho laughed.

Cedric snickered and he held her hand and made her spin a circle on the street. Cho giggled. How he loved that giggle.

'Well he was bothering you,' he said in defense. Cho raised her eyebrows cynical.

'Right.' she said.

'No harm is done,' Cedric grinned. 'An innocent spell,'

'Mhh, I can start about you and David having wands in your nose?' Cho said grinning.

'Don't you dare!' Cedric said and poked her waist laughing.

The house on the hill stood into the bright sunlight and looked peaceful. Cedric smiled. Home always felt more like home when Cho came along, and his mother came running outside.

'Oh Cho dear!' she said as she pulled her in a tight hug. 'We are so glad to have you again!'

His mother kissed his cheeks, Cho clearly glad with this warm welcome.

'Where is Charlie?' Cho asked Cedric once they were outside. He didn't thought this question would come, he didn't expect. He should have.

'With Selene,' Cedric answered and he got all pale. Why did she ask about Charlie? He wasn't supposed to be in this conversation.

Cho looked at him. 'Ok?' she said measuring, looking at Cedric's face. He stared back, his eyes a little panicking.

'Will I see him? I made him a music box you see, I think it will calm him down,' Cho said.

Cedric looked at her.

'My brother isn't a charity case.' he said cold, but worry sounded through his voice. He tried to act he would not care but failed already.

'I know that,' Cho said taken off guard. 'I'm just trying to be nice,'

'You made him a music box! You never even made me a music box…' Cedric muttered, trying to get her attention on something else.

'I didn't know you liked them…' Cho said blinking. 'What's wrong with you? Are you jealous on Charlie too?'

'No! You don't understand…'

'Than help me understand!' and he could hear the angry tremble in her voice.

'Charlie is dangerous.' Cedric said and looked at her.

'You keep saying that, but I don't believe it,'

Cedric looked desperate. Charlie almost drowned her! He almost killed his little beauty and now… now she wanted to see him again!

Cedric saw her thinking. 'Let it go Cho,' Cedric said.

'You're really being a jerk.' Cho said. He saw her watery eyes…

Cedric flinched and looked at her. 'Cho, sorry I didn't…'

'Yeah right!' Cho interrupted him angry and she stumbled downstairs.

He moved into his room, sighing and trembling. How could he make her see she could not be with his brother without getting hurt! Without getting them both hurt.

'Hi, Charlie!' he could hear and then his mother, calling Cedric's name. He immidiatly ran down.

'What's he doing here?' he hissed. He stood behind Cho, his arms on her shoulders but she shook them off.

'Cho…' Charlie muttered. 'See, Charlie didn't hurt you. Charlie didn't. Cho is alive, Cho is well. Charlie doesn't kill, no Charlie is good. Good Charlie.'

Cedric stopped walking, becoming pale.

Cho smiled sheepishly and not understanding. Cedric was glad cause of that, she probably thought he was just saying some silly crazy things.

'Of course I'm not hurt Charlie,' she said.

'Cho I really think we should go back upstairs,' Cedric said tensed and held her arm. They had to, this would spoil everything!

'Oh, let go off me!' Cho said and she took the little music box out of her pocket. Cedric stepped back, he cringed, glad Cho did not look into his eyes.

'Charlie, I made you something, would you like to have it?' she asked carefully.

Charlie looked up. 'Cho made Charlie a present?' he asked.

Cho nodded.

'Sweet Cho, ' Charlie murmured and Cho took a timid step forward and Charlie waited. Cedric tensed seeing his brother wait, could not bear it then and stepped forwards as well.

'Give me that, I will give it to him,' Cedric said and took the music box. Cho stared at him unbelieving. But she could not touch him, he would betray everything about the hidden memory!

Charlie panicked from the sudden change. 'No! It's not Cho's present if Cho doesn't give it, Charlie doesn't want present from Cedric! Cedric was mean to Charlie! You killed her Charlie you killed her! He kept yelling! Charlie doesn't want present from Cedric!'

Cedric blinked and his breathing was ragged. What did he think! What did his brother think, that he could screw up everything! Cho took back her musicbox, looking not understanding as she handed it to his brother.

'When you spin that, you will hear music.' she said gentle. Cedric admired the way she tried to search contact with his brother but he was so scared, so tensed that his brother would hurt his eternal sunshine.

Charlie did so. First slowly, measuring and then as little tunes came out, his mouth corners curled and he started to spin it. He made a squealing noise and Cho seemed pleased seeing he really liked it. Cedric could not deny a little smile but then tensed up again.

'Charlie, what do we say when you got a present?' Mrs. Diggory said. Her voice trembled, just as Cedric's body. He never felt this scared before and he hoped Cho did not feel as he stood half in front of her protecting.

'Thank you Cho,' Charlie whispered. 'Cho is sweet, Charlie is glad he didn't kill Cho, that would have made Charlie very sad,'

'You didn't kill me?' Cho said asking. Cedric tensed.

'Ok! Let's go upstairs!' He said quickly.

'Get him out of here,' he hissed to his mother. What on earth did they think! Getting Charlie here? When Cho came? Did they want to scatter everything!

'Cedric what is going on?' Cho asked but he pushed her into the hall. He could not tell her, he could not!

'Bye Cho,' he heard Charlie whisper and the soft tune of the music box. It almost made him sick, Charlie talking to her like that…

'That was very sweet of you,' Cedric managed to get out once he forced her upstairs. He sounded hoarse though, and scared.

Cho pushed him softly though. 'What on earth is wrong with you? And where was Charlie talking about?'

'Nothing Cho, as I said, he is not well,'

Cho looked at him suspicious but Cedric made sure she could not read his face. Not this time, it was way too important.

'Cedric you are hiding something from me!' Cho said unhappy.

Cedric looked at the ground, he was ashamed, and hurt that she did not trust him though he could understand but still it was…

Then he heard soft sobbing. Cho had wrapped her arms around herself, while she cried softly against her shoulder.

'Oh no, oh nonono, Cho don't do that, don't cry, oh my love don't cry,' said panicky and locked her in his embrace while making soft hushing sounds.

'Cho, I'm just trying to protect you, please don't cry, my sunshine, please…' he mumbled and kissed her hair. She had to stop crying, he couldn't handle it. His poor Cho… his poor little beauty.

Cho cried only harder. He panicked slightly.

'Oh honey, you were so sweet, it was so sweet of you to give Charlie that, really, but I'm just so afraid he will hurt you, but you saw how happy you made him?' Cedric said in attempt to comfort her. And it was true, she had been so sweet but he was so scared…

'Y-yes...' Cho sobbed.

'Shh,' Cedric said a bit hopeless. What did he do?

Cho wiped her tears away and Cedric relaxed a little as she stopped crying. He trembled still though, trying to hush the last sobbing as well.

'You were mean,' Cho said truthfully.

Cedric opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and started to kiss her face as apology. How stupid could he have been, he was such a jerk! Cho sniffed but chuckled softly than. Till he kissed her neck and the chuckle turned into laughing as he pressed her on the bed while tickling her.

'Alright, alright you are forgiven!' She laughed.

Cedric smiled looking at her.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'I know,' Cho answered.

And it was alright again.


	27. Chapter 27: Realizing

Chapter 27: Realizing

'Cedric,' Cedric heard Cho squeal a little. It sounded quite panicky and he gazed up from his book immidiatly.

'What's wrong?' He stood up and walked towards her. His little beauty held a letter in her hands and she seemed to be a little trembling.

'She wants me to come home.'

Cedric raised his eyebrows for a moment. He never expected this. Cho looked at the letter again a little doubting.

'Your mother?' Cedric asked.

Cho nodded. He looked at her. Poor girl, how hard it had to be for her? First her mother did not look at her for a year and now…

'Well, that's good..right?' Cedric said measuring. He should encourage it, but could not leave to speak out his worry. 'At least, as long she doesn't hurt you,'

'I can't go home,' Cho gasped. 'How can I ever be in that home again? We killed Tony in that home, he almost took me in that home, I heard my dad died in that home I…that's not my home,'

Cedric gazed down as she said so, still thinking 'we' did not kill anyone. David even didn't. He was the one that killed Tony and knew once again he could never forgive himself for the secret he made Cho bear. He sunk next to her, his arm comforting around her, protecting.

'But Cho, it's your mother, you don't want to spend the rest of your life without your mother now do you?'

He combed her fingers softly through her satinlike hair and she squealed a little, as a sign she still liked that. Then, Cho shook her head slowly.

'So you will go home?' Cedric asked. He tried to sound encouraging but he wasn't fond of the idea for her to go back alone, to a place where she had been hurt so badly.

'I guess so?'

'That's really too bad because we had tickets,' Cedric said. Though he said it a little teasing because no doubt there was she would come, even if he had to kidnap her himself.

'Tickets?' Cho asked, curiously.

'Yes…for the Quidditch championship, we were planning on taking the Weasley's too and I…well I of course would have taken you. '

Cho gasped disappointed. He smiled for a moment while touching her disappointed face and placed a little kiss on her nose.

'But hey, don't worry, we will just go with the Weasley's and I will meet you there?' Cedric told her. She wouldn't miss this happening, he was sure she would love it! 'I'm sure we have a ticket for your mom to if she would like,'

Cho smiled, and that smile made him feel a little light in his head. 'Thank you Cedric.'

'No problem love.' He couldn't leave to call her like that.

Cedric, who spent his holiday most of the time on his room writing letters, wasn't really happy. He was more worried than ever before, he even flew three times to Cho's house already. Though all the time he made sure nor she or her mother saw him, he had to know if she was alright. Her letters were sad and depressed but herself she seemed to think it was fairly normal and he feared she would feel miserable. His love, his poor little beauty. He wrote her thousands of letters and as he started a new one, on a Tuesday, he stared thinking outside.

He tried to twirl around the words he really wanted to tell. If was unsuccessful. He had grown up, he realized himself not only he was in love, he had realized what he did to her, had been irresponsible. It had been selfish, so longing to fulfill his own needs that he did not even saw what that could have done to her. He did not know if she was in love to, it could be too early, it could still be too early but to himself he failing in denying it now. He just couldn't.

Cedric stood up, sighing as he turned to the mirror and studied himself. He had changed. Before the holiday he had been a boy and now, as he stared at his body he knew he was a young man. He became an adult and he wondered if that change was good or bad. His behavior changed just as much. He felt more responsible, less capable of doing the silly boyish things he always had done with his friends and as he ran his fingers through his hair he could see his muscles tense. He had became stronger. His mouthcorners curled for a moment. Cho would like the last change. He saw her eyes wonder over his strong arms or chest and he recognized that glance as no one else, she would like that.

He doubted about the fact, if she liked him more as a boy or as a man.

Cedric turned around again, sat down at his desk and took his pencil, taking a new sheet of paper where he wrote her name. His Cho, this would be the letter explaining everything. He chewed his lip, sometimes closing his eyes while writing.

17-07-1995, Ottery St. Catchpole

My dearest Cho,

I'm sure worried I can tell you that. Your letters are depressed and you don't even seem to notice it yourself. I think it's a very good thing you will come to join us to the Quidditch World Cup, I'm so glad your mom allowed you to come! It's too bad she won't come herself, but I can understand she isn't really looking forward of seeing me again. I hope you will be able to find it all by yourself, but your mother will help you apperate the most of the way right? I will be waiting for you once I have shaken off the Weasley's, Potter is coming with them. And you may share my tent, isn't that nice of me? My dear Cho I realized certain things might got out of hand a bit this past year. Showers, drawings. We are friends. Close friends, but maybe such thing is even to close for best friends as we are. I'm not sure how you think of this, but I can only tell you that I do not regret, but that I only doubt that I might have put you in positions where I shouldn't have put you in. Writing this letter now you feel so far away. Awfully far away and I can't wait to hold you again. Please forgive me if I've ever made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I treasure you more than anything else in this world. And I love you. Cho Chang, I love you.

Yours,

Cedric

He stopped writing for a moment, taking a deep breath and noticing he was trembling. It affected him so much. He played with his pencil, staring to a corner of his desk and it took a while before he realized where he was staring at: the photograph. His favorite photograph of him and Cho, which his mother made during dinner. He never knew till she showed it to him. Cho was laughing about the things he whispered in her ear. He had been teasing, and if you knew and looked down you could see his hand laying on her waist. Maybe Cho would see, how it laid there, loving and protecting. For others it would probably look like he was tickling her.

He quickly took his pencil again, adding a line.

P.s. I enclosed a picture of us. I personally very much like it. We didn't notice my mom took it. You have the cutest smile.

He looked at the photo again, his lips near her ear almost kissing it. He wished the Cedric on the photo did, but he kept whispering and chuckling with that happy look in his eyes. Cho's smile was adorable. He kissed it one time, taking another deep breath before putting it in the envelope, closing it and sealing it.

At his birthday he received loads of gifts. How surprised he was though, when finding her name on one of the packages. And another one! And another one! Even though they always handed eachother presents, he didn't realized this time he would because she wasn't there. But as soon as he saw them, he left the rest for what they were, starting to unwrap Cho's.

Quidditch books, he adored them and Cho got him the newest! He smiled widely as he opened them, finding her handwriting on the first page.

'Happy birthday, my Cedric.' It told him. He couldn't do anything but smile so wide and came with the last package, which he opened and he saw a musicbox. For a moment he bit his lip, stunned by the beauty of the little thing. As he turned it, it whistled this wonderful song and he pressed his lips on the wood, taking a deep breath.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

It was already the next week he and his father headed to the tree where they would meet the Weasley's. They were late, Cedric couldn't leave it to climb in the branches above him till he was pretty high, sitting there perfectly at ease. Sometimes his father would glare up slightly worried. Cedric could hear Fred and George calling already when they were still miles away. The twin sung some weird song and he could hear the rushed voice of Arthur, their dad, as they approached Amos Diggory.

'Arthur!' he could hear his father say.

'Amos!' got greeted back and Cedric dropped himself from the high branch. 'And this lad here must be Cedric? Am I right?'

Cedric nodded agreeing, shaking Arthur's hand and the twin petted his shoulder, calling his name as he walked with them to the portkey. When Cedric looked over his shoulder he could see his dad talking to Harry Potter amazed. He did not like that, at all.

He saw her! He saw her and he ran towards her as a young dog that could not wait to get his treat. She looked amazing and without calling her, he swirled her into the air. She shrieked shocked but as he put her on her feet again, pressing her with her back against a tree she smiled. Cho must have seen the impossibly happy smile on his face and he was a little out of breath, looking into her gorgeous eyes.

'Cho,' he breathed. 'We are not meant to be apart so long, my chest can't bare it,'

'Thank you for the letters,' she gasped.

'Thank you for the presents,' he said gentle as he stroked his fingers over her face. He saw how Cho studied him, how she noticed the growing up, how she noticed him being almost an adult now and he wondered if she liked that. He wondered if it felt alright.

'You have changed,' she spoke than, her face clearly measuring.

Off course he did.

'And you Cho Chang, became even more beautiful than last time I have seen you,'

'Well you should see yourself,' Cho said and he tensed a little, smiling then.

'I love you so much,' he whispered.

It sounded more passionate than he would have let it sound when he thought about it. It came closer to the way he really felt though.

'I love you too….as friends right?'

'Of course,' Cedric smiled polite and offered her his arm, which she took and then he looked away a little, hoping they could drop the friend thing once.

'Let me show you around, you won't believe how amazing it's here! I can't wait till tonight's match!'

On that point Cho seemed to be insecure. She watched his face, and he noticed, while pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. He would always be hers.

'Wasn't that the most awesome match?' Cedric called out. He felt on the bed in their tent, followed by Cho. It truly had been great!

'It was amazing!' Cho agreed. 'It's too bad they don't do this every year,'

'One day I will be in the winning team to,' Cedric said. 'Mark my words,'

Cho chuckled and shook her head. 'So we really have this tent for us alone?'

'Yeah, comfy eh?' Cedric grinned. He thought it comfy. She probably wanted to lay on his chest, and he wondered If she would feel he got stronger.

'Helloooooooooooo!' David came swaying into the tent. Cedric groaned softly but it turned into a grin once he saw that his friend was slightly drunk. Or well, slightly..

'Choooooo,' he said. 'How nice of you to come! We are the champions!' he sang. Cedric couldn't hold his laugh as he stood up.

'Merlin's beard,' Cho laughed.

Cedric shook his head disapproving. Silly friend of him!

'Why won't you go to bed David?' he said.

'Gooood idea!'

Cedric pushed his friend outside, seeing him sway over the field. He did not walk along but looked just long enough to see David disappearing into his tent. Then he closed the zip and took a deep breath for a moment, turning around.

Cho stood in the light of the fireplace, the reddish glow in her satinlike black hair truly enchanting and their eyes would meet. Cedric immidiatly understood it was a match, a game, a contest. Breaking the gaze would be losing. His heart was beating fast. He was in love with her. How he was in love with her. She was so beautiful…

He walked towards her and she seemed to stand there frozen, not looking away and not coming closer as Cedric touched her body with his. Her breasts pressed softly against his chest, he noticed she wasn't rejecting him, just curious and a little nervous but so was he. He had to kiss her, she was so gorgeous. He had to kiss her but he shouldn't! He had to touch her but he shouldn't! He was in love but he shouldn't!

Then he bowed a little towards her, noticing he became taller than her and he was breathing slowly against her lips, still staring into her eyes.

She would close them once he touched her. This wasn't a kiss as before, not only a best friends kiss. It wasn't the decent shower kiss he gave her. Now he kissed her, now he touched her and now he allowed himself to be in love as well, though he knew it would only be for a second. He body laid into his arms, her closed eyes as a sign that she enjoyed and she kissed him back. He pressed his tongue softly against her lips, which she opened and he twirled around hers. Softly he pushed her back onto the bed, knowing he shouldn't but at the same time knowing he could. The kiss was so passionate, his movements tender and then he closed his eyes as well. His hands got over her waist. How much he loved her…how much he was in love. He could not tell her, he couldn't.. A soft longing moan escaped. Wrong, wrong, wrong. He couldn't show it, he musn't feel it. He loved her so much!

With one gasp, he broke the kiss. His body trembled and he rolled next to her instead of on top of her and he caught his breath. Cho would lay a hand on his arm, breathing heavy.

'Still friends?'

'Yeah…still friends,' Cedric breathed.


	28. Chapter 28: Horrid

Chapter 28 Horrid

It was a disaster. He never should have kissed her in the first place! Cedric ran off into the train already, scared to force his company upon Cho, who clearly needed some space after their little adventure in the tent. Why couldn't he just tell her? How much he loved her? How much he adored her thin fragile body and her lovely smile. But he could not and he knew that, though the silence between them made him desperate. Everything was better than this, than the avoiding and the pain and the heartbreaking quitting of writing letters.

He should give her that space and he knew it but it hurt him more than anything else could. She was his world, and now his world seemed to be empty. He looked outside, seeing Cho then, talking to Marietta and she seemed to be disappointed about something. Should he have waited? He wasn't sure if she would like it, he just… he just didn't know but she seemed to think different about it because when she crossed their compartment, she looked stubborn and walked with her friend to another one, not greeting nor entering.

'What did you do to her?' David asked with raised eyebrows. 'She almost ran off.'

'I did nothing.' He said.

'Did she dump you?' David wiggled his eyebrows clearly seeing his chance.

'No she didn't!' Cedric snarled. 'And I am not in the mood for this conversation!'

'Sorry, sorry…' David muttered. 'I didn't know you would be angry…'

'I'm not I am pissed.'

'Go talk with her.' David said.

The train started moving.

'What?' Cedric said in disbelieve. She needed space, she needed space! Though actually he knew he was just scared.

'Go talk with her, now. This won't make it better.'

David was right. Cedric hated to admit but his friend was totally right and he stood up, walking to the door and he saw her just turn around, to walk back into her compartment. She smiled sweetly and he already thought it was meant for him though than he saw him. Harry Potter stood still in the opening of his compartment, gazing at her. For a moment Cedric became angry. Not at her, not even at Potter but just angry in general, having nothing throw it out to. He closed his eyes for a moment, getting his self-control back and then he walked to Cho's compartment, appearing in the doorway.

'Cho, may I speak with you for minute?' he said polite, though longing and he hoped she heard.

She nodded, looking into his green eyes and he stared back in her wonderful colored eyes and when she was within her reach he touched her. Cedric gently took her arm tugging her along to an empty coupé. He closed the curtains, so they really were completely alone.

'Come sit with me?' he asked, falling down onto one of the chairs and she looked doubting, but in the end sat down next to him. She seemed tensed like she expected him to speak, but he wasn't planning on that at all. They just sat down there together and after a quarter he felt Cho's cheek on his shoulder. Finally he was able to relax…

They sat like that till the train arrived. She took her suitcase before he could, too bad. He gladly had done it for her.

'I will see you after dinner?' Cedric asked. Cho smiled and nodded.

He smiled too, content and then left. He fell down at the Hufflepuff table, not talking to David about the train ride and luckily his friend did not ask. Sometimes he stared at her, smiling and she smiled back and he didn't seem to be comfortable. He looked back at her, knowing he screwed it with that kiss and he had to make it up, but how…

Suddenly Dumbledore asked for the attention. As usual he welcomed everyone at first but then a more special announcement got made. The Triwizard tournament.

'It will be kept on Hogwarts,' Dumbledore told everyone. Cedric shot up, excited. His father told him about it once!

'Oh yes,' Dumbledore said. 'The Triwizard Tournament has been started 700 years ago but has stopped when the number of death's got to high, but now it's back and with two other schools it will be kept here, on Hogwarts!'

Extraordinary! A little danger, this would be the perfect occasion! He could make Cho proud with this, impress her and maybe it would be all alright again!

'In October the two school's will arrive, the goblet of fire shall decide which one of you will be worthy to battle for the Triwizard Tournament cup! With a price money of one thousand gallions!'

He looked at Cho, seeing she was worried but then David started to mutter exciting.

'Though there are a few rules, only students who are seventeen years old, are allowed to enter the contest,'

'Isn't it great!' David said. 'this is brilliant!'

Cedric nodded agreeing.

'We want to warn you that despite our safety matters, the contest still will be extremely dangerous, so don't think about putting your name in that cup when you are not sure if you are up to it,'

He knew for sure he could do this.

He met Cho after dinner as they promised, totally shaken up, This was his chance! Wouldn't she be totally proud!

'Isn't that great?' he said enthusiastic. 'How do they come up with it, a Triwizard tournament, how unbelievably awesome!'

'You are not joining,' was the first thing Cho said. He looked at her disbelieving, his mouth a little open and then smiled sheepishly, a little mocking

'Why not?' he grinned. 'I can do this, I can win this thing,'

Cho looked shocked.

'Didn't you listen? People die in this contest, Cedric! They die!'

'I'm sure Dumbledore won't let such thing happen,' Cedric told her. Why was she worrying so much? He secretly hoped she would admire him.

'He said it still was dangerous!' Cho protested.

'So? Don't you think I can do it?' Cedric said frowning. It was a confronting question and he knew that but he had to know.

Cho sighed hopelessly. 'Of course I think you can do it, but it's…dangerous…'

She spoke weakly.

Cedric laughed a bit and ruffled her hair. She didn't seem to like that because her look turned angry and Cedric quickly tried to get her hair smooth again but she turned away.

'Don't laugh at me I'm serious!' Cho said. 'I don't want you to join!'

'You don't tell what to do, Cho,' he said. She didn't. He would listen but she had no right. He only wanted her to be proud.

'What's wrong?' he asked while raising his eyebrows. She seemed to be trembling in anger and he tried to hush her a little.

'And don't you ruffle my hair ever again!' she burst out.

Cedric blinked and Cho stamped away. Where was this about? Couldn't he? He did not mean it bad he only wanted to comfort her…

'Cho,' he said, running after her. 'Cho, Cho!'

'What's wrong?' he asked, once again, being slightly worried not knowing it would affect her so much. But maybe it was just everything of the past few days.

'What's wrong? You really want to know what's wrong? I didn't see you for two weeks, you didn't even sent me letters! You didn't wait for me at the station, you are going to join a contest that kills people and you ruffled my hair!' she was shouting and he cringed.

'Ok, ok…shh..' he said trying to hug her, but she turned away which made him even more cring and she backed off.

'No! No more hugs! I'm done with the hugs! Why didn't you write me?'

So that was where it was all about? He only thought… he realized… maybe…

'I thought you needed space… You were so jumpy after…after that kiss and every time we were in the same room you would find an excuse to move away…' he said in the end.

'But so did you,' Cho mumbled.

Cedric shrugged a bit. He felt so stupid, so helpless.

'I thought you needed space,' he said again.

'Well perhaps, I do…' she said. Then she turned around walking away. He was left behind in the middle of the hallway and he did not move till the evening clock sounded, and professor McGonagall was the only one who got him upstairs.

Cho did not allow him to talk to her. No, off course not. He screwed it, it was over, he killed it and still he was so in love. Could it really be his love had destroyed their relationship? He needed her! He did and now she did not twirl around him he felt like dying! Every day!

Cedric Diggory did not talk to his friends anymore, when he wasn't in the lessons he hung in the commonroom. The days he survived but the nights… the nights made him scared and angry, with loads of bad dreams. It was a Tuesday when he burst out in tears in the middle of the night.

'Cedric?' David asked.

He didn't answer, crying his eyes out in silence and just wished for nothing more than Cho. He could hear David stand up, walking through the bedroom and feared he would come to him. But his friend did not. He got down the stairs and Cedric did not see him again.

The next day the password changed, and it was evening when Cedric started to wonder where his friend was. He only saw David pass once and wondered if he had realized him crying. His friend better didn't tell Cho or he wouldn't be sure about his life. This was his secret and if David knew, he should shut his big mouth about it!

He was trembling from anger when he heard a soft knock on the door. Did David forget the password?

'Cedric? Ced?' he heard then

It was Cho! No one else called him Ced…

'Ceddy?' He could hear she said it on her sweetest. David told her, no doubt. And he had to open, he had to see her face.

He swayed the painting open, standing like a ghost in the doorway.

'Euhm…' she said.

'Don't.' Cedric said. He needed her.

'Don't what?' Cho asked.

'Just shut up and come here,'

He shocked about how weird he sounded himself but Cho did it and as soon as he could, he hugged her tight.

'Don't you ever think about ignoring me for such a long time again,' Cedric said. He was shaking and he squeezed her in his arms.

'I-I'm sorry?' Cho said. She sounded doubting. 'I was confused,'

'Well not anymore,' Cedric said.

'How do you mean?' Cho asked. Why didn't she see? She had to see it! Was it so hard? Didn't he show? She needed to see! He opened his mouth, shaking.

'I'm in love with you, Cho Chang.'

'Excuse me?' Cho blinked and he trembled. What would she say?

'I'm in love with you and I'm sick of our games. I'm sick of having to pretend I don't, I'm sick of pretending of just being your friend while I want to be so much more!' It was all true. He loved her, he loved her so much, why couldn't he just tell it the way he thought about it!

Softly, he pressed on her shoulder so she sat down on the sofa.

'Look, I know you've been hurt in the past, I know that, but Cho I would never do such thing, I would never hurt you, I promise,' He almost fell in front of her, on his knees as he laid his hands on her knees.

'I'm in love with you,' he said again. 'And I'm done with kissing you and afterwards having to say we are just friends, cause we are not just friends Cho! You are mine and it pissed me off when Harry looks at you! It pissed me off when David calls you his girl! Because, I love you! I love you and I want you to be with me!'

Cedric breathed heavy. He felt stupid, but at the same time he felt relieved that he finally told her.

'Please say something,' Cedric said, screamed almost.

'I'm trying to! I'm just thinking if I love you too is good enough or if the words I'm in love with you too are to cliché, I'm trying to work something out here! Like this perfect movie moment line, but I think with saying this I already ruined that right?' Cho said. Cedric started shining.

He looked up at her. Did she mean that? Did she mean he was more? Did she mean it? Would she want to? She loved him? He almost couldn't believe it. All those years, all those years. Would it finally change?

'This, is not a friends kiss,' he told her, to make it clear and he took a deep breath before kissing her firmly.


	29. Chapter 29: Breaking up

Chapter 29. The goblet of fire

'So…we are breaking up again?' Cedric asked Cho in September. He chewed his lip slightly, not wanting this at all but she seemed not to be happy.

'I guess…' Cho said measuring. It almost hurt, the easy way she said that though he knew she had just as much a hard time with it.

'Why can't we do this right?' Cedric said thinking, actually grieving.

'No clue…' Cho said.

He loved her, but it was different. The passion was gone from their kisses now it wasn't really forbidden anymore.

'So who is breaking up with who?' he said.

'Well you are not breaking up with me! I'm not getting dumped…' Cho said. He grinned. They were breaking up but they could still tease about it.

'You dumped me last time so now it's my turn!' he protested.

'I didn't you dumped me last time!' Cho objected. That wasn't true!

'I asked if you needed space and you were like nodding like a kid from a horror movie!' Cedric called out. He only did what she longed for!

A silence fell.

'I'm breaking up with you!' they called out at exactly the same time.

'I was faster!' Cho muttered.

'No way! I just dumped you!' Cedric said, though his own words hurt him.

'Fine, you want to dump me? Then you have to deal with the tears that come if you dump me,' Cho said and Cedric gasped. She could not… no not crying, it would be his fault!

'Fine, you win!'

Then they cuddled, laughing softly about their own sillyness.

'Still, it was nice, the unlimited kissing,' Cedric muttered in her ear.

'Now it sounds nice again, but I'm telling you, the grass on the other side isn't always greener,' Cho seemed determined.

'Let me check that,' a few little kissed were placed on her lips.

'You can't do that, I'm your friend again! No boyfriend stuff! This is boyfriend stuff, you are not anymore, I dumped you!' she mumbled grinning against his mouth. He knew she liked it though, she enjoyed.

'Can't I just keep the nice things?' he tried.

'Perhaps someday,' Cho smiled. 'We are not ready yet,'

Cedric smiled, trying to hide the disappointment.

October, the other two schools would arrive.

'Come on Cho!' Cedric called out. This was exciting! The other candidates!

'Coming!' Cho said, he felt how she grabbed his hand and he swiftly knew to draw her along to a place in the front. People let him pass gladly, together with her greeting him friendly.

'I like what you're wearing,' Cedric said sweetly as he tugged her light blue blouse. He really did, Cho giggling about the compliment and she thanked him with this little loving kiss on his nose. Then they got distracted by a huge carriage with white flying horses that came down on the Hogwarts ground. It almost crushed Hagrid during it's landing. Cedric was amazed, so looked Cho and he ran his fingers through his hair, bowing towards her grinning.

'You know I rode, such thing once,' he showed off. He did, though he had been in it, and maybe the horses didn't fly but he had been in a carriage with white horses for sure! So he wasn't lying.

'Cho looked at him smiling amazed. 'Really?' she asked.

He nodded softly, while he tabbed he lovely nose.

Drumstrang's arrive was even better, as the ship rose from the lake and when the students moved over the field he recognized no one else than Victor Krum. Victor Krum, the quidditch champion! Cedric got a little jumpy.

Then all students got ordered inside again, Cho and Cedric following the stream and once there, he pressed a kiss onto her hair.

She giggled pleased.

'I feel like ice-cream,' she said then. He smiled at her.

'Then we will get you ice-cream,' Cedric said. Off course, everything she wished for.

The moved to the lake, both having their icecream.

'Are you still going to put your name in that cup?' Cho asked.

'Yes,' Cedric said calmly. She wouldn't stop him this time. He had to show her he could do this, he could win for her.

'Merlin's beard, I shouldn't have played the 'I'm dumping you card' so soon,' Cho mumbled, while he felt her crawl against him.

Cedric grinned. 'So in that case you would have dumped me now?'

He did not like to say it, his grin being fake.

'Totally,' Cho said, licking her ice-cream. She seemed to enjoy.

'Why can't you just be proud of me?' Cedric said.

'I am proud of you! Why isn't that enough?' Cho said.

'You're cheating miss Chang!' Cedric said.

'Perhaps,' Cho grinned. 'Can't you just unjoin?'

'No,' Cedric laughed. 'That isn't even a word!'

'Well I don't get why you badly want to get in anyway,'

'To be away from you,' Cedric said dramatically. 'I can't handle you anymore!'

That wasn't true at all, and Cho knew.

Cho stuffed her ice-cream in his face suddenly. He couldn't just let her do that, she made him filthy though he grinned.

'Hey!' he yelled.

'Yeah, handle that,' Cho said.

'You're so going to lick that off!' Cedric answered, knowing he pushed his luck.

'No way! When is the last time your showered?'

'Oh you know perfectly well the last time I showered,' Cedric said wiggling his eyebrows and Cho chuckled. 'Gross!' She said.

She didn't, she hadn't been there.

'No this is gross!' While kissing, the icecream got transferred from his face to hers.

'You are pure evil!' Cho laughed. He had to grin. She was so lovely.

Cedric grinned. 'I don't get where you are so worried about Cho, I might not even get chosen.'

There were so much students.

'Oh but you will get chosen Diggory, believe me you will.'

Cedric blinked with so many trust.

The next day it was his moment of glory, as he got pushed to the goblet by David and his other friends. Everyone grinned cheerful and he would peek at Cho for a moment who seemed to be displeased, even though she tried to hide. He took a deep breath. She would be really proud, once he won for her. He would get her back, he was really sure. He could be her boyfriend.

'Stop dreaming!' David hissed and Cedric's face turned serious as he turned to the cup, lifting his arm, throwing his name in it with one movement. He had to smile when the bluish light became brighter and he grinned, turning around, jumping half onto David's back.

A couple of seconds later, he saw Cho approaching him and he had to smile even though he displeased look during the goblet-scene.

'Oh there you are,' Cedric was pleased she was there, pulling her into a hug.

'You could have said hi to Ron,' Cho said. She seemed disapproving.

Cedric frowned. Ron? Which Ron? Weasley maybe? Suddenly he remembered the smiling boy next to the Goblet. He had looked away, seeing Potter next to him.

'I didn't see Ron, where are you so fetched up about,' he kissed her forehead and Cho let it go.

He had to bend over, kissing her ear.

'I feel like kissing you,' he whispered.

As they were under the stairs Cho and Cedric started to make out pretty roughly, though not passionate as it had been before. Still, nice it was.

Cho broke the kiss for a moment.

'We are still just best frie…'

'Oh seriously Cho, shut it,' Cedric laughed and he pressed his lips on hers again, avoiding her to speak that silly sentence.

He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't! It was way to warm and sweaty in his bed so he stood up, shooting into his jeans. Then he grabbed a blouse, leaving the commonroom outside. He walked into the garden, till under the window of the ravenclaw commonroom. She would still be awake…

He threw a little rock. And another one, and another one. He felt like Romeo from Romeo and Juliet, even more when Cho appeared in her bathrobe, looking curious and surprised.

He made a gesture, he wished her downstairs and she disappeared again. Nervously he smiled. Would she come?

Actually he knew she would, but still he sighed relieved when she ran into the garden, into his arms at instant and he kissed her hair.

'So best friend, in for a night swim at the lake?' his voice was soft in the evening air.

'That is so forbidden!' Cho gasped.

Indeed, it was… but he felt like it.

'Yeah but, since when do we care?'

'Diggory, people ought you much higher then you are,' Cho chuckled and Cedric became a little red, though in the darkness she could not see.

'As long you ought me high,' he had to grin.

'Isn't it too cold to swim?'

'Well we don't have to swim, may I draw you otherwise?'

'You barely see anything…'

'Lumos,' Cedric said pointing his wand in the air. The thing started to light up at the end pretty clear. He could perfectly draw like this.

'Fine you draw me. With clothes though,'

'I didn't expect anything else,' Cedric grinned, though secretly disappointed.

Once again he started drawing her, but half way and after a quarter sitting still, her threw his sketchbook next to him. He had been thinking all the time, the drawing made him study her body and she was so… he needed so much…he needed her so much…

'Done?' Cho asked. He saw the confused smile on her face.

'No,' he said. He wasn't done at all.

'Won't it worked out?'

'It works out perfectly,'

It really did. She looked so real…

'Then why are you…?'

He moved on his knees towards her, pressing her into the grass.

'I was thinking, why drawing the thing you love, wishing you could touch it while you actually can,' It was true, he had wished to touch her all the time and then realized her could…

'Let me guess, you feel like kissing me again?' Cho said grinning.

Off course he did. Only a good excuse…

'Yes, but I feel like kissing you as a friend,'

'Are you mocking me?'Cho asked teasingly.

He wondered his fingers over her face.

'Totally,' he answered and he kissed her.

He had to. He did it again and he knew he should not and he knew it was wrong of him, this position he putted her in but he could not keep himself from doing it!

It got wilder, roughly moving against her soft lips and she seemed to enjoy so much that he got all caught up in this game of theirs. She didn't mind, she would have pushed him away otherwise, wouldn't she?

Cho never would, she wanted to give him what he longed for. Still he could not help it to make soft gasps against her lips. He just loved her so much! He felt like it would kill him if he did not show her! His heart hurt so much from this constant breaking up, this pain, this torturing relationship that would satisfy him at the same time.

He got further without noticing himself, her hand going under her shirt, noticing it was his shirt. She slept in his shirt. He knew she liked his scent and he smiled softly while shoving it up till just under her breasts. Then he noticed. She wore no bra. Off course not, he got her out of her bed but the idea he could go even further made him nervous. Turned on though as well as he laid between her legs. He could feel Cho blushing and chewed his lip, gasping loudly sometimes while placing soft and gentle kisses on her lips now.

She was so beautiful he could not resist massaging her breasts then, gasping softly, sweating a little while he stroked her face. He moaned once, pressing against her and he loved her so much. She was his, she just had to be. He gasped once again, kissing her more deeply but then he suddenly realized, what he did. What did he do to her! This was…it was disgusting what he made her do! He forced her into something without asking, how could he…

Swiftly he pulled he shirt down, breaking away from her rolling next to her trembling body while sitting up on his knees looking shocked.

'Oh my gosh Cho, I'm so sorry, that got way out of hand, I'm so sorry…'

'That's alright…' Cho gasped.

'Forgive me,' Cedric said. He crawled towards her almost begging, hugging her. What did he do, what did he do? He couldn't be so selfish…

'Seriously don't bother,' Cho said.

'This best friend thing is getting really old…' Cedric said. He tried to catch his breath, seeing how ridiculous they were acting just now.

'Yeah,' Cho said half laughing, as far as her breathing allowed. She cuddled against him. 'But it's all we have for now.'


	30. Chapter 30: The Chosen Ones

Chapter 30 The chosen ones

It was the big night! Cedric had been quite nervous for three days already and now he sat with David at the Hufflepuff table. On this moment he would have given everything to be allowed at the Ravenclaw one though. Now Cho was sitting there and he here he felt not at ease, David poking him sometimes when he seemed to drift away in thoughts.

Cho was talking to Flaur Delacour. They seemed to be friends and Cedric smiled softly before tensing again. What if he got chosen? Would Cho be proud or worried? Or both?

Then Dumbledore came forward, everyone holding their breath but Cedric, who would breathe softly and a little ragged.

'Remember, once you're chosen, there is no way back,' Dumbledore said.

The goblet spew bluish flames into the air, Cedric stared at them concentrated. What would happen? He felt everyone was waiting, then the flames suddenly turned red and spew out a piece of paper, which was caught by Dumbledore.

'The first Triwizard Champion is…Victor Krum!'

Cedric took a deep breath. Victor Krum, the quidditch champion. He would be able to beat that guy, he probably wasn't as smart as he was good at quidditch. Or at least Cedric hoped so, encouraging himself by saying Victor wouldn't be such a problem.

The cup colored red again and once again it spit out a note, which was caught again and Dubledore cleared his throat.

'Fleur Delacour!' he yelled.

Cedric could see how Cho would smile pleased at her new friend while she squealed something. He could almost imagine he could hear her though that was impossible due to the crowd. He had to laugh softly seeing her cheerful face and Fleur stood up, walking towards Dumbledore and shook his hand. Afterwards she walked in the directon Victor had walked as well.

'Cedric Diggory!'

He felt like screaming, cheering and whole Hogwarts did that for him! He stood up, looking around, it all felt so surreal as he searched for Cho, who smiled half proud, half worried and he walked towards Dumbledore, his friends petting his shoulder.

'YOU GO DIGGORY!' David shouted and he grinned, giving Dumbledore a hand and walked in the way the other two champions disappeared as well. Champion. He could call himself one and that felt good.

As they were in the room they gathered, which was full of magical objects, suddenly he heard loud voices.

'It's unbelievable!' a french accent sounded.

'It are the rules, he has to join!'

Cedric turned around, to see what they were discussing and then he saw the boy who lived, standing a little lost down the stairs.

What did Harry Potter had to do here?

'It's not fair!' Cedric groaned the next day. It wasn't fair, the boy would just… take everything away and he was pissed about that. Pissed about Harry looking at Cho and pissed about Harry being the second Hogwarts champion and pissed about Harry existing in the first place. 'I mean, he is not even seventeen yet! He just obviously cheated, there is no other way,'

His head would lay on Cho's lap as she stroked his hair hushing. He needed that. He needed her undivided attention.

'Well why they just don't let him join then?'

'Something about the rules,' Cedric muttered. 'What Dumbledore said, once you're in there is no way of getting out. Magical contracts. So overrated.'

'Poor boy,' Cho said.

'Well I will survive, it's just more competition,' Cedric said, trying to put his anger aside when she said that. As long as Cho would be his..

'Not you! Harry!' she said then.

Cedric shot up and frowned. He had a hard time believing what he heard! Couldn't she just…would she… it was Harry Potter, he knew Harry liked her and the freaking boy should know, he could not touch her!

'What do you mean?' he managed to ask.

'Well I mean he sure doesn't know where he is getting himself into, I mean people die and he is like what? Fifteen? It's dangerous…'

'Well he got it onto himself,' Cedric said, trying to his he was displeased.

'Well he says he didn't put his name in the cup,' Cho said. Now Cedric could not do different than look angry at her. She tried to tell him something or so?

'And you believe that? of course he put his name in that cup! OR he let someone older than him do it! Why are you defending him?' Cedric snarled. He couldn't help it. He got possessive once again while he actually had no right to but she still was his Cho!

Cho backed off. Cedric did to, chewing his lip.

'I'm not! I'm just showing it from two sides! I mean I don't understand why he would do such thing, it's not like he gains much glory with it or makes friends, everyone his mocking him!'

He placed his head back on her lap, like he tried to tell he was sorry for the snarling and he could feel her hands run through her hair carefully. She was sorry to. She shouldn't be. He took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it and he sat up. Tenderly he stroked some hair behind her ear.

'Are you a little bit proud of me?' he asked then. He just needed her so much..

'Cedric,' Cho looked at him serious. 'Never doubt me being proud on you, I'm just worried too,'

Cedric smiled content. 'Then it's alright,' he pressed a soft kiss on her lips and Cho received it. He couldn't care about the friend thing anymore, it would hurt once again.

His friends made badges, which they showed him a week later. Almost everyone on Hogwarts had them, even some drumstrang boys wore one. It would the badge flash from: _Support Cedric_ to _Potter stinks _and back again. Cedric had to admit, it wasn't such a nice text but he could not feel any pity for the Potter-boy anymore. Not really forgave him the flirting with Cho yet, so as he sat down with his friends he said nothing about it.

That afternoon, Cho stamped towards him. He was surrounded by loads of people, and everyone laughed and yelled to him. He felt loved as he laid on the couch. Cho's appearance made him smile, how he loved her and she pulled the badge he had been looking at out of his hand, he looked at her. Would she finally tell him she liked him more than Potter? When he saw her face though, his smile would fade.

The laughing in the enormous group stopped as well.

'You are going to tell them, to not wear it!' Cho hissed to Cedric. He blinked. What was he going to tell his friends? That wouldn't be really convenient…

'What? Why not?'

'Because it's mean!' Cho said. 'David take it off!'

Why did she acted like this? These were his friends, his group! And David even almost obeyed her, though he got stopped by two other guys who grinned. He clenched his teeth together. She made them laugh at him. What kind of champion would he be if his own best friend didn't even really support him! He took her arm, dragging her along gently to a silent place.

'What is wrong with you?' he said then, not even trying to hide the displeased edge around his mouth.

'What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! This is bullying Cedric! I really ought you higher than that!'

Cedric cringed the slightest.

'It's just for fun!' he defended. 'And on top of that, you are sort of my girlfriend right? So shouldn't you support me instead of Potter?'

Cho stared at him. That stare did not please him at all. 'Oh I'm not your girlfriend Diggory, not if this is what's becoming of you. You feel free to take you vanity to another girl,'  
Her voice was cold and he did not know if she realized, those words hurt him more than anything else could have.

'Cho!' Cedric had been looking for her all day. He need to tell her he tried, just to make her less mad at him.

'Hey I'm sorry,' he started, 'about yesterday, I told them not to wear it but they won't listen, only David, but I did try,' he told her. He did ask everyone, but they thought he had been kidding.

Cho sighed. 'Alright, well at least you tried,'

'Sorry…' he muttered as he kissed her nose.

'I have to go again, but I will see you later?' Cedric told her, he had promised David… but now Cho looked disappointed and he did not wish that either.

'Wont you stay with me?' she asked.

'Sorry, but I promised to have lunch outside, you may come of course,' Cedric said. David had asked him if he came to sit with the group and they all just seemed to like him so much he could not resist the temptation.

'N-no I will just go to Marietta, have fun,' she said.

'Alright,' Cedric smiled a little disappointed. She could have sit with them…. He would have liked that. He left. He did not see the sad look on her face.

When he sat on the bench with his friend, he was doubting.

Cho… he left Cho, for his friends.

But… they had asked him…

Cedric was confused. He did the wrong thing, a really wrong thing but at the same time he could not resist the popularity his friends offered him.

Suddenly he heard his name.

'Cedric?' it sounded secure but at the same time doubting and Cedric shot up, looking into the face of Harry Potter.

'Ehm…yeah?' he grinned a little.

'I need to speak to you for a moment.' The boy said.

'Well that's okay, I guess. Sure.' He stood up, his friends laughing a little and he looked over his shoulder at them smiling, with cocky raised eyebrows.

'Dragons.' Harry said.

'Excuse me?'

'The first task, we need to fight dragons.'

They needed to fight… alright… Cedric shook his head for a moment, bending over and frowning slightly.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

Cedric wondered why Harry would tell him this. What about the other ones?

'And Fleur and Victor, do the know…?'

'Yes, they do.' Harry answered and Cedric realized the boy had been nice to him, not finding it fair if Cedric would be the only one who didn't know.

'Thanks.' He said then and Harry nodded, mumbling something like no problem before he started to turn around.

'Oh, and Harry, about the buttons..' Cedric started, feeling like he owed the boy that. 'I asked them not to wear them.'

He asked, for Cho.

Harry nodded, then disappeared out of sight and after a little accident containing Draco Mafoy getting turned into a white fret, he got on the search for his little beauty. He saw Marietta, followed her and just as she reached Cho he came around the corner.

'Sorry Marietta, may I borrow Cho for a moment?' he asked.

'Sure,' Marietta told him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, wondering his fingers over her face writing secret loving words again. She didn't look happy.

'Dragons,' he had to tell her.

'What?' Cho asked, she seemed confused.

'The first task is Dragons,'

Then Cho started crying, and he shocked while wrapping his arms tightly around her.


	31. Chapter 31: The First Task

Chapter 31. They first task

Cedric stood in the tent, when the start-sign sounded. He took a deep breath, trembling slightly and his face was tensed from concentrating. He wished he could see Cho, just see her now, her comforting smile while she told him it would be alright.

But she wasn't there and he could hardly imagine she could smile comforting now. His poor Cho… would she worry? She probably would be scared like never before. Or wouldn't she be?

He got a gentle push in his back, it was time to go and suddenly he didn't feel nervous anymore, but secure and strong and he almost strolled into the cage. The sound of dozens of screaming students came towards him and he grinned. They cheered for him.

For a moment his eyes slid over the crowd. Where was she? Then he spotted her together with David and she seemed to be breathing so fast David petted her shoulder to calm her down. He smiled at her but knew he was too far away for her to notice.

His name got called, as announcement and then he stood there, eye in eye with an enormous dragon, who roared dangerously.

Almost graceful Cedric knew to jump away for the first amount of fire the dragon spit out. He swiftly grabbed his wand, calling the spell he practiced loudly. Transfiguration always had been his best subject and with a loud bark, de rock would change into a Labrador.

A loud 'Oh!' sounded from the audience, amazed by his skills and he smiled widely as the dragon got distracted by the running dog. Without doubting he sprinted towards the egg, grabbing it and holding it up full of triumph. The audience cheered and yelled and he grinned, noticing too late how the dragon lost interest for the dog, turning towards him and spitting fire in his direction.

When his face got hit, he got trouble to breathe for a moment but the next moment he was running. Without actually realizing what to do he sprinted towards the exit of the cage, hearing the dragon coming closer and closer and he disappeared out of the cage just in time, gasping softly and falling half against the wall.

'Diggory!' he heard McGonagal shout before he got helped up, pushed in an unknown direction. Then he could hear the next starting sign.

'Poppy?' the professor said reaching the improvised hospital next to the dragoncage. 'I think you should help Mr. Diggory here for a second.'

'I'm fine.' He tried to mutter. Off course no one was gonna buy that and at one hand he wished Cho was here, just cause he needed her. At the other hand his wounds probably would freak her out and he did not wish to do that to her, so he sighed softly when Madame Pomfrey dragged him along.

'You got hit pretty badly, what spell did you use?'

'Oh, tried to distract him.' He muttered.

'Not working?'

'Well, till a particular point it worked.' Cedric grinned and he held up the egg. 'Then he rather had me, instead of the stupid Labrador.'

Madame Pomfrey nodded understanding and started to put some weird kind of paste on the burned side of his face, which was orange and looked absolutely hideous and he groaned. Cho so wasn't coming close till he looked normal again. He should tell McGonagall not to let her in yet,what would she think of him!

But he knew his little beauty, who wouldn't be stopped by anything or anyone if she really wanted something. And she seemed to really want him because after Harry Potter finished his task she came running into the little hospital. She stopped right in front of him.

Cho blinked and then she started laughing. 'You look like a pumpkin,' she said.

'Did I lose?' was the first thing that Cedric asked. The others did well, no burning marks.

Cho shrugged as she came closer.

'I think Fleur and you ended up on a shared third place,' she said.

He sighed. He failed.

His beauty sat down next to him on the bed, and he felt a hand on his knee.

'It's just a game you know,' she said.

'I know,' he mumbled, ashamed. 'I just, wanted to prove you I could do this,'

'You don't have to prove me anything Cedric!' Cho called out, seeming to be shocked. 'I love you the way you are and to be honest I'm not very fond of this new Cedric who is all about winning and being popular and…stuff.'

He saw how she hide the jealousy and slowly started realizing something terrible he did, running his fingers through his hair.

'I'm sorry Cho,' he started. 'It's so easy to lose yourself in this,'

He felt Cho stroke the good part of his face. He was thinking. Thinking about what he did to her, how he got to lunch with his friends while she asked him to stay. How he allowed his 'friends' to laugh at her when she started about the buttons.

'Oh, I made you unhappy,' he said then. Cho looked a little asking.

'When I was going to have lunch outside, I see now I made you unhappy, I don't get it why I didn't see it back then. You even cried didn't you, cause after that you had all red eyes and when I told you about the dragons you started crying right away as if it was the perfect excuse to let it out,'

Cedric hasitated. He felt horrible.

'Yes, I see it now, I don't get why I didn't get that back then. I always notice such things,'

'Well…you were busy,' Cho said, she wanted to make him feel better.

'Never too busy for you,' Cedric mumbled and caressed her face. 'Forgive me,'

He could never let this happen again.

'Oh silly…' he heard Cho mutter and he felt her lips press soft onto his mouthcorner. A content smile curled around his lips.

A week later, the Yule ball got announced.

Cedric sat opposite David and they stared at eachother as it got said, knowing the first one to reach Cho would probably be the real winner.

'Can I…' David asked, trying.

'No.' Cedric muttered, knowing he would try anyway. He needed to find Cho, very fast. He needed to have her as his date, he could still prove her he was a real champion, even though he lost the first task.

After their lesson he sprinted away, David calling towards him they still had to go to transfiguration though Cedric knew Cho was already done.

He crossed the school, the gardens and there he found her, running fastly towards here, scared as never before someone else would have asked her already.

'Cho!' he shouted.

'Hi,' she said smiling his favorite smile. He grabbed her hand, dragging her along with them to the tree next to the lake, their place.

'What?' she asked him. His breathing was ragged, 'cause he ran the whole way determined to find her in time and he grinned.

Cho stood against the tree, leaning against it and he had to kiss her, coming closer while he still held her hands.

'Will you…' he got distracted. By her lips, while he started kissing her. Not passionate, but short tender kisses.

'I wanted to ask…' he said again.

'Yes?' She chuckled and he smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss for a moment as he stroked through her hair, moving his lips over hers, then broke it.

'Will you go to the ball with me?' he dared to ask.

'That's a very very big yes,' she answered. He couldn't have been more happy! His lips pressing on hers again, and he could see how the first white snowflakes landed in her black satinlike hair.

As he saw Cho again that day, he had been waiting for her. She seemed to be in thoughts and he smiled, grabbing some snow from the ground and threw it towards her. He just wished to tease but till his horror he saw the snowball crushing into her face. He ran towards her swiftly, his hands quickly wondering over her face, wiping the snow away.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'That one was meant for your shoulder or arm not in your pretty face,'

She seemed bothered by something.

'Harry Potter asked me to go to the ball with him,' She seemed to be confused after she told him, like she never planned to.

He blinked, his chest burning a little.

'Oh,' he said softly. 'What did you say?'

'That I was going with you,' Cho said, honest.

'Well…good.' Cedric answered, or more muttered, slightly insecure. He wondered if he forced himself upon her when asking her. 'Unless you rather go with him of course?'

'No I don't rather go with him,' Cho assured him and he pulled her into a hug, though couldn't resist making it a little possessive.

'I just thought I should tell you,' she told him, while she padded his back gently, hushing him.

'That's alright,' Cedric answered, suddenly feeling confused. Though he was glad she told him, at least it was very honest.

'Are we still just friends?' he asked then, suddenly. He never planned to ask it.

'I'm not sure,' Cho said. 'I'm not sure…'


	32. Chapter 32: The Very First Time

Chapter 32 The very first time

'You did what?' Cedric yelled at Cho shocked as she rushed him by, dragging him along into the hallway.

'I stole a book from the forbidden section,' Cho gasped again. He still didn't believe it. Why on earth would she do that?

'Cho!' Cedric called out as he ran next to her. He pulled her slightly along for he was faster. 'Why?'

'Well you said you couldn't figure out what to do with the egg so I thought I will search some information but now Filch and his cat are after me!' Cho squealed, sounding a little unhappy and he shook his head. It was very sweet of her though.

'You are really out of your mind!' Cedric almost had to laugh but he still was worried. She shouldn't get herself in trouble for him.

'I need a place to hide the freaking book!' Cho called out.'Oh no, dead end!'

They had reached the end of the hallway and there was nothing! No door! Nothing! Cedric looked another time and suddenly blinked. There was a door!

'Cho, here!' he called and he pulled her into the room behind the door, breathing fastly from the run they made.

'Wow…' he muttered then, seeing there they turned out to be.

The room contained thousands of things, probably things that had been hidden by people before them. He saw a tiara, wine bottles, a Frisbee with edges as sharp as a knife ánd he recognized some stuff from Fred and George's shop.

'This is brilliant!' He said. 'You asked for a hiding place and Hogwarts gave you one,'

Cho blinked as she put down the book she stole, being quite amazed he could see.

'Let's peek around!' she said enthusiastic. He wanted as well but he was afraid to lose her, taking her hand tight while dragging him along.

'Look at all this stuff!' his little beauty was so amazed she let go of his hand and he let her, though chewing his lip.

'Don't go too far, this place is big!'

'Do you think we can take some of this stuff? Some things are really pretty!' Cho clearly didn't really listened to him.

'Wow, a broom,' cedric mumbled then seeing one of the newest models, walking twards it. He wouldn't think Cho really would get away but as he turned around again, she was gone.

'Cho?' he muttered. 'Hey, Cho?'

He passed a couple of stuff and it took a moment before he saw her again, he had panicked slightly but now he relaxed again, walking towards her and laid her hands on his shoulders. She was standing in front of a mirror.

Cho shrieked, and turned around.

'What did you found?' Cedric asked, curiously why she was so shocked.

Cho breathed a little heavy.

'Nothing, just a mirror,'

'Well that mirror seems to have got you pretty off guard.' He grinned. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes,' but he could hear how she almost sobbed and he hushed her tenderly, wondering what got her so badly.

'Wow hey,'

'Look at it,' Cho demanded suddenly. 'What do you see?'

He looked at her a little surprised but then he did so, reading the letters above it and grinned.

'That's brilliant!' he said.

'What? What is brilliant?' Cho asked. Didn't she see?

'Well that line,' Cedric explained. 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, do you see what you get when you turn it around?'

Cho frowned. No, she didn't see.

'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.' Cedric whispered a little teasing..

Cho gasped. Cedric looked at her.

'Did you just see what you wanted the most in life?' he asked curiously. Was that what shocked her so much?

He felt Cho cring, backing a little off.

'Watch,' she demanded him.

'Wait,' Cho walked a few steps away, so it would only be his reflection. He turned to the mirror and held his breath calmly, he already guessed what he would see.

There they were.

She took off his blouse.

He took of hers.

'Oh,' he said after awhile, it was an amazed oh.

'What do you see?' Cho asked.

He saw them, Cho took off her skirt and now they were…undressed and he held her, safe. Her body laid naked against his and he was slightly shaking.

Then he got a little red.

'You…you can't see what I see, right?' he stuttered.

Cho shook her head and he sighed relieved.

'I only see mine,' she answered.

'What did you see?' Cedric asked. He had to know, he could not just…tell her this.

'I asked you first,' he heard Cho said. He still stared in the mirror, where Cho laid her hands onto his bare back, his lips softly pressed on hers…

'I see…us,' he said then, not knowing how he could explain further.

'Us?' Cho asked, like she was surprised he saw them both.

'Yes, we are…' Cedric cleared his throat, this…this was his desire, and he had always known but seeing it this…this clear…

'What?' Cho asked carefully.

'I believe we are making love…' Cedric whispered then. So. He said it and he blushed, chewing his lip while realizing this.

'You see it too,' Cho gasped. She seemed to be relieved.

Cedric stared at her. 'You saw this too?'

He never realized she might see the same, she might wish the same because he always thought, for her he wasn't more than a friend after all. They had kissed, off course but he thought she wanted to please him and loved him as a friend! Though now he saw how ridiculous it was. How ridiculous they had been. They were in love! He stared at her and she would stare back at him. He was almost scared as she came towards him, feared a denial after all but she stood on her toes, kissed him. He smiled surprised, answering it though and soon nothing else existed but that passionate kiss. How he loved her, he loved her so terribly much and he laid his hands on her shoulders, massaging slowly.

He knew they waited way to long. He knew they denied to much. He knew it was the time, their time and their day and he moaned softly, leaning against her.

The next moment he couldn't leave it to pull her onto the ground. He saw their reflection into the mirror fade into what happened now. This was what he wanted the most.

What he always wished for.

Her.

She was just so terribly beautiful he could not handle it anymore. She had to be his, she had to love him, he wanted it so badly. She was so lovely, so sweet. He never met anyone more special and he was so sure he never would. After everything he screwed he had to do this perfect. He could show her his love, he could do that!

Carefully he opened her blouse, but he grew more impatient and she followed his lead, moving a little restless under him and he just took it off, almost ripping. For a moment he pressed her nose onto her bra, between her breasts, inhaling her sweet scent of lily's. His body belonged to his now and he tightened his muscles. She seemed to doubt for a moment, her hands lingering at his back. He understood she doubted if she had to take it off but off course he wouldn't do that to her. It would be her night, so he took his own shirt off, his muscled stomach touching her skin. She was his, his alone. He pulled down his pants and boxer and could hear her gasp. Oh how he loved her…he loved her so terribly much…

He lingered with her skirt, would he pull it up? No… no they had to be naked, so he took it off tenderly, followed by her slip and moved more on top of her than. He stroked her hair, peeked if she was ready. She seemed to be and he pressed softly between her legs before entering her very slowly. He could hear her moan pleasured and smiled softly, couldn't help to groan softly and twirled with her over the ground than, loving. They were in love, their bodies connecting and their souls at the same time. He could feel it, he knew it.

They were meant to be.


	33. Chapter 33: Happily Ever After

Chapter 33. (Happily ever) After

He heard Cho trying to catch her breath next to him, but his own breathing was so ragged, so trembling and so loud he had a hard time regaining enough air not to choke. He tried to get it under control, clenching his hands almost in the stone floor. When he finally managed to breathe quite normally, he felt how his hands and chest start to shake. He felt how her thin arms wrapped themselves around him, in an attempt to calm him down. It worked. Slowly he relaxed, disconnection with her, taking deep breaths and watched her for a moment. She stared at the ceiling, as he saw her do before.

Slowly he moved towards her, kissing her face softly and he embraced her in his love. Cedric could feel her fragile body trembling. Oh, how he loved her. Slowly he helped her up for she shook too much to do that herself. Even though the shaking he saw a content smile on her face. He answered it.

'You're my girlfriend.' Cedric breathed softly. She had to be. It took them to long, they were… meant to be like this. Cho nodded.

'I'm your girlfriend,' he breathing still trembled but she said it with so much passion he couldn't resist for a second. He felt his face glow from happiness as he covered her face with kisses.

'Oh Cho,' he whispered. 'My dear Cho, I always loved you. This was amazing,'

He never said anything more true and he embraced her, his arms clenched around her as if he wouldn't let go ever.

She sobbed and he looked at her quickly.

'Are you alright? Did I hurt you?' He asked shocked, his hand wondering over her cheek. Some blood float between her legs. He bit his lip though she smiled and shook her head.

'I'm happy, you make me happy,' she said. 'Thank you.'

He massaged her shoulders gently, taking a deep breath while he smiled widely and covered her neck with kisses. He would hold her as long as she needed to calm down, took her in his arms and hummed a song. For a moment, only a moment he really felt like he could protect her from everything in this world.

They both eased, and they looked at eachother. Cedric saw how his little beauty hid behind her hair once again and Cho smiled shy.

He suddenly couldn't hold his tears. A little insecure and shy he let them run over his face, just for now. Cho seemed to shock.

'Ced?' she asked insecure. He could feel a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry love,' he managed to smile again. Such a weird feeling filled his body. 'I'm just very happy too,'

He kissed her gentle, his fingers wondering over her face.

'You just are my everything, you're so beautiful and I can't believe you're mine,' he became all emotional and for once he did not care a thing. Cedric saw how his love smiled caring as she came closer to him, her lips onto his ear.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too, my dear, dear Cho.' He said as he kissed her tears softly away. Slowly he grabbed himself together. Did he really cry in front of her? He did. He was partly ashamed, being so weak but for Cho didn't seem to mind, he couldn't care. Not now. He stared around. It was a little bit of a mess but why would he clean?

'Let me help you dress,' Cedric muttered. She allowed him and he dressed himself first, his movements secure. Nothing could break him anymore, not now he finally had her. They were really together. He smiled at her, so beautiful she was… after gathering her clothes he would kneel down next to her, dressing her and helping her up. Such a privileged man he was, that he may touch her lovely body, that she allowed his eyes to meet her gaze.

She was a little shaky and he held her supporting, kissing her neck and loving her so extremely much as she smiled content.

'Don't leave me ever,' Cho mumbled.

'I would not survive,' Cedric said. It was so true. He dared to look into the mirror of Erised again. 'Shall we take a peek what it will show us now?'

They watched. Cedric first didn't really dare to, fearing he might make her uncomfortable for he could guess what he wished. Secretly he always had known one thing in life for sure. Or actually two things. He wanted to marry Cho, and he… he wished to become a father.

Indeed the mirror showed him, first Cho with a little baby girl. The little black hairs on her cute head where clearly a sign she looked like her mother. The image shifted, the girl becoming older. She was truly beautiful, looking like Cho so much with her caramel skin. He gazed down between him and Cho but no girl was there yet. As he looked into the mirror once again he didn't even mind his mouth was a little open. His daughter would hug his legs, as they stood in front of the perfect house…

'What do you see?' Cho said softly.

He couldn't help to shake his head, he just had to look still. It was his daughter. Their daughter. The little baby girl…

'What?' She asked again, almost insecure.

'Our daughter and she looks like you,' his voice was soft, touched as he pulled her into an embrace. Cho smiled, he saw she almost squealed and he took a deep, deep breath.

'Oh I love you, I love you, I love you,' he muttered once again.

'We have to go back don't we?' Cho asked him softly. He stroked though her hair while pressing his nose against her cheek. Gently he nodded.

'I hope we will be once be able to find back this place,' he whispered, remembering everything clearly. 'It sure made an impression.'

He enjoyed his little beauty's wonderful smile.

'Seriously what is wrong with the two of you?' David whined. Cedric wished he would shut up as he moved his fingers through Cho's satinlike hair, ran his lips over her caramel colored cheek.

'What?' he asked disturbed.

'You two are all…' David made a weird movement with his hand. Cedric sighed, wanting him to just bugger off. 'Cho say something of it will you, he touches you in public, when are you going to use that famous 'we are just friends' line of yours?'

Cho clearly didn't hide her love anymore as he felt how she laid he leg over his.

'We aren't just friends. I'm his girlfriend,' she said softly. Cedric smiled as he kissed her lips very tenderly, still touching her hair.

David pulled a face, making a weird sound.

'You two don't even fit under the description sweet love anymore, this is just disgusting, stop touching her Cedric!' he groaned. 'Gosh, get a room,'

The guy really started to annoy him and he looked his friend meaningful into the eyes. Couldn't he just stop it?

'She is mine!' he said, to make it clear.

'I swear I will throw up in your food if you don't stop all that sugar sweet touching,' his friend acted like he shivered and Cedric sighed.

'Why? Jealous?' Cedric grinned. He felt how Cho played with his fingers and he could guess where her thoughts currently were.

'Mhh,' He made a loving sound, kissing her cheek and he felt her snuggle against him softly. David stared at them and Cedric, really annoyed now, glared at him. His eyes were demanding his friend should go away.

'What happened with the two of you?' David sighed.

'We're in love,' Cho sang, Cedric shivered, her voice so wonderful…

'Yeah I know that, the only two idiots who didn't see that the last four years were you two! But what happened you realized it?'

Cho would stare at him, dreaming from their secret place and he did the same as he caressed her collarbone.

'We discovered our true heart desires,'

David groaned and Cedric kissed her lips.

'She sounds like Cinderella, or Snow-white, sleeping beauty or whatever,' David said. 'Is she drunk?'

That was a nasty comment and Cedric snarled at his friend. Couldn't he just shut his mouth? Cho had been hurt enough!

'She is mine!' he repeated.

'Alright you two let me know once you are down to earth again, Cedric you still have a second task, maybe you want to get off that pink cloud to worry about your egg!'

David stood up, groaning and leaving.

As he disappeared Cho looked at Cedric worried.

'He is right,'

He couldn't care, not now she was so close and he stroked her face once again.

'Mhh, that can wait I still have a month to find out,'

He ran his fingers over her lips. Oh, how lovely she was, feeling how she fitted against his chest. They were so perfect together, he could just feel it. Slowly he replaced his fingers by his lips, kissing her passionate and deeply.

'Thank you,' Cho chuckled once he was done.

'No, thank you,' He smiled at her, tapping her nose. How perfect had it been, their act of true love. Wasn't it everything they ever wished for?

'My pretty Cho,' Cedric said. Softly his fingers ran through her hair. 'It was so perfect,'

'You are,' she said, nodding agreeing with him.

He couldn't help to chuckle.

'Are we getting to cozy now?' he asked grinning.

'Maybe,' Cho snickered. He loved her cheery smile. 'But we are allowed to, today,'

'Yes today is our day.' Cedric placed his lips on hers once again and took a deep breath. This would be their day forever.

He hid the little thing under his robe. It had to be a surprise! Softly he chuckled, running over the grass.

'Cedric!' he heard David call him but only waved, wrapping his other arm around Cho's present under his robe, though carefully because it was fragile. David muttered something like "true heart desire" to the others and they had to laugh. Cedric grinned along cheerful as he caught up with Cho, who looked at him smiling brightly.

'Close your eyes sweetheart,' he said. He could call her like that now and made real use of everything she allowed him to do. His mouthcorners curled as she did so.

'You aren't going to do something gross are you?' she asked suspicious. Cedric had to grin as he touched her hair for a moment.

'No love, I bought you a present but you have to be careful while taking it, be very gentle,'

'Mhh, ok,' Her voice sounded curious and her lips were parted slightly. Cedric looked at them and stole a little kiss, just because he could. Then he freed his little present from under his robe. Cho held out her hands and he placed the tiny little kitten on her hands. It meowed softly and as soon as his little beauty noticed what she was holding, she opened her eyes and squealed pleased and surprised.

'Don't make me jealous,' Cedric snickered, with a little warning tone in his voice. 'You only may keep it if you won't love it more than me,'

Cho sat down on the ground and he sat beside her, stroking her hair softly.

'I figured I still owned you this from that time you ran out in the snow,'

'Oh Cedric I love it! I adore it! Does he have a name?' The kitten was reddish, and it played with Cho's hair as she still squealed softly in happiness. Cedric smiled widely, noticing she really liked it.

'I thought of Tigger,' he grinned a little asking.

'Tigger,' Cho squealed. 'He is so sweet and you are too!'

He felt how her lips brushed firmly over his cheek and he placed a firm one on her lips then. Her giggle was cheery and she laid her head to rest on his shoulder as she played with the little animal on her lap.

'I love you Cho,'

'I love you too Cedric.'

Tigger meowed content.


	34. Chapter 34: The Yule Ball

Chapter 34: The Yule Ball

She wanted to go to the ball with him.

Cedric nervously crossed the commonroom over and over, twirling his hands through his hair and knew he was acting like a total fool. Didn't they love eachother, didn't she gladly want to go? Where was he wining about? He acted as if it was their first date!

He took a deep breath, David hung on the couch with one eyebrow raised. He stared at his friend, who seemed to be more nervous about such simple thing as a ball, than the second task.

'Cedric, set yourself down on a chair. Now. Stop worrying.'

'I do not worry.'

'Don't be nervous.'

'I'm not nervous!'

'Diggory you are running around like you are a polar bear so you better just admit you're nervous, sit down and deal with it instead of annoying your best friend.'

Cedric muttered something under his breath and fell down in the pillows.

'Not. A. Word. To. Cho. About. This.'

'Well if you're gonna annoy me again…'

'David!'

'Alright, alright…' the boy huffed. 'Note to myself, Cedric Diggory can't handle jokes when he's nervous.'

Cedric stood up and dragged himself upstairs, where he took off his clothes till only his boxer was left and he laid down on his bed, where he took his sketchbook, turned the pages till he reached the last blank page, which he tapped with his wand.

'It's me.' He softly whispered and pencil lines started to appear, forming a drawing on the paper which he hid for the world, knowing that it wasn't for other eyes to see. For once he had drawn himself, his lips pressed gently on hers. She didn't wear anything, he wore not more than his blouse which fluttered a little backwards. They stood in front of the lake, the drawing ended just above his waist. He never showed it to Cho.

Then, without any warning, David crushed into the room. For Cedric laid on his bed, in his boxer he watched his friend a little weird.

'Ehm.. were you busy?'

Cedric quickly closed the sketchbook and shot up.

'Gee David, can't you knock anymore?'

'Alright, so you were busy.' David pointed out.

'No, I wasn't! Hey, hello!' he tried to get David's attention. 'But that doesn't mean you're allowed to give me a heart attack!'

'Alright, alright but hey, I came for a good purpose.'

'What's your reason?' Cedric grumbled.

'Well, Cho.'

'Cho?'

'Uhu, she's in front of the portrait but the password changed. And I have no idea if you wish her to come in, or if you're too nervous…'

'I AM NOT NERVOUS! And besides how do you dare, to leave her in front of the portrait!' Cedric jumped up, shot into his blouse and ran downstairs, not realizing only in his boxer wasn't the most charming sight. He did not care though and crushed down against the portrait, opening it swiftly.

'Cho, excuse me!'

'David seemed determined not to let me in, what are you hiding?' Cho smiled mysterious and pressed her lips on his then.  
'Nothing.' He muttered against them.

'Why are you in your boxer?'

'Because I was laying on bed.'

'You were? All alone? Only wearing your boxer, or not even that?'

'Cho, please.' He groaned.

'So you were doing something!' her smile was full of triumph.

Cedric sighed as he lifted her against him. She still giggled teasing and ran her fingers through his hair, pressed her nose in it afterwards.

'Mhh you washed your hair?'

'Off course. I won't go to the ball dirty.'

'Silly.' She muttered loving and he kissed her tenderly, he soft lips so nicely against his and he loved her so much…

'Let's go upstairs for a moment.' He chuckled.

Once in the bedroom he fell down on his back, his head into the pillows and Cho crawled on his chest, curling up like a little kitten and her lead got followed by the real kitten, that cuddled himself on Cedric's shoulder against Cho's face.

'Hey, you took your present.' Cedric smiled.

'Actually, your present took me.' Cho giggled while walking her fingers over his lips and crawling them through his hair then. 'Tigger flew, so I ran after them and he was standing in front of your portrait.'

Cedric chuckled.

'Smart kitty.' He said while he stroked the kitten's head. It made a content sound.

'He likes you.'

'You like me to?'

'Silly Ceddy.' Cho muttered and she kissed his chest, while she opened the lowest buttons of her blouse, so their skin could touch.

'CEDRIC!' David called loudly then and Cedric groaned. He moved a little annoyed and Cho kissed his face.

'You go, before he comes up…'

'But I don't want…'

'You'll get a really nice kiss when you come back.' She promised and giggled after. He looked at her loving before she crawled off his chest and he stood up, putting on a jeans.

'I'll be right back sweetheart.'

They both smiled and he ran his fingers through his hair before disappearing downstairs. David stood there, grinning softly, a pretty large package in his hands.

'Oh Cedric, I have a present for you.'

'Why that?' Cedric raised an eyebrow, waiting for the joke that would follow but David seemed serious as he pressed the package in his arms.

'Here, just because it's your night.'

'David, I…'

'Just open it, alright?' his friend seemed not at ease but meaning it alright so Cedric unwrapped the present. It was a suit.

'You give me a suit?' he smiled.

'Well it's new. I borrowed your other suit and that wasn't really…successful so I thought I can buy you a new one, and besides the other one was horrid.'

'What happened to it?'

'Not important.'

'David?' Cedric said warning.

'Alright it has some burning holes… but I got you a new one right?'

Cedric studied the suit. It was way more expensive looking than his old one and he looked at his friend once again.

'Thank you.' He smiled when petting his shoulder. 'You're a real friend.'

Before Cedric returned to Cho, he walked to the closet on the other side of the bedroom, opening it. He pulled his suit out, his old suit. It was perfectly fine.

'David… you're a weird creature.' He muttered and he carefully hung his new suit next to it. Then he turned around at Cho.

He froze. Cho was looking in his sketchbook.

He didn't erase the painting!

Cedric begged she didn't saw, walking quickly to the bed and falling down on it, trying to pull the sketchbook out of her hands. She held on though, smiling at him.

'Ceddy… you've drawn yourself.'

He became red all over.

'I… I know.' He muttered. 'I'm sorry, I always hide it with a spell, it's not meant for others to see but David came in and I thought…'

'Do I really look like that?' she said softly, running her fingers through his hair loving. 'You've made me more beautiful than yourself.'

Indeed his own portrait was less detailed, still recognizable though.

'It's how we look together.' He said then. And he would not say anything about it, disagreed when Cho mumbled she wasn't so beautiful and he pointed at the picture.

'That, is you Cho. And I overreacted nothing. It's how you look, how you kiss, how your eyes are half closed when you like something…'

Before he could call out more reasons she pressed her lips on his.

It would be a warm night that evening, Cedric could feel it as he struggled insecure with his new suit. It fitted perfectly though, David knew that and smiled approving, petting his shoulder as Cedric groaned something as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'It's exploded!'

'She likes it this way.'

'Shouldn't I just try to…'

'Leave it like that she can not keep her hands away from it anyway.'

Cedric chuckled softly and he smiled at David, petting his shoulder and muttered a thanks once again. David would go with Katie Bell, someone from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Cedric took a deep breath as he looked once again into the mirror.

'It's time to pick her up.'

'It's gonna be alright.'

'I know.' Cedric nodded and he ran off to the doorway, David following him. In the hall they parted, going both to different commonooms.

'See you at the ball!' they both shouted.

As Cedric strolled though the hallway alone, he got insecure once again and when he reached the commonroom he was trembling. He knew the password but he knocked, regaining himself and smiling a little cocky. Cho liked him looking cocky and he knew that.

'Cedric?' a soft voice sounded and Cho peeked through the opening nervously. Her hair was beautiful, he could only see that and she trembled.

'Cho…' he smiled softly and held his hand out, suddenly so secure of himself and she took it, carefully stepping outside. His little beauty was wearing a gorgeous dress, Chinese orientated and her slim fingers laid in his.

'You're beautiful…' he could only say.

'You to…' Cho almost whispered and he could feel she was so nervous, so he took her in his arms, kissing her lips passionately.

'I love you.'

Cho smiled again, less insecure now as she held him. He slowly guarded her downstairs then, where other couples had gathered already. Cedric could see David with Katie but only for a moment, for he actually saw not more than his little Chinese beauty.

Loads of people came to greet them, though. Cho's new friend Fleur, who dated Robbie Davids to the ball, came giggling, wishing Cho a perfect evening and then Cedric got distracted by a woman walking towards than.

'Mister Diggory!' professor McGonagall's high voice sounded. 'Are you and miss Chang ready?'

'Ready?'

'Yes, off course, you need to open the ball! The champions always open the ball, I told you right?'

Cedric saw Harry look a little stunned as well, looking at him and Cho.

'No miss, you didn't.'

'That's what Mr. Potter said already… well than you know now. Go stand there, we'll almost start!'

Cedric took Cho's hand, squeezing it softly.

'Ready?'

'Ready.' She smiled, while she gave him one single kiss.


	35. Chapter 35: After The Yule Ball

Chapter 35: The yule ball

Cedric and Cho stood there, in front of the doors of the great hall and as they opened people were cheering, which they passed. Everyone shouted and clapped and Cedric felt loved more than ever before. Both by Cho and by his friends and schoolmates.

They were ordered to the middle of the dancefloor and he looked at Cho. His smile was wide and loving. He had expected himself to be more nervous, for even though he spend quite a lot of hours to get it under control there was a thing Cedric's talents laid not with. Dancing. At least, so he found out during the practicing!

Though, now he was here he could only smile secure at his date, his beloved little beauty and she smiled back at him.

When the music started, he looked at her beautiful face and smiled a little. Then he started to leading her, their bodies close to eachother made him even more confident in his skills and indeed he made no mistake. He twirled with her through the hall, people shouting oh and ah when they passed, for they were, and no one said otherwise, a beautiful couple.

He smiled at her, wishing to steal a kiss from her lips but he did not. How he loved her, and he hoped she could see in his eyes. They danced and danced and after a minute Cedric never wished it to end again. Together, he and Cho were made for everything as long as they did it together. She moved with the grace of a swan, a few black strings of her hair stroking over his face as he lifted her.

And as the music faded they would smile content, everyone clapped and he pulled her against him, smiling widely

Oh, he felt so loved.

And they danced and danced, Cedric rarely felt so at ease and the music they played was nice. Even though he hardly heard anything, sometimes so deep in thoughts. She didn't leave his side the whole evening, not even when they rested for a moment on one of the white couches. She would sit on his lap, no one seeing them and she smiled a little. He took off the jacket of his suit, it actually being way to warm and Cho played a little with his sleeve.

'Where's David? Actually?' she asked then and he smiled a little, frowing, looking around while searching the dancefloor.

'I have no idea, I did not see him yet. He's with Katie, do you see her?'

'I saw Katie go outside!' Cho seemed to realize and after that she giggled softly, her cheeks blushing. 'Do you think David…'

'Well he's not there… so at one hand, they could have got a fight and both left, but on the other…' Cedric grinned.

'Well they both left.' Smiled Cho sweetly and then they both burst out in a silent laughter as Cho held her hand in front of her mouth.

'Shall we go outside as well?' Cedric asked teasing as he tickled her waist and she giggled once again.

'Mhh… you push your luck though.' He felt how her fingers ran through his hair slowly.

'I do not push luck anymore, you're my girlfriend.' He muttered grinning.

'Off course.' Cho said, looking teasingly shocked. 'I almost forgot, I am! Well then I better obey your command, not?'

Cedric rolled his eyes.

'I did not command, I asked.'

She chuckled and he pulled her up, holding her hand as they sneaked out of the ballroom, crossing the hallway and disappearing together into the garden.

The sky was full of stars, no cloud could be seen as they strolled over the path towards the carriages. Or actually they were strolling nowhere in particular, just walking together. Cedric smiled softly, having good memories and Cho hung onto his arm, pressing him closely against her. He laid one arm around her shoulder, protecting as always.

This was the most wonderful evening he ever had, except for the one they made love. He thought back of it, and Cho could probably see that on his face as she stroked it.

'It was wonderful, don't you think?' she asked.

And he nodded, speechless his mouth slightly opened. She would place her lips on his, using the slight opening to tap his tongue. He answered her kiss deeply, squeezing her hand. She pulled him against one of the carriages.

He opened it. He could not leave it to open the door and pull her inside, onto the couch. His hands wondered over her body for a moment, seeing if she would mind. She didn't, clearly not as she shove on his lap and kissed along. He took her face between his hands, leaned a little backwards as he took of the little jacket she had worn over her dress. Her thin bare arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he couldn't hold a soft longing moan. He could hear her breathe a little loudly, as he traced her lips with his fingers and oh how much he loved her… her fragile body moved tenderly against his, she pressed he soft breasts against his chest and he kissed her tenderly. She was so beautiful.

He felt how her hands ran through his hair as he pressed her softly onto the couch, the both sat half, laid half and Cho's breathing fastened. It was dark in the carriages but Cedric mentioned to find the zip of her dress, sliding it down very slowly. Then she suddenly froze, sat up a little and her eyes were shocked. Cedric looked swiftly over his shoulder. Who even dared to disturb? He trembled a little when he saw nothing, Cho muttering softly when he took her face between his hands again, as he started to kiss her. His beauty, his love. No one could stop this.

'Harry Potter saw us…' she whispered as he felt how she opened his blouse, seeming to be relieved now she was able to touch his bare chest. Slowly she guided him a little up so her lips could wonder over his collarbone and she took off his blouse then. He didn't expect she would do that, but trembled out of sudden passion as she laid her hands on his shoulders, kissing him again.

'Do you care?' he muttered softly, his voice a little hoarse.

'No…' she whispered and their bodies would move against eachother, twirling around. The evening air cold, for it was winter but they could warm themselves to the body against them. When someone passed he might see how the windows became foggy, how the carriage moved for it wasn't a really steady thing. Cho and Cedric did not care about others. In fact, on that moment others did not excist.


	36. Chapter 36: The Second Task

**Chapter 36: The second task**

Cedric had searched for her the whole night. But she just disappeared, she simply disappeared! He asked Marietta, Luna, and even Harry Potter but no one seemed to know where she was. It got him all tensed. What if she was hurt? He made his way through the school half running till around 8 the next morning. Then he was ordered to the candidates room, where Dumbledore was as well.

'I'm not going to join.' He told David. Cedric Diggory had never been so scared in his life before. Where was she! His Cho, what if she... what if... all kind of horror scene's played through his head and as David pushed him towards Dumbledore he trembled.

'You look bothered, Mister Diggory.' The old headmaster said as he looked at the tensed boy. 'Perhaps you have something to tell me?'

'I… I don't wanna join.' Cedric got out.

'And why, if I may ask?'

'Cho.' He mumbled hoarse.

'Mister Diggory, I assure you, miss Chang is in perfect health at the moment. You can join the contest without worrying about that.'

Cedric almost wanted to argue but David poked him.

'Come on guy, Dumbledore never lies.'

'I guess you're right.' Cedric sighed.

He dressed up in the swimgear, the hufflepuff colors, and got to the platform, where the whole school cheered and shouted.

Five minutes later they could start. Cedric dived into the cold water of the lake, using the bubblebowl-charm, so he was able to breathe.

The bubble covering half of his face made it easy to breathe and his muscles made it easy to swim, still he wasn't at ease. What would he find here? The only challenge he had till now were some lake creatures that he shook off easily.

He still had half an hour to find it. What would it be? It was something he would surely miss but what, he missed nothing, besides…

He froze, sunk down a little to the bottom while realizing he did miss something. Something he searched for the whole freaking night without realizing… his mouth formed her name without making a sound as he put even more effort in his swimming. Soon he reached something which almost looked like a whole city under water! He saw the mermaids swimming, but they weren't as beautiful as he always expected. Then he saw four features in the water, and a fifth moving around them. It was Harry, moving around Cho, Hermione, Ron and a young girl Cedric saw passing once, but he did not know her name. He didn't care as well. Concentrated, more tensed than ever before he made his way towards Cho, cutting her loose with his wand and saw Harry struggling. Swiftly he tapped his wand onto his watch, to show the time was running out. Harry nodded, but he had no time to wait for the other boy and pulled Cho up to the surface. She had to be alright. How could Dumbledore even think about using her…

As soon as they reached the surface he heard her gasp for breath, pulling her towards the dry very concentrated. People were screaming, cheering and he saw from the corner of his eye how Cho waves weakly to her friends.

'Cedric you are the first!' David yelled as he reached the platform.

'Move!' was Cedric's reply. He lifted Cho in his arms, lifting her carefully but quickly on the dry, looking around.

'Towels, I need towels!' Cedric said, concentrated on Cho being alright and not getting sick due to the cold air. He got all kind of towels wrapped around him. What were they thingkin! Not him!

'Not for me! For her!' He quickly wrapped her in three thick towels and started to dry her warmly, holding her against his chest and making hushing sounds. He hoped she didn't remember… what happened with Charlie. She couldn't remember…

She seemed to be confused but leaned into him and he would press little kisses on her hair.

'She doesn't like water,' Cedric mumbled as he rubbed her hands over her arms, to make sure she would be warm again.

The next moment Cho laid her hand on his cheek, her eyes wondering to his.

'I didn't even wish you good luck!' she said like it was something she deeply regretted.

He couldn't leave it, his mouthcorners curled and he laughed.

'Silly,' he commented.

Cho smiled. 'Did you win?'

He did, but he did not wish to think about his own now, searching for the nurse who could assure him Cho would be alright.

'Madam Pomfrey, could you check if Cho is alright?' Cedric asked as soon as he spotted her.

He mumbled something about being in shock. How could Dumbledore do this to Cho? Off course he would miss her the most of everything but…

'I'm not in shock!' Cho protested while he was still in thoughts.

'Maybe not…' he chuckles softly while wiping nsome drops from her face. Madame Pomfrey gave him the sign she was alright. He smiled relieved.

At that point Victor returned with Hermione, they were second.

'I will be right back love,' He told Cho while kissing her forehead, leaving to Dumbledore than. He just had to tell, this wasn't done… he should not do this.

'Sir,' Cedric said polite, trembling a little. 'I know you are a very powerful wizard and stuff and that you would never allow something to happen to Cho and the others, but I beg you to please never use her for something like this again. Never, take her away from me again,' Cedric breathed.

Dumbledore smiled. 'Ah, young love,' he muttered. ' the most powerful of all…'

Cedric blinked. 'Thank you,'

He didn't expect a sane answer, but hoped the man understood he really did not appreciate the fact she could have been hurt. And in the water, even! He took a deep breath, as they saw Harry potter returning with Gabriela and Ron, getting a second place because he didn't took only his own friend, but also Fleur's sister. But he became first! Slowly he started to realize he got the first place! All kind of people congratulated him and though he answered all he held an eye on Cho all the time, though he could not give her that much attention and as she gave him a long glowing look, he looked back, promising he would make it up to her.

That evening, Cedric had token her to the field, to watch the stars.

'Sorry I couldn't talk to you that much anymore after, it was all so overwhelming,' Cedric said. He felt guilty.

'That's alright,' Cho smiled. 'You're here now.'

'And I'm not planning on going anywhere,' He said while stroking through her hair. He felt how Cho snuggled against him. 'I was scared today,'

'You were?' Cho asked him, curiously.

'I didn't know where you were, I didn't know you would be in that water, I almost didn't join because I wanted to look for you, but Dumbledore reassured me you were ok, but I was..scared…' he admitted.

'I think that's sweet, that you're scared for me,' Cho said.

He grinned a little, pressing his nose in her neck.

'I wasn't very sweet at the moment, I was about to hit someone,'

He got the most brilliant idea, his eyes starting to glow.

'Come on! I want to show you something!'

'What? Where are you taking me?' she asked him, confused.

'You're going to love it,' Cedric promised.

They reached the portrait which hid the room he wished to take her to. He just wanted to give her a special place once again.

'Lemon,' he said. The door opened.

'One of the nice things of being a head boy,' Cedric guided Cho inside and made a handgasture at the enormous bath, which was lightened up by the bluish moonlight.

'We are in the class oldest bathroom!' Cho called out. He had to chuckle, nodded and kissed her cheek tenderly.

'We are,' he whispered in her ear. Cho shivered, but he felt it was out of pleasure.

'May I undress you Cho?' he asked polite, knowing he actually did not have to, but he liked to be sure about the fact she wished it.

Cho nodded carefully.

They just laid there, for a while in the lovely water and Cho had closed her eyes. Cedric felt so privileged, coming a little closer and at one point he crawled a little on top of her, touching her breasts softly with one hand.

'I don't really like water,' She said. It was just a soft whisper.

He wanted her so badly, that he did not really understand what she meant with those words, distracted by her wonderful skin and lips, which he kissed and he ran his fingers softly over her belly, to get her at ease.

'Cedric,' It sounded somewhere between a longing whisper and an insecure being, but his head made it the whisper and he kissed her neck again.

'You're all tense,' he noticed then, while he had placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her worried, laying his nose on hers.

'Yes I'm a little scared,' Cho admitted softly.

'For the water?' He looked at her asking.

'A little,' Cho said, but he could see it wasn't everything. Was she scared she wouldn't be good enough for him? She had that… insecure look in her eyes, like she wondered if she would do something wrong. He kissed her lips softly.

'You rather don't want to do this here?' Cedric asked, looking into her eyes. She was scared, off course, the water but…

'Go on,' she said softly.

He wished to object, he could not force her…

'I said, go on,' she muttered. Cedric doubted for a moment, but then looked at her loving.

Cedric smiled, as he placed his lips carefully back on hers.

'I love you,' he breathed softly against her cheek.

'I love you too,' Cho said.

He took her in his arms, and made her feel that water wasn't that bad.


	37. Chapter 37: The Lovepotion

Chapter 37 Hogsmeade

'You know, we never really went on a date, I think we should do that' Cedric suddenly realized and he looked at Cho.

She looked a little confused, blinked.

'Why? Do you want to get to know me?' she chuckled.

He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Yes, are there things I don't know yet?' He couldn't leave to ask wondering.

'No?' Cho said. 'You know everything, you practically were there the biggest part of my life,'

'How boring,' Cedric commented, teasing though.

'I know!' Cho grinned. Cedric was thinking, his mind spinning about how he could give her a nice day, what she would like the most.

'We can go to Madam Puddifoots tea shop?' He said asking.

'Are you asking me on a date?' Cho seemed to ask pleased and he took her hand, playing with her fingers.

'Euhm…yes I guess I sort of am.' He said, glad she was pleased. 'Will you do me the honor of accepting?'

'Of course silly,' Cho replied, and she kissed him swiftly. He wanted more, asking for it but the door sounded and Cho looked at someone behind him. As he turned around he saw David standing.

'I know that look,' she suddenly said, seeming to study his friend.

'Mh?' David mumbled, probably not even hearing it.

'You are in love!' Cho said, clearly glad with what she had figured out. Cedric watched his friend kind of surprised but then started to recognize the symptoms as well.

David gasped.

'I surely am not!'he yelled out.

Cedric had to laugh, his girlfriend annoying David with something he actually couldn't deny. He saw David color, grinned, loving his Cho so much.

'Oh yes you are in love!' she was being a big tease.

Cedric just had to laugh again.

'My apologies for my girlfriend David, she has a hand of being pure evil, but…are you?'

'Give it a rest!' David said and Cedric took that as a clear yes.

'It's Katie isn't it?' Cho asked meaningfull.

'That is so cute!' She immidiatly called out when David blushed. That was so giving in and Cedric knew Cho would really make adventage of that knowledge.

'Ced, get her out of here will you?' David grumbled. How gladly he did. Quality time! Everything in Cedric's body was screaming uality time and he tugged her outside.

'David is in love with Katie, David is in love with Katie,' Cho teased while they disappeared out of the commonroom.

'I'm so going to get you back for this!' David yelled after them. Or more her. Cedric looked suspicious, but let it go soon as he took her to the gardens. Cho giggled.

'What are we going to do?' she asked. He couldn't resist to smile.

'Kiss,' was Cedric's answer. What else. He loved her so impossibly much.

Off course he held his promise, taking Cho to the teashop the next day. It was all like valentine, pink and cute and Cho seemed to like it.

'Aww,' Cho said pleased. He couldn't resist to kiss her hair and they took a table, sitting close to eachother.

'You're pretty,' He told her.

At that moment, no one else than David and Katie came in! He could hear Cho laugh softly as she hung against him.

David shocked a little but he got at ease way too soon.

'Hi, Cho, hi Cedric,' he said calmly. It was like it was another David speaking, and Cedric cocked his head. What did this all mean?

'Now I'm here anyway, shall I get you guys some tea too?' he asked polite.

'Sure,' Cedric said. Why didn't they go? If David did not want to admit he liked Katie he shouldn't stay here for Cedric would tease him badly with it and he know that. Why was he still here? David whispered something in Katie's ear and she chuckled. Then he handed Cho and Cedric tea, smiling on a weird way.

'We have decided to go somewhere else, but you too enjoy!' he said grinning. They disappeared again and he looked suspicious. David and Katie walked out again.

'That was weird…' Cho mumbled and she lifted up her tea. That wasn't the planning! Taking a sip of that tea before even turning towards him? He huffed teasingly assaulted.

'Very weird,' Cedric agreed.

When she still wished to take a sip instead of kissing him, he took faith in own hands, pressing his lips tightly on hers.

'I love you,' he said.

Cho smiled.

'Love you too,' she said. They talked the whole time till Cho's tea had cooled down enough, and she took some sips. It took Cedric a while, when they walked back, to see how her moving had changed. Her eyes stood a little foggy and he looked at her.

'Are you alright?' he asked her curiously and a little worried. She moved so… different. Her eyes had a sparkle he never saw before and she gazed at him like he was the most important thing in the world. It felt pretty good but he wondered why this sudden change. Suddenly she grabbed him, her hands clinging into his shoulder and she pressed her lips roughly on his.

'Wow,' He needed to lean against the wall for support, as he mumbled against her lips loving, holding his hands on her waist but after a few minutes he took a breath, starting to break the kiss like they normally did. But she clang on, fire burning in her eyes.

'Euhm…Cho,' Cedric said as she bit his lip, and he started to feel like she literally wished to eat him. He stroked her hair.

'Honey, take it down a little will you?'

He had to chuckle. What caused this sudden change?

'No!' Cho said, stubborn as he saw it. He chuckled disbelieving as she tried to kiss him again. What was she up to? He quite knew the answer, stroking her cheek softly.

'Let's at least not do it like this in a public hall way,' Even though, she was touching him all the time and he tugged her along to the commonroom.

'Hi Cedric!' It was a girl from his friends group who waved and smiled at him. He nodded back friendly, his hand crawling secretly under Cho's shirt for a moment to please her, but he felt her freeze.

'Look for your own boyfriend!' she suddenly yelled out. The girl shocked. What was wrong with Cho today? She was always gentle. He looked suspicious but the temptation of the empty commonroom was too big.

'Cho are you alright?' he asked. 'That wasn't really nice of you,'

'She was smiling at you!' Cho called out angry. He looked at her, laying a hand on her cheek hushing, in an attempt to calm her.

'Oh honey, if I would talk like that to every boy that smiled at you!' he laughed, at ease. He pulled her down on the couch but she immidiatly started to kiss him wildly. Gasping, he tried to hold her on one place but she started to take off her clothes. In the middle of the commonroom!

'Wow, wow, wow, Cho! What is wrong with you?' Somehow it amused him, this total change of his girlfriend and somewhere it was…exciting.

'I want you,' Cho said serious. He thought she was kidding though, laughed.

'Funny,'

'I'm serious!' She yelled at him. She yelled! Before he could answer she kissed him again, pressing her lips on his throat which distracted him badly. He couldn't resist, lifting her in his arms to his room, locking the door and laying her down on the bed. Carefully he hovered over her and she started to open her blouse again.

'You're so pretty,' she said.

He never expected something like that, stared at her blinking.

'You sound drunk!' he could only say. 'Did you drink?'

'No?' Cho pouted at him. 'You were with me all day!'

'True,' Cedric said, measuring, thinking if he might accidentally did something wrong, gave her something. Maybe the tea…

A soft sound distracted him: Cho started crying!

'Honey? What is wrong?' he hugged her hushing, stroking through her hair and kissing her cheek and lips softly.

'You don't want me!' she sobbed.

'Of course I want you!' Cedric called out. Why on earth would she think something like that? She was everything! Off course he wanted her, it was just unexpected, but he… he surely wanted her.

'Then show me!' Cho said.

He doubted, but started to kiss her then, fantasies spinning through his head, he couldn't help it. Cho stopped crying, grabbing him, kissing him possessive. She never took lead, though now she did and it felt… strange but exciting. She tugged his shirt off, climbing on top of him which she normally never would do and he gasped, groaned and got really turned on by these changes.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. He groaned, only half breaking the kiss.

'Little busy here!' he yelled, and he kissed Cho's neck, not able to keep his hands off her anymore.

'Are you in there with Cho?' David. It was David! He had to leave!

'None of your business!' Cedric muttered, caught up in his little game with Cho.

Cho seemed to have enough of it 'cause she grabbed him, demanded his attention by kissing him rougly.

'Go away David!' she yelled angry. He only laughed.

'Has she been acting a little strange?'

'Why?' His friend got Cedric's attention. She did strange indeed, even though he longed for her so badly, he had to admit.

'I gave her a love potion!' David laughed. It took a moment before he realized but then his face turned furious.

'YOU DID WHAT?' he yelled. He crawled off her and Cho squealed unhappy. He did what! David… he gave.. Cho… WHAT! How on earth could he ever…

'No! Don't you go! Don't go!' she almost cried again in the meanwhile. Should he hit David, telling him to get her normal, now! Or should he comfort Cho. The second one, always the second one he might never do anything else, when he could choose between that and Cho. He could not, he did not want to.

'Shh,' he mumbled. He took her in his arms. 'Come, we need to see a professor for a moment,'

'I DON'T WANT TO SEE A PROFESSOR! I WANT YOU! NOW!' she yelled so outrageous even Cedric shocked from it..

Cedric Jumped onto his friend, furious, started fighting and he heard Cho's soft sobbing and her soft screams towards David.

'David you jerk!' she said. 'Don't you hurt him!'

They stopped. 'How do I get her normal again?' Cedric asked. She had to get normal again, even though she had turned him on badly he couldn't do this to her. It wasn't her at all, it wouldn't be fair, never.

'Usually doesn't take longer than three days,' he laughed. 'All the sex you want for three days, Ceddy, I did you a favor,'

He almost wanted to hit again. Because David called him Ceddy, but most of all because he made it look like Cho was a think that he used for his own needs and the last thing he wished was that.

'Honey, let's find a more quite place shall we? Where we can really be with each other?' He seduiced her and she followed him willingly though kissing his arm all the time. Softly he smiled, humored by the fact the lovepotion gave her so much lust. He needed to take her to a professor, really. He took her with him and even though she got furious when she noticed, he could calm her down telling the professor would leave soon. She got the antidote, he looked at her with mixed feelings. Why did David do this?

'Cho? Are you alright again?' He asked her worried as her face became normal again, and a little sad, while stroking her face.

'I guess…' She sounded still a little slow.

He took her to the commonroom, not able to see her this foggy and wanting to make her feel better. Slowly he caressed her face.

'It's really too bad, it could have been great sex…'

He heard her soft chuckle, felt a hand on his chest, and smiled.


	38. Chapter 38: The Third Task

Chapter 38 The third task

He was terribly nervous, and desperately hoping Cho wouldn't notice. He couldn't help it though, to be more edgy than usual and felt terrible about it because it meant he did not please her as much as he wished to do. Now she was making homework which he found totally unnecessary because the third task was tonight, and he had hoped for at least a little attention from her. Though Cedric had no homework to do, he knew that Cho did but he could not bring himself to respect that, taking her pencil away from her several times.

'Cedric!' Cho called out annoyed as he did it again.

'Choho…' he whined. 'the third task is tonight!'

He had the right to whine! She was his girlfriend, he was nervous! He wished attention and she wouldn't give it, but focus on that stupid… - what was it anyway, transfigurations?

'Don't be such a baby,' Cho said. Cedric couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her tight, holding her in his arms.

'I need some love,' he tried. Cho pressed an absentminded kiss on his head. He groaned. Was that really everything he could get? Come on. Today he had the right to have her all for himself and she didn't even look at him.

'Hey!' she called out as he decided to stand up, grab her and hang her over his shoulder. She was laughing half, trying to struggle free.

'Seriously Cedric! Put me down!'

'No!' he said stubborn, she needed to listen to him right now. He fell down on the couch pulling her along, laying her on his lap, stroking her face and hair. She sighed softly.

'Hush!' Cedric said, edgy, before she could say something. She could do that homework tomorrow. 'Today you are mine and you can't protest because I need you,'

'Fine…' Cho said rolling her eyes. Cedric gave her a content smile even though it kind of hurt him, that he needed to do so much for her attention, surely today now his mood wasn't great already.

'Shouldn't you practice or something?' she asked then.

No he shouldn't! Did she want him to leave or so? He grew even more edgy though he kept having this loving look in his eyes. He couldn't be mad at her, even not now though he wished she would just love him.

'I can't! I don't know where for to practice! It's a maze!'

'Well you could practice the spell that makes your wand go north so you know which way to go?' She said. Oh she was way too smart! What on earth did he do that he deserved this? It only made him more nervous. He had wondered a lot about the tournament and what would happen in case he did not… win. He never thought Cho would leave him for such thing but today he started, in fact, to doubt about everything. Stupid task, stupid nerves, stupid tournament. Where was his self-assured cocky self gone?

'Don't be nervous, it will be alright, you are going to win I can feel it,' she smiled as if she could read his thoughts.

Cedric looked down at her, suddenly noticing something else in her eyes, almost… fear. A light sparkle of fear was in the dark brown and he laid a hand on her cheek.

'Yeah, why won't you say what's really on your mind?' he asked her, polite almost.

Cho bit her lip, he laid his fingers on it.

'Well?'

'I think you shouldn't go join in the third task I have a really bad, bad feeling about it I think you should just drop out and stay with me…comfy..' Cho spoke her thoughts and he smiled, wondering if that was why she seemed to be so focused on her homework, not willing to think about tonight.

Cedric laughed softly.

'You're really weird,' he said loving kissing her nose. Now Cho grumbled and he smiled in triumph, taking her hand.

'I'm not going to drop out, I'm not a coward and you are right, I'm going to win this thing!'

She sighed like she tought she could change his mind, but then her loving smile appeared and he felt her slim fingers on his cheek.

'I'm secretly so very proud on you,'

That was all he needed to hear, Cedric smiled widely and kissed her lips loving, calming her down and telling her there was no need to worry.

That evening his parents came over. His mother was all emotional, so emotional it really bothered him and he just hugged her cheery, telling he really was alright. His father whined about Harry Potter and something about 'Stolen Glory' of his son. Till Cedric's surprise, Cho agreed with the man, which made him feel a little more at ease. He was holding Cho all the time, for she was the only thing he ever held on to and now he needed her more than ever before. He needed to leave for a moment, though, discussing something with Dumbledore and as he returned the clock kept ticking towards the start, their time together got less with the second. They walked together to the maze, the tribune where Cho would sit.

Instead of guiding her to her place, he hid with her behind the tribune, away from all the people and he pressed her against him.

'So this is it,' Cho said smiling.

Cedric took a deep breath, a very deep breath which tensed his muscles and made him look pretty manly, while gaining his self-assurance back.

'This is it,' he agreed.

Cho stroked his hair tenderly and looked into his eyes. It felt good, she was close. He stood against her begging, craving, and she took it, just comforted him without knowing she did and she caught his gaze with her gorgeous eyes.

'You can do this,' she assured him.

Cedric nodded seriously.

'Now kiss me,' Cho smiled. He wouldn't have done anything else in the whole world rather than kissing her and Cedric pressed his lips softly on hers, into a kiss that would last really long and probably never would have ended if Cho didn't break. She did, at one point, he tried to hold on but she didn't allow him, laying a hand on his cheek.

'I love you,' Cho said, and once again; 'you can do this.'

Cedric nodded again, looking at her.

'This will be for you,'

Cho looked flattered. He smiled. Everything was for her, all things he did were for her. Only the good, off course, but… he loved her so much.

'When you win this thing, I will be your price,' Cho told him. He started shining, holding her hands, squeezing them. He had to win this, he had to win! He would win!

'I won't let you down!' he said. He promised. Then the time came they had to leave and he guided her to the tribune, holding on as long as possible after have given one single last kiss. He needed to, she had allowed him because she knew.

As he walked with his father into the field, everyone cheered and his eyes searched for Cho though somewhere the audience, the cheering of his name, it all felt so great. He could almost hear Cho cheer for him and his dad pulled his arm up in victory. Cedric pulled it down a bit embarrassed, muttering: 'Dad,'

Then it was time to go into the maze. He and Harry shared an equal amount of points so they could start. As soon as he got into the maze, Cedric got disorientated. It was really strange, nothing of the cheering nor music could be heard, only this almost deafmaking silence. It was scary, Cedric feared the silence and as he made his way through the maze, he feared the creatures there even more. He could not forget this, ever. He wondered about Cho. Was she alright? Scared? Was she alone? Having comfort? At one point he caught Victor in his gaze, his eyes were strangely empty and a movingless Fleur laid at his feet. Harry was there to, Victor stretching his arm but before he could curse Harry, Cedric already paralyzed the Drumstrang boy. He wished to win, but he wished to win in a fair way.

Now only he and Harry were left. Red sparks got shot into the air so they would pick up Victor and Fleur. Harry and Cedric sprinted, Cedric was faster, grabbed the cup. The bluish light filled his eyes and an unpleasant feeling spread through his body. A portkey? It was a portkey?

As he smacked on the ground, there was no cheering yet, only silence and the howling of a dog - or wolf. Cedric stared around. A graveyard. Was there a final task? It couldn't be, he defeated anyone else! He gazed around once again. No one was there. Doubting he looked at the cup. The wrong direction, maybe? A former installed position that the portkey messed up?

He grabbed the cup again, bluish light, unpleasant feeling, a smack on the ground and cheering, screaming and touching. He gazed up, disorientated but then he got such a wave of happiness through his body it almost made him fall down.

'THE WINNER OF THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT, CEDRIC DIGGORY!' Dumbledore called out. His father ran toward him, hugged him. Cedric was shining, disbelieving. He won! He had won! But now, the most important thing; Cho, where was his Cho! He searched for her in the crowd, everybody ran through his sightfield but he managed to catch her gaze, starching he hands out the her and smiling widely the moment he saw her.

'CHO CHANG!' he yelled without thinking. 'MARRY ME!'

Everyone gasped, people gasped, there was a moment silence but when he started running towards her the crowd moved again, screamed again, cheered again. He took her in his arms the moment he reached her, grabbed her. Cho cried, kissing him.

'I love you, I love you!' he kept saying to her. They kissed, muttered sweet words.

'I'm so proud on you,' she said, once again and he held her close.

'Marry me?' he said again while kissing her. He needed to know. He survived this, he could do everything.

'Sure,' Cho wept emotional. It was his evening, his perfect evening! Cho, his Cho! He buried his face in her neck, grabbing her hands.

He got called to the field again, willingly to drag Cho along but she refused, saying this was his moment and pushed him towards his fans.

'DIGGORY, DIGGORY, DIGGORY!' Everyone screamed, cheered, Dumbledore yelled, giving him the money.

'We gladly give you, one thousand Gallions!'

His father looked proud. It couldn't have been better.

It was one big party on Hogwarts! It was all so exciting! But he felt all the time like leaving. Leaving with Cho, who danced with him and kissed him and he wouldn't let go of her any minute. When everyone was drunk, or busy getting it, too cheerfull for words, he dragged her outside. He was almost insane, so cheerful, holding Cho, tugging her along. She laughed, smiled, her face glowed pleased. He brought her to the lake, the silence. Their silence.

'I'm so very prou…' He didn't let her finish, Cedric pressed his lips on hers, pressing her down on the ground, into the grass. She held on to him, answering the kiss and he took off his shirt without thinking. There were scratches all over, from the maze. He saw Cho look.

'Cedric?' she asked softly.

'Later…' he couldn't worry about his injuries or anything else. He wanted her, wished for her to want him. He held her, loved her, kissed her, undressed her and reacted all his happiness out on her. She could have it all, have his life, his heart and body. They were one, in the grass, at their spot, at their moment. This was something they would never forget.

He had never been so happy before.


	39. Chapter 39: The Return

Chapter 39 Back

He didn't particular liked all the attention for it gave him way to few time with Cho! Everyone followed him, wished pictures, autographs… just too much! They were on their way back with the Hogwarts express.

At one point he grew so tired, he pulled Cho into an empty compartment, locking the door and closing the curtains, ignoring the Oh's and Ah's, exiting screams and whistling. Cho seemed happy with that choice because she sat down on his lap and snuggled against him.

'Tell me about the maze,' she muttered on her sweetest in his ear. He liked that tone so much, smiling proud he had such a beautiful girlfriend which he could tell his adventures. Gladly he started talking a little cocky about his challenges and off course about how he saved Harry from Victor Krum.

'At that point Harry and I both made a sprint for the cup and I was faster!' He smiled proud. Then though, he frowned, a memory popping up in his head. The fear. A moment of fear and confusement.

'What?' Cho asked curiously, always knowing him so well.

'Well the cup obviously was port key but something strange happened, you see I wasn't straightly guided towards the field, I ended up somewhere else first, it looked like a graveyard,'

Cho blinked a little, like she was confused and he felt her grip tighten a little.

'Well first thought I might had to do some final task there but it wasn't logical because I had beaten everyone else already so what was left to prove? Then I figured the port key perhaps navigated wrong, that happens more often that they accidently go to a former given location, so I grabbed the cup again and this time I got in the field and the rest you know,' He kissed her head while telling her, muttering it against her beautiful hair.

'Shouldn't you tell Dumbledore about that?' Cho asked, as always worried and he saw the need not, holding his girlfriend hushing, and shrugged.

'Why?'

'Well, because it isn't completely normal right?' She muttered doubting.

'Well the cup is on Hogwarts, so if something is wrong with it I won't have to worry about it,' He didn't want to think about the fact, there could be something wrong.

'So what are you going to do with the money?' He heard Cho ask. His eyes began to sparkle and he put on a wise face, wishing to surprise her.

'Mhh…Save it I guess, for later,'

'Where are you going to use it for later?' He heard her curious chuckle. He loved that curious chuckle.

'To give you your dream wedding,' he said softly, while his smile turned loving and he snuggled against her.

'Did you mean that? About asking me to marry you and stuff?' Cho said doubting than, asking. Off course he had meant it, but…- suddenly he got insecure. What if she didn't like it after all?

'I guess I did, sort of,' Cedric chose to say, while he stroked her face. 'But I just felt like a could handle the whole world for the time being so, once we're out of school I promise I will drop down on my knees once and ask you officially,'

'And what if I just want a very small wedding? What will you do with the money then?' Cho grinned softly while her lips where close to his ear.

'I will buy us a pretty house, the perfect house.' He would take care of her, he thought of everything. He would give her the place she wished to live, he would give her anything she wanted.

Than the train slowed down and he closed his eyes for a second, while his arms wrapped themselves around Cho tight.

'Ready for the madness again?' he muttered softly against her skin.

'Well I think I should be asking you that,' Cho smiled at him. He felt her hand on his face and took a deep breath. Then they raised up and he opened the door. His body was - not even really thinking about it - always in front of Cho's, as if protecting her.

He was holding her hand while giving autographs, making photo's with people and smiling at them. He said goodbyes, waved for a moment and sighed sometimes softly.

'Cedric!' It wasn't one of the crazy kids around him. It sounded like the voice really needed for him and as he looked up he saw Harry Potter approaching.

'Yes?'

'Can I talk to you for a minute? It's important…'

'Sure…' He muttered, and took Cho gently at his side, out of the train while he made clear with a hand gesture he didn't want to be followed.

Harry looked at Cho insecure, but Cedric would never let her go and he pulled her closer almost protective, possessive, looking at Harry.

'You can tell,' He told the boy. 'I will tell her afterwards anyway,'

'Voldemort is back,' He heard.

Cedric blinked. Cho as well and he couldn't help it to feel a sting of worry, a tempting pain that spread through his body for a moment as he pulled Cho behind his back.

'Excuse me?' Cho said than shocked, gasping.

'Professor Moody, wasn't Professor Moody, but a deatheater, he was the one who put my name in the cup,' Harry explained them.

As Cedric looked aside he saw Cho's look say something like "I told you so" but he was very gratefully she didn't say, a little suspicious looking at the Gryffindor boy.

'And so now He-who-must-not-be-named is just…back?'

'Well he is not just back! You see I was meant to win that tournament so I would end up in a graveyard where Voldemort would be waiting, he needed my blood you see,'

Harry was meant to win the tournament? Yeah right… was he trying to impress Cho or something? Cedric got edgy, even more possessive about this boy that was glaring to his girlfriend all the time and even asked her to the ball. Was this the last hopeless attempt or such thing? It would be very pathetic.

'You see once everyone was of for the party, Professor Moody told me to go get the Cup, to bring it to you and once I touched it, it brought me to Voldemort, I saw him coming back!' Harry told him than, frustrated and the way he said it made Cedric change his mind. He would never use this tone if it was just an attack on him and Cho. He truly wished to warn them.

'How did you escape?' Cedric asked Harry. He knew about the graveyard. They both knew, except for Cho he didn't tell anyone. It had to be true. Even though he desperately wished to deny.

It had to be true.

'With a lot of luck,' Harry said, that was the only thing they got. 'Once back the professors would catch Barty Crouch Jr. but a dementor sucked his soul out before we could ask anything!'

Cho clinged on to his arm, Cedric felt and he swiftly laid an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down the slightest, upset himself.

'Well you told Dumbledore right?' His little beauty asked scared. 'He will now what to do!'

'He told the minster of magic, but he doesn't believe anything of it!' Harry said. Again that frustrated tone. It was serious.

'Harry are you coming?' Cedric heard the familiar voice of Ron Weasley. Harry nodded, looked meaningful at Cedric and turned around. As he walked away, Cedric felt like he needed to say something, grateful for the warning as it was an attempt to safe Cho.

'Harry!'

The boy looked at them again, Cedric coughed.

'Thank you for telling,' he said than.

'Yeah no problem,'

'Are you alright Cho?' Cedric asked worried. His girlfriend was all pale, clinging onto him like he could disappear every moment.

'You could have been killed! Imagine what could have happened I mean..you could have been dead…I could have been standing here alone right now crying my eyes out with all to hold on to Harry Potter's story, I would…everything would….' He could hear her panic, how her breathing started to fasten and she held him even closer.

'Shh, Cho, Cho look at me…sweetheart look at me,' Cedric said, he knew her well enough to know exactly how to ease her down.

'I'm here and I'm not planning on dying, because I'm not even close of being done with loving you,' He couldn't leave it to kiss her lips softly. When her breathing relaxed a little again she leaned against him.

'You should have listened to me, you shouldn't have joined,'

'Cho, I'm here,' he repeated and Cho slightly relaxed. He slowly took her in his arms, holding her close against him and he took her to his parents. Which he already spotted, accompanied by an unpleasant surprised that made him even more tensed. Charlie.

'He really wanted to come, he noticed you won something pretty big he wanted to congratulate you,' his mother said in defense of him, knowing her youngest well enough to recognize the look in his eyes. Though when she said that, Cedric calmed down the slightest, holding Cho.

'Charlie?' he said calmly. Charlie would look at him, into his eyes and he nodded softly. His eyes stopped moving disorientated and even a little smile appeared. Then they hugged, and he felt how Charlie petted his back as a sign he was proud. Cedric could hear a little sob from his mother and smiled softly. It was his brother, after all…

'Cedric did good.' Charlie said. When he looked at Cho he saw her smile which made him less nervous about his brother's presence. It would be all alright.

'Hi Cho,' Charlie whispered then. Cedric let him as he saw how careful he approached Cho, glaring into her eyes shyly.

'Hi Charlie,' she said gentle, Cedric appreciated it, how much she tried to be nice to Charlie after all and laid an arm around her waist. She was so lovely. His little fragile, Chinese, lovely beauty. His all. His Cho.

'Charlie really likes Cho's music box,' Charlie said.

'I'm glad Charlie.' Cho smiled at him and Cedric kissed her cheek gently, as if he was thanking her with that, taking her hand.

They all stood there, being a family. Cedric could forget everything. Everything except for one thing, which he saw was frightening Cho.

Voldemort was back.


	40. Chapter 40: Secrets

Chapter 40 Exposed secrets

'Read this!' He heard Cho gasp, but actually he wasn't half as interested in the thing she held than in her body. He scooted closer fastly but didn't even look. His lips found his way to her neck and he started to kiss it. Daring, seducing.

'Cedric!' He heard the pleased sound of her voice breaking through as she tried to sound annoyed. Ah, his little beauty. She didn't really try.

'What?' he muttered while moving his lips over her skin.

He just couldn't stay away from her. She was so beautiful, so lovely. She was so his. He needed to touch her, tell her he loved her, show her he did, make it sure. And besides, what stopped them? What could ever stop them? His parents weren't there, he knew every nice place in the forest. Swimming got boring though it got never bored to watch her body move through the water. It had been hot, too hot to fly, so… what could ever stop them?

He always started by kissing her neck, knowing she couldn't resist that, never. His lips traced her neck, her collarbone and crawled back up again, over and over. He felt her shiver. Almost, she would almost give in.

'You have to read this,' Cho muttered.

'I don't want to read that,' Cedric just told her, while he continued what he was doing. He couldn't give up this close.

'Cehed, read!' She demanded him. He could not ignore her orders when she said it like this, so he sighed and took the newspaper. As he started to read he frowned. The story, it wasn't really good. There was a picture of Dumbledore and Harry with it and the headlines weren't very loving. Screaming things as: The boy who lied or Dumbledore getting to old?

The ministry was playing mean, telling Harry lied. And making Dumbledore look like a fool believing the boy. Cedric sighed. The wizardsworld would get divided in the ones that believed and the ones that did not. Even though now, being in harmony was the best thing to do.'They are mocking the truth! Making it unbelieving by that,'

Cedric folded the paper as Cho nodded and muttered something. Unbelievable! He believed Harry, he had seen it himself. They were only making the danger more big than it already was!

'Poor Harry,' Cho said suddenly.

Cedric couldn't take that. Not now. He blinked, not bothering to kiss her neck this time and immidiatly grabbed her, kissing her lips - maybe almost too possessively - but he had to. He loved her too much to be threatened by the thoughts of Harry Potter.

The next day, Charlie and Selene arrived. Even though it didn't please him at all he couldn't forbid them to visit - Cho would be suspicious. Besides, she liked Charlie and Charlie liked her a lot, maybe a little too much.

'Cho!' Charlie smiled as he entered the hall.

He was followed by Selene, Cedric could hear them from the kitchen where he had been busy. As he heard Cho answer he swiftly dropped the stuff he had been working with.

'Hi Charlie,' He could hear.

'Hi Cho, hi Cedric,' Selene greeted. Cedric came running just in time, his hands shooting to Cho's waist protectively almost immidiatly. Selene's look annoyed him as he saw her watch.

'So Charlie and I thought we might could celebrate the summer together, we brought our swimming stuff in case we would go for a dive in the lake with all of us…'

'I don't feel like swimming.' Cedric could only say harsh, watching Selene with a dangerous look. She did this on purpose - she knew what had happened.

'O, right euhm…well we could do something else…' She stuttered, almost scared. Could she never stop trying to get Cho and him apart. He did not love her. Why didn't she see?

'I'd like to swim,' his girlfriend struggled.

'You don't like water,' He muttered at her.

'Yeah well this isn't deep and with you guys around I'm not afraid something will happen.'

'You don't like water.' Cedric said again. Maybe she should stop now and see he just didn't want to swim. Not when Charlie was with them.

'We swim all the time,' Cho wasn't so easy giving up.

'Cedric is afraid Charlie will hurt you again, but Charlie won't Charlie won't!' Charlie said than and Cedric froze. Those stupid voices… Charlie knew he wasn't allowed to talk about it. Not anymore, that chapter had been closed.

'Charlie,' he growled warning.

'Where is he talking about?' His little beauty looked at Cedric suspicious and he laid a hand on her cheek to soothe her.

'Let's go inside shall?' Selene tried to save it in a very, very weak attempt.

'Charlie likes Cho!' Cedric's brother yelled. Cedric groaned in irritation and fear Cho would understand, or worse - remember.

'Nothing Cho, he is just not well,'

'You keep saying that, but he keeps talking about that he hurt me,' Cho tried, as she held on to his sleeve.

'Cho it's just Charlie…won't you come inside for something to drink,' Selene tried to help him, and he was surprised by that.

'No Cho it's just some nonsense that's in his head,' Cedric gasped, pulling her arm softly.

'Charlie didn't drown Cho, Charlie didn't!' Charlie started yelling.

There was no logic in the conversation anymore, Cedric talking to Cho, Selene to Charlie and Charlie just screaming in between.

'You're hiding something for me!' the Chinese girl said displeased and he wished to answer, say that wasn't true but Selene's voice sounded first.

'Ok everybody shut up! You're frightening Charlie with your yelling,' she said while she hugged Cedric's trembling body. In anger he looked at them. Always hovering over the only one that made all this mess; Charlie Diggory. He couldn't have this. Why was his brother like this? Even though he tried to accept moments like this - or actually the moment he almost drowned Cho - made him hard to respect the boy.

'I want to swim,' Cho said stubborn, her face still displeased and her body trembling while he still held on to her in a last, desperate attempt.

'No!' Cedric said just as stubborn.

'Come Charlie, we will go inside while these two lovebirds clear this thing up,' Selene said a little harsh now and Cedric couldn't take that. Not now. His eyes shot towards her, his grip on Cho loosening.

'Are you judging me?'

'I think you never should have done it in the first place,' Selene wasn't impressed by his angry looks towards her - she knew him too long.

'Why not? It was for the best wasn't it?' He was angry. And the worst thing was that he wasn't even angry with that stupid girl, who was about to spoil everything with her judgment. He was angry with himself for everything he'd done and because Selene was right. More than ever she was right, that look in her eyes which said you shouldn't have done it.

'I think it wasn't your choice to make,' Selene's voice sounded cold, harsh and all above judging. Cedric moved a little away from them, making a movement with his head as a sign Selene should bug off, leave him.

'Someone is going t o tell me what is going on right now! Stop the lying and stop talking like I am not here!' Cho said angry. She pulled his sleeve, he hadn't forgot her.

Cedric didn't know what to do anymore. He promised Cho there would be no secrets, but what if this would spoil everything. He wished he could turn back time, or forget everything once again. Both of them so there was no secret, no guilt. Selene tried to disappear with Charlie, but his brother struggled away from the girl.

'Charlie?' Selene asked surprised.

The boy was thinking. Cedric could see it. And Charlie didn't think so deeply this much so he feared what would come out and indeed, he should have feared.

'Cho is so unhappy,' Charlie muttered.

Cedric cringed, while he didn't dare to look at Cho.

'Because Cedric won't tell her, why won't Cedric tell Cho? Cho is so pretty when she smiles, why won't Cedric make her smile?' His brother kept going.

'Even Charlie knows this big secret?' His beauty started to become more and more angry. Cedric couldn't blame her. He shook his head panicky.

Charlie squealed angry at his lying, he had never handled them well.

'Cedric you may not lie to Cho! No you may not! Erase her memory dad, he yelled! Erase her memory!' He said then.

And everything crashed down. Cedric saw how Cho remembered. How she realized Charlie tried to drown her. How they kissed, she remembered that as well.

'Cho,' Cedric whispered. When Cho opened her eyes Charlie and Selene had gone inside. Cedric wanted to hug her but Cho backed off.

'Don't touch me!' She was almost crying. He backed off, token back to that particular day when they both were on the ground like this and she had called out the same thing.

'Cho I…'

'Shut up!' Cho said angrily. He backed off once again.

'You…took something from me what wasn't your to take! I begged you Cedric I begged you not to do it! And you did!'

She started sobbing. Softly, first, but more loudly with the moment.

'Cho is was such a long time ago and you just had gone through the whole thing with Tony I didn't want you to make you remember this,' Cedric said in a last try, pure agony running over his face. How could he have been this stupid?

'No, don't lie to me Diggory! This wasn't about my well being, this was about yours! This was about you being afraid I wouldn't want you anymore after what happened with Charlie! This was about you!'

She started crying instead of sobbing, her hands clenched into the grass as she kept looking into his eyes and he closed them, which made everything even more unbearable but he took in every word. Painful as it was.

'We kissed that day! You made me forget that! You took away one year with you! You took away a part of me Cedric! You took away the thing I would have learned from that moment, you took away my knowledge that life is short and that I wouldn't spend one minute anymore without being your girlfriend and you took that away from me!'

'I'm sorry,' Cedric mumbled. He never had been this unhappy before. 'I'm sorry,'

'I wouldn't have left you,' Cho said. 'I just needed some space, but you were so focused on yourself!'

He never realized that. He never thought she would have stayed with him and his freaky brother. He never thought she would have forgiven him for the fact he did not safe her and now he could only stand there, with his shoulders shocking the slightest.

'I trusted you! I trusted you…You were the only man in my life who never hurt me and look how that turned out,'

Cho cried, really cried. She sank down into the grass and he only could panic, sinking next to her and taking her hand, grabbing her wrist.

'No Cho!' He tried to sound firm, because this was the truth. 'I'm not like them! I'm not! I love you! I was…stupid, young and in love and worried and just stupid ok? I never meant to hurt you! I never ever meant to hurt you! And my punishment was a year longer without you,'

'It wasn't only your punishment,' Cho sobbed softly.

'Oh Cho,' He quickly muttered under his breath, his fingers wandering desperately over the ground. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I…oh…I love you my pretty Cho, I love you so, I'm so very sorry, I never should have…It wasn't my place I just was so…'

He shouldn't cry. She had the right to but he did not. So he swallowed back his tears rapidly. He saw how her face changed, how her expression switched and her mind ran through all the things that happened these times, how she had been with him. He still knew how he held her in his arms, how he had loved her. How he still did.

'We will get through this,' she softly said, after her breathing eased a little like she just found that out. He could only look up, stare at her, his heart hurting, his chest aching when realizing what she just said to him.

'Were you…considering not to get through this then?' he choked out.

Cho looked at him. For a moment he thought she would hug him but she started yelling, just… yelling and he had never been so relieved she did.

'You erased my memory!'

'Shh…shh…' Cedric tried to hush her rapidly.

'DON'T SHH ME!'

He could do nothing than smile.

'WHY ARE YOU SMILING?' Cho grew more furious.

'Because when you're crying the chance is bigger you are planning silent things in your head about leaving me, when you're angry and screaming, you just need to get it out of your system,'

He was relieved, breathing out softly as he looked at her.

She blinked.

'You're are such a big…' She seemed to start cursing but he kissed her lips. It wasn't the best moment but he couldn't leave it just to kiss her lips.

Instead of answering, Cho smacked his face and he looked a little disturbed.

'Ouch!' Cedric said rubbing his cheek.

'Oh shut up,' She muttered before kissing him.


	41. Chapter 41: The Best Birthday Ever

Chapter 41 Happy Birthday Cedric

'Ceddy,'

He heard it somewhere, really far. Without opening his eyes he knew how she came closer. A little restless he moved between the blankets - his dreams had been frightful now his parents did not allow him and Cho in one room. They suspected, even though did a desperate attempt to get her at least in his chamber, claiming he could sleep on the ground and she in his bed.

'Cedric,' once again that lovely voice and he felt how the blankets got moved. He did not wake, somewhere thinking he was dreaming. It had to be early.

'Happy birthday,' she whispered. He tried to get closer to her, moving and opening his mouth, the only thing he could murmur yet was her name.

'Cho,'

'I'm here,' she whispered at him. He could hear how she was smiling with the words. 'And you're officially old,'

He groaned, it was so early to be old and he wrapped his arms tight around her, taking her down like it was some game and pressed her against his chest.

'You're 18,' she giggled, trying to hold it down.

'I know, but 18 is nothing special, I already can use magic for a whole year outside of school,' he mumbled sleepy at her, pressing his nose in her neck.

'And it's your last school year,' he could hear his beauty pout than.

At once he opened his eyes.

'Cho,' he said worried once again, getting reminded of when they talked about it earlier this holiday. She just… she had realized it at once, that it was his last year at Hogwarts. But he didn't know why she started crying that loudly, thinking she was in pain or something like that! As he totally panicked - his usual behavior when she seemed not to be alright - she had laughed at him softly through his tears. First he didn't understand - why she laughed if she must suffer something really bad while crying. But then she managed to tell him, that she was scared he would meet others. And with others, other girls. Though it had relieved him, she wasn't dying or such he hushed her softly. How could she only think of any other girl in his life.

'We talked about that, I'll be there as much as I can. And no others.' He promised her, though she seemed to be thinking. As he got no reaction he pressed his nose against her cheek.

'It's early.'

Still no reaction, and he squeezed her caramel colored cheek softly.

'Can I please have one minute of your undivided attention Miss Chang,' he chuckled softly in her ear. She looked guilty, smiled on her sweetest to make it up to him. She didn't have to. He loved it nevertheless.

'Yes?'

'Do you know it's 5.30 in the morning?' he teasingly huffed at her.

'Well I just wanted to congratulate you,' she said. 'point you on the fact how old you are. Eighteen.'

It was her turn to huff, while putting on a face.

'That's just no age!'

'And you are my little sixteen year old,' he smiled, a little mean, waiting for her reaction which would come without a doubt.

'I'm almost seventeen!' Cho said defensive.

'Yeah but no within a month, so till that time I'm going to tease you about the fact there are two years between us,'

'Just one! And a month!' Cho squealed, trying to sound unhappy and pout at the same time. He loved his new game, mumbling it over and over to her.

'Sweet sixteen,' he murmured teasingly into her ear.

'You have a grey hair,' Cho said dryly. He glared at her. She didn't mean that. Right? As he saw her look he laughed.

'Nice try,'

'I'm practically seventeen!' Cho muttered, still defensive.

'Don't I get a birthday kiss from my sweet sixteen year old?' he asked, yawning teasingly and stretched out.

For a moment she seemed to hesitate in giving him his way, but Cedric knew he always would win and as he felt her lips on his, he pulled her on top of him. Chuckling, he rolled over, almost crushing her under his strong chest, while placing little kisses on her skin.

'Well, look who is awake now,' Cho said. She grinned at him as if she tried to accuse him, but actually liked it really much.

Cedric smiled and gently pressed his finger onto her lips, as a sign she should be silent. 'It's my birthday I may do whatever I want today,'

'Oh now I'm trying to guess really hard what your wish will be,' His little beauty muttered and indeed his smile became kind of victorious. He pulled the blankets over them, already starting to push his lips into her neck.

'Isn't it a little too early?' Cho protested weakly as he started to kiss the skin just under her ear, trailing down, showing his affection and love even more to her.

'It's never too early for you,' his answer was, and that was honestly true. Never too late, never too early.

'Cedric! Birthday breakfast!' his mother called down at 8 a.m. Way to early. He cursed in his mind, just because he wasn't able to talk!

Cho and Cedric laid on their back. Heavy breathing. Very heavy breathing. The blankets laid lightly over their sweaty, warm bodies which were close to eachother at the same time. Skin on skin. He felt light in his head from the highpoints he went through.

'I won't be able to stand up,' Cho squealed unhappy.

Cedric opened his mouth to say something, at least to hush her but he didn't manage to get anything out. He could only try to get more air into his - feeling empty - lungs.

Oh she was so great…

He had to chuckle with the thought. It caught her attention and she looked at him. With some effort he kissed her lips softly.

'Won't you come to my bed… more often in the morning?' he muttered with his ragged breathing. She seemed to like that, laying her hand on his chest.

'No, just on your birthdays…' she answered teasingly, though he knew, if he asked she would. Besides he pleased her… he heard it.

Dreaming away with that thought he rolled on top of her once again. She was just so attractive he couldn't keep his hands off her.

'This is…already…my best birthday…ever,'

'Your mother called,' Cho told him, tapping his nose. Ah, why spoil the party? For a moment he grew mad with his mum, disturbing heir safe and warm heaven in the bed.

'I know,' he sighed softly against her lips.

'We don't want her to come look for us, now do we?'

'No,' Cedric agreed. 'But…'

He just needed to see her, touch her, a little longer, a little while. He spinned his mind and just tried to think of anything.

'You dress first,' he said, not knowing anything better. Or maybe he knew but he just didn't dare to tell her yet.

'Why?' Cho asked.

'So I can watch,' he dared to grin, as he laid his hands under his head, laying on his back.

'I can't walk, I can't walk,' Cho muttered, swaying on her feet and Cedric quickly jumped up from the bed, supporting her, glowing from the inside and maybe the outside as well. He had never been this happy before. Holding his hands on her waist he kissed her neck.

'You're such a guy,' Cho said, rolling her eyes. He knew she liked it nevertheless.

'Mhh,' was his answer. He helped her dress, took her downstairs and halfway the staircase he pressed her against the wall again, starting to kiss her.

'Ced….Cedric…' she giggled softly, probably trying not to let his parents hear but he doubted if they missed his birthdaypresent this morning.

It took him some effort breaking the kiss, gasping softly, longing for her once again and somehow he felt almost guilty, and scared she didn't like it as much as him. Even though he knew that was crap.

'I could just eat you,' he said, biting her ear soft, supporting her downstairs again where a wonderful breakfast would be.

'Ouch,' she chuckled, he could hear the loving tone. 'Why don't you try your birthday breakfast first eh,'

She laughed and with that, she lost control of her legs, swaying but Cedric caught her without a flinch, like nothing could go wrong.

'Did you work out?' Cho frowned and he grinned slightly. Indeed he had, but playing dumb wasn't always a bad thing to do.

'Where are you smiling at?' he laughed.

'You're pretty,' Cho giggled sweetly. He adored that so much he gave her another kiss, muttering she was really even more pretty.

'You're trying to seduce me again,' Cedric followed, brushing his lips over her head. He lifted her, held her and carried her to the kitchen.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Cedric had to put his love down now, thought he didn't feel like it and it took him a lot of effort. He held her close, though, his hand onto her waist. Everyone started to congratulate him. Selene, Charlie, his dad, his mother. Even Charlie was at ease, hugging him for a moment. He let his eyes wander through the room. There were presents on the table, pancakes were making themselves. Oh, his mother was such a good cook even when she wasn't busy with it. Even when everybody started to hug him his eyes kept on Cho, feeling boyish. He loved her so much and showed that by pressing his lips on her cheek the slightest.

'Well open your presents!' his mother said enthousiastic.

They had a brilliant morning! Really nothing could spoil Cedric's mood and he was touching his love all the time. Even when they ate their pancakes he would press his lips, a little sticky from the sirup, onto hers and she giggled. He did not even look at Selene, actually tried not to look at his mother either for he really wished to have Cho as only woman today. Cedric got spoiled, but he still loved Cho's present the most. And he thought they both knew which present he meant with that, touching her waist and pressing his lips in her neck the next moment.

'Who knows we will soon get a daughter in law!' His father started to tease. A little annoyed - but not really at the same time - Cedric groaned. He glanced at Cho, who would blush and chuckle and put her gaze towards the ground.

'I told you that story didn't I dear?'Amos said amused. 'Cedric wins the Triwizard tournament, first thing the boy yells if Cho wants to marry him, I wonder how he even won the tournament actually, if you ask me his head was more with our Chinese girl then with any other spell,'

Everyone laughed and Cedric smiled. He had meant it though, he still meant it and he just wished he could kneel down right here. Ask her right now. Marry her right now.

'I'm sure you would made such a lovely bride,' Mrs. Diggory said.

'Mom, Cho is just sixteen,' Cedric teased, with an eye on Cho to see how she would react, laying his hand onto her knee, writing words, even though he knew she couldn't notice.

Marry me, marry me, marry me.

'Ced!' Cho said, already defensive. 'Almost seventeen!'

'Indeed Cho love, what would you like for your birthday?' his mother asked., and he looked at Cho asking. Indeed wondering what she would wish for. But her answer was timid and lovable as always.

'Well it's Cedric's birthday now and please don't get me anything, it's already so nice from you to take me in the house,'

'Oh it's our pleasure dear,' Mrs Diggory smiled at him.

Cedric pushed his nose softly against Cho's cheek, kissing her very gentle.

'Cedric finds Cho sweet,' Charlie said suddenly then. Cedric felt Cho's cheek heating up under his lips as a sign she was blushing.

'Yes, I find her very sweet,' Cedric said , grinning softly.

'Charlie finds that nice, that Cedric is happy and that Cho looks happy, Charlie likes Cedric and Cho both very much,'

'Oh Charlie,' his mother said touched.

'Thank you Charlie,' Cho said softly. Cedric noticed how she was really thankful.

'Thank you,' He wasn't even sure how he sounded himself, surprised by this sudden sign of affection.

'We love you too you know,' Cho smiled and Charlie looked up as she said that and he started smiling. Really smiling. It had been so long since he did that.

That afternoon, they prepared the garden for all the guests that would come. He quite enjoyed it, that everyone would come.

'Cedric, won't you help me out with the table?' his mother called out just as he wanted to kiss Cho. The slightest bit annoyed he looked up.

'Yes mum, in a moment!'

He pressed a long and loving kiss on her lips, she seemed to be so excited about meeting everyone. And as well he couldn't wait! Showing everyone his future wife - because that was one thing he was sure about.

Then he really had to go to his mother, keeping an eye on Cho all the time, though he lost the contact for a moment when his mother almost dropped some plates which he saved.

As he looked up again, Selene stood with Cho and Cho said something loudly. Even though he could not leave his mother alone he looked suspicious at the two. At Cho's unhappy face, and a fire burned in his chest.

The first chance he got, he almost attacked Selene, dragging her towards the trees so his parents wouldn't hear it.

'What did you say to Cho?' he scowled at her dangerously Selene trembled a little as she heard that - Cedric could be a frightening sight being as angry as now.

'N-nothing. We just talked.'

'Oh come on, Selene!' he called out, trying to tune his voice down. 'You know I know you, but I know Cho even more and she wasn't happy!'

'I just asked her something.'

'You asked her what?'

'That's not your business.'

'Not my business?' Cedric hissed. 'She is my girlfriend. She will be my fiancée, my wife! What's wrong with you?'

'You know what's wrong.'

'You won't win this little game of yours, Selene. Did you actually think about Charlie? Or are you just using him so you can still come here?'

Selene looked at her shoes, muttering and mumbling.

'I…'

Then Cho approached, and Cedric could feel it in every part of his body. His head shot up, Selene followed his lead and Cho looked at him, then to the girl and smiled weakly.

'Charlie is asking for you,' Cho mumbled towards Selene who sprinted away.

'What happened?' Cho asked him, as he felt her hand on his cheek. She seemed almost angry towards the other girl. And he gave her every right.

'She hasn't been nice to you, you looked unhappy,' Cedric said, almost furious and he tuned his town down, afraid to make her even less happy.

'What…how do you know?'

'I'm not blind…she wouldn't tell me what she said…so what did she say?' Cedric tried to catch her gaze but she wouldn't let him

'That's between her and me…' Cho said. He shook his head. Silly girl, why wouldn't she just tell him, he wished to know.

'No not in this case…' he tried.

'What's wrong with this case?'

'It's my birthday you have to tell me,' he told her, thinking that would work, but as a real ravenclaw should be, she was way smarter in these occasions.

'No I already gave you sex,' she plainly pointed out.

Cedric couldn't do anything than rise his eyebrows.

'Smart girl,' he said to his weakly grinning Cho, and he took her hands, squeezing them gently and tender.

'She is just your friend right?' She asked him than, and Cedric saw there was doubt on her face which he could not bear, and he laid his forehead against hers.

'Yes of course, though right now I would like to kill her, you should see your face,' His lips wondered over the skin of her cheek. 'You're the only woman in my life, Cho Chang. Don't you ever doubt that,'

She received his kisses, loving, and he nuzzled against her slowly.

'More, ' she smiled at him.

Cedric grinned, pulling her gladly between the trees and started kissing her more and more, refinding this euphoric happiness that went through his body before.


	42. Chapter 42: Cho's Birthday

Chapter 42: Cho's birthday.

It was the 27th of August. He remembered it so well, their first schoolday. How he bumped his head while staring at her. A smile spread over his face as he realized how he could just study her right now. How she allowed him to watch her features and how he laid his head on her lap right now, and she caressed his hair.

She seemed to be thinking. Thinking again, about the graveyard probably. Or about the fact it was his last year and they had to split up after this. But she knew as well he would never leave her. Off course he wouldn't. His heart started aching with only thinking about it. He was so happy she belonged to him - how could he ever let that go? As he studied her face, her worried frown which he traced with his fingers slowly. She didn't notice, not even when he touched her lips for a brief moment.

She shouldn't worry, he suddenly realized. It was her birthday. In fact, he worried about her and gazing away in his own nightmare, about having to leave her, about how she would doubt him, made him pull a face, because he felt a hand on his cheek.

'Where are you thinking about?' she asked him, while her fingers traced his jawline like she did so often, and he loved it more everytime.

'Nothing,' he said, pulling his face back to normal, taking a deep breath and putting on his cocky smile to please Cho.

'Oh come Cedric,' He felt how she tried to push him off her lap but this only caused him clinging on even more. 'You know you can't lie to me,'

'Well it's my last year.' Cedric said.

She chuckled. This adorable chuckle which was only meant for him. He smiled lobing, burying his face against her belly for a moment.

'Glad you worry about it too,' he gazed back so he would meet her beautiful eyes. 'You promised you wouldn't forget me,'

'Sweetheart I wouldn't forget you even if I got kidnapped for three years or more,' he told her. Which was true, she was clenched to his heart forever. He saw her chuckle become more worried though and smiled at her.

'You won't get kidnapped right?' she asked, his guess had been right. She even worried about that. He grinned, stroking her face to his silly love.

'Silly, you know I would knock everyone down who even tried,' He smiled cocky, because she liked that. As he pulled her down her heart beated in her chest, which he felt against his own and he kissed her. He really had the most marvelous surprise.

'Besides…'' he chuckled, getting a mysterious tone in his voice.

'Besides what?' she asked curiously and he smiled when realizing he triggered her attention once again. Leaving his place on her lap - regretting this when he did not feel her anymore at instant - he walked over to his suitcase.

'I know someone who became seventeen today,' he winked at her, only to receive her thankful giggle and his look kept hanging onto her. Oh, how much he loved those gorgeous eyes…the temper, the stubborn girl..the love in her smile…

Present.

He grabbed towards his suitcase, Cho giggling on the couch still while watching him curiously. He couldn't blame her. If she only knew…

'You packed my present in your suitcase?' she asked wondering.

'Well, no… but if I would get it when you had your eyes open, you would know to quickly what it is.' Cedric hinted her. 'So close those beautiful brown eyes of yours, sweet Cho.'

This was partly because he drowned in them every moment, and doubted if she would ever get her present if he kept this distracted.

She obeyed him which caused him smiling again. Then he grabbed his present. Which surely would fit her in every possible way and he placed it onto her lap.

'There you go,' He told her while she opened her eyes.

'Cedric…' her muttering voice sounded and he knew it wasn't because she did not like present, but because he seemed to have forgotten a certain rule they thought of. Or well, maybe he did not actually forget - or in any case on purpose.

The broomstick laid on her lap, newest model right out of the factory. Cedric had to admit it could come in handy, when your family knew certain people from the ministry. That's why he had his hands on this so early.

'Go on, open it,' He smiled at his beauty and she gasped a little seeing the model that laid on her lap now.

'I thought we said…' Cho seemed to try after all but Cedric fell down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her neck.

'Happy birthday,'

She smiled at him, he drowned in her eyes, kissing her nose for a moment.

'Thank you,' she muttered, while he traced her fingers running over the broom. She started once again. 'it is gorgeous but isn't it too,'

'Ravenclaw is going to win the cup this year,' Cedric interrupted her, ensuring her she deserved it as sweet as his little beauty was.

'Thank you,' Cho told him again, smiling this time. He loved that smile, how her mouthcorners would curl, he pale skin smooth and gentle when he traced her cheek with her fingers.

'Well, you don't get 17 every day.' He mumbled in her ear, placing a trail of kisses towards her lips before kissing them. He felt how she pressed her nose against his.

'You're a really good boyfriend, you know.' She told him. He smiled with that thought, touched by it as he twirled his fingers in her gorgeous hair.

'The only perfect girl on earth should have a nice boyfriend, don't you think?'

Cho giggled and pressed herself against him as the train drove along. They sat like that till it lowered speed . Cedric had to fulfill his duty as headboy and bring the first years to their boats.

'I will get you a carriage the minute I come back!' He told her, disappearing between the children who just arrived for their first time, looked confused and didn't dare to ask any questions at the tall, handsome looking hufflepuff boy. Nevertheless he smiled at them at ease, guiding some friendly to the boats and as he was done he got back to Cho, seeing her talking to a group of giggling girls he approached her from behind, laying his hands over her eyes.

'Guess who?'

He brushed her lips over the soft skin of her neck, feeling how she eased down with him touching her. His beauty giggled and so did her group, who all started to call him different names.

'David Rankin!' Marietta called out. He groaned chuckling for a moment.

'Robby Davids!' another one shouted. Cedric pulled a face with the thought but wasn't threatened. Robby should try.

'Harry Potter!' a thin girl called out. Cedric looked at her before tensing a little displeased, trying to hide it from the love of his life who he was still holding, and opened her mouth to tell him the most lovely words he could hear at this moment.

'I think…' she told her friends, as well him. 'I think it's my own sweet Cedric Diggory.'

Right after she turned around, ignoring her friends shouting "aww" and "Oh…", Cedric kissed her lips softly.

Pulling her along to the carriage, he tried to get rid of the annoying tension that seemed to control his body. Falling down on the little bench Cho crawled on his lap, which made it already some better. He rested his cheek on her shoulder smiling tenderly.

'Why the tensing with that little game?' She smiled at him and this time he groaned with her smile, because she, off course, knew him well enough just to guess it.

'Just… unpleasant views.'

'Like me kissing David.'

'Like you kissing Harry.' Lifting his chin with that idea, like he wants to hide for her how he

'I won't, you know that.' she said.

'Yes, I know that.' He said and he started to kiss her once again. Somewhere possessive, but still loving, his hands disappeared under her shirt just for a moment. She squealed.

'Silly…' she giggled.

The carriage stopped. It wasn't a long ride to Howarts and he let her go as they arrived.

'Cedric!' David called out, while running half towards them. He was followed by Katie, who held on to him. Cho smiled by seeing him again. With girlfriend even!

'David!' Cedric grinned. 'You had a good holiday?'

'Great!' David

'I suppose I don't need to share my Cho during valentine's day this year?' Cedric grinned at his friend while eying Katie and Cho poked his waist, rolling her eyes as a sign she didn't approve his question, but he knew no one would mind so he just smiled teasing.

'No, we're perfectly happy aren't we, Katie? David chuckled.

He saw how Katie kissed David's cheek and left to the hufflepuff table. The ceremony would start every moment and Cho looked at him, to see if he would leave as well but he pushed her slowly towards the ravenclaw table, falling down next to her without allowing her to argue.


	43. Chapter 43: The argue

Chapter 43 Arguing

Cedric just returned from brining the first years to the great hall. They had been quite annoying, all hopping around but Cedric remembered his own first year - even though his life did not become very interesting till Cho's arrival a year later. Thinking about their first meeting he strolled through the hallways, finding her, till his annoyance, with Harry Potter, who just opened his mouth to say something. He speeded up his walking, slipping his arms around her waist.

'Cho!' she turned around at him and he pressed a short kiss on her lips, afterwards looking at Harry, simply wishing the boy wouldn't stand there and gaze like that. He gave the boy a stiff nod before taking Cho along with him.

'Was he bothering you?' Cedric couldn't help to ask.

'Ced!' Cho rolled her eyes.

'Just checking, just checking,' Cedric sounded defensive.

'Did you all those Daily Prophet issue's about that Dumbledore has lost his mind? And that Harry would be lying?' She spoke asking.

'Well maybe he is?'

'Cedric! You saw the graveyard yourself!' Cedric saw Cho shiver with that thought.

'I'm sorry, you're right,' he spoke swiftly.

'We are the only ones backing him up together with his friends, we should not doubt him, he has no reason to make it up,'

'Why won't you start a Harry fanclub?' Cedric grew annoyed. He bet she thought more of that black haired boy who lived than about him, and it made him impossibly annoyed.

Insulted, Cho huffed while she wrapped her arms over eachother.

'Fine! Why won't you start you own! I'm sure you will love the attention! Maybe you can make T- shirts with your face on it!'

David passed by, laughing. It couldn't ignore Cedric more.

'Gee, already arguing love birds? Though I would love a shirt with your face Cedric!'

Cedric looked annoyed at his laughing friend. David came always at the wrong moment.

'Cho don't get fetched up ok? I was only kidding,'

'Do you see me laughing?'

'You're just so obsessed with Harry,'

'I am not! I am obsessed with the return of the dark Lord and Harry has to do with that,'

Cedric laid his hand over her mouth, pulling her away from the hall under the staircase where they had been before.

'Don't say that so loud will you? I won't let the newspapers picture you as crazy,'

'Do you think I'm crazy?' Her bitter voice shocked him.

'No of course not honey, but you shouldn't scream it so loud, you don't want panic now do you?'

'I think you are just embarrassed for me,' Cho's lips were pouting and he stroked them with his thumb. Why would she think that?

'Sweety how could I ever be embarrassed for you? You're amazing,'

He kissed her forehead calmly, lingering on her skin as long as possible.

'But still!' Cho groaned.

'Still what?' his hands caressed her satinlike hair.

'Still….I forgot my point! You're distracting me!' Cho called out at him, even though she let him kiss her lips gently.

'Mhh, my exact intention,' Cedric spoke softly, feeling how Cho answered his kiss and her arms laid around his neck.

'I'm sorry,' he said then.

Cho's surprised look made him stroke some hair out of her face.

'My jealousy towards Harry should not harm you and your believes,'

'My believes? Don't you think Voldemort is back?'

'Don't say that name.' Cedric groaned. He covered her mouth by laying his finger upon her beautiful lips.

'I do believe he is back, why else would the ministry try so hard to cover it? Because they are afraid to show they have failed to protect the wizard community. But…'

'But what?' Cho asked.

'I don't…want to talk about it, with you,'

Cho blinked, Cedric saw how the tears appeared in her eyes and realized almost too late how his words must have sounded.

'No honey don't get me wrong but you see….you have no idea the things I picture when I talk with you about he-who-must-not-be-named…You have no idea how much it frightens me you have to live in the time that he returns…' His fingers wondered over her cheek tenderly.

'Is this because I am a girl?' her voice sounded frustrated. 'Cause I can fight you know!'

'Fight?' he asked her with widened eyes. Did she honestly think he would let her fight? Never. She didn't understand, he realized, what he feared and he pulled her against him protecting. 'Oh no my dear Cho, my heart wouldn't survive that, have you any idea how fragile you are?'

'I am not…'

'Shh, look I know that you don't need anyone to take care of you, I know you are a strong, smart, stubborn girl but then I came into your life alright? So I'm going to take care of you when ether you like it or not.' He tried to explain.

'Well I don't like it!' Cho almost yelled angry. 'I don't want the kind of relationship from I man you woman, forget it!'

'Baby…'

'No Ced…since when you think I am that kind of girl?'

'I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt alright?'

He felt how Cho backed off, how she grasped the meaning of those straight words, which were more true than anything.

'I just…can't, so please…' He mumbled with closed eyes. 'Please for me then, don't do anything stupid with the idea you are fighting against You know who.'

'But…'

His looks turned pleading, her gaze wondered to the ground.

'Cho I just don't want you hurt…'

'Or you just don't want me to close to Harry Potter?'

He looked a little uneasy.

'I guess that is one of the other things…' he mumbled a little soft, shrugging his shoulders about the fact he wasn't able to lie to her.

Cho's look turned angry and she tried to pass him. Off course he did not let her. She did not understand, he found it horrible to be this jealous but he could not help it. She was the most perfect, beautiful creature he'd ever met. While he laid his hands on her shoulders, pushing her slowly against the wall, his lips were already on hers.

'You're such a cheat,' she muttered against her lips, her soft breath stroking and making him even more determined.

'In love and war anything is allowed,' he chuckled, not breaking the kiss, only mumbling against hers. 'Mhh, I want you…'

'You can't have me, we have dinner and I'm still to pissed on you to have any sex the coming week,' Cho told him while she broke the kiss and lifted her chin. Even though he secretly loved her attitude he grabbed to his chest, faking a heartattack - which probably would become real when it would turn out she really meant it, he thought almost grinning.

'A week?' he gasped dramatically 'But what about make up sex? I need to make it up to you right?'

He felt how Cho leaned a little more against him, giving in already.

'Well maybe just a few days…'

He bent over a little, running his lips over her collarbone seduicing, knowing how she liked that. His hands ran through her hair.

'Alright, maybe just wait till after dinner,'

In triumph, Cedric grinned, his mind already wondering. 'Oh now I won't be able to eat, now I will only fantasize about you,'

Her giggle made it even worse.

'Control yourself Cedric,' she said. They walked back, towards the crowd and he slipped an arm around her thin waist.

'Oh I just can't,' he gazed dreamingly, staring at actually nothing because the visions in his head were way more appealing than the Hogwarts students.

'Stop undressing me in your mind!' Cho laughed, knowing exactly what he was doing right now. He squeezed her waist for a moment.

'You want a detailed essay about it?' Cedric's voice sounded innocent.

'No!'

'Then stop whining!' He laughed while kissing her cheek, using that opportunity to whisper something in her ear that made her as red as the Gryffindor quidditch uniforms.

Cedric chuckled loudly.

'Yes your blush makes my mind picture complete.' He stated.

'Cedric…' Cho muttered, she seemed to be flattered and nervous at the same time which looked this adorable, Cedric just couldn't let go of her anymore. He took her to the ravenclaw table, sat down without allowing any arguing and pulled her close against him.

There was a new teacher, his father told him about it but Cedric could not study the table. At one hand because he was too caught up in touching Cho seduicing without anyone else noticing, at the other hand because he got tapped on the shoulder.

'Oh Cedric may I have your autograph?'

'Sure,' He said, a little cocky, to a first year ravenclaw who stood waiting with a feather and a piece of parchment.

'Thank you! You're the best!' the boy told him. Cedric watched him running to his friends, grinning really pleased. His life was perfect.

'Oh get that smile of your face,' Cho grinned as he turned towards her with this glow on his handsome face.

'Oh no I can't cause I'm thinking very pleasant things.' He teased, making her blush once again. His lips wondered through her neck. She quickly focused on the teacher's table but he wasn't the tiniest interested.

Cedric wasn't paying attention at any speech, not even at the new teacher. He just craved against her neck, not minding anyone would watch him because what could they do to harm them? They were forever, perfect, untouchable. At one point she did walk her fingers over his lips, but he groaned softly when noticing that was only to distract him.

'Shh,' she told him.

Displeased he got on with his tricks, knowing she would get interested once.

Dumbledore said something about having dinner, and even though Cedric wasn't hungry he stopped kissing Cho's neck, just to see her face.

'That was so odd,' Cho sighed worried.

'Boring you mean,' Cedric mumbled, pressing his lips on her cheek.

'Didn't you listen at all?'

'No but I'm pretty sure you are going to tell me now,'

'The ministry is infiltrating Hogwarts, she is going to check we won't spread that Voldemort returned!' Cho told him displeased.

'Don't-say-that-name,' Cedric said, not wanting to hear it. He just didn't want to, his hand running through his hair.

'Sorry…' Cho mumbled, and he felt guilty, touching her cheek for a moment. His look became worried, though.

'They should protect us! Instead of denying the truth,'

'Thank you that is what I wanted to hear,' Cho told him, and he sighed, noting to himself he really always should listen when she tried to tell something.

'But still…'

Cho groaned, rolling her eyes. 'Still what?'

'I would like to worry about this tomorrow,'

'Why?'

'Cause I have nice things to think of, Cedric told her, while his fingers stroked over her cheek and he kissed her lips once.

'Oh is that really all you can think about now?' She asked. He didn't mean it like that, not at all. It was just what he just realized.

'No but it is all I want to think about, because if you are right, soon there won't be much left of our easy life,'

They both knew he was right.

…

'That was nice,' Cho muttered softly against his shoulder while he held her, their body's closely connecting in the still warm water of the classoldest bath.

'Very nice,' Cedric breathed softly. 'Can we go again?'

His teasing voice made Cho's body tremble, which he felt even better through the water. His lips disappeared into her neck.

'Oh I'm exhausted,' His little beauty laughed, cuddling against him. He pressed his lips onto hers, catching them in a long, passionate kiss.

'You're amazing,'

'Well thank you,' Her lovely, girlish and teasing grin appeared. 'You're not so bad yourself,'

'Not so bad…' he muttered like he was offended, threathening to push her in the water as he moved almost on top of her. She laughed and struggled.

'Sorry I was so…overprotecting,' he said when the struggle was over and she laid against his chest again.

'Oh believe me you're forgiven,' Cho breathed against his bare skin, which made him shiver and wrap his arms tighter around her. His hands wondered over her spine and bare back, her hair covered his shoulders while she hid her face in his neck.

I already thought so,' he smiled.

'Cedric,' Cho spoke softly, almost moaned, when he started to crave again. Sometimes the longing was simply too big.

'Choho,' he sang teasingly, pushing himself almost tenderly against her.

She squealed softly as he entered her, once again, for a second round, though he moved slowly and as close to her as possible.

'You're so beautiful that it sometimes makes me wanna cry,' Cho gasped. Cedric gasped as well, groaning softly.

'Ah now don't cry my Cho,' Cedric mumbled, his hands laying on her hops now. 'I'm going to make you smile,'

He did not worry about you-know-who for a second.


	44. Chapter 44: Detention

He was crying, so hard he had to laugh.

It wasn't humoring him, Fred and George were totally hilarious! How was he ever supposed to stop this? Off course it was very sad, these first year students who couldn't stop throwing up or became purple. And off course it wasn't really what they should be doing to the first years but it was simply so funny.

'Cedric, we asked you to help! Not to roll over the ground here from laughing, Ronald did a fine job in that.'

Hermione sounded angry and Cedric quickly straightened his face, turning towards the Weasley twin who were cheerfully grinning at the other end of the room.

'Fred, George?' He called out.

'Yes Diggory?' they answered perfectly at the same time. The headboy had a pretty though job not to burst out in laughter again but he managed.

'Boys, this really can't go on this way. You will not only get yourself in trouble, what about all those first years who are all sick and missing classes? How are they supposed to pass their first tests? They will have trouble as well.'

'Aren't you referring a little to yourself as well, Cedric?' George laughed.

'Yes, after all you have to stop us.' Fred added. 'And if you don't manage you will be the one with trouble.'

Cedric groaned, shaking his head, looking around at the mess.

'Guys, come on. Playtime is over.'

The twin shrugged their shoulders, mumbled it was a pity and Cedric was pretty sure they were going to clean up - even though he knew it wouldn't take long before they would do it again.

He turned around himself, on his way to find Cho, whom he missed at the time so badly his chest hurt. He didn't see her for the day. As he walked into the gardens he quickly found her petite being alone at the tree, she looked some anxious.

'What are you wearing there?' He asked curiously, slipping his arms around her waist the moment he reached her. His eyes wondered to a badge on her fan. Tornado's.

'Ah my little Tornado fan,' he chuckled. The tiny badge showed a T.

Cho huffed, shrugging her shoulders with that.

'Ron Weasely was a little jerkish about it, he asked me if I suddenly was fan now they won the match this year,'

'Don't worry honey, everyone knows you already were a fan since you were in the diapers,' He laughed, pressing his lips on her forehead. She smiled softly and he smiled back even though he felt the urge to strangle Ronald Weasley.

'I will see you after class?' She asked as the clock gave a sign it was time to say goodbye. He wanted nothing more.

'Of course my love,' Cedric smiled, pressing his lips softly on hers.

He watched her till she disappeared out of sight and after that he strolled through the hallways, having no more lessons. He fixed the last trouble with Fred and George and as the clock signed him the last hour had ended he quickly moved towards the classroom Cho should be in.

No one was there.

Yes, there were the regular people. Vague faces he knew they were in her class but nothing more. She wasn't there.

He searched all afternoon, until he became this worried he checked the hospital wing a hundred times, the quidditch pitch even more and he searched the whole castle. In the end he just sank down on a statue, though he forced himself to get up right away. He had to find her. She had to be here. Did he hurt her? He thought, he tried to remember what he said. Did he left too soon? Didn't say goodbye? He kissed her, she left, he watched her walk to her class. Should he have walked along?

As he finally struggled into an - at first sight, empty corridor, he heard her voice.

'Cho?'

Cedric speeded up his pass, running towards her. He didn't even see she wasn't alone.

'Cho, I looked for you everywhere, I was worried!'

His breathing was ragged, from relieve that she wasn't hurt or such. Then he saw the last tear, rolling down her cheek and his heart skipped a beat. Then he focused on the person next to Cho. Harry Potter.

'What did you do?'

The freaking boy opened his mouth and Cedric had to hold himself not to curse him. If the boy hurt Cho, after all this times she stood up for him, he -.

'He didn't do anything Ced, don't be so rude,' His little beauty sobbed, interrupting his thoughts and he looked at Cho now, laying his hand on her cheek.

'What happened?'

'I had detention,' the nonchalance was so acted it made him worry even more. What did they do to her?

'They made you cry!'

'No I'm fine,'

'You tell me what happened!' Cedric turned to Harry, knowing Cho wouldn't tell him in this state..

Harry only looked at Cho's hand.

Cedric grabbed it, his eyes focusing on the red stripes that crossed her pale smooth skin. The words, I may not lie, were deep wounds and it made him tremble.

'WHAT DID YOU DO,'

He entered Umbridge's office with those words, though knew Cho would listen so softened his voice. It was a threathening tone, something Umbridge couldn't deny. He was really angry.

'Mister Diggory, how dare you-?'

'No, how dare you! How dare you to molest your students, only because they speak!'

'They need to stop spreading false rumors!'

'They're not…'

Cedric swallowed his words, leaning onto the table and he promised it. Even though he knew Cho would disagree, he promised umbridge his girlfriend wouldn't say it anymore.

As he came out, Cho looked almost scared, Harry disappeared, tears laid on her cheeks and he wished just to take them all away.

'What did you say?'

He shook his head, grabbing her hand and kissing the wound softly. She was scared he hurt Umbridge. He didn't. Just some… arrangements.

'Cedric what did you do?'

'Nothing Cho, she promised me she wouldn't touch you again,'

'But?'

'But you must stop screaming in class Voldemort returned,'

'But it's true!'

'Yes but this is what I meant with you getting hurt!' He said angry. Not with her, though her stubbornness made him crazy. Didn't he see how it tortured him?

'If you don't care about yourself getting hurt fine, but then do it for me cause I do care!'

Cho's sobbing became crying, and guilty he pulled her softly against him, hushing her in his strong arms.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry…' he said.

'But it's true!' Cho repeated again. 'it's not fair,'

'I know baby, I know…' Cedric said.

…

He talked to Harry, sometimes. Only to discuss it. Their plan against Omber. Off course Cho couldn't be involved in any way. He would not allow her. He watched her, sitting at the dinnertable next to her. When she moved the potato towards her mouth he moved restless, this constant horrid images running through his head again.

'Cedric,' she said softly. 'I'm pretty sure my potato won't attack me,'

'Right…' Cedric muttered, gazing down and closing his eyes for a moment. He was exhauster - though never admitting that to her or letting his guard down. His arrangements with Harry were going well. Their first meeting had been this afternoon.

'Are you going to tell me what you are planning?' Cho asked suddenly and he shot up, looking a little caught.

'I'm not planning anything!'

'Hermione told me there was a meeting in Hogsmeade this afternoon,' Cho told him, looking quite amused.

'She…she what? She told you that?'

'Yes,' she said. Cedric grew red. Why couldn't Hermione mind her own business? They had nothing to do with Cho involving in their plans. 'You and Harry seem to have something to tell, to a bunch of students they ought to be trusted and old enough,'

'She shouldn't have told you, this is not…I'm not even sure…'

His little beauty crossed her arms, looking at him determined.

'Like I would ever leave your side,'

'Cho I really don't want you to be scared and all so I think it's better if…'

'I'm coming!' her voice grew angry. 'So you better accept it Cedric, this is not just your fight, whatever you are up to I'm in and I'm sick of being watched over like a puppy, I can stand for myself!'

Throwing his hands in the air he gave in. He didn't want to lie, though he would to protect her.

'Fine,' he muttered. Cho smiled at him like she won a contest. He sighed, though when they left the great hall he pulled her against him, his arm around her waist.

'They are right,' Cedric said suddenly, thinking of something David told him.

'Who is right?' Cho asked curiously.

'The other students, my friends…'

'About what?'

'My girlfriend is really hot,' He smiled, pressing his lips onto her cheek, and taking her with him to the commonroom.


	45. Chapter 45: Dumbledore's army

Chapter 45 Dumbledore's Army

'Hi,' Hermione Granger said. Cedric sat next to Cho, who stood. Her hand laid in his neck, crawling through the hair she could touch. He enjoyed it, sitting calmly waiting for Hermione to say something else, even though he knew what it would be.

'The reason we are here is because we need a teacher, a proper teacher…Someone who has real experience with the dark arts.' He felt how Cho would watch him sometimes, together with some others.

'Why do we need to defend ourselves?' someone asked. Cedric rolled his eyes, though twitched a little as if he wanted to protect Cho from the improper words Ron Weasley said.

'Why? Because you-know-who is back you…'

When Cho noticed she gave him a teasing push and Cedric responded on that by pulling her on his lap, laying his arms around her waist.

'So he says,' the boy who just asked such a dumb question stated.

'So Dumbledore says,' Hermione answered calmly.

'So Dumbledore says because he says, the point is where is the prove?'

Cedric raised up, letting Cho sliding of his lap slowly and felt how she hid behind him, not used to the sudden attention. He squeezed her hand, stroking it with his thumb as a sign it was alright, then he walked up to Harry and Hermione, knowing how to explain this all - he thought.

'Harry is speaking the truth,' he started, his voice calm. 'When I won the triwizard tournament the portkey brought me to a graveyard, the graveyard where Harry said to have fought He-who-must-not-be-named, I never told anyone about it,' he had to watch Cho for a moment, sharing their secret and she smiled back. It made him warm inside as always. 'But still Harry was able to describe the exact place where I have been, now there is your proof,'

For once he felt like a leader, and as he looked at Cho he saw how she looked some proud at him, probably noticing it to.

'The ministry is obviously trying to hide the fact you-know-who is returned, publishing lies in the Daily Prophet so it won't come out they have failed in protecting the wizard society and now…' Cedric turned to Hermione. 'we are not allowed to protect ourselves either.'

He made sure his eyes kept on Cho all the time from his eyecorners. She stood next to Luna now and she had a smile on her face. Slowly he relaxed some more, they were going to stand up against Unbridge, finally.

'So…the question is not where is the prove, the question is are you willing to learn to protect yourself and others, to see that you-know-who-has returned, to believe the boy…' He made a gesture to Harry.

'Who is responsible for this worriless life you're leading, who defeated you-know-who in the first place, who saved our school from the basilisk, who fought dementors, who…'

'No wait…' Harry mumbled, and Cedric saw the boy stand up and seeing how the attention shifted from him to the blackhaired boy. Except for Cho's eyes, who kept lingering on him some longer. He enjoyed the proud smile around her lips.

'It all sounds great when you say it that way, but it was just luck and I almost always got help, experiencing this stuff is not like school, there you can make mistakes, but here one mistake can cost your life, you don't know what's it like' Harry explained.

Cedric knew it was true. They did not know what it's like and actually he never wanted Cho to find out but he realized he had no choice. She wasn't his daughter but his girlfriend and she had just as much right to defend herself. She should, even.

'That's right Harry,' Hermione stated.. 'We don't know, that's why we need you to teach us how to defend ourselves…'

'He is really back isn't he?' a little boy which Cedric remembered as Collin asked. For once the boy wasn't flashing with his camera all the time.

Harry nodded, but Cedric's eyes were captured by Cho, who would smile her always stunning smile at him.

'Who is in?' the boy who lived asked.

They had called it Dumbledore's army, and quickly people made a row before the table Hermione would write their names down. Cedric stood next to it, waiting for Cho to appear, who smiled at seeing the name and cocked her head.

'We can short it as DA, so nobody knows where it is about,' she proposed.

'Great idea Cho!' Hermione said entousiastic.

'That's my girl,' Cedric glowed with pride and as she wrote her name down he pulled her with him to a silent corner, kissing her lips for a moment and just standing opposite her, looking into her eyes. His fingers wondered down her cheek and he would stroke it until Harry called him and everyone else was leaving.

…

Cedric discussed the last things with Harry, noticing Cho was waiting at the door for him to come. He didn't have to look to know that. He did anyway. As he petted Harry's shoulder friendly he saw how the boy who lived raised his hand, looking at Cho she did the same and that's when he noticed the scars. They bound Cho to Harry Potter. And Harry liked it.

Taking a sudden distance, Cedric walked to the door and he took Cho's hand, pretending he didn't see anything, trying not to let Cho notice his silly jealousy.

'We need a place to practice,' Hermione stated.

Cedric ran down the places of Hogwarts in his head but nothing was good enough. Actually, nobody came with a place quite fitting yet and it was Hermione who broke the awkward silence that stated there were no ideas anymore.

'Pretty exited eh, breaking the rules,'

Everyone looked surprised and some people laughed.

'Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger,' Ron said, quasi shocked.

…

Neville found Cedric the next day, all exhausted from the running, telling he had to show something to Harry and him. Quickly the DA was gathered in front of a door that hasn't been there when they passed this wall for the last time.

'You've done it Neville, you have found the room of requirements!' Hermione's voice sounded enthousiastic.

'The what?' Ron Weasley asked, all smart as always and Cedric heard Hermione groan with this question obviously most of the people knew.

'The come and go room,' Cedric answered, knowing exactly what it was. 'It will for fill your needs,'

'It is great, it is like Hogwarts wants us to fight back,' Cedric heard Harry say.

…

Cedric enjoyed the teaching. He enjoyed it when people managed to get a spell perfect with his help, he enjoyed the look on their faces and most of all he enjoyed Cho's squealing when he appeared behind her, her back leaning against his chest and how he would lay his hand on hers, making the right movement with her wand. He liked her smile when she did her next spell perfect. As well this time, she was holding Collin up in the air with the ventus-charm.

'You're doing terrific,' he muttered in her ear, his hand still laying on hers while she was concentrated on her spell but at the same time on him as well.

'Well you are a very good teacher,' Cho told him, her laugh tingeling in his ears.

'Mhh, I can teach you more…' he suddenly claimed teasingly, kissing her and with that Cho's attention got blown away so badly little Collin dropped down from the air.

…

'What are you doing?' Cedric heard Cho's soft voice when she approached him in the hallway. He knew she did, he could imagine how her footsteps would sound even though the hall was too crowded to hear anything.

'Looking if she suspects something,' He tapped rule 82, which Filch hung up just a second ago, almost hitting some students with his ladder in that process.

'No meeting from more than three students. It's placed two days after our meeting in Hog's head. Someone has seen us.' He mumbled.

Cedric felt how Cho's thin arms slipped around his waist as she tried to peek over his shoulder, and he laid his hands over hers.

'It doesn't matter, she can't come into the room of requirements,'

'Perhaps not but still we need to be careful…'

'Cedric I only see you as my teacher can I have some quality time with you now as my boyfriend?'

He turned around swiftly, smiling at her almost apologizing.

'Of course love, I'm sorry…' holding her close, he felt how Cho began searching for his lips but instead he pressed them softly in her neck, giving some loved kisses.

'Tutu,'

Umbridge's sugarsweet voice sounded, and Cho got pulled away from him. Without only using a spell Unbridge had torn them apart and now Cedric trembled, staring at the woman who was pointing to one of her billion rules.

'20 cm of space between each student,'

Cho was breathing heavy, and he looked at her tortured. Then his eyes followed the toad, really doubting about if he shouldn't pull his wand to curse her, kill her. Cho cried half, shocked by the fact they were so easily to part and so was he. He needed to hold her, pull her against him and tell her it would be all alright. Though when he tried, he simply couldn't!

'I can't move,' he gasped, struggling. Cho couldn't eiher.

Only when umbridge finally disappeared he could move again, grabbing her and pressing her against his cheast.

'That was very unpleasant,' he mumbled shocked, whiping the tears of Cho's face, she trembled and hid against him.

'That's an understatement!' her sobs got muffled against his chest.

'Shh, I will get her for this someday,' Cedric promised her, kissing her face softly guiding her with him, his arm around her waist. ' Come eh,'

Laying his other hand on Cho's, he took her to the commonroom holding her close all the time, muttering soft things to calm her down.

'Are you alright Cho?' David and Katie were on the couch. Cho mumbled and nodded though when David looked at him he looked annoyed.

'Umbridge is a pain,' Cedric said grumpy, displeased that that stupid toad hurt Cho so much, obviously.

'Ah,' David said understanding. 'When is the next meeting?'

'Tomorrow,' He only said, and after he took Cho upstairs to the empty sleeping room, taking her inside and locking the door.

'Oh honey you are all pale,' worried and angry with his teacher, kissing her lips slightly Cedric tried to calm her. Her hands buried themselves in his t-shirt.

'She ripped me away from you so easily!' Cho trembled.

'Not even death can part us sweetheart,' He hushed his still almost sobbing girlfriend, stroing her face and lifting her, then he put her on his bed, where she laid with her beautiful hair spread out on the white pillow. He stroked the last strings of satinlike black hair out of her face, kissing her lips softly. He stroked his hands over her shoulder, kissing her collarbone and showed her they could be so close nothing could tear them apart, never.

'Cho…' Cedric muttered softly, once they were laying closely next to eachother, satisfied in the pillows. 'Oh Cho,'

He breathed heave, his throat feeling like he was going to cry. As he felt how her lips kissed the sweatdrops from his face and her warm breath stroked his skin, he couldn't help to sob softly.

'My baby, my baby…' he mumbled, pulling her close against him while his hands were clenched into her long satin hair.

'Hey…' He heard Cho's soft voice. But he couldn't help it. His whole body, filled with happiness, so light and loved by hear - loving her. How could he possibly not cry, when he was the most happy person in this world.

'I'm sorry, this are happy tears. You make me so happy. It's not very manly I know, but I just feel like exploding I just can't show you enough…' he let his hands slowly wonder over her caramel skin, stroking her body while his nose laid on her cheek. 'how much I love you, I can't show you enough, never…'

'Cedric,' He saw her lips turn into a smile, and he let his lips stroke over her forehead to taste the salt of her sweat, wiping them away.

The next moment, there was bouncing onto the door.

'Hey! Who locked the door!'

Cedric looked up, alarmed, half sitting already. He never expected the others to be here already, his eyes fixated on the door.

'Gee, Alohomara,' One of the called out till Cedric's horror. The door flew open with a loud bang and he could already see his friends.

'GET OUT!' He yelled, while he grabbed his wand, his body protecting Cho, who had shrieked softly as they came in.

He saw his friends looking at the bed, heard how they laughed and grinned, some of them shrugging apologetic.

'Oh sorry, didn't know you were banging your girlfriend Diggory,'

That was something which got to him the completely wrong way, a way which made his cheeks burn and his eyes flame up. A way which made him grab his wand and pointing it on the boys in the doorway, for once completely losing his temper.

'STUPEFY!'

With some screams, the boys got blown backwards, through the doorway. Though the struggling swiftly stopped as they laid unconsciousness in the hallway.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…' Cedric started to wrap the blankets around Cho, who trembled and looked into his eyes and he looked back, ashamed, still muttering I am sorry till a for this moment really, really unpleasant voice sounded in his ears.

'Wow dude what did you do?' David said.

'GET OUT!' he started shouting without 'LEAVE HER ALONE!'

David lifted his hands, trying to soothe him but instead of that it only made him more annoyed, sitting up on his knees holding the blanket in front of him.

'Ced, I'm not going to attack Cho alright, I'm not seeing anything either you wrapped her well, but you better get her out of her before a professor comes,'

'I will but go first, you can't see her like this! She is mine! She is mine! Get out! You can't see her like this!'

'I am not seeing anything!' David yelled.

'I don't care!' He scowled angry, really angry. No one was allowed to disturb this, no one was allowed to see her like this surely not when it made her uncomfortable and he knew she was.

'You both get out!' Katie said, looking at him and Cho. 'Can't you see how uncomfortable she is!'

'That is why I want him out!' Cedric yelled in total fury.

'Out, out! Both of you out!' Katie started to Chase him away and even though he didn't want to give in David's girlfriend kept insisting so in the end he crawled up.

Cedric covered his parts with a pillow, almost blushing and groaning as he moved towards the door chased out by Katie. He looked over his shoulder a few times, hurt he had to leave Cho now, for she must be shocked.

'It's not fair! I'm going back.' Cedric stated for the thousand time and again David pushed him back on the couch. He had dressed again and now he sat on the couch grumpy, blaming David who kept him away from Cho all the time.

'Cedric, come on. Let Katie calm Cho down. It's no fun when the friends of your boyfriend rush in while, well…'

'I know! But I'm perfectly able of calming her down myself. Besides it wasn't my fault they unlocked the door, they shouldn't have done that!'

'But you have to admit…'

'And I am banging no one!'

'Cedric if you just calm down I am sure you can just go back in a moment but leave them, they're probably doing..'

'They're probably doing what?' Cedric groaned.

'Well… girl stuff I guess.' David shrugged. 'How am I supposed to know?'

Cedric groaned, standing up ignoring David's struggling.

'Don't you want to see Katie?'

…

'Katie I want her back now!'

Cedric and David were both bouncing on the door, hearing some giggling from behind the closed door which unlocked itself, probably because one of the girls used their wand.

'Yes and Katie I want you back too!' David yelled, making Cedric groan for the late reaction and he almost fell into the room.

As he felt how Cho fell in his arms, he pulled her close against him. He gazed at Katie, not sure if he should be angry with her for stealing Cho for such a long time. At the other hand, she seemed to have calmed Cho down and took good care of her.

'Come on,' he mumbled in her ear, pulling her with him down the stairs to the commonroom. His mind was spinning as he pulled her into the corridor. They needed a place of their own, something safe, where no one would disturb him. Where no one could hurt her.

'Are you alright?' he heard Cho ask. Instead of answering that he was all fine and there was absolutely no reason not to be, he muttered just what he thought.

'We need a house,'

'A house?' She sounded surprised, as if she never considered that even though Cedric knew she did. She must have, seeing their future.

'A house, where we can live, where we can make love without people storm in, a place that is ours,'

'But…'

'No don't think about it yet, you're still in school I get that, just let me think about it,' he swiftly answered, noticing it wasn't something to worry her with now, and he stroked her hair softly out of her face.

She nodded some vaguely, and his look turned thinking though he realized he had to tell her something, chewing his lip for a moment.

'I'm so sorry for that,' he softly muttered. 'I just…freaked…I mean you are mine…you know? Those are our intimate moments? I'm not 'banging' you as they say!'

It still made him angry. Banging? How on earth… shaking his head, not wanting to become angry again, he shook his head slowly. 'I don't bang you…I make love to you. I do that, we do that because we love each other…because I love you because I want to show you how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I want to please you, I want to please you..I..'

'Shh….' He felt how Cho softly pressed her finger on his lips. 'I know that! You don't have to explain that to me honey, though I like to hear it of course, I know you are not 'banging me', I know what we have is not something gross or is pure lust, I know it's love, it's beautiful part of our love and it shows I belong to you and you alone,'

His eyes wandered to her hand. The scars, the pain she must have had. He took her fingers between his. 'I may not lie'.

'Cedric… What we share are way more than a pair of scars, what we share is so much deeper. So much more real, so much more important…'

She knew him so well. So terribly well, sometimes he thought she knew him even better than he knew himself.

'Oh Cho I love you,' he moved his lips over hers, squeezing her hand softly as he realized he was the most happy person in the whole world right now.

'I love you too,'

'And I'm not banging you!'

'I know!' Cho laughed. Cedric grinned chuckling and swirled her over her shoulder as he spun circles through the hallway, her cheerful giggling filling his head.


	46. Chapter 46: Merry Christmas

Chapter 46 Merry Christmas

He wasn't going to do this.

He was so not going to do this.

'No, no, no, no!' Cedric crossed his arms stubborn. For once he didn't care the embarrassed flush on Cho's cheeks as he tried not to look her in the eye.

'Cedric, stupefy won't kill her,' Harry's voice was soothing, careful and maybe that annoyed him the most - they tried to soothe _him_.

'You can't expect me to curse her! I can't…' Cedric mumbled, making a slight wave towards Cho. '..curse her.'

He felt the eyes that were upon them, groaned as he heard David sigh, turning towards his best friend.

'Just do it Ced or I will do it.' David was rolling his eyes and Cedric dared to throw a glance at Cho who looked almost annoyed now and he wasn't sure if he should be hurt or amused by the fact she did not like his protection.

As if he was choosing to be protective - it was more his way of living together with her.

'You won't!' Cedric hissed when his friend threatened and he already planned on just cursing David, which would solve two problems at once.

'I will!' David warned again and his friend knew he meant it so he grumbled, turning away huffing and facing Cho a little… uncomfortable.

'Just do it,' she mumbled, weakly. Weakly because she was scared he'd hurt her? Or weakly because she was embarrassed for him?

'She won't get hurt,' Harry promised him as if he were a three year old boy scared to leave his mother at the children's daycare. 'The others didn't get hurt either.'

Cedric supposed he had to do it if he didn't want to embarrass his beauty any further - although the idea only stung in his chest that he even raised his wand to her.

'Ready?' Harry asked.

The Hufflepuff nodded stiffly as he raised his wand slightly, deciding he would just mumble the spell and hope it would miss it's goal or just fade into nothingness after all. Perhaps if he spoke it wrong his wand would not do it - although then he would have the problem Cho could get hurt much worse and..

'Alright then,'

'Stupefy!' Cho yelled it before Cedric could even decide whether if he would mumble or speak the spell wrong and he smacked backwards, remembering such a happening from his second year, when he and Cho weren't… together.

Oh she had been so cute, and tiny and fragile and that look in her eyes was just..

Then the silence struck him, he looked at Cho, seeing her proud smile - not the slightest worried with which he raised his eyebrows and he started to struggle up. A second later the room was filled with laughter and cheering.

Everyone lined up while Cho's shoulder got petted, people smiling at her encouraging and admiring and even though he felt ashamed to the bone Cedric couldn't deny he was proud at her when he passed her, bringing his lips to her ear.

'I will get you back for that, pretty.'

A smile curled his lips while seeing Cho's daring look. His fingers wandered over her waist, squeezing just as provoking.

'Now the patronus charm,' Harry said when everyone practiced enough on the stupefy-spell to get it out just the slightest working.

Some people gasped, thinking it would be the most difficult spell but he know it wasn't.

'It's important to focus on your happiest memory, your patronus will only protect you as long you stay focused,'

He focused. He focused on the moment he and Cho made love. He focused on their time in the… room of requirement.

They made love. In the room of requirement.

He looked at his feet for a moment. This ground…

His wand produced a bright light, the patronus more strong than he ever saw it as it formed, some people pointing and gasping.

His eagle.

Swaying to Cho, protecting her as it waved around her.

'Cedric it's supposed to be protecting you not Cho,' Fred laughed.

Cedric grinned, doing nothing than granting Cho a loving smile.

'Well everyone give it a try!' Harry encouraged and everyone started to try. Cedric saw a hare, a fox, a horse..

And a swan.

Cho's swan swayed through the air, more beautiful than anything on this earth except for it's owner.

'Oh Cho,' Cedric gasped. 'Of course a swan, of course.'

What else than a swan.

She came towards him, the eagle and swan swaying together, twirling, filling the room with light and Cedric was pretty positive every dementor that came even close to the Hogwarts grounds would flight away screaming at this moment.

'They are so pretty,' Cho softly said.

'You are pretty,' Cedric said as all the patronuses lit up the room.

He knew it would be the day that would probably mean the start of his new life. It would be a no or a yes, it would be happiness - or hurt.

A lot of hurt, and even though he didn't expect it - or maybe he did but he didn't dare to admit it - he woke up that morning unusually tensed after a night that was terrorized by bad dreams and one single word.

No.

Now he tried to shake off that word, muttering "yes" with every step he came closer to the Ravenclaw commonroom. She would be waiting for him, her suitcase packed, her hair brushed so it would fall like satin over her shoulders.  
'Yes, yes, yes.' He kept muttering as he counted his steps at the same time. He met David for a short moment though his friend was too busy hurrying towards the Gryffindor Commonroom, searching for Katie.

'She will love my present!' David ensured his friend.

'And Cho will love mine - more!' Cedric had warned David, shaking on his legs as if he could sink through the ground any moment.

She came down the stairs the moment he arrived - timing perfect as always. The box was in his pocket, out of sight of Cho and any other.

He wanted to be the first one to say those words today.  
'Merry Christ-…' he already started, but Cho interrupted him laughing while she fell in his arms and wrapped he thin body around him.

'To bad Marietta beat you to it!'

'Ah but I am the first one with a present!' he said cheering, his lips wondering over her cheeks and he realized for a moment he forgot there she would be able to answer negative - she had every right and probably reason to answer negative.

'Really?' Cho looked at him with the curious look in her eyes he loved and loathed at the same time for it made him even more nervous.

'Yes,' he mumbled.

'But?'

'But I can't give you now, or here,'

'Oh?'

'Did you ever realize what the room of requirement is?' Cedric started just to give it a start, just to break the ice as if this was nothing more than a first date - or such thing.

Cho shook her head asking, holding him still.

'When we needed to hide your book it appeared. We practice on the ground where we made love for the first time,'

He figured that out not too long ago and it had struck him, that he could have returned to such a special place without noticing - or at least without sinking through his knees as he tended to do when remembering their first time together.

'Oh…' Cho blinked, those innocent eyes for a moment hidden by her eyelashes and skin which he kissed, taking her hands hoping she wouldn't feel his body tremble.

'Now come with me…'

And he took her to the room of requirement, the room that had played a mature role in his nightmares of this night while at the same time it brought back nothing than great, overloading memories.

'Let' find the mirror!' Cho squealed excited. He couldn't talk that much, the nerves killed his throat and his ability to find the right words to speak.

'Are you alright?' she asked him tenderly once they reached the mirror. He felt she was emotional, the place bringing back those memories he cherished most of all.

'You like this place?' He asked softly, needing assurance.

'It is everything,' Cho answered him, as he granted her a smile and took her hands, repeating the words in his head he made up so carefully though he all dropped them the next moment, not remembering any speech but his love for Cho Julia Chang.

'I thought so too,' he searched in his pocket, his fingers gripping a tiny box which he kept safely in his trunk or under his pillow all the time as he took a deep breath, trying not to look Cho in the eye.

'I wanted to do this on a place to remember and though this is a room full of crap I thought this was the most special place and I thought according I will leave Hogwarts within a while I wanted to have some reassurance for us both.'

'Yes?' Cho asked, her eyes confused and Cedric saw she didn't understand a thing of it, his head spinning for that moment he grew so afraid he almost didn't _dare_ to ask it. But he had to. This was the one thing he was _meant_ to do in his life.

'Now…' He found himself taking a deep breath, sinking down on the floor.

He could hear Cho's soft gasp as he revealed the ring to her. The ring that he got from his grandmother, the ring that would only ever allow itself to fit at that one girl he would spend the rest of his life with.

'Cho Chang, I promise you to love you every moment of my life, to never love anybody else like I love you, to take care of you, to protect you, to give you children, a home, to make you happy, Cho…Will you marry me?' he breathed slowly.

First, she looked bewildered.

A thousand thoughts running over her face, a thousand worries running through his mind. Visions of nightmares of last night, flards of joy he felt while thinking of the word yes.

'Yes!' he suddenly heard her yell - it almost made him fall over and faint.

'Yes?' Cedric managed a smile, his breathing slowly returning and filling his lungs with new air.

'Yes! Yes, thee thousand times yes!'

'Oh Cho,' he smiled proud, victorious. She wanted to marry him! She wanted to be with him forever! She just.. she wanted… she..

His thoughts started to crumble as they threw themselves in eachother's arms.

'Oh I love you, I love you,' he kissed her neck, lips on soft skin.

'Here,' he said, taking her hand gently and shoving the ring over her finger. It fitted perfectly, she was without a doubt it. She was it.

'We are getting married?' she asked, her voice unbelieving almost.

'Yes, you said yes you can't back out anymore!' so happy he was his eyes would sparkle like the sun itself, not to mention his heart.

Cho tugged him to the mirror.

'What do you see?' she asked him, carefully.

'You and our daughter, just as last time,' Cedric answered. So happy he was, so terribly happy, the gorgeous girl that would once be their daughter smiling in the mirror as a future family portrait.

'I see our son, he looks like you…He has your hair and eyes…'

Cedric laughed, cheerful.

'You are soon Mrs. Diggory to be!'

'Mrs. Diggory,' Cho tasted the name on her lips and it sounded amazing.

'Sounds amazing…' she smiled assuring, causing a tremble going all the way down his spine.

He could bet his eyes would be sparkling, his skin glowing.

'Merry Christmas,' he kissed her softly.

They sunk both on the familiar ground. And celebrated their engagement.


End file.
